Taka
by Yzanmyo et Lilicat
Summary: Taka savait déjà à quoi ressemblerait son avenir. Drogué, prostitué, il finirait la gueule dans le caniveau, comme tant d'autres avant lui. Jusqu'au jour où sa route croise celle d'un beau blond bizarre. Mais Taka est-il vraiment celui que le blond recherche ? Angst. Romance. UA. Yaoi (HxH).
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Taka.

**Auteur **: Yzanmyo & Lilicat.

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Les idées et l'écriture sont de nous. Juré !

**Genre **: Angst. Romance. UA. Yaoi (HxH).

**Rating **: M. Attention, c'est mérité !

**Pairing **: Naru / Taka, Kaka / Chu.

**Résumé **: Taka savait déjà à quoi ressemblerait son avenir. Drogué, prostitué, il finirait la gueule dans le caniveau, comme tant d'autres avant lui. Jusqu'au jour où sa route croise celle d'un beau blond bizarre. Mais Taka est-il vraiment celui que le blond recherche ?

**Avertissement **: Présence de scènes choquantes, lemons, limes et autres joyeusetés... au fil de l'histoire.

**Notes des auteurs **: Les scènes de lemons, limes, ou trop choquantes, seront indiquées par le premier et le dernier mot en gras en temps utiles. On avait envie de l'un de nos chouchous au fond du trou mais qui continue à se débattre et essaye de survivre dans sa vie de merde et croyez nous, c'est vraiment de la vie de merde... voilà. Et au passage on vous a pondu un truc bien tordu comme on sait si bien les faire.

Pour tous ceux qui n'aiment pas les OC : Taka et Chu ne sont pas des OC. A vous de deviner qui ils sont.

Bonne Lecture, en espérant vous tenir en haleine !

Yzan & Lili.

PS : Nos efforts sont récompensés par vos reviews, alors ne vous privez pas !

* * *

**~ Taka. ~**

**- Prologue : Vengeance et pouvoir. -**

L'endroit était sombre, aucune décoration ne venait égayer les murs de béton gris, seul un haut plafonnier éclairait d'une lumière blafarde la table étrange qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Le plateau de verre, reposait sur un unique pied central en pierre sculptée. La sculpture représentait une sorte d'arbre mort, du creux duquel surgissait une tête presque humaine, presque parce que le visage comportait neuf yeux. Entre les dents trop longues qui dépassaient de la bouche se tenait un rouleau scellé. Deux mains humaines, au pied de l'arbre, se tendaient vers le ciel, les doigts dépliés, en une prière silencieuse à une divinité quelconque.

Douze chaises de bois brut entouraient la grande table étrange, chacune d'entre elles occupée par une personne différente. Leur seul point commun : une chevalière en argent aux armoiries noires sur fond rouge qu'elles portaient à l'annulaire droit. Se démarquant clairement du reste du mobilier, un grand fauteuil tendu de tissu rouge trônait devant la table, face à la porte. Les bords dorés du siège étaient finement sculptés, des représentations de démons courant sur les accoudoirs et le dossier, jusque sur le haut du siège. Un A entouré d'arabesques, moulé dans les dorures d'un demi-cercle servait d'appui-tête.

Assis, tel un roi sur son trône, l'homme écoutait d'une oreille attentive les rapports de ses subordonnés sur les activités de son "entreprise". Fils d'une prostituée, il avait grandi dans le ghetto, apprenant très vite à se débrouiller par lui-même pour survivre. Sa mère était bien trop occupée à se faire sauter et à se shooter pour se soucier de lui. A dix ans, il dealait; à quatorze, il tuait; à seize, il apprenait, par pur hasard, le nom de son père.

C'était suite à une bagarre ayant entraîné la mort "accidentelle" d'un fils à papa quelconque. Arrêté par la police, il avait subi les interrogatoires et les prélèvements divers et variés d'usage pour déterminer si oui, ou non, il était impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre dans le décès prématuré du jeune homme de riche extraction. Lors d'un transfert entre la salle d'interrogatoire et sa cellule temporaire, il avait aperçu un homme d'un certain âge.

Cet homme l'avait marqué pour deux choses. La première : son allure. Vêtu d'un costume sobre, mais classieux, tout chez cet homme respirait la puissance et l'argent. La seconde : l'étrange ressemblance entre eux. En tendant l'oreille, il avait appris son nom, puis plus tard après quelques recherches, leur lien biologique. Cet homme... était son père ! Il n'avait alors voulu qu'une seule chose : le rencontrer et qu'il le reconnaisse.

Après quelques recherches et de nombreux essais infructueux, il s'était enfin retrouvé face à face avec lui. Il n'était pas naïf, il savait que dans la vraie vie cela ne se passait pas comme dans les films. Pourtant, quand son géniteur l'avait regardé de haut et froidement rabroué, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être déçu et blessé. Ce fut ce jour là qu'il prit la décision de devenir si riche et si puissant que celui-ci se prosternerait à ses pieds.

Connaissant bien le milieu, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour monter son "entreprise" et la rendre florissante. Il était intelligent, débrouillard et avait un excellent sens de la négociation. A vingt ans, il était à la tête d'une organisation générant des revenus plus que confortables pour lui. Il avait pu s'acheter la maison de ses rêves et s'y installer commodément. Au fil des ans, il avait diversifié ses activités, s'entourant de personnes de confiance sur qui il se reposait pour gérer les différentes branches de sa société lucrative, mais pas toujours du bon côté de la barrière.

Il était devenu riche et puissant, respectable grâce à son argent, mais ça ne lui avait pas suffit. Son père était mort sans jamais l'avoir reconnu, malgré ses diverses tentatives. Le fils légitime, son demi-frère, avait repris les rênes de l'entreprise familiale paternelle et lui, avait encore une fois été écarté. Il avait bien tenté des négociations à l'amiable avec son demi-frère, mais en vain. Bien qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui, il soit le chef suprême de sa propre société, respecté et craint par ses pairs, cela ne lui suffisait toujours pas. Cela ne lui avait jamais suffit.

Il voulait faire payer à ce fils de chien. Lui avait dû se battre pour survivre, ne mangeant pas tous les jours à sa faim, grandissant dans un milieu où la loi du plus fort était la seule qui comptait. L'autre n'avait rien connu de tout ça, il avait eu une famille, trois repas par jour, un lit confortable où se reposer, des vêtements propres, la facilité d'une vie dorée. Il devait payer ! Il devait payer pour toutes ces années dans la crasse des ghettos à lutter pour s'en sortir, pendant que lui vivait une existence tranquille et aisée ! Se penchant légèrement en avant, il interrogea ses subordonnés :

- A-t-on une réponse ?

Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser de quoi il parlait, tous le savaient. Depuis plusieurs mois, il menaçait l'autre de le ruiner s'il ne lui cédait pas la moitié de l'entreprise familiale, cette moitié qui aurait dû lui revenir.

- Comme d'habitude, répondit l'un des hommes assis autour de la table.

Un sourire machiavélique étira les lèvres fines du chef de l'assemblée.

Soit ce fils de chien ne le prenait pas au sérieux, soit il ne craignait pas de perdre sa fortune. Dans les deux cas, il avait tort. Ce qu'il voulait ce n'était pas sa fortune, ni sa société, ce qu'il voulait c'était le rabaisser plus bas que terre. Ce qu'il voulait c'était sa vengeance... Il jeta un regard dur à ses subordonnés et lâcha simplement :

- Ce soir.

Les douze autres personnes présentes dans la pièce hochèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble. Oui, ce soir, il aurait sa vengeance. Ce soir, il décimerait cette famille qui l'avait rejeté, il leur ferait payer à tous le prix de leur arrogance. Les autres se levèrent, sortant de la pièce pour préparer l'expédition nocturne. Aucun d'eux ne parla. Les désirs du chef étaient des ordres, les contester ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : la mort.

**~oOo~**

Les lourdes grilles en fer forgées s'ouvrirent, laissant passer une voiture noire à la ligne sportive. Il devina plus qu'il ne vit son demi-frère au volant, quittant la demeure familiale protégée par les haut murs de crépis blanc où habitait son père. La bâtisse, nichée dans un grand parc arboré, était à elle seule un signe extérieur de réussite et de richesse. Il serra les poings, s'abritant dans l'ombre de l'épaisse clôture. Lui sa première voiture, il l'avait volée à quatorze ans.

Depuis qu'il savait d'où il venait, il épiait de temps à autres ce qu'il savait à présent hors de sa portée. Son père le lui avait clairement fait comprendre, il ne voulait pas entendre parler de lui. Il enfonça ses poings dans les poches de son jean. L'injustice dont il était la victime le fit grincer des dents alors qu'il shootait dans un gravillon avec colère tout en repartant, à pied, marchant sur le trottoir propret de ce quartier huppé que pas même une crotte de chien ne salissait.

Et pendant ce temps, il avait vécu dans un tout petit appartement misérable, sa mère faisant défiler les hommes entre ses cuisses, à la maison ou dans les hôtels où ses clients l'emmenaient. Oh elle ne faisait pas le trottoir, encore assez jolie pour draguer dans les bars ou jouer les escort girl. Mais ça ne saurait tarder... Pendant que lui traînait dans la rue du quartier sale et crapuleux, fricotant avec le milieu. L'argent ne coulait pas à flot et il fallait bien payer les factures et se nourrir. Sa mère investissait une grande partie de sa paye en spiritueux et autres drogues.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait laissé tomber l'école, pendant que l'autre, le nanti, était allé dans le lycée le plus renommé de la ville et continuait ses études dans un grand établissement réputé. La jalousie gronda en lui comme une tourmente impétueuse. Pourquoi l'autre avait-il une vie si facile pendant que lui avait bouffé de la vache enragée tous les jours et s'ingéniait à survivre ? Pourquoi son père ne voulait-il pas le reconnaître et lui donner ne serait-ce qu'un peu de ce confort doré et de cette honnêteté auxquels il aspirait ?

Il avait observé de loin en loin tout ce qui lui échappait, et sa colère et sa soif de réussite n'avaient fait qu'augmenter. Il avait alors amassé patiemment son argent et les connexions louches. Lui aussi allait réussir, peu importait le prix, peu importait ce qu'il devrait faire. Tuer, faire chanter, manipuler, impressionner; ce n'était plus un problème depuis longtemps. Il y arriverait. Il le menacerait s'il le fallait, mais il voulait lui aussi appartenir à ce monde.

Petit à petit, il bâtissait son propre empire dans l'ombre, pour acheter cette "respectabilité" et ne plus jamais manquer de rien. Il n'avait aucun scrupule, rien ne se dresserait en travers de sa route. L'argent faisait tourner le monde, alors il aurait de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent. Son père ne pourrait plus le rejeter quand il serait son égal, qu'il serait riche et qu'il aurait réussi lui aussi. Vendre de la drogue, faire chanter des politiciens véreux qui aimaient un peu trop les petits garçons, abattre une cible ou une autre : tout serait bon pour qu'il parvienne à ses fins.

**~oOo~**

Les appliques diffusaient une lumière jaunâtre dans le couloir sombre et froid, éclairant les murs de béton gris dans lesquels s'alignaient des portes de bois sombre. Deux hommes marchaient côte à côte dans l'obscur conduit, l'ombre de leurs silhouettes, si différentes, se découpant à peine dans les halos blafards. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte semblable à toutes les autres. Le plus mince des deux sortit un trousseau de clés de sa poche pour ouvrir un à un les nombreux cadenas et serrures qui maintenaient le battant clos.

Il poussa la porte en s'adressant à l'occupant de la pièce sécurisée :

- Tu as de la visite.

Puis sans un mot, il se décala pour laisser entrer l'autre homme, à la carrure rondouillarde accentuée par sa petite taille, qui passa devant lui sans un mot. Juste avant de refermer la porte, il jugea bon de rappeler à celui qui venait de pénétrer dans la cellule :

- Vous avez une heure.

Resté dans le couloir, il s'adossa au mur prés de la porte à nouveau close. Des cris et des pleurs enfantins ne tardèrent pas à retentir, lui soutirant un sourire. Il tira de sa poche une épaisse liasse de billets qu'il recompta soigneusement. Ce gamin plaisait beaucoup, il avait même énormément de succès. Lui-même devait honnêtement reconnaître qu'il appréciait beaucoup voir la peau si blanche marquer si facilement. Ce gosse était bien plus beau, de son propre point de vue, avec des bleus et des blessures qu'avec son épiderme lisse et laiteux.

Quand au reste... plus ce morveux, ce rejeton de cette dynastie fastueuse et pompeuse, serait souillé, et plus il serait lui-même vainqueur. Voir cette lignée, qui avait eu droit à tout alors que lui n'avait reçu que mépris, sombrer dans la déchéance humaine la plus sombre et la plus totale le réjouissait. Un sourire sardonique et satisfait étira doucement ses lèvres alors que ses yeux étincelaient d'un éclat qui aurait fait froid dans le dos à n'importe lequel de ses subordonnés.

Oui, il les anéantirait, il les exploiterait, il tirerait d'eux un maximum de profit. Son père et son demi-frère l'avaient rejetés, ne lui accordant pas la moindre importance, pas la moindre attention, pas le moindre crédit. Aujourd'hui tous deux étaient morts. Il était devenu la Némésis de cette famille qui lui avait craché au visage et lui avait tourné le dos. Et ceux à qui il avait laissé la vie sauve souffriraient autant que lui avait souffert, sinon plus. Ils expieraient au centuple et même largement au-delà pour son avanie. Il allait y veiller tout particulièrement.

Un cri déchirant, empli de souffrance, résonna, se répercutant dans le couloir, créant un écho angoissant. La voix enfantine se brisa et l'homme à l'extérieur de la pièce eut un rire diabolique. Il tenait sa vengeance ! Son père et son demi-frère devaient se retourner dans leurs tombes ! Ces fils de chiens payaient pour l'affront et le mal qui lui avait été fait ! Il roula soigneusement la liasse de billets en un rouleau bien serré qu'il entoura d'un élastique, puis il s'éloigna en chantonnant doucement, lançant son butin en l'air et le rattrapant d'une seule main. Que la vengeance était douce !

**~oOo~**

Il était rentré dans le restaurant le plus cher de la ville, un léger sourire carnassier étirant sa bouche. La réussite et l'argent, ça avait du bon. Celui qui disait qu'un bien mal acquis ne profitait jamais était un idiot ou alors il était l'exception qui confirmait la règle. La jeune femme qui l'accompagnait était resplendissante dans sa robe de grand couturier, et sa satisfaction augmenta quand le maître d'hôtel qui les reçut ne fit aucune difficulté pour leur trouver une table bien qu'ils n'aient pas réservés, obséquieux au possible envers lui, une goutte de sueur coulant sur sa tempe.

Il aimait cela : le pouvoir et l'argent... la réussite. Sa compagne portait en bijoux l'équivalent de tout ce que gagnait en une année ce mécréant qui les précédait. La paire de chaussures qu'il avait payée à sa dulcinée aurait suffit à racheter l'endroit. Une paire unique avait dit le vendeur quand il avait chuchoté le prix composé de beaucoup de zéros. Lui, il en aurait presque ri quand il avait aligné la somme en liquide, d'un simple claquement de doigts. Oui, être riche ça avait du bon, et ce qu'il y avait de bien avec les gros billets, c'était que ça n'avait pas d'odeur disait-on aussi.

Le maître d'hôtel les installa, la peur transpirant de plus en plus par tous les pores de sa peau. La jeune femme richement vêtue et parée s'assit avec grâce à la table, celui qui l'accompagnait allait faire de même en face d'elle quand il interrompit son geste, son regard devenant plus perçant et acéré. Elle tourna doucement la tête pour suivre la trajectoire des yeux aiguisés, mais ne vit pas dans l'assemblée du restaurant opulent et hors de prix ce qui avait pu retenir ainsi l'attention de celui dont l'aura sombre et imposante en faisait trembler plus d'un.

Son vis à vis se redressa dans son costume italien sur mesure, sobre mais impeccable. C'était elle qui choisissait quoi acheter, que ce soit des vêtements, des voitures, ou une résidence. Lui, il s'en moquait. Du moment que c'était cher, très cher, et que ça lui permettait d'afficher sa réussite et sa puissance, ça lui convenait. Il n'avait aucun goût pour ces choses-là, elle oui. Ils venaient tous les deux de la même basse extraction, mais avaient tous deux la même soif de réussite, à n'importe quel prix, par n'importe quel moyen.

Elle s'était payée son éducation, charmant des dandys qu'elle plumait littéralement, payant avec l'argent que ces "sugar daddy" lui donnaient pour les soirées, et parfois les nuits, qu'elle passait avec eux. Elle avait appris les bonnes manières, l'art du bon goût, la musique, la cérémonie du thé et faire des ikébanas, sans oublier les origamis. Cette dernière activité, elle l'adorait. Elle en avait même fait son passe temps favori.

Quand leurs routes s'étaient croisées dans les bas fonds, parce qu'ils fréquentaient et frayaient après tout dans le même milieu sombre et corrompu, ils avaient tout de suite accroché, reconnaissant chez l'autre cette même soif de revanche sur la vie. Aujourd'hui, l'organisation était bien établie et marchait bien. Ce qui au début n'avait été qu'un projet pour acquérir plus de puissance et plus de fonds avait peu à peu pris forme.

Elle avait pleinement contribué à l'échafaudage, mettant au service de cet homme son esprit féminin retors, en échange de quoi il l'avait protégée. Séduire les hauts placés corrompus, mettre en place peu à peu les fondations de l'organisation : certaines négociations passaient mieux avec une femme. Et, cet homme était un véritable archange de l'ombre, n'ayant aucun scrupule et les bonnes connexions. Les gens n'étaient que des pions qu'il prenait dans ses filets d'une manière ou d'une autre, accroissant son influence, bâtissant sa fortune.

Les différents réseaux avaient peu à peu pris forme et aujourd'hui gagnaient en importance, rapportant toujours plus d'argent. Assassinats, prostitution, armes, drogues, chantages et intimidations divers et variés : tout était bon pour étendre son empire, et mieux valait être avec lui que contre lui. Il ne s'embarrassait pas de sentiments et n'hésitait jamais à faire disparaître les obstacles quels qu'ils soient sur sa route. Il était fin stratège et extrêmement intelligent, peu de choses et peu d'hommes lui résistaient. En fait, elle aurait pu compter les soucis qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre,d'une manière ou d'une autre, sur les doigts d'une seule main.

L'homme quitta finalement leur table et s'éloigna d'elle, un air qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille sur son visage particulièrement dur et fermé. Quand il arborait une expression aussi froide et aussi ténébreuse, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Elle le suivit du regard et identifia enfin la cible de son compagnon. Un peu plus loin, l'un des fameux soucis, qui restait encore à cet homme puissant, dînait tranquillement à une autre table.

Le consommateur assis leva la tête à l'approche de l'autre et elle vit nettement, de là où elle était assise, le mépris et la froideur se peindre sur les traits de celui qui mangeait jusque-là. Elle savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait. Elle le reconnut tout de suite : le père de son partenaire, son père biologique. Ce dernier reposa ses mains, tenant ses couverts, de chaque côté de son assiette et s'excusa envers sa convive avant de se lever.

Quelques mots assez vifs, qu'elle ne put saisir car trop loin, furent échangés entre les deux personnages d'envergure qui se faisaient face, l'un défiant silencieusement l'autre. Les mots étaient policés, à peine plus hauts qu'une conversation normale, mais aussi tranchants que des lames de katana. Le grand dirigeant, qui n'avait jamais cédé à la demande de reconnaissance, renouvela son rejet, drapé dans une aura si glaciale que plusieurs convives occupant les tables voisines s'étaient tus.

La jeune femme, joliment apprêtée et dont la silhouette gracieuse attirait les regards par sa beauté, vit le visage de celui qui l'avait accompagnée se charger de haine. Les traits si singuliers se durcirent et se déformèrent face à cet homme qui était son père et qui ne voulait pas l'admettre, ni l'accepter, comme faisant partie de sa famille. L'homme d'affaire habillé avec classe se rassit à sa table, mettant abruptement fin à la conversation, et ignorant celui qui se tenait toujours à ses côtés, véritable statue d'Invidia.

Il lâcha une ultime phrase, une seule, à ce père qui se permettait de le mépriser, encore, et de le dédaigner. Il lui dit qu'il le regretterait, et que sa vengeance n'aurait pas de limites, tout comme sa colère en cet instant. Son géniteur ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers lui et répliqua d'un ton polaire qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Un rictus tordit la bouche de l'homme toujours debout et ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur mauvaise. C'était sa dernière tentative pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. A partir de maintenant, celui qui était assis là était son ennemi, et ceux qui s'opposaient à lui : il les détruisait. Il n'aurait plus de cesse que d'abattre cette famille, jusqu'au dernier, et de les faire souffrir.

Il s'éloigna et prit place en face de sa compagne, digne et compassé. Rien ne transparaissait de sa rage et de sa haine. Son père ne perdait rien pour attendre. A partir de maintenant, il allait agir et utiliser tous les moyens à sa disposition, et des moyens, maintenant, il en avait. La jeune femme délicate et précieuse qui se tenait, stoïque, de l'autre côté de la table, lui murmura quelques mots. Mais aucun baume d'aucune sorte ne pourrait jamais l'apaiser.

Sa mère était morte, et ce soir son père venait de lui déclarer purement et simplement la guerre, à lui, qui ne demandait pourtant pas grand chose. Il se promit que la prochaine fois qu'ils se reverraient ce serait dans un cimetière. Il irait cracher sur la tombe de cet imbécile trop têtu pour lui donner ce qui lui revenait; mais avant, il le briserait, il les écraserait, tous, jusqu'au dernier. Sa vengeance serait terrible, il se le promettait. Faire grandir l'organisation, la rendre encore plus lucrative et prospère, tentaculaire, devenir encore plus riche et puissant...

Il posa un regard dénué d'aménité sur la carte et commanda. Oui, son influence et ses réseaux allaient grandir et grossir, comme une araignée tissant patiemment sa toile... Et comme des pièces sur un échiquier, son père, son demi-frère et toute cette dynastie honnie tomberaient. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à s'embarrasser de sentiments. Son père, ce soir, venait de tuer sa dernière part d'humanité. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, disait-on. Il aurait pu être meilleur si son géniteur lui avait accordé un tant soit peu d'attention et de reconnaissance. Maintenant, il serait définitivement le pire. Il allait devenir le pire cauchemar de sa propre famille...

**~oOo~**

Des hommes et des femmes hurlaient, encourageant les deux combattants au centre de l'arène. Celle-ci n'était en fait qu'un trou circulaire dont le sol avait été recouvert d'une fine couche de sable. Aucun moyen de sortir, deux combattants : un seul vainqueur. Les règles étaient simples : il n'y avait aucune règle ! Tous les coups étaient permis, jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux adversaire ne s'effondre sur le sol, dans l'incapacité de se relever. Les paris étaient déjà lancés. Lequel des deux remporterait la victoire ?

Ces combats étaient très prisés dans ce quartier où les distractions étaient rares. Le public hétéroclite était composé d'hommes et de femmes aux origines misérables. Il en avait profité pour amener quelques uns de ses meilleurs employés, les chargeant de détrousser la foule. Un rictus méprisant étira les commissures de ses lèvres en entendant les commentaires des gens qui l'entouraient :

- Ce gamin n'a aucune chance !

- C'est clair ! Regarde-le ! Il ne tiendra pas deux minutes !

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le plus jeune des deux combattants, un adolescent brun à la carrure fine et frêle. C'était sûr que face à l'armoire à glace qu'il devait affronter, il faudrait être fou pour lui donner la moindre chance. Mais lui savait. Il avait vite repéré le potentiel de ce gamin, et l'avait rudement entraîné, ne reculant devant aucune extrémité pour le pousser, pour qu'il soit à la hauteur de ses attentes. Un gong retentit et l'homme s'installa confortablement dans son siège, prêt à savourer le spectacle.

Le colosse se jeta sans plus attendre sur l'adolescent, son poing tendu vers la mince silhouette. Le jeune garçon esquiva avec souplesse et décocha en réponse à cette attaque un coup de pied étonnamment puissant dans le ventre de son adversaire. Autour de lui, l'homme entendit le public se déchaîner en voyant que l'armoire à glace grimaçait sous le coup de la douleur.

- Ouah ! Il a pas l'air, mais il est fort !

- Ouais ! Allez gamin ! Vas-y ! Démolis-le !

Les hurlements et les sifflets s'accentuèrent, créant une cacophonie assourdissante dans l'entrepôt où se situait l'arène. Des mains agitèrent férocement des billets sous le nez des bookmakers soudain débordés. Ce combat, semblant joué d'avance, prenait brusquement un tout autre tournant, ravivant l'avidité des parieurs. Le rictus de l'homme s'élargit. Grâce à ce gosse, il allait se faire beaucoup d'argent. Et tant qu'il le tenait bien en laisse, ce petit génie ne risquait pas de lui échapper. Il allait tirer tous les profits possibles de ce pantin doué qu'il avait rendu si docile.

Aussi intelligent et malin que soit ce gamin, il ne pouvait rien face à lui. Il comptait bien l'exploiter aussi longtemps que possible, peut-être même pourrait-il en faire l'un de ses subordonnés les plus haut placés. Il avait un excellent moyen de pression, après tout... et cet adolescent avait les capacités pour être un très bon associé. Quelle plus belle vengeance pour lui que de mettre définitivement à sa botte ce fils de chien ? De toute cette bonne éducation, il ne resterait plus rien. Il le façonnerait et le ferait sombrer si profondément que plus rien ne pourrait le changer.

**~oOo~**

Assis derrière un comptoir rutilant, un homme brun nettoyait avec minutie une arme à feu. Il aimait les armes, il en avait une collection impressionnante. C'était lui qui était en charge de l'armurerie de l'organisation. Il souleva le cache-oeil qu'il portait sur l'œil gauche, pour mieux voir les détails de son travail. Un ricanement lui échappa. Les autres, cette bande d'imbéciles, croyaient qu'il en avait perdu l'usage suite à un accident de tir. L'arme de mauvaise qualité lui avait explosé entre les mains, brûlant tout le côté gauche de son visage au passage et lésant atrocement sa pupille.

Mais en fait, pas du tout. A la place de son œil perdu, il s'était fait greffer un œil bionique qui lui permettait de voir à travers tout ! Absolument tout ! Aucun mur, aucun revêtement, aucune pierre, ne l'empêchait de voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté. C'était bien pratique pour surveiller les agissements de ces pauvres fous. Contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, le chef suprême c'était lui. Pas l'autre, lui. L'autre n'était qu'un vulgaire pantin entre ses mains. Rien de plus !

Il l'avait laissé assouvir sa vengeance, mais ce n'était pas son objectif. L'autre n'avait que des ambitions minables. Être reconnu ? Quelle blague ! Lui, visait plus haut, beaucoup plus haut. Il voulait être le Maître du monde ! Il avait d'ailleurs déjà commencé à s'allier avec les extraterrestres et les forces occultes. Bientôt, il serait à la tête d'une armée entière d'aliens surpuissants et d'êtres surnaturels invincibles. Il lancerait alors l'offensive pour renverser le monde actuel et mettre tous les hommes à sa botte.

Un rire hystérique retentit de l'armurerie jusque dans le couloir, faisant frissonner un jeune homme blond aux longs cheveux. Il fusilla des yeux la porte entrouverte et passa son chemin en maugréant sur "ce frappadingue qui jouait au pirate avec son cache-oeil ridicule". Il arpenta les couloirs sombres de l'endroit, râlant contre ce psychopathe qui se prenait pour le chef. Comme si un vulgaire armurier pouvait avoir la moindre importance.

De plus, crime suprême, ce fou n'avait jamais accepté ses suggestions en matière d'armement. Lui préférait les bombes en tout genre plutôt que les misérables armes à feu ou armes blanches qu'affectionnait tant ce débile. Une bonne explosion, y'avait que ça de vrai. C'était tellement beau que s'en était de l'art ! Et l'autre qui s'extasiait sur un vulgaire pistolet. Quel inculte ! L'art... c'était cela qui faisait tourner le monde. L'art et l'argent...

C'était bien pour ça que quoi qu'en disent les autres, pour lui, l'unique chef qu'il acceptait de reconnaître, c'était le trésorier de la société. Celui qui tenait les cordons de la bourse, tenait les rênes de l'organisation. C'était tellement évident ! Il hâta le pas vers sa destination. Il avait justement rendez-vous avec lui pour lui apporter ses recettes de la semaine. Les bars à putes dont il avait la gestion marchaient très bien, et cette idée de soirées à thèmes avait été un véritable succès.

Avant d'entrer dans l'organisation, il vivait à l'orphelinat. Peu aimé de ses comparses, il fuguait régulièrement et allait traîner dans les quartiers pauvres de la ville. C'était lors de l'une de ses "promenades" qu'il avait rencontré un frêle gamin, doué en chimie et aux cheveux roux. Les deux s'étaient longuement disputés sur l'utilité de la chimie. Lui n'y voyait que l'intérêt de créer des bombes plus puissantes, l'autre ne voulant que créer des drogues et des poisons toujours plus efficaces.

Ils avaient intégré l'organisation ensemble, suite à une rencontre avec un type aux allures de serpent. Après un temps "d'adaptation" où ils avaient été enfermés dans une cellule minable, le soi-disant chef les avait marqués, puis ils étaient allés sur le terrain. Ils avaient gravi les échelons, jusqu'à être aujourd'hui parmi les douze membres les plus proches du pouvoir ultime. Chacun dans leurs domaines, ils étaient devenus des "grands" de la société et accessoirement amants aussi. Mais bon, ça c'était un détail qui n'avait de sens ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Ils ne se privaient jamais d'un petit plaisir extra-conjugal quand ils en avaient l'occasion, en dehors de leur relation privilégiée.

Il poussa une porte noire et entra dans une pièce sobre et meublée uniquement d'une paire de fauteuils et d'une table basse. Il prit place face au trésorier et lui donna le résultat de sa dure semaine de labeur. Enfin labeur... c'était les filles qui bossaient pour lui et lui rapportaient autant. Mais quand même, lui devait veiller à ce que les bars ne soient jamais vides, à ce qu'aucune fille ne traîne la patte, à l'organisation des soirées à thèmes. Bref, son boulot était loin d'être de tout repos.

Il négocia longuement une avance sur ses bénéfices pour acheter le matériel nécessaire à la redécoration de l'un des bars, puis quitta la pièce en n'ayant obtenu que la moitié de ce qu'il souhaitait. C'était déjà mieux que rien, et pour le reste... il en faisait son affaire. La porte se referma derrière lui, laissant le trésorier seul. Un soupir échappa à l'homme brun au visage couvert de cicatrices qui recompta soigneusement la coquette somme qu'il tenait entre ses mains, même s'il l'avait déjà vérifiée avant. Deux fois valaient mieux qu'une.

Depuis quelques années maintenant, c'était lui qui était en charge de la comptabilité de l'organisation. Avant qu'il ne prenne les choses en main, c'était, sinon catastrophique, tout du moins passablement mal fait. A l'époque, il travaillait comme aide-comptable dans un cabinet quelconque et rongeait son frein en voyant des imbéciles, bien moins qualifiés que lui, faire des bourdes phénoménales et s'en foutre royalement. Pour lui : l'argent c'était sacré, on ne jouait pas avec. Si ces minables voulaient jouer, qu'ils aillent donc jouer aux billes !

Alors quand cet homme était venu lui proposer un poste lucratif de comptable, il avait immédiatement accepté. Peu lui importait que cela soit légal ou pas, l'argent n'avait pas d'odeur. Il se fichait de savoir comment il était gagné, l'essentiel c'était qu'il y en ait assez pour faire tourner la boîte. Il avait appris à blanchir et faire fructifier l'argent sale, le cachant aux yeux de l'état qui en aurait pris la moitié avec des prétextes idiots comme l'aide sociale, etc...

Son poste lui convenait très bien. En tenant les cordons de la bourse, il tenait la société entre ses mains. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il aille réprimander cet imbécile qui n'avait que sa vengeance en tête. Son opération, non seulement avait coûté cher, mais en plus n'avait rien rapporté ! Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de le laisser se prendre pour le chef. Voilà où ça l'avait mené : un manque à gagner conséquent qu'il allait devoir trouver à combler.

Heureusement, il pouvait compter sur le gérant des bars à putes et le mac des quartiers sud, les quartiers les plus riches de la ville. Ceux-là avaient un bon rendement. Les putes rapportaient beaucoup d'argent, et ce à moindres frais. Leur principal désaccord résidait dans la dévotion du mac pour le Dieu Jashin, un Dieu maléfique quelconque qui prônait la destruction de toute vie. Le proxénète avait toujours la sale manie de faire un espèce de rituel étrange avant chaque grosse opération au nom de son Dieu minable.

Avec ses âneries, ils avaient bien failli être en retard le soir de l'expédition punitive organisée par l'autre, le chef de pacotille. Et il avait fallu toute l'autorité dont il était capable pour convaincre le mac, un homme aux cheveux gris, que boire le sang de leurs victimes n'allait rien donner de plus, le proxénète lui certifiant que cela le rendrait immortel. Mais à part cette légère divergence d'opinions, ils partageait tous deux le même point de vue sur leur soi-disant chef, et le comptable savait qu'il avait son entière confiance.

L'homme massif regarda autour de lui, détaillant la cuisine qui l'entourait, digne des plus grands restaurants. Avec sa peau blafarde, ses cheveux blancs en bataille, ses dents pointues et ses cicatrices sur les joues, il ressemblait vaguement à un requin. Il était l'un des mac de l'organisation, celui des quartiers Est, les quartiers "classe moyenne", comme il disait. Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, il se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise. Visiblement, le maître des lieux n'était pas là, il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à l'attendre.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers ses amis d'enfance, ceux avec lesquels il était entré dans l'organisation. Ils s'étaient connus dans la rue, partageant la même solitude, tous trois nés de pères inconnus et de mères prostituées. Leurs génitrices étaient bien trop occupées à écarter les cuisses pour se procurer leur came que de s'intéresser à eux. Mais peu lui importait, il avait trouvé deux frères de cœur en ses amis.

Bon, ils étaient aussi frappadingue l'un que l'autre mais c'était ses seuls amis, alors il y tenait. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à cette amitié qu'il savait sa place assurée au sein des douze grands de la société. Quoiqu'en pensaient les autres, lui savait que la véritable tête pensante c'était l'armurier, même si c'était difficile à croire quand il partait dans ses délires de conquête du monde avec l'aide des extraterrestres. Sérieusement, des fois heureusement qu'il était là pour calmer les discours mégalomanes de son ami.

La porte s'ouvrit et une voix retentit, une autre plus grave lui répondant. Le géant assis dans la cuisine ne fut même pas surpris de ne voir entrer qu'un seul homme. Le cuisinier avait une forte tendance schizophrène, se parlant à lui-même comme s'il avait une seconde entité à part entière en lui. La partie "noire" de sa double personnalité était bien plus pragmatique et n'hésitait pas à disputer la partie "blanche" de lui-même plus naïve.

C'était toujours assez amusant d'assister aux engueulades entre les deux parties, chacune d'entre elles facilement identifiable par la voix. Oui, parce que le cuisinier se parlait à lui-même avec deux voix différentes, l'une un peu aiguë pour un homme était celle de sa partie "blanche", l'autre plus grave celle de sa partie "noire". Le maître des lieux se disputa avec sa moitié interne tout en sortant le nécessaire pour préparer le repas du soir.

Il s'interrompit à peine pour saluer son visiteur, reprenant sa discussion houleuse avec lui-même sur le menu du dîner. D'un côté, il voulait des frites avec un bon steak sauce échalotes, de l'autre une salade de gésiers toute aussi bonne et bien plus légère. Pendant que le chef toqué débattait avec lui-même à haute voix, son visiteur se retint difficilement de rire face à ce spectacle, pourtant habituel, mais dont il ne se lassait jamais.

Rien de tel pour lui remonter le moral, après une visite chez le trésorier qui s'était montré mécontent de ses résultats. Il n'y pouvait rien lui si les classes populaires payaient moins bien que les classes beaucoup plus bourgeoises. Lui aussi aurait de bien meilleurs résultats s'il avait en charge les quartiers Sud. Mais peu lui importait après tout, il savait que sa place ne risquait rien... il était le bras droit du chef, et ce depuis de longues années.

Le cuisinier, sous ses allures de fou sorti tout droit de l'asile et bon à enfermer dans une camisole, était lui aussi dans les petits papiers du chef. Et même si personne ne tenait compte de son avis, lui savait que loin des oreilles indiscrètes leurs opinions à eux deux comptaient bien plus que celles de tous les autres réunis. Leur chef n'était qu'un vulgaire pantin entre les mains de l'armurier et celui-ci avait une totale confiance en eux deux.

Le débat culinaire prit fin sur la décision prise à l'unanimité des deux parties concernées de cuisiner une soupe thaïlandaise et du riz cantonnais. Une mousse au chocolat en dessert et voilà qui satisferait les papilles des différents convives. Pour les autres, ceux qui vivaient enfermés dans les cellules sordides et qui n'étaient là que pour remplir les caisses, ce serait une espèce de bouillie faite avec les restes de la semaine, et les restes de la bouillie de la veille. Ici, il n'y avait pas de pertes.

La jeune femme ferma la porte derrière elle et s'engagea dans le couloir sombre tout en envoyant un message à la nounou avec son téléphone portable. Depuis qu'elle était l'heureuse maman d'un adorable petit bonhomme, elle devait gérer, en plus de la dizaine de bordels sous sa responsabilité, l'emploi du temps de la baby-sitter afin que son petit garçon ne soit jamais seul à la maison.

Elle secondait son compagnon dans la gestion des affaires de la société qu'ils avaient monté ensemble. C'était souvent elle qui se faisait le porte-parole dans les "négociations" difficiles, n'hésitant pas à user de ses charmes pour convaincre les pigeons. Mais depuis quelques temps, elle trouvait que l'organisation s'éloignait de ses objectifs premiers. Et surtout, elle n'approuvait aucunement les projets d'avenir que fomentait son compagnon pour leur fils.

Elle rejoignit une salle d'entraînement où un homme aux longs cheveux roux endurcissait, à sa façon, les futurs combattants et assassins de la société sous ses ordres. Cet homme était celui qui était véritablement le chef de l'organisation. Il n'avait pas perdu de vue leurs objectifs et mettait tout en œuvre pour les atteindre. Elle lui avait confié ses doutes et ses craintes par rapport aux projets de son compagnon et celui-ci l'avait approuvée, lui avouant que lui non plus ne voyait pas tout cela d'un très bon œil.

Il lui avait alors demandé de profiter de sa situation privilégiée pour récolter et soutirer un maximum d'informations de celui qui se prenait pour le chef, afin qu'ensemble, avec l'aide de leur complice, ils puissent contrer ses plans. Le troisième membre de leur "bande" n'était autre que le tatoueur et pierceur de l'organisation. Le jeune homme roux possédait une chaîne de salons qui s'étendait dans tout le pays et servait d'intermédiaire entre l'organisation et d'autres sociétés éloignées, mais qui parfois pouvaient s'avérer être de précieuses alliées.

Il était aussi en charge de customiser les putes de l'organisation. Il fallait attirer le chaland et certaines d'entre elles avaient bien besoin de quelques artifices supplémentaires. Mais ce que le roux préférait avant tout c'était tatouer et piercer les belles personnes. Il trouvait que sur un beau corps et une belle peau son travail était bien mieux mis en valeur. Aussi n'hésitait-il pas à décorer celles et ceux qu'il estimait dignes de porter son art, allant même jusqu'à créer des bijoux exprès pour eux.

Dernièrement, il avait créé un bijou de nombril en forme de dragon, la tête reposant juste au dessus de la petite cavité où se nichait une pierre rouge. La queue du reptile contournait l'ombilic pour se terminer juste en dessous. C'était un bijoux unique, en argent massif, et la pierre rouge était un rubis flamboyant. Le gris du métal et le carmin de la pierre se mariaient à merveille avec l'épiderme laiteux de sa petite poupée de porcelaine.

Dans les sous-sols du bâtiment, un jeune homme à la carrure frêle et aux courts cheveux roux, discutait avec un homme au teint blanchâtre et à la longue chevelure noire. Tous deux parlaient de la nouvelle livraison que venait d'effectuer le brun et de l'usage que pourrait en faire le roux. Chimiste de son état, ce dernier avait en charge toute la partie "toxique" de la société. Toutes les drogues, tous les poisons et autres substances illicites étaient concoctés et créés par ses soins.

A l'occasion, il fabriquait aussi quelques substances explosives pour satisfaire son collègue et amant qu'il avait rencontré bien avant de rentrer dans l'organisation. Mais c'était uniquement quand celui-ci se montrait très sage et très convainquant, le laissant satisfaire ses penchants sadiques et marionnettistes sur lui autant qu'il le voulait. Son blond personnel étant d'une nature assez précieuse et n'aimant pas trop être abîmé, cela arrivait assez rarement.

Il écouta religieusement les explications données par son fournisseur. Cet homme faisait froid dans le dos. Il se maquillait outrageusement, s'habillait de façon classe mais avec des couleurs un peu trop voyantes, et ressemblait vaguement à un serpent. Pour lui, c'était cet homme là le véritable chef de l'organisation. Il était la plaque tournante, celui qui approvisionnait tout le monde. Que ce soit des armes, des substances pour créer des drogues, ou des êtres humains pour les différents réseaux de prostitutions ou de combats, cet homme fournissait tout.

Et pour lui, le chimiste, les produits que lui livrait cet homme étaient toujours de première qualité, et si certains d'entre eux étaient parfois peu communs, ils lui permettaient de laisser libre cours à son génie créatif. Le roux remercia son fournisseur et retourna à ses alambics, alors que l'homme brun quittait la pièce, en lui souhaitant de bien s'amuser. Une fois dans le couloir, ce dernier prit la direction d'une autre partie souterraine du bâtiment.

Il salua son collègue blond qu'il croisa, celui-ci allant sûrement rejoindre son chimiste d'amant. Ces deux-là passaient leur temps soit à se disputer, soit à baiser comme des bêtes dans tous les coins de la bâtisse, voire même les deux à la fois. Peu lui importait, tant qu'ils travaillaient bien, le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Il fronça les sourcils en pensant à cet homme qui se prenait pour le chef, mais qui n'était qu'une vulgaire marionnette entre ses mains.

Il savait que le chimiste et le médecin lui étaient entièrement dévoués. Après tout il faisait tout pour, leur fournissant des ingrédients rares et les encourageants dans leurs expériences aussi tordues soient-elles. Si le roux était spécialisé dans les poudres, comprimés et autres substances injectables, le médecin, lui, n'aimait rien tant que faire des tests sur les êtres humains. Tous les cadavres passaient entre ses mains, lui permettant d'assouvir ses penchants pervers sans la moindre contrainte.

Mais ce que l'homme aux cheveux gris et aux lunettes rondes préférait, c'était expérimenter ses idées sur des êtres humains vivants, l'objectif de maintenir ses cobayes en vie représentait un challenge que le médecin aimait relever. Il se délectait des cris de souffrance de ses victimes, aussi s'était-il vu confier la section "châtiments et interrogatoires" de l'organisation. Un sourire reptilien étira les lèvres quasi-inexistantes de l'homme brun. Son docteur préféré allait fortement apprécier son nouveau chargement : une vilaine petite fille à éduquer...

**~oOo~**

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette mince et pâle qui lui faisait face, uniquement vêtue d'un caleçon. D'un pas lent il s'en rapprocha, tournant autour tel un vautour guettant sa proie. Le jeune adolescent qui se tenait devant lui frissonna légèrement, la chair de poule s'étendant sur son corps parfaitement visible dans cette tenue, ou plutôt dans son absence de tenue. Se postant nez à nez face à sa victime, à quelques centimètres d'elle, l'homme croisa ses bras sur son torse et la fixa d'un œil cupide.

D'un doigt, il fit se relever le menton baissé, plongeant son regard glacial et sans pitié dans celui appréhensif mais défiant du jeune garçon. Levant une main, l'homme claqua des doigts, donnant ainsi un ordre silencieux à l'un de ses subordonnés caché dans l'ombre qui s'exécuta immédiatement. Les pas de l'autre résonnèrent dans la pièce vide de tout meuble. Seule une cheminée rougeoyante occupait un tant soit peu l'espace étroit de l'endroit sombre et lugubre.

L'homme tendit la main et son subalterne déposa dans sa paume un tisonnier au bout rougeoyant. D'une voix calme et détachée, il s'adressa à celui qui se tenait sous ses yeux :

- Ton entraînement est maintenant terminé. Il est temps de t'accueillir comme un membre à part entière de mon organisation, dit-il, tout en tournant la tige de métal entre ses mains pour que l'adolescent puisse en voir le bout flamboyant.

- Avec cette marque, expliqua l'homme, toujours sur le même ton, tu entreras définitivement dans mes rangs.

Se penchant au dessus du visage encadré de cheveux noirs, il durcit le ton avant de poursuivre :

- Tu n'auras aucun moyen de te soustraire à ma volonté... Mais bien sûr, tu ne ferais jamais ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais déjà ce qu'il t'en coûterait... Tu m'appartiens, comme tous les autres.

L'homme se redressa et d'un geste brusque baissa le caleçon qui couvrait la silhouette adolescente. Il passa une main caressante sur la hanche gauche qu'il venait de dénuder, un rictus méprisant se dessinant sur son visage. Puis, sans prévenir, il appliqua l'extrémité incandescente du tisonnier sur la peau pâle où était posée sa main quelques secondes auparavant. Un cri déchirant résonna dans la pièce alors que l'odeur de chair brûlée se répandait autour de lui. Les grésillements de la peau subissant cette torture étaient une si douce mélodie à ses oreilles.

Le jeune, qui n'avait pas encore atteint dix-huit ans, tomba au sol quand la tige de métal fut enfin retirée de son épiderme. L'homme se pencha au dessus de la silhouette recroquevillée par terre, à ses pieds, et redessinna du bout des doigts le A nouvellement gravé au fer rouge dans la chair tendre. Ce même A qui marquait comme du bétail chaque être humain embauché, de gré ou de force, dans son organisation. La preuve indélébile qu'ils lui appartenaient corps et âme... jusqu'à l'ultime délivrance, la seule possible : la mort.

Avec sadisme, il appuya sur la zone devenue sensible, ses yeux s'illuminant d'une joie perverse quand sa victime glapit de souffrance, se ramassant douloureusement un peu plus sur elle-même. L'homme se releva, tendit nonchalamment le tisonnier à son subordonné, et lâcha d'une voix faussement chaleureuse à sa victime :

- Bienvenu dans l'Akatsuki.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Commentaires des auteures :

Voilà un prologue, bien sombre, bien glauque, comme on aime faire, et dans lequel il n'y a aucun nom... Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Avez-vous reconnu certains persos ? Tous ? Aucun ? Le cadre est mis en place, mais la fic ne fait que commencer...

* * *

Bureau des plaintes et réclamations des personnages martyrisés :

Un grand silence règne dans la pièce, étonnant les deux auteures qui se tournent vers le canapé où sont assis Sasu, Naru et Ita.

- Ben quoi ? Vous n'avez rien à dire cette fois ?

- Pour avoir quelque chose à dire, faudrait déjà qu'on soit dans votre chapitre, explique Ita.

- Oui. Là y'a personne qu'on reconnaît alors... rajoute Naru.

- Moi j'attends la suite... et je crains le pire vous connaissant, rétorque Sasu.

Les deux auteures se regardent, et s'étonnent :

- Le pire ? Nous ? On voit pas du tout de quoi tu parles...

Kyu intervint alors :

- J'aime bien moi ce début. C'est glauque et l'homme là, c'est un pur sadique ! J'espère que c'est moi !

Se tournant vers les lecteurs, il rajoute :

- Et vous ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Une petite review pour le dire... allez soyez cool !

* * *

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : Chapitre 1 : La vie rêvée de Taka.

C'est les vacances, alors jusqu'en septembre : publication aléatoire... Dés septembre, ce sera un chapitre par semaine.


	2. 1 La vie rêvée de Taka

_**Avertissement **__: Présence de Lemons, Limes indiqués par le premier et le dernier mot en gras._

Bonne Lecture,

Yzan & Lili.

* * *

**~1 : La vie rêvée de Taka.~ **

Taka grimaça légèrement, fermant derrière lui la porte de la salle de bain. Son client n'y avait pas été de main morte, il aurait sûrement des bleus. Levant les yeux il s'examina dans le miroir accroché au mur au-dessus d'un lavabo modeste. Comme il s'y attendait, il avait des marques sur les hanches, des marques de doigts. Pour l'instant elles étaient encore rouges mais il ne se faisait aucune illusion, dans quelques heures elles tourneraient au violet puis au bleu. C'était l'inconvénient d'avoir la peau blanche et fragile.

Par acquis de conscience, il fit un rapide examen du reste de son corps. Son torse finement musclé, orné de quelques cicatrices plus ou moins récentes, était aussi blême que le reste de sa personne. La seule touche de couleur était ses mamelons percés d'un barbell à tête de mort en acier pour le droit, et d'un anneau noir posé à la base de son téton gauche et maintenu en place par une barre qui transperçait sa chair tendre et doté de pics à chaque extrémité. Ses abdominaux légèrement dessinés s'ornaient d'un dragon argenté niché au-dessus son nombril avec une boule de la même couleur en son centre, et d'une pierre rouge juste dans le creux de l'ombilic, la queue de la bête mythologique contournant la cavité pour s'arrêter juste au dessous.

Ses orbes onyx remontèrent jusqu'à son cou, s'attardant un court instant sur le tatouage à l'encre noire qu'il avait à la base de la nuque, un soleil formé d'un entrelacs de minuscules flammes enfermé dans un croissant de lune stylisé, avant de se poser sur ses lèvres fines et à peine rosées. L'inférieure était coupée en son milieu par un simple anneau de métal, alors que la supérieure s'agrémentait d'un labret ayant la forme de trois triangle entremêlés entre eux, le bijou se posant sur le coin droit de sa bouche.

Essuyant sur une serviette de bain les traces visqueuses et blanches qui souillaient encore la commissure de ses lèvres, il acheva son examen par ses yeux. Ses iris étaient aussi noirs que ses pupilles et la sclérotique injectée de sang lui donnait un regard assez particulier. Son sourcil droit était souligné par un barbel torsadé aux extrémités rondes et noires, alors qu'un serpent en argent suivait la ligne du gauche, la tête du reptile se posant juste au dessus de l'extérieur de la fine ligne de poils parfaitement dessinée.

Taka renifla dédaigneusement face à son reflet avant de s'en détourner pour s'engouffrer dans la cabine de douche à peine vétuste. Il ne s'attarda pas outre mesure sous l'eau chaude, se contentant d'effacer les traces de son activité précédente. Tout en séchant ses cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux il jeta un coup d'oeil à son portable, s'enquérant de l'heure et d'éventuels messages. La date du jour le frappa de plein fouet, il était minuit trois et c'était son anniversaire. Aujourd'hui, il avait vingt ans.

Un ricanement amer lui échappa. Vingt ans... et il faisait la pute depuis dix ans maintenant, enfin c'était ce qu'on lui avait dit. Il avait atterri dans les bras de l'Akatsuki quand il était enfant, et comme tous les gamins qui tombaient dans les griffes de l'organisation, il avait eu droit à un accueil royal. Les treize dirigeants de l'organisation lui étaient tous passés dessus, pour l'éduquer disaient-ils, plusieurs fois chacun évidement. Quel aurait été l'intérêt qu'ils ne le fassent qu'une fois ? Ils devaient lui apprendre...

Et il avait appris... Appris à se taire quand ses clients, qui avaient l'âge d'être son père voire de son grand-père, lui déchiraient les entrailles, appris à ne pas s'étouffer avec les bites écœurantes de ces pédophiles, appris à supporter tous les caprices de ces hommes qui le prenaient pour un objet sexuel, assouvissant avec lui leurs pires perversions. Appris à ne pas se plaindre, ni à se rebeller, les punitions s'il décevait l'un de ses clients étaient pires que ce que lui faisaient subir ses habitués. Parce que oui, il avait une clientèle régulière, selon leurs dires il était bien plus étroit et délicieux que les autres.

Durant cette période il n'avait pas une seule fois quitté sa chambre, celle-ci étant dotée de WC et d'une petite salle de bain. C'était Zetsu, le cuisinier, qui lui apportait ses repas, Kabuto le médecin qui le soignait quand besoin était, et Sasori le dealeur qui lui fournissait des cachets pour pouvoir tenir. Ah oui, parce que prostitué ce n'était pas suffisant sur son CV, junkie en plus, ça en jetait tout de suite beaucoup plus.

Se saisissant de l'une de ses bottes, il la retourna, donna un coup sur le rebord du lavabo et décala la semelle du talon, dévoilant sa cache personnelle. Il ne pouvait se permettre de mettre des choses de valeur dans ses poches, aussi avait-il trafiqué ses chaussures pour pouvoir y planquer sa came, celle qu'il réservait à son usage personnel. Tout en sortant le sachet de plastique qui contenait son précieux bien, il songea au fait qu'il faudrait bientôt qu'il retourne voir Sasori pour renflouer son stock.

Un jour, il avait quitté sa cellule, car son "apprentissage" était fini. On lui avait dit qu'il était là depuis cinq ans. Il n'avait aucun moyen de vérifier, alors il l'avait cru. Comme il avait cru tout ce qu'on lui avait dit, n'ayant ni les moyens, ni l'envie de savoir si c'était des mensonges ou pas. Le chef de l'Akatsuki lui avait dit que c'était son anniversaire et qu'il avait maintenant quinze ans. L'homme de pouvoir n'avait pas tort, ce jour-là était un peu le jour de sa renaissance. Et pour l'occasion, il lui avait fait un cadeau.

Et quel cadeau ! Le trottoir. Il était devenu trop vieux pour ses clients habituels, aussi était-il prié d'en trouver d'autres dehors. Oh, et au passage de se diversifier un peu. Il ne faudrait pas que son chiffre d'affaire baisse après tout, les pédophiles payaient bien plus que les autres dans la norme. Taka était donc devenu dealer, voleur, et guetteur lors des gros coups de l'organisation. Oui, il avait bien appris son métier, et restait rentable.

Le bruit d'un long reniflement résonna dans la pièce exiguë. Se redressant, le jeune homme essuya le mince filet de sang qui coulait de sa narine, avant de lécher sa main, puis la tablette sur laquelle quelques résidus de poudre blanche persistaient. Au prix que ça lui coûtait, pas question d'en perdre un grain. Sans un regard pour son reflet, il enfila le pantalon imitation cuir, rouge écarlate, qu'il portait en arrivant. En espèce d'élastane, celui-ci était très serré,mais tout en présentant l'avantage de s'enfiler et surtout de s'enlever très facilement, après tout ses clients n'avaient pas le temps d'attendre qu'il bataille avec le vêtement. Celui-ci était très taille basse, aussi n'avait-il pas besoin de se pencher beaucoup pour que le piercing placé juste en haut de la raie de ses fesses ne soit visible. Le bijou était noir et en forme de dollar, Taka trouvant assez drôle de signaler ainsi que son cul était payant.

Il retint sa respiration et rentra son ventre au maximum pour refermer l'unique bouton qui fermait le vêtement. Il n'était pourtant pas très épais, limite famélique, mais dans son boulot il fallait attirer le client. Son cul était son outil de travail après tout, il se devait donc de le mettre en valeur, et il était plus qu'indispensable qu'il puisse rendre rapidement accessible cette partie là de son anatomie. Il ne portait pas de sous-vêtements, ni de chaussettes, c'était plus simple pour les passes entre deux portes, les clients pressés qui le prenaient dans une ruelle ou dans l'obscurité d'une porte cochère, au mieux dans l'habitacle d'une voiture.

Il rangea son matériel dans le talon de sa botte avant de l'enfiler ainsi que sa jumelle. De simples bottes noires et cloutées sur le haut, elles lui arrivaient à mi-mollet et avaient un bout renforcé par une plaque d'acier soigneusement dissimulée sous le cuir. C'était parfois très pratique pour se débarrasser de certains fauchés qui croyaient qu'il écartait les cuisses gratuitement. Le reste de sa tenue se composait d'un simple gilet de costume assorti et sans manche, qu'il portait, à même la peau, ouvert même en plein hiver, et de bracelets en cuir qu'il ne quittait jamais.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir il se recoiffa d'une main habituée, dégageant les mèches sombres qui s'étaient coincées dans les nombreux piercings qui couraient de ses lobes jusqu'au sommet de ses oreilles et sortit de la salle de bain, son salaire soigneusement caché dans la doublure de ses bottes. Il traversa la chambre bas de gamme, ferma la porte à clé et alla la rendre à l'accueil du love-hôtel où son client l'avait emmené. Le bruit d'un moteur démarrant attira son attention vers une grosse moto noire sur laquelle était appuyé un géant roux.

Taka s'avança d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'à Jûgo, pas mécontent que celui-ci l'ait suivi, son client n'ayant même pas pris la peine de lui proposer de le ramener. Se coiffant du casque que le roux lui tendit, il se plaça à califourchon derrière lui, s'accrochant au siège alors que la bécane démarrait dans un rugissement de moteur. Ils s'étaient rencontrés cinq ans auparavant quand le brun était arrivé sur le trottoir, le roux chargé de la sécurité des putes du secteur l'avait pris sous son aile, veillant sur lui comme un grand frère protecteur.

Le mastodonte de près de deux mètres de haut et à la carrure d'une armoire à glace l'avait protégé à son arrivée, éloignant les autres prostitués de la zone qui voyaient d'un très mauvais œil l'étalage de chair fraîche qui menaçait leur business personnel, et qui lui auraient bien fait sa fête pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Depuis, Jûgo gardait toujours un regard attentif sur lui, le suivant si des clients l'embarquaient en dehors de son secteur de prospection, le ramenant si besoin était, comme ce soir par exemple.

Quand un jour, il lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait droit à un tel traitement de faveur, Taka pensait sincèrement que le roux lui réclamerait un paiement en nature, mais certainement pas qu'il réponde qu'il lui rappelait son meilleur ami, mort d'une overdose quelques mois auparavant. Jamais Jûgo n'avait eu le moindre geste révélateur, se comportant en ami, et il était probablement l'une des rare personne à le voir autrement que comme un trou.

La monstrueuse bécane s'arrêta, arrivée à destination, et Taka en descendit, retrouvant avec joie et allégresse son bout de trottoir qui n'avait pas bougé en son absence. Il était bien dressé ! Sortant son paquet de clopes de sa botte, il alla s'adosser contre son mur, le sien; il avait presque son nom marqué dessus. Il ne tint pas compte des insultes que ses charmants collègues, plus anciens que lui dans ce doux métier, lui lancèrent au passage. Il n'y pouvait rien si ces thons n'attiraient pas le client !

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa cigarette qu'un potentiel client se présenta au début de la rue, passant au ralenti en voiture, plein phares, la fenêtre teintée côté passager légèrement entrouverte. Taka s'avança sur le bord du trottoir d'une démarche aguicheuse, roulant des hanches, sifflant pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Quand la berline noire arriva à sa hauteur, comme souvent, elle s'arrêta. Il se pencha vers la vitre qui s'abaissa, se léchant les lèvres, mettant en avant son piercing à la langue et son torse musculeux.

Le sempiternel " C'est combien ? " sortit de la bouche du chauffeur, un homme entre deux âges pourvu d'un double menton, son bide gras s'écrasant contre le volant. Taka énonça ses prix, lorgnant sur la gourmette en or et la grosse chevalière bien visibles sur la main posée sur le levier de vitesses. Il tordit intérieurement le nez, le client potable : ce ne serait pas encore pour cette fois. L'homme hocha simplement la tête et gara la berline le long du trottoir.

Taka compta mentalement le nombre de briques qui composaient le mur qu'il avait sous les yeux, remarquant que l'une d'entre elles était légèrement fissurée. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis ses toutes premières passes dans ce coin de ruelle. Tous ses clients ne prenaient pas tous la peine de payer une chambre dans un love-hôtel, il s'estimait même chanceux quand il avait l'opportunité de faire ça à l'horizontale sur un matelas, la plupart du temps défoncé, dans l'une de ces pièces miteuses payées à l'heure.

Son client actuel faisait donc partie des autres, les plus nombreux, ceux qui voulaient faire ça vite fait bien fait, sur place, à la sauvette, dans la promiscuité de cette ruelle à moins d'un mètre de "sa" portion de trottoir où il tapinait. Halètements, grognements, déhanchés, cris rauques et vocabulaire fleuri, son pantalon baissé sur ses genoux, c'était une musique qu'il connaissait bien. S'il avait dû toucher un centime à chaque fois qu'on lui avait dit "T'aimes ça hein !" ou "Tu la sens bien là", il serait déjà probablement riche à millions.

La pénombre de la nuit masqua son rictus alors qu'il serrait les dents. L'homme, heureusement pour lui, ne fut pas long, et il remonta rapidement son pantalon quand l'affaire fut faite et le préservatif usagé fut noué et jeté sur le sol à l'endroit même où il se trouvait. Son client repartit d'un pas plus léger, satisfait, remontant en voiture et reprenant sa route comme si jamais il ne s'était arrêté. Taka récupéra la bouteille de whisky pur, du très bon marché, qu'il gardait cachée dans l'encoignure d'une fenêtre, sur son pré carré et se rinça rapidement la bouche pour s'ôter le goût de latex qui persistait sur sa langue.

A peine se pencha-t-il pour glisser son salaire dans sa botte qu'une autre paire de phares troua la nuit d'encre, parsemée ici et là par les halos des trop peu nombreux réverbères. Les rumeurs et la vivacité de la vie de la ville restaient en marge, à l'entrée de cette rue discrète. Le moteur tourna au ralenti, le véhicule descendit le long de la rue, le client faisant tranquillement son marché. Quelques pas chaloupés, un sifflement, et la voiture stoppa sur sa portion de trottoir.

**Ils étaient deux.** Un grand maigre à lunette au faciès de fouine et un plus petit, boutonneux. A peine arrivés dans la ruelle, le premier lui attrapa les cheveux et le plia en deux. Taka n'eut que le temps d'enfiler la mince barrière de latex, qu'il plaça directement entre ses lèvres, sur le sexe à l'image de son propriétaire qui glissa sans ménagement dans sa bouche. Le deuxième baissa avidement son pantalon sans attendre et se frotta un peu contre ses fesses avant de s'enfoncer en lui sans douceur. "Tu la sens hein, sale pute." Ben non, justement... Depuis le temps, il ne sentait plus rien...

Un extra pour jouir tous les deux sur sa figure alors qu'il était à genoux, à leurs pieds, sur les pavés sales et disjoints, et ils s'en furent en se congratulant mutuellement, lui jetant son dû à même le sol, ne prenant même pas la peine de le lui donner **en main "propre"**. Joyeux Anniversaire Taka, te voilà félicité par des tonnes de crème ! Et dire qu'il y avait des femmes pour croire que c'était un excellent anti-âge. Il avait lu ça dans un vieux magazine écorné qui traînait dans l'une des chambres qu'il avait utilisée. Il ne se rappelait même plus quel hôtel. Si c'était vraiment le cas, alors il était verni, et pas prêt d'avoir des rides !

Il avait tout de même réussi à délester son premier client de sa gourmette en or, c'était déjà un premier cadeau. Et la soirée ne faisait que commencer... Il reprit sa place sur le trottoir, attendant le prochain client qui ne tarda pas, et cela dura toute la nuit. Il enchaîna les passes plus ou moins lucratives avec toutes sortes d'hommes, les délestant discrètement de quelques effets personnels à l'occasion. Après tout, si ces types étaient suffisamment bêtes pour venir dans cette rue avec des bijoux clinquants, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il n'en profite pas un peu. Il pourrait revendre ces breloques pour arrondir ses fins de mois, et aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire, il fallait bien fêter ça, non ?

La nuit touchait à sa fin et comme souvent un vendredi soir, elle avait était fructueuse. Taka alluma une clope, s'adossant contre le mur derrière lui. Son client, probablement le dernier pour ce soir, venait de partir. Celui-là était un frileux et il l'avait pris sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture garée sur le bord de son coin de trottoir. Bon, s'il avait pu avoir la délicatesse d'enlever le rehausseur de son gamin, ça aurait été plus confortable. Un siège-bébé n'était pas le meilleur oreiller du monde.

Un soupir désabusé lui échappa, il avait eu droit à tout un panel de mâles en tout genre, du boutonneux tout juste sorti des jupes de sa mère au père de famille frustré, des gros, des maigres, des moches, des moins moches, des mecs bourrés qui sortaient de boite sans avoir réussi à tirer leur coup dans la discothèque, des étudiants, des salariés, bref un bel échantillon de ce qui se faisait en matière d'hommes. Et bien sûr, les exigences parfois étranges de certains qui allaient avec.

**Un type, **ressemblant vaguement à un père noël tant il était gros et barbu, avait payé pour le regarder sucer son pote et se vider sur son cul sans le prendre. Un autre avait fait une fixation sur ses mamelons les tétant durant de longues minutes avant de partir sans l'avoir touché autrement. Taka s'était alors mordu les lèvres pour ne pas lui faire remarquer qu'il était un mec et donc qu'il ne risquait pas d'avoir de montées de lait. Un jeune homme avec une tête de premier de la classe, n'avait voulu qu'une simple branlette et durant tout le temps qu'il s'était exécuté, son client n'avait pas cessé de parler, le couvrant de mots mielleux et vomitifs. Il n'avait rien d'une "jolie gazelle" ou d'une "poupée de porcelaine", par contre il avait eu mal au **poignet après.**

Ses orbes sombres se posèrent sur ses pieds chaussés de ses bottes, bien remplies du fruit de son dur labeur. Cette nuit encore il avait donné de sa personne, supportant sans broncher les positions inconfortables, les odeurs parfois nauséabondes des bites qu'il avait dû avaler, se forçant à faire semblant de gémir sous les coups de reins des hommes qui le prenaient sans ménagement, prenant sa voix la plus érotique possible pour répondre par l'affirmative aux habituels "Tu aimes avoir ma bite dans le cul, salope !" et autres discours du genre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi certains se sentaient obligés de lui parler de cette façon. Franchement, ils le payaient pour se vider les couilles pas pour leur faire la conversation !

Des phares illuminèrent la ruelle, attirant immédiatement l'attention de tous, chacun cherchant à appâter le conducteur. Écrasant d'un coup de talon la tige de tabac sous sa botte, Taka se rapprocha de la voie bitumée, roulant exagérément des hanches et sifflant bruyamment. Comme il l'espérait, la petite voiture, qui visiblement avait bien vécu, se gara devant lui. Il se pencha vers la vitre, ignorant les remarques acides de ses collègues qui avaient moins de succès que lui.

Le jeune homme au volant, qui devait avoir une petite trentaine et avait l'air propre, lui posa la sempiternelle question "C'est combien ?". D'une voix aguicheuse, Taka répondit, lui énumérant rapidement les possibilités et leurs prix, non sans conclure par un "je suis ouvert à toutes propositions" tentateur. Son potentiel client sembla hésiter un instant avant de marmonner qu'il pouvait bien fêter sa promotion professionnelle comme il se devait, puis descendit de la voiture.

Taka se redressa, jetant un regard méprisant aux autres prostitués, et précéda le jeune homme dans la ruelle sombre et jonchée de préservatifs usagés. Se tournant vers son client, il posa une main caressante sur le torse de celui-ci et prit sa voix la plus suave et sensuelle pour lui demander :

- Alors mon beau, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

Le client réfléchit un instant, le détaillant d'un regard lubrique avant de répondre calmement :

- Fellation sans capote et ton cul en levrette.

**Un sourire **allumeur étira les lèvres fines du jeune prostitué avant qu'il ne s'agenouille sur le sol sale, non sans préciser qu'il ne le laisserait pas s'approcher de son cul sans protection. Le client acquiesça et les mains fines de Taka déboutonnèrent le pantalon noir qui lui faisait face. Il retint un ricanement moqueur quand il sortit le sexe, encore au repos, dont il devait s'occuper. Il ne risquait pas de s'étouffer avec, il avait rarement vu des pénis si petit. Et Dieu sait qu'il en avait vu ! Sans commentaire, il ouvrit la bouche, enfournant la verge qui se durcit rapidement sous ses attentions mécaniques et presque automatiques.

L'odeur de sueur et d'urine qui titillait ses narines n'avait rien de ragoûtant, mais il avait connu pire, bien pire. Il fit aller et venir la barre de chair entre ses lèvres, jouant de sa langue percée pour procurer plus de sensations à son client. Pas que cela ait beaucoup d'importance pour lui, mais un client satisfait n'irait pas se plaindre à Hidan, le mac du secteur, et la satisfaction des "pigeons", comme il les appelait, était l'absolue priorité de l'homme de l'Akatsuki. Un client satisfait reviendrait et se ferait plumer plus facilement.

- Putain, tu suces sacrément bien !

La remarque du jeune homme dite d'une voix essoufflée fit rouler Taka des yeux. Bien sûr qu'il suçait bien, il pratiquait depuis dix ans déjà, et dans ce secteur ne pas savoir utiliser sa bouche correctement était un sacré handicap. Enfin, l'avantage d'avoir la bouche pleine était qu'il n'avait pas à répondre quoi que ce soit.

Le jeune homme le repoussa avec brusquerie et ordonna d'une voix sèche :

- Baisse ton fut et mets toi à quatre pattes !

Taka hocha la tête, affichant un air séduisant, les muscles de son visage crispés dans l'effort de paraître avenant et quémandeur. Du coin de l'œil, il vérifia que son client enfilait bien le préservatif qu'il lui avait donné tout en abaissant rapidement son pantalon et en se mettant dans la position **demandée.**

Il grimaça légèrement en posant ses paumes sur le bitume froid et couvert de déchets en tout genre. Outre les préservatifs usagés de ses passes précédentes, il y avait des bouteilles d'alcool vides cassées, de l'urine, du vomi, du sperme, et des crottes de chien... bref, pas de quoi avoir envie d'y poser les mains. Il avait d'ailleurs été surpris par la demande de son client, dans cette position lui aussi devrait poser les genoux au sol, et peu de ces types avaient ce genre d'envies. Ils préféraient le prendre debout contre le mur, écrasant son visage sur les briques pour certains ou lui râpant le dos contre les aspérités de la façade pour d'autres.

**Deux mains** avides lui saisirent les hanches avant qu'une verge ne le pénètre sans préparation, pas qu'il en ait besoin d'ailleurs son cul étant un véritable hall de gare. Son client commença immédiatement à se déhancher furieusement derrière lui.

- Tu aimes ça, hein !

Taka retint un soupir désabusé en entendant la voix rauque et haletante résonner dans la ruelle, la grande claque qui s'abattit sur l'une de ses fesses ne le surprit qu'à peine. Prenant un ton le plus érotique possible, il gémit fortement :

- Oh oui... **Hmmm... **

De sa position, il avait une vue imprenable sur son bout de trottoir actuellement inoccupé. Il repensa vaguement à ce qu'il avait entendu dans la voiture : les marmonnements du type qui le prenait à même le sol de la ruelle sombre. Ce type avait eu une promotion professionnelle. Grand bien lui fasse ! Lui, la seule promotion professionnelle qu'il obtiendrait jamais ce serait une place plus en vue dans la rue. S'il vivait suffisamment vieux, il pourrait peut-être atteindre l'extrémité de la voie, avoir la place qui faisait juste l'angle avec la grande route, celle la plus en vue, celle où finissaient les plus anciens dans ce métier, qui la libéraient quand ils crevaient.

Une overdose, une rixe à coups de couteaux, un règlement de comptes, un client qui avait dépassé les bornes, ou bien l'organisation qui considérait que vous étiez tout simplement trop vieux, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre... et hop, l'histoire était terminée et la place libre. Les probabilités de réussir à fêter plus qu'un trentième anniversaire dans cet environnement étaient aussi minces que le latex qui lui rentrait actuellement dans le derrière. Oui, il avait un grand avenir devant lui !

**- Tu la sens** bien profond ma grosse bite dans ton petit cul serré !

Taka failli éclater de rire en entendant ces mots. Grosse bite ? C'était une blague ? Elle était si petite qu'il aurait pu en fourrer trois comme ça entre ses fesses ! Quand à sentir quelque chose... Oh, il sentait bien un truc entrer et sortir, les mains qui agrippaient ses hanches et les coups de butoir qui menaçaient de le faire tomber la gueule par terre en avant, mais à part ça...

En grand professionnel qu'il était, il se contenta cependant de crier plus fort :

- Oh oui... Vas-y... plus fort... j'aime ça...

Il accompagna ses paroles lascives par des déhanchements allumeurs, incitant son client à accélérer le mouvement. La nuit se terminait, il avait fait ses dix heures quotidiennes et il n'avait maintenant plus qu'une envie : celle de retrouver le confort spartiate, et très relatif, de sa piaule pour y faire ses comptes et **dormir un peu.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, un râle le renseigna sur le fait que son client avait enfin fini sa petite affaire. Celui-ci se retira, lui permettant de se redresser et de se rhabiller. Après s'être rajusté et avoir balancé la capote usagée sur le sol, le jeune homme tendit à Taka quelques billets avant de retourner vers sa voiture. Taka le suivit, tout en recomptant soigneusement son salaire. Satisfait de voir qu'il y avait la somme exacte, il glissa son butin dans sa botte et adressa un sourire charmeur à son client, lui disant, avec un clin d'œil séducteur :

- Reviens quand tu veux, beau gosse !

**~oOo~**

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Taka se laissa tomber sans la moindre grâce sur le matelas défoncé qui lui servait de lit. Enfin il était chez lui ! Bon ce n'était pas vraiment chez lui puisque la pièce de neuf mètres carrés appartenait à l'Akatsuki et qu'il la partageait avec deux autres prostitués, mais c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un chez lui. Le loyer était d'ailleurs exorbitant pour ce que c'était.

La chambre était située dans le fond d'une cour boueuse, le sol de terre battue étant constamment humide, dans le quartier le plus pauvre de la ville. Ici s'entassaient pêle-mêle baraques de tôle, vieilles caravanes hors d'usage, des carcasses de voitures et quelques rares maisons avec des murs faits de pierre et de terre. Le bâtiment qui abritait son logis était fait d'un unique murs en béton, quel luxe, et de cloisons en tôle ondulée. Le toit d'acier ayant des trous, il avait été recouvert d'une grand bâche bleue, laquelle était aussi percée que la plaque de fer qu'elle cachait.

Lui et ses colocataires avaient donc dû utiliser des sacs plastiques pour assurer un minimum d'étanchéité à leur toit. Contre l'humidité par contre, ils n'avaient rien pu faire, et le mur en béton était couvert de moisissures en tout genre, ceux en métal avaient pris eux une jolie teinte rouille très prononcée. Outre le matelas miteux, la pièce était meublée d'une table basse bancale, sur laquelle était posée une plaque chauffante qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, et un cendrier fait dans une boite de conserve.

Reposant à même le sol, une vieille télévision, tombée d'un camion, leur servait à regarder des séries ou des films quand elle daignait fonctionner, ce qui était peu fréquent, l'antenne de fortune accrochée au mur ne captant que difficilement les ondes hertziennes. La chambre n'avait pas de fenêtres, mais les murs en tôle étaient dotés de trous qui laissaient filtrer la lumière, la pluie et le froid. Avec tout ça, pas besoin de fenêtre !

Taka se redressa sur le lit en grommelant contre le bas de ses reins courbaturés, puis ôtant ses bottes, il compta soigneusement le résultat de sa journée de dur labeur. Après le passage quotidien d'Hidan et ce qu'il prélevait sur sa paye, il ne lui restait pas grand chose. De quoi payer sa dose à Sasori et un paquet de clope. Dans quelques heures, il devrait aller sur les sites touristiques essayer de refourguer à prix d'or la camelote qu'il avait volée à ses clients pour pouvoir acheter un peu de bouffe et de l'alcool. Les touristes étaient de vrais pigeons et souvent riches.

Sortant le nécessaire, il se prépara un rail de coke qu'il sniffa avec la force de l'habitude. Il léchait la table ne voulant pas perdre un seul grain de sa précieuse poudre blanche quand la porte, étonnamment une vraie porte en bois, s'ouvrit violemment et laissa entrer ses deux colocataires qui se disputaient comme à leur habitude.

- En même temps avec ta tronche de sushi pas frais, pas étonnant que tu fasses fuir les clients !

- Non mais tu t'es regardée la rouquine ? T'es tellement plate qu'ils doivent te prendre pour un trans !

- Vos gueules !

La voix froide et polaire de Taka coupa court à l'échange houleux des deux autres, attirant leur attention sur lui par la même occasion.

- Ben alors choupinet ! T'as eu une mauvaise nuit ?

Taka leva les yeux aux ciel en entendant le surnom ridicule dont l'affublait Suigetsu. Pas perturbé par l'attitude glaciale du jeune homme, ce dernier se posa à ses côtés et enroula son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Pourtant je croyais que le week-end ça payait mieux ! Les riches ont fait les radins ?

Taka haussa les épaules sans répondre, pas vraiment enclin à raconter sa journée de boulot. Suigetsu ne s'en formalisa pas et se lança dans le récit de ses péripéties nocturnes. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux mauves faisait le trottoir pour l'Akatsuki depuis cinq ans, ayant atterri dans l'organisation à la suite d'une mauvaise rencontre.

Il avait eu l'idée stupide de tomber amoureux d'un homme plus âgé, un certain Kisame, lequel l'avait initié à la drogue et au sexe dans tous ses états avant de le lâcher sur le trottoir. Kisame était l'un des membres de l'Akatsuki les plus haut placés et il était l'un des macs de l'organisation. Suigetsu était sous ses ordres dans l'un des quartiers les plus populaires de la ville, Taka étant dans l'un des plus commerçants. Chacun œuvrant dans un secteur différent, ils n'étaient pas directement concurrents, ce qui permettait une cohabitation plus sereine.

La troisième occupante des lieux était Karin, une rousse aux cheveux longs et aux yeux noirs cachés derrière une paire de lunette à montures rectangulaires. Elle aussi était passée par le réseau pédophile de l'organisation avant de faire la gogo danseuse dans un bar tenu et géré par Deidara, autre membre bien placé de l'Akatsuki. Elle vendait ses charmes aux clients du bar, les appâtant avec des danses sulfureuses et des tenues minimalistes.

Fatigué par ses activités et planant sous les effets du rail de coke qu'il venait de sniffer, Taka s'étendit sur le matelas, se collant contre le mur, puis il ferma les yeux se laissant bercer par le dialogue entre ses deux colocataires, espérant trouver le sommeil rapidement. A la tombée de la nuit il retrouverait son bout de trottoir. Quatre mètres de long sur un mètre cinquante de large, qu'il devrait protéger de la convoitise de ses voisins, et tout un tas de clients aux envies plus ou moins bizarres qu'il devrait satisfaire. De toute façon, c'était tout ce qu'il savait faire...

Le week-end sa clientèle était peu encline à s'attarder, rares étaient ceux qui payaient une chambre, préférant les coups rapides dans la ruelle ou dans une voiture. Il préférait ça aux clients des soirs de semaine. Ceux là, souvent des patrons stressés sortant d'une réunion ou des types partis loin de chez eux pour plusieurs jours, aimaient leur petit confort et payaient souvent l'hôtel. Une fois sur place, certains en profitaient largement, lui faisant subir tous leurs vices et leurs pires perversions. Pourquoi se gêneraient ils ? Ils payaient après tout, et lui n'était qu'une simple pute de bas étage, un objet qu'ils manipulaient à leur guise.

Il sentit vaguement Suigetsu et Karin se coucher à ses côtés, le jeune homme accusant la demoiselle d'avoir un gros cul et de prendre trop de place, celle-ci répondant vertement une insulte quelconque. L'avantage de dormir à trois sur un petit matelas c'était qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de chauffage. Ce fut sur cette pensée que Taka se laissa sombrer au pays des songes en mode junkie, véritable Cendrillon des temps modernes...

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et dardait ses rayons sur la grande place touristique. Appuyé contre un lampadaire, Taka observa la masse de touristes étrangers, cherchant lesquels seraient les plus faciles à arnaquer. Il avait emprunté un t-shirt à Suigestu, sa tenue de travail risquant plus de faire fuir les pigeons que de les mettre en confiance. Remarquant un couple dans la cinquantaine qui parlait en anglais avec un fort accent américain, il s'approcha d'eux un sourire avenant aux lèvres.

Il entama la conversation, dans un anglais approximatif, charmant la dame, qui faisait au moins dix fois son poids, la complimentant sur sa beauté et son exotisme, embobinant l'homme en lui racontant des évènements historiques, sortis tout droit de son imagination, qui s'étaient déroulés sur cette même place. Quand le couple repartit, il les avait délesté d'un bon nombre de billets et avait réussi à leur revendre presque la moitié de sa marchandise, leur vantant les finitions faites mains et la rareté des produits.

Quelques heures plus tard, il quitta la place après avoir refourgué le reste de sa camelote à deux chinois à la recherche de souvenirs typiques pour leurs épouses. Il entra dans la bouche de métro la plus proche, et sauta par dessus les portiques de sécurité pas décidé à gaspiller son argent pour le prix d'un ticket. Malheureusement, sa journée qui avait si bien commencé fut gâchée par un policier en civil qui lui attrapa le bras et l'emmena à l'écart, le sermonnant sur son manque de connaissance des us et coutumes des transports en communs.

Devant le discours presque paternel de l'agent, Taka prit l'air le plus désespéré qu'il avait en stock, et expliqua au brave homme de loi que sa mère venait d'avoir un accident cardiaque et qu'il devait absolument la rejoindre à l'hôpital. Mais la queue au guichet était si longue et il était si inquiet pour sa chère maman qu'il avait sauté la barrière pour attraper le premier métro. Il jura ses grands Dieux que c'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il faisait ça, et que promis, juré, ce serait la dernière.

Apitoyé, le policier le laissa repartir avec juste un avertissement et ses meilleurs vœux de prompt rétablissement pour sa mère. Tournant le dos à l'agent, Taka reprit sa route d'un pas pressé, cachant le rictus victorieux qui étira sa bouche. Franchement, ça avait été presque trop facile. Sa mère malade ? Il ne se souvenait même pas à quoi elle ressemblait, ni si elle était encore de ce monde, ni même s'il en avait une. Pas que cela l'intéresse vraiment d'ailleurs, il avait appris à grandir tout seul et n'avait pas besoin d'une maman pour veiller sur lui.

Le métro était bondé, comme toujours un samedi midi, et Taka dut jouer des coudes pour monter dans la rame. Il regarda d'un oeil aiguisé les autres usagers, délestant discrètement ses proches voisins du contenu de leurs poches. Tant qu'à être entassés comme des sardines en boîte dans le wagon, autant en profiter. Les mouvements de foule quand les gens descendaient ou montaient à chaque station lui permettait de ne pas manquer d'occupation.

Il sortit dans la rue, son butin soigneusement caché dans ses bottes, ses poches et la ceinture de son pantalon rouge. Le t-shirt blanc de son colocataire était un peu trop large et trop long pour lui, mais masquait à la perfection les bosses formées par son magot. D'un pas tranquille, Taka se dirigea vers un petit restaurant qui ne payait pas de mine, l'enseigne colorée tranchant sur la façade terne du bâtiment.

Une clochette retentit quand il poussa la porte, il salua le gérant d'un signe de tête et ouvrit la porte marquée "Privé" juste à côté de celle des toilettes. Le jeune homme longea le couloir faiblement éclairé par des soupiraux et stoppa devant un battant de bois clair. Il frappa deux coups, puis deux autres après un temps d'arrêt, et pénétra dans la pièce après y avoir été invité.

L'arrière salle du restaurant ressemblait plus à un bar clandestin qu'à autre chose. Un grand billard trônait au centre de la pièce aux murs lambrissés, des fauteuils dépareillés et des tables éparses finissant de meubler l'espace. Le plafond était à peine visible tant la fumée qui envahissait l'endroit était dense.

- Bonjour mon ange.

La voix suave qui retentit fit tourner la tête brune de Taka vers l'un des fauteuils. Assis en travers des accoudoirs en cuir, un homme de petite taille et à la courte chevelure rousse le regardait avec amusement. Se rapprochant, Taka le salua poliment :

- Bonjour Sasori.

- Alors mon ange, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

Taka se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Sasori avait l'art de poser des questions dont la réponse était évidente. Soutenant le regard malicieux du roux, il répondit d'une voix calme :

- Je viens renflouer mon stock.

Le dealeur se tourna dans son fauteuil, s'asseyant sur l'assise et posant ses pieds au sol avant de soupirer d'un ton dramatique :

- Et moi qui espérait une simple visite de courtoisie. Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, mon ange, pas une fois tu n'es venu juste pour me faire la conversation.

Taka serra les poings sans rien dire. Sasori avait fait partie de ceux en charge de son apprentissage avant qu'il n'arrive sur le trottoir, et c'était lui qui l'avait initié aux drogues diverses et variées.

Alors oui, ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et intimement même, mais Taka ne tenait pas particulièrement à "faire la conversation". Il ne venait le voir que pour acheter ses doses et c'était amplement suffisant. En plus, le dealeur l'appelait toujours "Mon ange", et ça avait le don de lui taper sur les nerfs. Il n'avait rien d'un ange ! Il n'était pas blond avec des bouclettes, ne portait pas de robe blanche, n'avait pas d'auréole ni d'ailes ! Il tenait plutôt de l'ange déchu, tout droit sorti des enfers, il y avait même des jours où il se demandait s'il n'y était pas encore d'ailleurs : en enfer.

Si l'autre avait des problèmes de vue, qu'il aille se faire soigner.

- Dis-moi mon ange, est-ce que tu as de quoi payer au moins ? Parce que tu sais que les paiements en nature, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de la maison, bien que pour toi, je pourrais faire une exception, à condition que ça ne devienne pas une habitude bien sûr.

Taka soupira, connaissant la rengaine par cœur depuis le temps qu'il venait se fournir ici, et sortit l'argent qu'il avait déjà préparé de sa poche. Un sourire angélique étira les lèvres de son interlocuteur qui claqua soudain des doigts. Une porte dérobée s'ouvrit dans le fond de la pièce et un obséquieux sous-fifre trottina jusqu'au fauteuil, porteur d'une grande mallette noire. Le dealer la prit des mains de son second couteau qui repartit aussi sec dans l'antre d'où il était sorti.

Le narco-trafiquant posa l'objet sur la table basse devant lui et fit tourner les molettes pour l'ouvrir, formant un code qu'il devait être probablement le seul à connaître. La valise aux mille merveilles s'entrebâilla dans un claquement. Soulevant cérémonieusement le couvercle, Sasori jeta un œil distrait sur le contenu empli de sachets de tailles et de couleurs diverses contenant poudres, cachets et autres substances illicites.

- Alors, mon ange, qu'est-ce que ce sera pour toi aujourd'hui ?

Taka grimaça avant de répondre :

- Comme d'habitude.

Le vendeur de rêve fit une moue dépitée.

- Vraiment ? Tu n'es pas drôle, mon ange. J'ai un nouveau produit extraordinaire, avec ça tu décolles en moins de deux, direct chez Alice au pays des merveilles. Tu n'as pas envie d'être Alice ?

- Non merci. Je ne cours pas après les lapins blancs.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux ricana.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu ne cours peut-être pas après les lapins blancs mais en tout cas, tu reviens toujours vers moi chercher ta religieuse poudre blanche. Une autre fois peut-être mon ange ?

Il tendit une main nonchalante vers son acheteur qui y déposa un tas de petites coupures pliées en deux, la somme habituelle qu'il recompta, juste par acquis de conscience.

Le chimiste professionnel sortit de la mallette un sachet bien rempli de ce qui semblait être du sucre glace. Il s'empara ensuite d'un petit sac de toile couleur sable et l'ouvrit pour en extirper une balance miniature et un jeu de poids. Avec précaution et minutie, il pesa la dose de poudre blanche avant de soulever le plateau pour faire glisser la précieuse substance dans un petit sachet de plastique.

Levant les yeux, il posa un regard scrutateur sur Taka et en lui tendant son achat, il dit :

- Je te trouve une petite mine, mon ange. Tu devrais prendre quelques revitalisants. J'ai du très bon cristal qui te remettrais d'attaque en un rien de temps, de quoi tenir quarante huit heures de trottoir sans faillir.

La fin de la phrase fut dite d'un ton moqueur qui hérissa le poil du jeune prostitué.

Sans un mot, il prit son dû et tourna les talons. Juste avant de quitter la pièce il lâcha :

- Au revoir Sasori.

Sasori sourit malicieusement et répondit d'un ton enjoué :

- A la semaine prochaine mon ange. Si tu t'ennuies, tu peux toujours venir me voir, je t'accueillerais à bras ouverts.

Taka quitta le restaurant au pas de charge, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Il savait d'expérience que malgré son allure d'adolescent chétif et son air enjoué Sasori était un redoutable sadique, et il ne tenait pas à s'attarder outre mesure dans son environnement. Une fois suffisamment éloigné, il trouva un coin désert et tranquille pour cacher sa came dans la semelle de sa botte, avant de reprendre son chemin initial vers la supérette.

Il rentra dans le petit magasin où il avait ses habitudes, non loin de son quartier. Le fort éclairage luminescent en comparaison de la lumière naturelle du soleil extérieur lui fit plisser les yeux. Le jeune homme se dirigea rapidement vers le rayon des conserves et y piocha quatre boites avant de continuer ses maigres emplettes. Au rayon hygiène intime, il s'empara de quatre paquets de préservatifs standard, le format familial, le meilleur rapport qualité prix, ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder le lubrifiant.

Il finit par les alcools, proches de la caisse, où il se saisit de la boisson la meilleur marché. Pour varier de son whisky habituel, après tout, c'était son anniversaire, il choisit quatre bouteilles de rhum, pestant intérieurement sur les crétins congénitaux qui rangeaient les bouteilles les moins chères tout en bas de la gondole. Sérieusement, il avait l'air complètement con à quatre pattes avec ses conserves et ses capotes dans les bras !

Il paya ses emplettes, prenant un carton au passage pour les porter, et retourna chez lui. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, les maisons disparaissaient pour laisser place aux taudis, les rues de bitume devenaient de simples allées de terre et de cailloux, le monde de ceux qui vivent dans un confort quotidien laissait place à la misère. Le soleil réchauffait les rues sordides et les femmes étendaient leurs maigres lessives sur des fils en travers de la chaussée défoncée.

Des cris et des éclats de rires retentirent, se faisant de plus en plus proches à mesure qu'il arrivait dans sa ruelle. Il esquiva de justesse un ballon de fortune et une voix grave l'interpella :

- Choupinet ! Renvoie la balle !

A quelques mètres de lui, Suigetsu lui faisait de grands signes, un sourire radieux lui barrant le visage. Autour de lui, une dizaine d'enfants du quartier se bousculaient, l'encourageant à renvoyer le ballon.

Taka, amusé, reprit le ballon du bout du pied, jouant un instant avec sous les hués des marmots qui attendaient son bon vouloir.

- Jûgo ! Attrape !

Et d'un coup de pied, il fit adroitement voler la balle en direction du géant roux un peu à l'écart.

L'impressionnant jeune homme fut immédiatement entouré d'une nuée de bambins enthousiastes, et la partie de foot reprit sous les commentaires de Karin qui, selon toute vraisemblance, arbitrait. Suigetsu et Jûgo étaient chacun dans une équipe différente et les voir se faire disputer vertement par des gamins quand ils rataient une passe était un spectacle amusant.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Taka fit l'inventaire de ce qu'il avait dans les poches et dans la ceinture de son pantalon. La pêche avait été plutôt bonne aujourd'hui, et les portefeuilles bien remplis. Il jeta sans aucun regret ce qui ne lui serait d'aucune utilité, gardant l'argent liquide, les pièces d'identité, permis de conduire et cartes d'assurance maladie dont il tirerait un bon prix au marché noir. Il finissait de cacher son butin quand des cris à l'extérieur l'invitèrent à se joindre aux sportifs dans la rue. Il y fut accueilli par les vivats des enfants et les remarques moqueuses de Suigetsu, et la partie de foot reprit.

**~oOo~**

Des phares éclairèrent la rue, attirant immédiatement l'attention de tous les prostitués qui attendaient un client potentiel, mais contrairement à d'habitude le jeu de séduction de ses collègues cessa rapidement. Son voisin immédiat ricana méchamment et lança :

- Tiens ! C'est le régulier de Taka ! Réglé comme un coucou suisse celui-là !

Taka ne dit rien, mais n'en pensa pas moins. Il n'avait même pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir qu'il était vingt-et-une heure, un mercredi soir.

Un gros quatre-quatre gris stoppa devant son bout de trottoir et Taka ne prit même pas la peine de demander quoique ce soit avant de monter dans la voiture. Le conducteur était un homme massif, très massif même, au visage barré d'une cicatrice disgracieuse, le haut de son crâne caché par un bandana noir. Il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois l'homme sans son couvre-chef et il en gardait un souvenir assez traumatisant. La peau du cuir chevelu était entièrement bosselée suite à un accident dans le laboratoire où travaillait son client, accident qui avait brûlé ses cheveux, la peau avec.

Aucune parole ne fut échangée dans l'habitacle, il n'y en avait nul besoin. Taka savait pertinemment ce qui l'attendait et son habitué connaissait parfaitement les tarifs. Le même hôtel que d'habitude, la même chambre, les mêmes rituels, et ça durait depuis déjà plusieurs mois, tous les mercredis. L'homme posa sa mallette noire sur le lit pendant que Taka se déshabillait entièrement sans autre forme de procès, avant de s'allonger à plat ventre sur le matelas.

Le bruit caractéristique de gants en latex claquant sur la peau retentit dans le silence de la pièce. Ibbiki, il s'était présenté lors de leur première rencontre, ouvrit sa valisette et en sortit tout un tas de jouets sexuels plus ou moins courants, ainsi qu'une bouteille de lubrifiant et un chapelet de préservatifs. Taka se força à se détendre, sachant parfaitement que la suite serait douloureuse, très douloureuse, et surtout très longue.

Quelques heures plus tard, il descendit du quatre-quatre gris de son client, celui-ci ayant eu l'amabilité de le ramener, pour rejoindre son bout de trottoir. Si les pratiques de ce client particulier étaient peu orthodoxes, il avait au moins été honnête dès le début, lui laissant le choix d'accepter ou pas de tels jeux. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'autres clients moins respectueux, pas qu'il lui reste beaucoup de dignité, mais quand même.

Il appréciait moyennement de se retrouver attaché au cadre du lit par une cravate sans avoir été prévenu avant. Le pire étant ceux qui lui fourraient une chaussette sale dans la bouche pour le bâillonner. Comme s'il allait se mettre un crier comme un goret ! Il avait plus de retenue que ça. Il y avait aussi l'étudiant bien sous tous rapports qui, une fois dans la chambre, invitait ses potes à participer à la fête qui durait parfois des heures, le laissant couvert de bleus et autres substances poisseuses indéfinissables.

Il lui était même arrivé de rester de longues heures attaché au lit dans la chambre, bien après le départ de ses clients indélicats. C'était la femme de ménage qui l'avait libéré, non sans avoir poussé des cris d'orfraies qui avaient alertés tout l'hôtel. C'était d'ailleurs depuis cette mésaventure que Jûgo le suivait régulièrement quand un client l'embarquait. Il avança en claudiquant légèrement, la séance d'aujourd'hui ayant été particulièrement corsée, vers son bout de trottoir.

A sa grande surprise, sa place était prise par l'un de ses collègues. Furieux, il s'avança d'un pas ferme et décidé, et tança violemment l'intrus :

- Hé toi ! C'est ma place ! Dégage !

Le gamin se campa sur ses deux jambes et répondit sur le même ton :

- Va te faire foutre ! Oups, c'est déjà fait ! Tu veux ta place, restes-y !

Taka fronça les sourcils, avant de répliquer d'un ton railleur :

- Pourquoi, t'es jaloux ? Tes clients te baisent pas assez ? En même temps, vu ton cul, ça n'a rien d'étonnant !

- Ouh ! La vache ! Ça vanne dur !

Celui qui venait d'intervenir de manière aussi inopportune se retrouva être la cible des deux adversaires.

- Toi, quand tu arriveras à ramener un client, tu pourras causer !

- Ouais, commence par te faire enculer et après on en reparle !

- Si vous avez un problème, on peut régler ça à l'ancienne ! Bande de tafioles !

- Toi, dégage de là tout de suite, ou je te défonce la tronche !

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur avec ta gueule de junkie ?!

Rapidement ils en vinrent aux mains, les autres prostitués présents se mêlant à la bagarre, chacun s'armant de ce qu'il avait sous la main : tessons de bouteilles, canifs, chaussures à bouts renforcés, l'un des combattants sortant même un gode en plastique rose de sa poche pour frapper ses adversaires. Cela ne ressemblait plus à rien, les protagonistes déchargeant toutes leurs pulsions violentes dans la bataille.

- Les flics arrivent ! Barrez-vous !

Le cri fit stopper net l'altercation généralisée, les sirènes caractéristiques de la police retentissant dans le lointain. Taka donna un dernier coup de pied dans l'abdomen de son voleur de trottoir, et partit en courant en direction de la rue perpendiculaire espérant se noyer dans la foule des noctambules qui traînaient dans les bars.

En arrivant dans la grande rue illuminée par les néons des bars et les réverbères bien plus présents que dans sa ruelle, il bouscula un groupe de jeunes qui avait visiblement assisté à la bagarre. Sans un regard, ni un mot, il allait poursuivre sa route quand son bras fut happé par une poigne puissante. Armant son poing, il se retourna souplement vers celui qui le retenait, prêt à l'obliger à le lâcher par la force.

Jûgo chercha Taka rapidement des yeux, le trouvant aux prises avec un jeune homme blond qui lui tenait le bras. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers lui, le voyant se retourner pour flanquer son poing dans la gueule du jeune premier. A sa grande surprise, Taka suspendit son geste à quelques centimètres de la figure du blond, se figeant sur place avec l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme. Les sirènes se rapprochaient dangereusement aussi ne prit-il pas le temps de s'interroger plus avant sur l'étrange réaction de son ami.

Il l'attrapa brusquement par les épaules et le sortit de sa transe en lui ordonnant :

- Bouge !

Sans attendre, il entraîna le jeune homme à sa suite, jusqu'à sa moto garée plus loin, s'installa derrière le guidon, la démarra et partit sur les chapeaux de roues, Taka fermement installé derrière lui. Un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur lui apprit que le jeune homme blond n'avait pas bougé, les fixant de loin et que Taka regardait dans sa direction.

Il tourna dans une rue adjacente, coupant le contact visuel entre les deux garçons, et sentit son passager poser son front entre ses omoplates. Pourquoi Taka, d'habitude si impassible, avait-il réagi de cette façon ? Le connaissait-il ? Si oui, d'où ? Avait-il eu des problèmes avec lui ? Un ancien client ? Non, les blonds ça ne courait pas les rues, il s'en serait rappelé. Alors quoi ? Il poursuivit sa couse folle jusqu'à la piaule de son protégé.

Le géant roux emboîta le pas à Taka, le suivant jusque dans la masure, bien décidé à tirer tout ça au clair. A peine la porte refermée, il commença son interrogatoire :

- On peut savoir ce qui t'as pris ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas envoyé bouler ce type ? Et pourquoi t'as buggué comme ça ? C'est qui ce gars ? Tu le connais ? Il te crée des emmerdes ? Et puis, il voulait quoi d'abord ? Te livrer aux flics ? Te sauter ? Réponds merde ! On a failli se faire prendre avec tes conneries !

Taka, assis sur le matelas, haussa les épaules et répondit platement :

- J'en sais rien.

Non, il n'en savait rien. Mais quand il avait vu les yeux bleus de ce mec, il avait eu une impression bizarre, et son corps avait bougé tout seul, stoppant son attaque et se figeant sur place. Si Jûgo n'avait pas été là, il serait probablement à l'heure actuelle interrogé par la police et en garde à vue pour racolage sur la voie publique et violence délibérée.

Jûgo soupira profondément, et passa une main amicale dans les mèches brunes de son protégé, celui qu'il considérait comme un petit frère, puis partit non sans lui dire :

- Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil.

Une fois seul, Taka sortit son nécessaire du talon de sa botte. Sa nuit était foutue, il n'aurait pas d'autres clients jusqu'à demain. Pour une fois, il allait pouvoir dormir la nuit.

Tout en préparant son fix, il repensa à ce type qui l'avait arrêté en pleine course. Un blond aux yeux bleus, si bleus... Le genre de mec qu'on croise une fois et qu'on oublie jamais. S'il l'avait déjà rencontré, il s'en souviendrait. Pourtant, la façon dont ce type l'avait regardé était étrange, comme s'il le connaissait déjà. Un long reniflement retentit dans la pièce miteuse et puante d'humidité.

Taka se laissa tomber sur le matelas, ses orbes sombres fixant sans les voir les sacs plastiques qui pendaient au plafond, ses pensées entièrement tournées vers cette rencontre du troisième type qu'il avait fait ce soir. Ce gars avait semblé surpris et incrédule en le voyant, et puis surtout il l'avait appelé d'une drôle de façon, un prénom qui n'était aucunement le sien mais qui laissait une impression dérangeante tout au fond de lui.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Commentaires des auteures :

Exténuées... Enfin surtout Lili, elle a beaucoup bossé ! Donc voilà, on avait envie d'un truc glauque où l'un de nos chouchous se débat, au fond du trottoir et creuse encore... Mais vous inquiétez pas, euh, ça s'arrange... Si, si, c'est vrai. Si vous avez l'habitude de nous lire, vous savez que ça s'arrange toujours avec nous. Mais que c'est souvent retors, très retors...

* * *

Bureau des plaintes et des réclamations des personnages martyrisés :

Sasu fixe éberlué l'écran des deux auteurs avant de se tourner vers elles, pâle comme un mort.

- C'est... c'est moi ? C'est moi ce type ? Mais... mais... je croyais que vous m'aimiez bien ?

Sai, Néji, Haku, Utakata, Itachi et Kankûro soupirent de soulagement en chœur :

- Ouf ! C'est pas moi !

Jûgo, Suigetsu et Karin se sourient avant de s'exclamer victorieux :

- On est là dès le premier chapitre !

- En plus, pour une fois, je suis pas la méchante !

- Et on est vivants !

Naru, boudeur, ronchonne :

- Et moi alors ? Je suis où ?

Les deux auteures inspirées, posent un instant tasse de café et verre de coca avant de répondre :

- Itachi ne t'inquiète pas, on ne t'as pas oublié. Peut-être pas dans celle-là mais dans d'autres...

- Oui on a eu envie de vous donner des rôles sympas à vous trois pour une fois...

- Et Naru râle pas tu arrives, bientôt, très bientôt...

- Sasu... rien ne dit que c'est toi... tu finis vraiment par voir le mal partout.

- Ben, il me ressemble vachement quand même... fit remarquer Sasu.

- Tu trouves ? Ben, tu sais, ça peut être Itachi, ou Néji à qui ont aurait coupé les cheveux, argumente les deux auteures. Ou encore Iruka ou Utakata. On peut même avoir customisé Lee. Avec nous tout est possible !

Tous les personnages bruns présents dans la pièce se remettent à frissonner devant les sourires faussement angéliques et les regards entendus des deux fanfickeuses, et à prier pour que Taka ne soit pas l'un d'entre eux...

* * *

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs.


	3. 2 Souvenirs

_**Avertissement**__** : **__ Les scènes pouvant choquer la sensibilité de certains sont indiquées par le premier mot et le dernier mot en gras. _

**Note des auteures **: Après moultes réflexions, tergiversations et discussions au sommet, nous avons décidé de ne publier qu'un chapitre tout les quinze jours pour cette fic. Rassurez-vous, elle est déjà finie d'écrire et en cours de correction, donc pas de risque qu'on vous laisse en plan en cours de route. Mais voilà, un par semaine c'est pas simple vu que chaque chapitre passe à la moulinette plusieurs fois, et qu'on a, comme vous, une vie à côté pas toujours des plus calme. Donc comme promis, on reprend dés ce chapitre une publication régulière, mais seulement une fois tout les quinze jours (on se répète, mais c'est pour être sûre d'être claires...).

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

Yzan & Lili.

PS : Honte à nous, on a oublié de remercier notre correctrice de choc :** LOUTE **! Un grand merci à elle pour ses corrections, ses remarques et sa patience (il en faut pour nous supporter !)

* * *

**~ 2 : Souvenirs.~ **

- Sas'ke viens voir !

La voie enfantine résonna dans le jardin, attirant un garçonnet vers celui qui l'appelait ainsi.

- Quoi ? demanda le dit Sas'ke.

- Regarde ! Regarde !

A genoux au sol, un petit garçon blond pointait du doigt l'objet de son enthousiasme. Son camarade s'accroupit à ses côtés, posant un regard curieux sur la terre devant lui.

Là, se tortillant dans une motte de terre, se trouvait un ver de terre. Fascinés les deux enfants regardèrent le lombric onduler sur le sol avant de s'enfouir sous la surface meuble.

- Ouah ! T'as vu ? Il a pas de tête !

- Hn.

Les deux marmots restèrent un moment à fixer l'endroit où venait de disparaître l'invertébré, espérant que celui-ci ressortirait.

Alors qu'ils se relevaient, le petit blond prit la parole d'une voie curieuse :

- Dis, Sas'ke... s'il a pas de tête... comment il fait pour voir ?

Son ami s'arrêta un instant, ses sourcils froncés par une réflexion intense, puis il avoua à mi-voix :

- Je sais pas... Itachi doit savoir.

- Allons lui demander alors.

Prenant la main de son camarade, le blond partit en courant vers la terrasse d'une grande maison, les deux voix enfantines et joyeuses interpellant un garçon plus âgé qui lisait, étendu sur un transat.

- Tachi !

- Aniki !

La sonnerie stridente du réveil retentit dans la chambre, faisant se redresser brusquement dans son lit, un jeune homme blond comme les blés. Avec un soupir, il se passa une main sur le visage, troublé par le rêve qu'il venait de faire. Le rêve ? Non. C'était un souvenir, le souvenir lointain d'une époque révolue. Quel âge avaient-ils à l'époque ? Quatre ans ? Cinq ans ? L'âge où tout est une découverte. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'extasiait plus sur les vers de terre.

Naruto éteignit son réveil avec un grognement, son regard se posant alors sur la photo qui trônait à côté de l'appareil. Dans un cadre en bois, deux garçons souriaient, l'un de leurs bras enroulé sur les épaules de l'autre, le signe de la victoire fièrement tendu vers l'avant. La photo avait été prise à l'issue d'un match de foot entre amis, match qu'ils avaient gagné. Ils avaient alors dix ans à peine.

Le contraste entre les deux amis était saisissant. Lui, Naruto, était blond aux yeux bleus, le teint hâlé. Et s'il était légèrement plus petit que son voisin, il était d'une stature plus carrée. Son sourire lui mangeait les joues, plissant les cicatrices parallèles en forme de moustaches félines qu'il avait là, souvenir d'une chute du haut d'un arbre. Cette mésaventure lui avait aussi valu une jambe cassée et un plâtre pendant un mois.

A ses côtés, un garçon brun, si brun que le soleil qui régnait ce jour là jetait des reflets bleus dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux en amande à l'iris aussi noir que la pupille ressortaient sur son teint pâle. Sa bouche était étirée en un sourire bien moins grand que le sien, mais éblouissant de joie et de fierté. Sasuke... Celui qui avait été son meilleur ami durant toute son enfance... Celui qu'il avait tant pleuré, il y a dix ans, quand il était mort... Celui qu'il avait cru reconnaître dans l'inconnu qui l'avait bousculé hier soir dans la rue.

Un poids fit s'affaisser soudainement le matelas à côté du blond, avant qu'une langue humide ne vienne lui lécher le visage. Avec un "Oui, ça va, je me lève !" maugréé, il repoussa la tête massive de Kyuubi son rottweiler. Ses parents le lui avait offert pour ses quinze ans, pour le responsabiliser un peu disaient-ils. A l'époque ce n'était qu'un chiot à peine sevré, mais maintenant c'était une belle bête de près de soixante-dix centimètres au garrot et d'une cinquantaine de kilos musculeux, dont le pelage noir était animé de reflets roux sur le poitrail.

Tout en sortant du lit et se préparant pour sa journée de cours, Naruto repensa au drame qui s'était abattu sur la famille Uchiwa dix ans auparavant, peu de temps après ce fameux match de foot dont la photo trônait toujours sur sa table de nuit. A l'époque, les Uchiwa vivaient dans la maison voisine de celle de ses parents. Mme Uchiwa, Mikoto, et sa mère, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, étaient très amies et les deux familles se retrouvaient souvent pour un dîner, un déjeuner ou une journée entière.

Son père et Fugaku, le patriarche de la famille Uchiwa, discutaient affaires, transactions boursières et autres sujets que deux dirigeants de grandes entreprises avaient en commun, leurs épouses discutant mode, art et éducation des enfants. Lui passait tout son temps en compagnie de Sasuke et de son frère aîné Itachi, jouant dans le jardin ou dans la chambre. Du même âge, les deux amis allaient à l'école ensemble et ne se séparaient que rarement, le grand frère de Sasuke veillant souvent sur eux.

Bref, une enfance de rêve avec des familles aimantes et un confort matériel plus que suffisant, les deux familles étant parmi les plus aisées du pays. Jusqu'au jour où tout bascula... Un incendie se déclara, se propageant à grande vitesse dans la maison des Uchiwa. Quand les pompiers réussirent enfin à éteindre le feu qui faisait des ravages, il ne restait plus rien de la grande bâtisse; à peine quelques gravats et un tas de cendres fumantes. Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi et Sasuke étaient tous morts dans l'incendie.

Il lui avait fallu des mois pour ne plus pleurer la perte tragique de son ami, et des années pour réussir à penser à lui sans se mettre à sangloter, éperdu. Encore maintenant, il évitait son ancien quartier, ses parents ayant préféré déménager peu de temps après le drame. Il savait que le terrain avait été racheté et qu'une maison y avait été reconstruite, que toute trace de la tragédie avait été soigneusement effacée. Mais justement, lui, il ne pouvait pas... Il ne pouvait pas oublier. Il avait l'horrible impression que l'on effaçait l'existence même de celui qu'il avait aimé comme un frère. Cette famille heureuse n'existait plus que dans sa mémoire...

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Naruto sortit de chez lui et prit la direction de la faculté où il suivait des études de Droit, ses pas le guidant d'eux-mêmes sans qu'il ait besoin d'y penser. Après que ses parents eurent déménagé, il avait suivi son chemin, poursuivant ses études jusqu'au diplôme de fin de premier cycle. Le jour de la remise des diplômes, il était allé pour la première fois, depuis l'enterrement, sur la tombe de son ami, lui reprochant de ne plus être là pour fêter ça avec lui.

A son entrée à l'université, il avait pris son propre appartement, dans un immeuble à quelques rues du campus. Sa mère avait repris quelques années auparavant son activité de musicienne, entrant dans un grand orchestre avec lequel elle faisait régulièrement le tour de monde. Son père la suivait, laissant l'entreprise entre les mains de son directeur adjoint, Asuma Sarutobi, en qui il avait une entière confiance. La disparition des Uchiwa les avaient tous marqués… mais la vie devait continuer.

Naruto se retrouvait souvent seul dans la grande maison familiale, il avait alors préféré prendre son indépendance. Lui et ses parents se parlaient plus par mail et téléphone interposés que de vive voix. Un "Naruto" joyeux le sortit de ses pensées, attirant son attention sur un groupe de jeunes gens qui attendaient devant l'entrée du campus. Il répondit sur le même ton à la salutation, serrant les mains des garçons et faisant une bise amicale aux filles.

C'était ses amis. Il connaissait certains d'entre eux depuis l'école primaire, et après la mort de Sasuke, ceux-ci l'avaient soutenu autant que possible bien conscients de l'importance qu'avait eu le brun dans sa vie. Au fil des ans et des rencontres, d'autres s'étaient greffés au groupe d'origine, et bien qu'ils soient maintenant tous à la fac et dans des filières différentes, ils se retrouvaient régulièrement ensemble; comme ce matin, le seul de la semaine où ils commençaient tous à la même heure.

Tous ensemble ils formaient un drôle d'attroupement hétéroclite. Il y avait ceux qui comme lui étaient expansifs et bruyants : Kiba un brun aux joues tatouées de triangles rouges suite à un pari perdu, Témari une blonde autoritaire d'un an plus âgée qu'eux, Lee un brun à la coupe au bol et aux épais sourcils qui ne portait que du vert, et Tenten une brunette énergique et un peu garçon manqué sur les bords.

Il y avait aussi les moins causants, plus renfermés, qui parfois donnaient froid dans le dos, mais qui au fond avaient un cœur d'or : Gaara à qui ses cheveux rouges, son front tatoué du kanji de l'amour et ses yeux anisés donnaient un faux air de psychopathe, Shino qui n'aimait pas parler pour ne rien dire mais qui pouvait entrer dans des colères impressionnantes si on écrasait un insecte innocent devant lui, Néji un brun aux cheveux longs et aux yeux si clairs qu'ils paraissaient presque blancs et dont le visage impassible ne laissait voir aucune émotion, et Sai encore un brun à la peau claire mais aux cheveux courts, qui avait le chic pour dire des horreurs avec le sourire.

Shikamaru, un brun aux cheveux longs remontés en une queue de cheval haute, passait pour un feignant, cachant son intelligence de surdoué sous un air de perpétuel ennui, Chôji, son meilleur ami, passait son temps à grignoter et était d'un naturel calme et généreux. Hinata, la cousine de Néji aux yeux aussi clairs que lui et aux formes généreuses rougissait dès qu'elle devait parler en public, son tempérament doux et timide tranchant avec celui froid et hautain de son cousin.

Et enfin les deux plus bruyantes, ses deux plus anciennes amies avec Kiba : Sakura et Ino. Les deux jeunes filles entretenaient une relation complexe, mélange d'affection profonde et de rivalité. Sakura se teignait les cheveux en rose pour ne pas être aussi blonde qu'Ino, chacune d'entre elles souhaitant se démarquer l'une de l'autre sans pour autant y parvenir complètement. La principale raison de leur rivalité ? Les garçons. Les deux demoiselles avaient des goûts très similaires dans ce domaine et se disputaient régulièrement à ce sujet.

Naruto sourit largement en se joignant aux conversations amicales du groupe. Témari demanda comment s'était passé la soirée de la veille, n'ayant pu y aller avec les autres, et chacun se lança dans le récit des différentes péripéties de la nuit. Néji, qui jusque là n'avait pas dit grand chose comme à son habitude, soupira et intervint :

- Si vous m'aviez écoutés on ne serait pas passés par la grande rue et on aurait évité la bagarre.

Kiba éclata de rire et tapa un grand coup sur l'épaule du brun :

- Et rater le spectacle du type qui détalait comme un lapin avec son gode rose à la main ? Sérieux, c'était trop drôle à voir !

- Une bagarre ? Un gode rose ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda Témari avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

Ce fût Kiba, hilare, qui lui expliqua que voulant prendre le chemin le plus court pour aller en boite, ils étaient passés tout près d'une rue où des hommes se battaient. Quand la police, prévenue par Shikamaru, était arrivée, tout ce petit monde avait pris la poudre d'escampette, l'un des combattants ayant dans les mains un gode rose.

Naruto fronça les sourcils quand la blonde fit remarquer qu'ils avaient dû passer à côté de la rue des gigolos. Le souvenir d'un jeune homme aux yeux noirs en amande, à la peau pâle et aux traits fins lui revint. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'avait arrêté en pleine course. Enfin si, s'il était totalement honnête avec lui-même, il le savait parfaitement. Quand le jeune homme était passé sous un lampadaire, la lumière avait projeté des reflets bleus dans ses cheveux noirs et il avait agi sans réfléchir, presque par instinct.

Quand le brun s'était retourné pour lui flanquer un coup de poing, c'était sortit tout seul : "Sasuke". Il l'avait vu freiner son coup, se figer sur place et être emmené loin de lui par un géant roux. Et durant tout le temps où il l'avait eu dans son champ de vision, son cœur avait battu la chamade, alors que dans sa tête se bousculaient des pensées contradictoires : "Sasuke ! Sasuke vivant ! Non, impossible, Sasuke était mort ! Sasuke..."

Tout le reste de la soirée, il n'avait cessé de revoir le visage de cet inconnu et l'expression confuse qui s'y était affichée. Mais c'était impossible n'est-ce pas ? Les morts ne revenaient jamais à la vie. Il avait réussi à force de danse et d'alcool à se persuader que tout ceci n'était qu'une coïncidence. On avait tous un sosie quelque part dans le monde, il avait juste rencontré le sosie de Sasuke. Voilà, c'était juste ça. Et puis il faisait sombre, si ça se trouvait c'était juste une vague ressemblance que la nuit avait accrue. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher d'y penser... pire d'espérer ?

Il suivit machinalement ses amis vers le bâtiment, le groupe se scindant au fur et à mesure que chacun partait vers ses cours. Gaara suivit sans mot dire le blond avec qui il partageait la filière de Droit. Contrairement à son habitude, son ami Naruto était bien silencieux et perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'écouta d'ailleurs pas un seul mot des exposés des professeurs, gribouillant sur sa feuille sans même la regarder, l'esprit incontestablement loin de l'amphi et des cours.

A la pause de midi, Naruto mangea à peine, il ne participa pas aux conversations enjouées de ses amis, inquiétant ceux-ci par son silence. Profitant que leur camarade habituellement hyperactif se soit absenté pour aller aux toilettes, Shikamaru se tourna vers Gaara et lui demanda :

- Il est comme ça en cours aussi ?

- Oui. Il n'a rien écouté de la matinée, répondit placidement le roux.

Shino intervint de sa voix calme et posée :

- Il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose qui le perturbe.

- Il a peut-être eu le coup de foudre.

Tous tournèrent brutalement la tête vers Sai qui souriait tranquillement. Voyant les airs effarés des autres, le brun poursuivit :

- Hier soir, il a arrêté l'un des mecs qui s'enfuyait, ils se sont figés et Naruto ne l'a pas quitté des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au coin de la rue. C'est la définition même du coup de foudre ça, je l'ai lu dans un livre sur les relations amoureuses.

Gaara et Shikamaru échangèrent un regard éloquent alors que les autres expliquaient à l'handicapé des relations sociales qu'était Sai pourquoi c'était totalement impossible. Naruto n'était pas du genre à tomber amoureux d'un type rencontré dans la rue. Cependant le roux et le surdoué étaient d'accord sur un point : Sai, l'air de rien, venait certainement de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Même s'il avait de grosses difficultés à communiquer et avait tendance à tout interpréter de travers, il avait un excellent sens de l'observation.

A la fin des cours, Naruto fut surpris de voir Shikamaru qui les attendait à l'entrée du campus.

- Oh Shika ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as raté le bus ? s'enquit-il.

Le brun soupira profondément et leur emboîta le pas en répondant :

- Pas du tout. Je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ? Je vais très bien !

- Pourtant Sai t'a vu réagir bizarrement avec un type hier soir, et tu as été dans la lune toute la journée, asséna calmement Gaara.

Le blond baissa les yeux, embarrassé, et rassura ses amis :

- C'est rien... Juste une drôle d'impression, c'est tout.

- Galère. Me dit pas que Sai a raison en parlant de coup de foudre ? marmonna Shikamaru.

Naruto manqua de s'étouffer en entendant la phrase de son ami, et se tourna violemment vers lui en s'écriant :

- Quoi ?! Mais non ! Pas du tout ! Non mais ça va pas de dire des choses pareilles ! Je le connais même pas ce type ! En plus, c'est un mec !

La réaction offusquée du blond fit sourire les deux autres.

Gaara se permit pourtant une remarque :

- Je croyais que tu étais bi ?

- Ben oui. Mais je couche avec les mecs, j'en tombe pas amoureux, rétorqua Naruto sur un ton d'évidence.

Shikamaru soupira et posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son ami d'enfance.

- Tu nous dirais si tu avais un problème, pas vrai ?

Touché par la sollicitude de ses camarades, le blond approuva vivement de la tête et leur adressa un sourire de remerciement. Décidé à ne pas les inquiéter plus, Naruto embraya sur l'organisation de la soirée d'anniversaire de Sakura qui aurait bientôt lieu. Les deux autres le laissèrent déblatérer, rassurés de le retrouver enfin égal à lui-même. Ils espéraient simplement qu'en cas de problème, leur ami viendrait réellement leur en parler, même s'ils en doutaient.

Tous deux connaissaient Naruto depuis de nombreuses années, et tous deux savaient que s'il était toujours prêt à aider et épauler ses amis, il ne se confiait que rarement. Pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance en eux, non, mais il n'aimait pas embêter les autres avec ses soucis personnels. Shikamaru soupira lourdement, si Gaara ne l'avait pas connu, lui se souvenait parfaitement de celui qui avait été le meilleur ami du blond durant de longues années : Sasuke.

Il n'avait pas eu d'affinités particulières avec le brun qui était plutôt froid et distant, mais s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui comprenait Naruto sans que celui-ci ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit c'était bien Sasuke. Pas étonnant que le blond ait si mal vécu sa tragique disparition. Pourtant, alors même que tous se doutaient de sa détresse, leur ami n'en avait jamais parlé, soutenant et consolant Sakura et Ino de la perte de celui qui avait été leur premier amour, sans jamais évoquer lui-même son propre chagrin, cachant ses propres larmes derrière des sourires.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Gaara qui marchait tranquillement aux côtés de Naruto. Le jeune homme roux connaissait cette histoire, et lui et sa sœur avaient parfaitement compris la souffrance qu'avait pu causer la disparition brutale et tragique de Sasuke. Eux-même avaient perdu leur frère aîné à peu près à la même période. Leur père était l'un des juges les plus respectés de la ville et le kidnapping puis le meurtre de son fils aîné l'avait profondément affecté.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que la famille No Subaku avait déménagé, et que Gaara et Témari avaient changé d'école. Ils étaient arrivés quelques mois après la mort de Sasuke, et si au début Naruto et Gaara se détestaient cordialement, leur douleur commune, celle d'avoir perdu un être cher, les avaient rapprochés. Devenus inséparables, les deux jeunes garçons avaient surmonté leur peine ensemble, soulageant leurs proches et surtout Témari qui fut rassurée de voir que son petit frère, finalement, continuait à vivre.

Un soupir désabusé échappa à Shikamaru. Même si les années avaient passées, il avait parfaitement conscience que ni Naruto, ni Gaara n'avaient oubliés ceux qui leurs avaient été enlevés bien trop tôt. Témari, dont il était très proche, lui parlait régulièrement de l'attitude de son cadet à l'évocation de leur aîné. Et il connaissait suffisamment Naruto pour savoir que celui-ci était passé maître dans l'art de faire croire que tout allait bien, même quand ce n'était pas vrai. Surtout quand ce n'était pas vrai...

Un simple coup d'œil vers Gaara et les deux adolescents se mirent silencieusement d'accord pour veiller sur leur ami. S'il ne voulait pas se confier soit, mais au moins ils seraient présents en cas de besoin. Le bavardage habituel, quoiqu'un peu moins enjoué qu'à l'accoutumée, de Naruto les accompagna jusqu'à l'immeuble où il résidait, les trois amis se séparant alors, chacun poursuivant sa route vers son domicile.

**~oOo~**

C'était totalement insensé. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi ça le turlupinait comme ça. Sasuke était mort depuis dix ans, il avait fait son deuil. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi était-il là assis devant son ordinateur, le moteur de recherche allumé, en train de chercher des renseignements sur la tragédie qui s'était déroulée dix ans auparavant ? Naruto poussa un profond soupir, sa main emprisonnant sa souris, son index hésitant à cliquer pour lancer la recherche.

Il était là le soir de l'incendie, il avait vu la maison en flammes, il avait vu les pompiers combattre le feu. Il avait voulu se précipiter au secours de son ami, mais son père l'avait arrêté, le serrant dans ses bras alors qu'il se débattait et hurlait le prénom de Sasuke. Il était là quand le chef des soldats du feu était venu dire à Minato qu'il n'y avait aucun survivant. Il avait assisté à l'enterrement de son meilleur ami, pleurant à chaudes larmes dans les bras de sa mère.

Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à ne plus penser au visage de cet inconnu croisé une semaine auparavant ? Pourquoi chaque nuit revivait-il des souvenirs qu'il croyait avoir oubliés ? La nuit dernière, il s'était revu jouant au ninja dans le jardin des Uchiwa avec Sasuke et Itachi. Les deux plus jeunes avaient eu la délicate mission de capturer le plus âgé. Ils avaient eu quelques difficultés à atteindre leur but mais avaient finalement réussi, Itachi finissant couché sur le sol, son frère et le blond fièrement assis sur son ventre.

Tout ces souvenirs, pourtant joyeux, lui serraient le cœur, parce que Sasuke n'était plus là, parce que jamais depuis il n'avait retrouvé une telle complicité avec quiconque. Oh, il avait des amis, des amis très proches, des amis auxquels il tenait, mais aucun n'avait jamais pris la place de Sasuke. Et depuis une semaine, ce manque auquel il s'était habitué au point de ne plus le ressentir, ce manque laissé par la mort de son ami, ce manque avait resurgi, le faisant souffrir bien plus qu'il n'aurait cru possible.

- Allez Naru, fais-le comme ça après tu pourras passer à autre chose, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Son index appuya sur le bouton de la souris, et sur l'écran s'afficha la liste de tous les sites faisant références à ce que les journaux avaient appelé "La tragédie Uchiwa".

Il parcourut rapidement les titres, cherchant les articles les plus complets et les plus sérieux possibles sur le sujet. Il était trop jeune à l'époque et trop choqué par le drame pour avoir retenu les détails...

A sa grande surprise, il découvrit que l'incendie n'était pas la cause directe de la mort de la famille Uchiwa. Ceux-ci avaient apparemment été exécutés d'une balle entre les deux yeux et, selon les médecins légistes, longuement torturés avant. La police avait confirmé l'origine criminelle de l'incendie et retrouvé des lettres de menaces dans le bureau de Fugaku au sein de l'entreprise familiale. Il ne se souvenait pas de tous ces détails...

Pourquoi une organisation criminelle comme l'Akatsuki s'en était-elle pris à une famille apparemment sans histoire ? Les journalistes avaient émis plusieurs hypothèses. Certains supposaient que Fugaku avait emprunté de l'argent à l'Akatsuki et ne les avait pas remboursés, d'autres parlaient du défunt père de Fugaku comme étant un mafioso concurrent, et quelques uns évoquaient la possibilité que l'organisation ait voulu faire main basse sur l'entreprise des Uchiwa en se débarrassant du dirigeant et de ses héritiers.

Naruto hallucinait, jamais il n'avait imaginé autre chose qu'un simple incendie. Il avait dix ans à l'époque des faits, et personne ne lui avait parlé des détails de la tragédie qui avait causé la mort de son ami. L'idée que les quatre membres de la famille aient pu être torturés lui retournait l'estomac. Sasuke... Avant de mourir, il avait été martyrisé... Quelqu'un lui avait fait du mal... Il n'avait jamais supporté de voir Sasuke souffrir, les deux garçons s'étaient toujours protégés l'un l'autre. Et ce soir-là, il avait voulu porter secours à son ami, pour apprendre dix ans plus tard que c'était encore pire que ce qu'il croyait.

Dégoûté, blessé, meurtri, il s'apprêtait à fermer la fenêtre numérique quand un titre accrocha son regard : "Les frères Uchiwa : Vivants ?". Son cœur rata un battement avant de reprendre une course folle, le sang battant violemment à ses oreilles. Sa main trembla quand il cliqua sur le lien ouvrant un nouvel onglet. Un article s'étala sur l'écran, le titre lui sautant au visage : "Le mystère des frères Uchiwa." Naruto lut l'article, un sentiment étrange l'envahissant au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

" Tout le monde a entendu parler de la terrible tragédie qui s'est abattue le soir du 25 octobre 1993, causant la mort des quatre membres la famille Uchiwa : Fugaku quarante ans, Mikoto trente-cinq ans, Itachi seize ans et Sasuke dix ans. Ce que peu de personnes savent, la police n'ayant pas ébruité les détails de l'affaire, c'est que si les cadavres des deux parents ont été formellement identifiés grâce à leurs empreintes dentaires, il n'en est pas de même pour les deux enfants. Les médecins légistes se sont basés sur la corpulence et la taille des corps pour les reconnaître mais ceux-ci étaient en bien trop mauvais état pour leur permettre de trouver d'autres éléments confirmant leurs identités.

Serait-il possible que les deux corps trouvés dans les décombres ne soient pas ceux des deux frères ? Certains éléments laissent à penser que oui. En effet, l'une des domestiques au service de la famille assure que ce soir-là, elle a vu Itachi Uchiwa quitter en catimini la maison familiale, probablement pour rejoindre des amis selon elle. Si l'aîné était absent au moment du drame, pourquoi aurait-on retrouvé son cadavre avec celui de ses parents ?

Quand au cadet, le corps retrouvé et considéré comme le sien présenterait des éléments contradictoires. Les os du bassin seraient en effet un peu trop larges pour la morphologie du jeune Sasuke et laisseraient penser qu'il s'agirait en fait du corps d'une fillette.

Au regard de ces nouvelles données, on est en droit de se poser certaines questions :

Pourquoi la police n'a-t-elle pas tenue compte de ces éléments ? A qui sont ces deux cadavres ? Et où sont les frères Uchiwa aujourd'hui s'ils ne sont pas morts ce jour là ?

Cette histoire n'est pas sans rappeler la polémique autour de la mort mystérieuse d'Anastasia Nikolaïevna de Russie*. Les frères Uchiwa seraient-ils vivants ? Nous ne pouvons malheureusement à l'heure actuelle apporter aucune preuve de cette possibilité, mais la non-identification de ce qui est supposé être leurs corps et le silence de la police à ce sujet laisse planer le doute."

L'article s'illustrait de deux photos, chacune d'elles représentant l'un des deux frères. Itachi et Sasuke Uchiwa ne souriaient pas et avaient l'air ennuyés. Probablement des photos prises lors d'une soirée organisée par leurs parents pour rencontrer d'autres dirigeants d'entreprises. Naruto ferma la fenêtre et se passa la main dans les cheveux, tirant sur ses mèches blondes sans ménagement.

Il avait parfaitement conscience que l'article n'avait été écrit que dans le but de faire vendre le journal à sensations dans lequel il avait été publié. Le journaliste se basait sur des éléments peu fiables et étayait à peine son hypothèse. C'était de la poudre aux yeux, un peu comme ces exposés soi-disant scientifique sur l'existence des OVNI. Cela n'intéressait que quelques illuminés et faisait rire les autres. Pourtant... il n'avait pas envie de rire, pas du tout même.

Il ferma les yeux et le visage de l'inconnu qui l'avait bousculé dans la rue une semaine auparavant revint le hanter. Deux iris aussi noirs que la pupille, des yeux en forme d'amande, une peau pâle, des cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés. Tout ceci lui rappelait Sasuke, mais Sasuke était mort. C'était impossible que ce soit lui. Alors pourquoi sentait-il l'espoir gonfler timidement son cœur ?

Naruto resta de longues minutes assis devant son ordinateur, tournant et retournant dans sa tête tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, essayant de se convaincre que la possibilité complètement folle que Sasuke ait survécu soit fausse. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni que penser. Il lui fallait des réponses... Avoir la certitude que ce type n'était pas Sasuke devenait, au fil des secondes, de plus en plus prégnante. Il devait savoir. Et pour ça, il devait retrouver ce jeune homme...

Fort de cette résolution, Naruto reprit ses recherches sur internet, trouvant la liste des quartiers "malfamés" et des bars louches où il pourrait, avec de la chance, trouver ce garçon qui faisait resurgir des souvenirs si douloureux. De ce qu'il avait vu de sa tenue, ce mec ne devait pas rouler sur l'or, et le fait qu'il fuyait en entendant les sirènes de la police laissait penser qu'il était probablement un délinquant. Il n'avait donc aucune chance de le trouver dans les quartiers huppés.

Après plusieurs heures, Naruto éteignit son ordinateur et alla se coucher. Demain, il commencerait ses recherches sur le terrain. Il était prêt à écumer toute la ville s'il le fallait, mais il mettrait la main sur ce type et lui poserait des questions. Une fois qu'il aurait la preuve que ce n'était pas son ami défunt, il pourrait enfin reprendre sa vie normalement. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, une pensée insidieuse lui traversa l'esprit : et si c'était vraiment Sasuke ? Que ferait-il ?

**~oOo~**

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, éclairant l'amoncellement hétéroclite qui formait l'un des quartiers les plus pauvres de la ville. La route en terre battue descendait vers les taudis, serpentant entre eux, devenant parfois tout juste assez large pour laisser passer un homme, des rigoles sales la coupant en son milieu en lieu et place des caniveaux. Une femme vêtue d'un peignoir à fleurs à la couleur indéfinissable sortit de l'une des masures et vida le contenu d'un seau en fer sur la chaussée défoncée.

Naruto soupira et resserra sa main sur la poignée de la laisse qu'il tenait. Après y avoir pensé toute la nuit, il avait prit la décision de commencer ses recherches par ce quartier dont la réputation faisait frémir même les plus courageux. Si on en croyait les rumeurs, quiconque s'aventurait dans ces ruelles miteuses le faisait à ses risques et périls, le moindre des risques étant de s'y perdre, le plus important d'y disparaître pour de bon tout simplement.

Un grognement sourd attira son attention sur l'énorme chien noir au poitrail fauve qui était sagement assis à ses pieds. Il n'était pas assez fou pour pénétrer dans le bidonville seul, et pas vraiment enclin non plus à demander à l'un de ses amis de l'accompagner. Pas qu'ils auraient refusé, mais il aurait dû fournir des explications qu'il n'avait pas envie de donner. Aussi avait-il emmené Kyuubi, son rottweiler, qu'il tenait fermement en laisse.

Le chien, impressionnant par sa taille, était calme et très gentil, mais il présentait l'avantage d'intimider et pouvait attaquer un éventuel assaillant si son maître se trouvait en danger. Avec lui, Naruto se sentait un peu plus en sécurité pour affronter la misère qui lui faisait face. Sortant une photo de la poche de son jean, il posa un regard nostalgique sur le petit garçon brun qu'elle représentait. C'était la plus récente qu'il possédait, et elle datait de dix ans déjà. Elle avait été prise lors du dixième anniversaire de Sasuke, et celui-ci posait en souriant avec entre ses bras l'un des nombreux cadeaux qu'il avait reçu ce jour là : un chat noir.

Prenant son courage à deux mains Naruto entra dans le quartier, Kyuubi, collé à sa jambe et le suivant docilement. Il passa devant la femme au peignoir qui lui jeta un regard torve, le suivant des yeux avec insistance. Il n'osa pas s'arrêter pour lui montrer la photo de Sasuke et poursuivit son chemin, espérant sincèrement qu'il ne rencontrerai pas de problèmes majeurs. Il n'osa pas s'attarder sur le décor insalubre qui l'entourait, ni croiser le regard des quelques habitants qu'il rencontra sur sa route. La pauvreté environnante suffisait à elle seule pour le mettre mal à l'aise.

Des enfants courraient pieds nus dans la fange après un ballon de fortune, zigzaguant entre les vêtements étendus en travers de la rue tel d'étranges rideaux bigarrés. Un homme maigrelet et sans âge fumait sa pipe assis sur une pierre devant l'amas de tôles froissées qui formait sa maison, son unique œil visible entre ses cheveux gras et grisonnants suivant les volutes de fumées qui s'élevaient vers le ciel. Un groupe de femmes peu vêtues discutait, installées sur la carcasse rouillée d'une voiture, certaines d'entre elles tirant sur des joints embaumant l'air de l'odeur caractéristique de la marijuana.

La senteur de terre humide de la rue se mêlait à celle putride du liquide noirâtre qui coulait dans la rigole au centre de la voie défoncée, étrange et nauséabond mélange d'excréments divers et d'eaux savonneuses. Des sons disparates s'amalgamaient jusqu'à ne former qu'un brouhaha plus ou moins indistinct. Parfois c'était une dispute dans l'une des habitations de fortune qui dominait, à d'autres moments c'était la musique assourdissante d'un vieux transistor qui couvrait tous bruits environnants.

Au détour d'une ruelle se trouvaient parfois quelques rares plantes qui poussaient là, bravant les éléments hostiles ou bien entretenues par la main de l'homme. C'était un drôle d'endroit, hors du monde, hors du temps. La misère s'étalait sans pudeur aux regards d'autrui, car ici personne n'était mieux loti que son voisin. Ici elle ne se cachait pas, elle n'en avait pas besoin de toute façon. Ici la richesse n'était pas de mise et n'existait pas. Il était difficile d'envier ce que personne n'avait, les habitants luttant pour simplement survivre jour après jour.

Naruto errait depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité dans les rues miséreuses et sordides, son chien toujours collé à lui, sans avoir encore trouvé la force d'aborder l'une des nombreuses personnes qu'il avait croisé. Entre ceux qui avaient des mines patibulaires, ceux qui gisaient à même le sol en ayant l'air plus morts que vifs, et ceux qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des gueux moyenâgeux, il n'avait pas encore vu une seule figure qui lui inspire un tant soi peu de sympathie pour oser lui adresser la parole.

A force de tourner en rond, il fini par se perdre dans le dédale labyrinthique du bidonville, incapable de trouver le moindre repère pour se situer. Une angoisse irrépressible lui tordit les entrailles alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur la poignée de la laisse de Kyuubi. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de vouloir venir ici ? Il aurait très bien pu aller faire part de ses doutes à la police. Mais non, comme d'habitude, il avait fallu qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête. Et au final, il risquait fort de se retrouver égorgé au fond d'une ruelle crasseuse. Il aurait l'air malin, tiens !

Alors qu'il se fustigeait mentalement pour sa si brillante idée, une main se posa sans ménagement sur son épaule le faisant violemment sursauter. Se retournant brutalement, il tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge aux cheveux mi-longs étrangement blancs et aux yeux mauves.

- Tu devrais pas traîner dans un quartier pareil, tu sais ! lui lança une voix railleuse.

A ses pieds, Kyuubi grogna sourdement, attirant sur lui l'attention du jeune homme qui se pencha et tendit la main vers le molosse :

- Eh tout doux mon beau. Je vais rien lui faire à ton maître.

Un peu rassuré par le ton jovial de celui qui venait de l'aborder, Naruto lui expliqua :

- Je cherche quelqu'un en fait.

L'assertion fit relever la tête aux mèches blanches, et le sourire que lui fit son interlocuteur lui fit espérer que peut-être il ne mourrait pas dans ce quartier puant et oublié du monde civilisé.

- Ah ? Tu cherches quelqu'un ici ? Tu sais son nom au moins ? questionna le jeune homme.

- Oui, il s'appelle Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiwa.

Les yeux mauves se plissèrent un instant, signe que son vis-à-vis réfléchissait. Au bout d'un moment, il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, avant de dire d'un ton désolé :

- Non, connais pas. Sasuke, c'est pas courant comme prénom, m'en souviendrai si je connaissais. Mais peut-être qu'il a un autre nom maintenant... Tu sais à quoi il ressemble ?

Naruto soupira et tendit la photo qu'il tenait toujours serrée dans sa main, en répondant :

- Oui, mais c'est une vieille photo, elle date de dix ans. Je n'en ai pas de plus récente.

Sans un mot, le jeune homme prit l'image tendue et l'observa longuement, un pli ridant son front.

- Ah ouais. En plus brun aux yeux noirs, c'est assez fréquent. Et en dix ans, il a dû changer pas mal, surtout s'il vit dans un coin comme celui-là.

Le soupir désespéré que poussa le blond fut parfaitement audible pour son interlocuteur qui posa une main compatissante sur son épaule :

- Désolé, mais ça ne me dit rien. Des bruns aux yeux noirs je peux t'en présenter plein, mais celui-là ne me dit rien du tout.

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre d'un ton plus joyeux :

- Allez viens, je te raccompagne jusqu'à la sortie de ce bled, ce serait dommage qu'il t'arrive des bricoles ou que tu perdes davantage que ton chemin.

Pas vraiment confiant mais un peu soulagé à l'idée de quitter cet endroit, Naruto suivit le jeune homme, Kyuubi sur ses talons. Les ruelles sales et délabrées défilèrent, les gens les regardaient passer bizarrement mais aucun ne les aborda. Son guide improvisé entama une discussion anodine, se présentant au passage :

- Au fait, je m'appelle Suigetsu. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Tsu. Il est beau ton chien, il s'appelle comment ?

- Kyuubi.

- C'est cool comme nom. J'aime bien. J'adore les chiens... mais ici, c'est pas conseillé d'en avoir un.

La conversation se poursuivit sur un ton badin jusqu'à ce que sous leurs pieds la terre devienne bitume et que les taudis ne laissent place à des maisons un peu plus cossues. Les deux garçons se séparèrent chaleureusement, l'un ravi d'avoir pu taper la causette avec quelqu'un qui ne soit pas glacial ou complètement hystérique selon ses dires, l'autre plus qu'enchanté de retrouver un quartier plus sécurisant.

Naruto laissa derrière lui le bidonville, un peu déçu de n'avoir trouvé aucun indice sur la potentielle survie de Sasuke. D'une main nonchalante, il caressa la tête noire de Kyuubi qui le suivait au pas. Le soleil commença à baisser à l'horizon indiquant qu'il avait passé presque la journée entière dans le quartier. Avec un soupir, il se dit qu'il concentrerait ses recherches sur les endroits moins glauques. Avec un peu de chance, il finirait par retrouver la trace de ce jeune homme qui ressemblait tant à Sasuke.

Durant plusieurs semaines, il écuma chaque week-end les bars et les boites un peu louches, allant dans tous les quartiers de sa ville. A chaque fois c'était le même rituel, il entrait, commandait un verre et discutait avec le barman. Mais toujours les mêmes réponses : "Sasuke ? Connais pas." "Ce gamin ? Jamais vu ?" "Bruns aux yeux noirs ? J'en connais des centaines." Malgré le temps qu'il y passait, il n'avait toujours aucune piste.

Ses amis commençaient à s'inquiéter de le voir systématiquement refuser les sorties qu'ils organisaient le vendredi ou le samedi soir. Bien qu'il fasse tout pour leur cacher ses préoccupations, ils le connaissaient trop bien pour ne pas remarquer son comportement un peu plus calme qu'avant. Souvent il était dans la lune, plongé dans ses réflexions ou ses souvenirs, sans compter les cernes qui se dessinaient de plus en plus sous ses yeux.

Ses nuits étaient emplies de souvenirs douloureusement joyeux de l'époque où Sasuke et lui étaient inséparables. Leurs jeux, leurs disputes, les blagues et les tours pendables qu'ils jouaient à Itachi, tous ces moments qui avaient rythmé leurs vies il y a dix ans. Parfois il rêvait de cette nuit funeste où les flammes avaient tout détruit. Malgré les années, il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur âcre de la fumée, entendre le bruit du brasier, ses propres cris et ses pleurs désespérés alors qu'il se débattait dans les bras de son père.

Mais toujours le visage de cet inconnu revenait dans ses pensées, se juxtaposant au visage enfantin de Sasuke. Et malgré le peu de résultats obtenus, il poursuivait obstinément ses recherches, résolu à retrouver ce jeune homme pour enfin avoir la certitude que ce n'était pas Sasuke. Il avait mis si longtemps à faire son deuil, il ressentait si fortement le vide laissé par son ami qu'il ne supportait plus cette incertitude latente. Il avait besoin de savoir.

Assis dans son canapé, Naruto regardait la carte de la ville étalée sur la table basse devant lui. Il passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux blonds, visualisant chaque endroits où il avait été grâce à des croix éparpillées sur le plan. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par Kyuubi qui vint poser son museau sur ses genoux. Le jeune homme sourit à son chien et lui dit :

- Et maintenant hein, je cherche où d'après toi ?

Son appartement se situait au dernier étage d'un immeuble luxueux et était d'une surface plus que confortable pour un jeune étudiant célibataire. La porte d'entrée ouvrait directement sur la pièce principale scindée en deux parties inégales par un bar gris. A droite de la porte d'entrée se trouvait une cuisine entièrement équipée et moderne, les meubles blancs tranchant avec le gris ardoise des plans de travail assortis au bar.

Le reste de la pièce, en forme de L, était dans les tons blanc crème et orangé, le parquet clair était baigné par la lumière du jour qui passait par l'immense baie vitrée qui couvrait toute la longueur du mur face à la cuisine. Une table ronde en cuir chocolat avec un plateau en verre teinté et un pied central carré et massif trônait près du bar, entourée par des chaises assorties. Perpendiculairement aux grandes fenêtres, le large canapé beige s'adossait au mur et s'ornait de coussins multicolores, les deux fauteuils assortis entourant une table basse de bois sombre.

Dans le plus petit coin du séjour, le blond avait installé un bureau métallique et une grande bibliothèque dont les étagères étaient remplies de livres, CD et DVD en tout genre. L'écran plat et le matériel hi-fi se trouvaient sur un meuble bas, tournés de telle sorte qu'ils soient visibles depuis tout l'appartement. Les baies vitrées s'ouvraient sur une grand terrasse dallée qu'égayaient quelques jardinières fleuries et un salon de jardin moderne.

L'angle des deux murs formant l'intérieur du L de la pièce était fait de deux cloisons coulissantes qui s'ouvraient sur la partie plus personnelle de l'appartement. Le dégagement ainsi découvert, dévoilait deux portes, l'une menant aux WC, l'autre menant à l'unique chambre et sa salle de bain. Un lit deux places, encadré de deux tables de chevet et une commode en bois blanc, était le seul mobilier de la pièce peinte en blanc et vert.

La tête de lit s'appuyait sur une cloison dont la partie supérieure était composée d'une claire voie, de l'autre côté de laquelle se trouvait une baignoire, une cabine de douche et un meuble supportant deux vasques. Le dressing était caché derrière le mur opposé à la porte de la chambre, le lit et la salle de bain étant placés à la perpendiculaire de celle-ci. Simple, fonctionnel et luxueux, voilà l'environnement dans lequel il vivait.

Naruto s'extirpa du sofa avec lassitude. Il n'arrivait à rien et n'avait vraiment plus d'idées. D'un pas lourd, il se dirigea vers la cuisine séparée du séjour par un bar et ouvrit le frigo pour se trouver de quoi manger. Il avala sans grande conviction un bol de céréales, ses pensées entièrement tournées vers l'objet de ses vaines recherches. Si seulement il pouvait le revoir. Il était sûr de pouvoir reconnaître Sasuke... si c'était vraiment lui...

Ce jeune homme qui s'enfuyait l'obsédait totalement. Si seulement il avait pu le retenir ce soir là... ne serait-ce que quelques secondes de plus, le temps de bien le regarder plutôt que d'être là à fantasmer dans le vide...

- Mais quel con !

L'exclamation soudaine fit relever la tête à Kyuubi qui posa un regard interrogatif sur son maître qui venait de se lever avec brusquerie. Naruto se précipita sur la carte toujours étalée sur la table basse. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Pour revoir ce garçon... il devait retourner dans la rue où il l'avait croisé. C'était tellement simple qu'il n'y avait pas pensé avant. C'était pourtant là qu'il avait le plus de chances de le retrouver.

- Kyu, tu restes là, bien sage.

Le blond attrapa ses clés, son manteau, enfila rapidement une paire de baskets et se précipita dehors, claquant la porte de son appartement derrière lui, non sans avoir lancé un "A plus tard" à son chien. Il devait le revoir. Et maintenant qu'il avait une nouvelle piste pour le retrouver, il allait l'explorer dès ce soir.

**~oOo~ **

Taka pénétra dans la rue perpendiculaire à l'artère commerçante et remonta tranquillement jusqu'à son nouveau coin de trottoir. Nouveau oui, il avait eu droit à une magnifique promotion, l'un de ses collègues ayant mystérieusement trouvé la mort dans un soi-disant accident domestique. Du coup, il avait avancé d'une place dans la rue, se rapprochant un peu plus de la place la plus en vue. Un petit nouveau avait remplacé son défunt collègue, se retrouvant relégué tout au fond de la voie, la place la moins visible, celle où tous avaient commencés quand ils étaient arrivés sur ce trottoir.

Tirant paresseusement sur sa clope, encore sous l'effet du rail qu'il s'était sniffé avant de partir bosser, Taka s'adossa à son nouveau mur, en tout point identique au précédent, mais nouveau quand même. Il n'avait plus sa petite ruelle sombre, mais une minuscule venelle nichée entre deux bâtiments. C'était pas mieux, mais ça changeait un peu, et puis il n'allait pas cracher dans la soupe non plus, il était monté en grade en quelque sorte. Il serait plus en vue pour ses clients.

Une voiture s'engagea dans la rue et le jeu de séduction des prostitués commença, chacun voulant attirer le client, le premier de la nuit. Taka siffla entre ses dents, s'approchant du bord du trottoir en chaloupant des hanches, la voiture ralentit mais ne s'arrêta pas, poursuivant sa route plus loin. Le jeune homme ne s'en formalisa pas. On était vendredi soir, il aurait largement son compte de clients, il le savait. D'ailleurs, une nouvelle voiture tournait déjà à l'angle, le conducteur passant au ralenti pour choisir celui qui lui servirait de vide-couilles pour ce soir.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Taka pour lever son premier client et se retrouver dans la venelle sordide, le visage écrasé contre le mur en brique, le pantalon sur les genoux et un sexe dur entrant et sortant de ses fesses. Il répondait aux remarques de la plus haute intelligence de son client par des gémissements érotiques. C'était tellement machinal qu'il ne prêtait même pas attention à ce qu'il disait. Nouvelle venelle, nouvelles briques, mais la même rengaine, le même quotidien...

Depuis plusieurs semaines, il avait la fâcheuse tendance de se perdre dans ses pensées et ce n'était pas les passes vite faites dans la rue qui l'en sortaient vraiment. Son client finit son affaire et regagna sa voiture, le tout en quelques minutes. Taka eut à peine le temps de se rhabiller que ses talents étaient à nouveau réclamés. C'était l'affluence ce soir, pensa t-il en voyant du coin de l'œil une nouvelle paire de phares entrer dans la rue alors qu'il suivait son nouvel acquéreur dans la petite impasse sombre.

Quelques heures plus tard, il profita d'une accalmie momentanée pour se fumer une autre cigarette et avaler une gorgée de rhum bas de gamme, histoire de se rincer la bouche. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à s'asseoir par terre. Il était debout depuis des plombes, il avait bien droit à sa pause syndicale, non ? Bon, il n'était pas syndiqué, mais quand même. Sans qu'il le veuille vraiment, ses pensées dérivèrent à nouveau vers ce type bizarre qui l'avait retenu par le bras quelques semaines auparavant.

Il était certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu de sa vie, pourtant il suffisait qu'il visualise son visage pour avoir une drôle d'impression dans le bide. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur cette impression, et ça le dérangeait. Ce type... pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il lui manquait des pièces du puzzle ? Un soupir désabusé franchit ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas le temps, ni l'envie de se prendre la tête sur un inconnu croisé par hasard, et qu'il ne reverrait sûrement jamais.

Jûgo avait bien tenté plusieurs fois de comprendre ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là, pourquoi il avait soudain buggué. Mais lui-même n'avait aucune réponse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son poing s'était arrêté à quelques centimètres de la tête blonde, ni pourquoi son cœur s'était brutalement mis à palpiter furieusement en entendant ce drôle de prénom : "Sasuke". Un frisson lui traversa l'échine, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à la façon dont l'avait appelé ce type.

Le pire c'était que s'il le croisait, il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir le reconnaître. A part qu'il était blond avec des yeux bleus comme un ciel d'été, il n'avait retenu aucun détail de son visage, ni ses vêtements, ni rien d'autre. Bon d'accord s'il voulait être parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, il y avait autre chose : les joues marquées de trois cicatrices parallèles pareilles à des moustaches de félin. Mais il occultait volontairement ce détail à cause de l'incompréhensible sentiment de culpabilité très désagréable que ça lui faisait ressentir.

Il ne connaissait pas ce mec, alors pourquoi diable culpabiliserait-il à cause de foutues cicatrices ? C'était totalement impossible qu'il en soit la cause : s'il avait un jour tailladé un gars de cette façon, il s'en souviendrait quand même. Ce furent les phares éblouissants d'une voiture pénétrant dans la rue qui le tirèrent de ses pensées. Se relevant, il siffla puissamment et s'avança d'une démarche aguicheuse vers le bord de la chaussée. Quand le coupé sport s'arrêta à sa hauteur, Taka s'appuya sur la vitre passager et fit son numéro habituel au chauffeur, avant de l'entraîner vers la venelle pour le satisfaire et ainsi gagner sa maigre croûte.

Quand le coupé quitta la rue quelques minutes plus tard, il fut étonné d'entendre ses collègues lancer des phrases séductrices alors qu'il n'y avait pas de voiture. Curieux, il aperçut une silhouette qui s'avançait sur le bord de la chaussée. Un piéton ? Soit quelqu'un qui s'était perdu, après tout personne ne passait par là la nuit, soit un potentiel consommateur, probablement sans le sou puisque à pied.

- Eh mon biquet ! Viens me voir, je satisferais tous tes désirs...

La phrase lancée par son voisin direct fit lever les yeux de Taka au ciel. Comment ce type pouvait choper des clients avec des phrases aussi stupides ? Il s'avança jusqu'à la frontière invisible qui séparait son bout de trottoir de celui de son collègue d'à côté, et prit sa voix la plus sensuelle pour appâter la brebis égarée qui aurait peut-être quelques billets à dépenser.

- Ne l'écoute pas, il est si vieux que son cul est tout ridé. Le mien par contre... mais viens vérifier par toi-même... beau gosse.

La silhouette s'arrêta un bref instant devant le prostitué qui venait de parler avant d'accélérer le pas. Un rictus victorieux étira les lèvres fines de Taka en la voyant se diriger vers lui avec empressement sans qu'il ait rien eu à faire à part quelques pas chaloupés. Mais son sourire se figea quand le jeune homme s'arrêta enfin devant lui.

Il sentit son cœur se mettre à palpiter et un frisson courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Face à lui, le fixant intensément, se trouvait celui qui hantait ses pensées depuis de longues semaines. Les orbes sombres plongèrent dans les iris bleus comme un ciel d'été, la lumière faiblarde du lampadaire jeta des reflets bleutés dans les mèches brunes et des éclats d'or dans les mèches blondes.

Ils se retrouvaient à nouveau...

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

***Note explicative** : Anastasia Nikolaïevna de Russie : Fille cadette du dernier Tsar de Russie, Nicolas II, elle disparut le jour où sa famille fut exterminée, pendant la révolution Russe de 1917. Après la révolution, de nombreux témoins disent avoir vu Anastasia, vivante, à différents endroits du globe. C'est devenu une légende, personne n'ayant jamais eu de preuves concrètes de sa survie.

* * *

Commentaires des auteures :

Voilà, Naruto entre en scène... Qui est vraiment Taka ? Est-ce Sasuke ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ?

Kyuubi a sa petite place aussi, un rottweiler ça change, non ?

* * *

Bureau des plaintes et réclamations des personnages martyrisés :

Kyuubi regarde l'écran et marmonne :

- Un rottweiler ! Où est-ce qu'elles ont vu que j'avais une gueule de rottweiler ? Je suis un renard à neuf queues, moi ! Il est où le rapport avec un clebs ?

Naru saute partout en criant :

- Je suis lààààà ! Et en plus je suis riche ! Trop cool !

Taka boude.

- Et moi que dalle. La fic porte mon nom, non ? Pourquoi je suis si peu là ? C'est nul !

Sasuke et Suigetsu s'affrontent du regard :

- Tu ne m'as même pas reconnu !

- Mais rien ne dit que c'est vraiment toi... si ça se trouve, c'est ton frère !

- Ah non, moi vous êtes gentils mais vous m'oubliez sur ce coup là ! s'exclame Itachi.

Les deux auteures très matures se contentent de tirer la langue aux plaignants avant de se tourner vers les lecteurs avec un sourire sadique :

- Vous en pensez quoi vous ? ça peut être Itachi ou pas ? Une petite review pour le dire...

* * *

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : Chapitre 3 : Qui es-tu ?


	4. 3 Qui es-tu ?

_**Avertissement**** :** Là encore, il y a des scènes pouvant choquer la sensibilité de certains. Ces scènes sont indiquées par le premier et le dernier mot en gras._

Bonne lecture !

Yzan & Lili.

PS : Nous vous rappelons que les réponses aux reviews anonymes (ou guest) sont sur notre profil.

* * *

**~ 3. Qui es-tu ? ~**

Pourquoi voir ce type le bouleversait-il autant ? Taka n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais revoir ces yeux si bleus et ce visage marqué de trois cicatrices parallèles pareilles à des moustaches sur chaque joue lui étreignit le cœur avec une étrange émotion. Se reprenant, après tout c'était un potentiel client, il fit un sourire aguicheur à son vis-à-vis, posa une main caressante sur le torse du blond et prit sa voix la plus sensuelle pour l'appâter.

- Alors dis-moi beau blond... qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Devant le silence de son interlocuteur, il se rapprocha un peu plus du corps de ce dernier et énuméra les possibilités tout en laissant sa main naviguer sur le buste vêtu d'un t-shirt jaune siglé du logo d'une marque de fringues hors de prix. Comme quoi, il n'était pas si fauché que ça le piéton.

- Je peux te sucer... avec ou sans capote, je suis très doué tu sais. Tu peux me prendre, dans la position que tu veux... ou on peut faire les deux...

Naruto ne quittait pas des yeux cet inconnu qu'il avait tant cherché, inconscient des caresses que celui-ci prodiguait à son torse et du fait qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. La seule chose qu'il voyait c'était ces orbes onyx si semblables à celles de Sasuke, ces cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés qui rebiquaient à l'arrière, comme ceux de Sasuke, et cette cicatrice sur le sourcil droit, à peine cachée par un barbel torsadé... la même que celle de Sasuke après un accident de balançoire.

Il s'en souvenait parfaitement parce qu'il était là ce jour-là, dans le parc près de la grande maison, avec Itachi. Sasuke avait voulu aller plus haut que lui, et avait fini par tomber... Il s'était relevé, des larmes pleins les yeux, et Itachi avait accouru, alors que jusque-là, il lisait assis sous un arbre non loin d'eux. La figure de son meilleur ami avait commencé à se teinter de rouge, et seulement à cet instant là, Sasuke avait commencé à vraiment pleurer.

Lui, il avait pratiquement sauté de sa propre balançoire, juste à côté de celle de son ami, quand il l'avait vu tomber. Il l'avait pris par les épaules, paniqué devant le sang qui coulait. Quand Itachi était arrivé, il avait pris Sasuke dans ses bras, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. Des larmes avaient coulé de ses propres yeux, parce qu'il avait eu peur que son meilleur ami ne soit gravement blessé. Les échos de ses propres sanglots s'étaient mélangés à ceux de Sasuke, puis les adultes étaient arrivés...

Un effleurement sur sa joue le tira de sa contemplation et il se reconcentra sur le jeune homme face à lui, ou plutôt collé à lui. Le saisissant d'une poigne ferme par les épaules, il l'éloigna de lui et planta ses yeux azurés dans les siens.

- Je ne suis pas intéressé... Sasuke, dit-il d'un ton ferme et sans appel.

Les sourcils noirs se froncèrent alors que le sourire séducteur disparaissait pour laisser place à une expression dure et glaciale.

Sasuke... encore ce prénom... encore cette impression bizarre et dérangeante. Ce type, non content de le prendre pour un autre et de hanter ses pensées durant des semaines, débarquait comme ça sans prévenir et en plus se permettait de le repousser ! Taka sentit une colère froide l'envahir. Il se dégagea brusquement de la prise sur ses épaules et répliqua d'un ton cassant :

- Y'a erreur. Moi, c'est Taka ! Et si t'es pas intéressé tu dégages, tu fais fuir ma clientèle. Je bosse, moi, au cas ou tu l'aurais pas remarqué !

Puis il tourna les talons et retourna s'adosser à son mur sans plus prêter la moindre attention à ce blond qui venait l'emmerder jusque sur son lieu de travail. Il alluma une clope et attendit qu'un nouveau client se présente. C'était dommage quand même qu'il ne soit pas intéressé... c'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait offrir ses services à des mecs comme lui : jeunes, pas mal du tout, et visiblement riches.

Avec le temps et l'expérience, il avait appris à distinguer les vêtements de grandes marques aux vêtements bas de gamme. Et le t-shirt que portait le blond, même s'il ne payait pas de mine, tout simple, était incontestablement d'un prix bien supérieur à sa dose de poudreuse hebdomadaire. Du coin de l'œil, Taka vit le jeune homme traverser la rue et aller s'asseoir sur le trottoir vide de l'autre côté de la chaussée, juste en face de lui, sans le lâcher des yeux.

Naruto sortit de sa poche la photo qu'il ne quittait plus, celle prise aux dix ans de Sasuke. Ses yeux naviguèrent de l'image figée, qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur, au jeune homme, Taka, qui fumait sur le trottoir d'en face. Il lui ressemblait... incontestablement. Les mêmes yeux, la même couleur de cheveux et la cicatrice au sourcil droit... Mais peut-être le prostitué, puisque visiblement s'en était un, portait-il des lentilles de couleurs, ou se colorait-il les cheveux... et la cicatrice pouvait être due à tant d'autres choses. Pourtant...

Une voiture s'engagea dans la rue et sous les yeux éberlués de Naruto une véritable parade débuta, chacun des jeunes hommes alignés le long du trottoir cherchant à s'attirer les faveurs du chauffeur. La berline rouge s'arrêta devant Taka, il le vit se pencher à la fenêtre, puis se redresser lentement. La portière du côté conducteur s'ouvrit et un homme gros et grisonnant en sortit, suivant le brun dans la minuscule artère qui se trouvait là, coincée entre deux bâtiments.

Dans le silence tout relatif de la rue, Naruto perçut les sons d'une conversation courte et sèche, puis des râles entrecoupés de mots insaisissables. Une autre voiture arriva, le bruit du moteur l'empêchant d'en entendre plus. Quelques minutes qui lui parurent une éternité passèrent et le "couple" ressortit de la venelle, le plus vieux regagna son véhicule et partit alors que le plus jeune se réadossait au mur sale et défraîchi, s'essuyant la bouche d'un geste machinal.

Combien de temps resta-t-il là, sur ce trottoir, à le regarder ? Il n'en savait rien... Mais plus il le regardait, plus il remarquait des ressemblances avec son ami disparu. Mais c'était impossible n'est-ce pas ? Sasuke était mort depuis dix ans. Alors pourquoi ce jeune homme le lui rappelait-il avec autant de force ? Pourquoi avait-il envie d'étriper chaque homme qui s'arrêtait et le suivait dans cette petite ruelle sombre et crasseuse ?

Il voyait bien les autres prostitués faire de même, mais ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Parfois, il éprouvait un peu de pitié pour eux quand il voyait l'allure de certains clients, pas plus. Pour Taka, c'était différent.. Le manque total de considération de ces hommes pour le brun le révulsait. Si c'était Sasuke... comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Il était intelligent, toujours le premier de la classe, cultivé, raffiné, et n'aimait pas les contacts physiques trop intimes. Naruto eut un sourire nostalgique en se souvenant qu'il était bien le seul à pouvoir lui sauter au cou sans se faire violemment repousser quand ils étaient petits.

Le jeune homme face à lui vendait son corps à tous ceux qui pouvaient payer. Il parlait vulgairement, et n'avait sans aucun doute pas fait d'études. C'était impossible que ce soit Sasuke, totalement impossible. Fort de cette résolution, Naruto se leva et quitta la rue, non sans jeter un dernier regard vers le brun qui justement sortait de la ruelle sombre avec l'un de ses clients. Il croisa rapidement les onyx indéchiffrables et, tournant les talons, il reprit le chemin de chez lui, se promettant intérieurement de tirer un trait définitif sur cette histoire. Ce n'était pas Sasuke... ça ne pouvait pas être Sasuke. Sasuke était mort et enterré...

C'était juste un mirage trompeur... Une illusion... Comme ces sirènes qui attirent les marins en leur faisant miroiter ce qu'ils ont le plus envie de voir pour mieux les attirer et les dévorer après. Ce n'était pas Sasuke, juste un prostitué qui lui ressemblait, voilà tout. Et il avait voulu y croire... Sasuke était locataire au cimetière depuis des années, et ce n'était pas près de changer. Il n'avait pas survécu à l'incendie comme le prétendait ce tissu de mensonges dans ce torchon à sensations. Il fallait qu'il laisse définitivement tout ça au passé et qu'il reprenne sa vie.

En voyant le blond quitter la rue, Taka poussa un soupir de soulagement. Toute une partie de la nuit, il avait senti les yeux bleus braqués sur lui, le scrutant intensément, surveillant ses moindres faits et gestes. C'était quoi ce type ? Un voyeur ? Et pourquoi ce genre de malades tombait toujours sur sa gueule ? Il ignora aisément le sentiment d'amertume qui envahit sa bouche en repensant à la profonde tristesse qu'il avait parfois aperçue sur le visage hâlé qui l'observait.

Si ce type avait des problèmes qu'il les règle tout seul. Il n'était pas l'armée du salut ! Peut-être était-il fou ? Dans ce cas, sa place n'était pas dans la rue à faire chier les honnêtes gens, mais dans un hôpital psychiatrique. La prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, il lui donnerait l'adresse de l'asile le plus proche. Comme ça, il n'aurait plus la sensation désagréable de ces yeux inquisiteurs posés en permanence sur lui.

Il n'avait rien contre les voyeurs... tant qu'ils payaient. Mais ce mec bizarre lui faisait une drôle d'impression, et il préférait ne pas s'attarder dessus. Il n'en avait ni l'envie, ni le temps de toute façon. Un nouveau client se présenta et l'invita à monter en voiture. Alors que le paysage défilait par les vitres de l'habitacle, Taka s'obligea à prendre l'air le plus séducteur possible alors que la main du conducteur errait déjà avidement sur sa cuisse.

Quand Hidan passa dans la rue pour récupérer son pourcentage sur ce que ses putes avaient gagnés, signifiant ainsi la fin de la nuit, Taka monta à l'arrière de la moto de Jûgo pour rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait plus qu'une hâte : retrouver son matelas défoncé pour y dormir. Entre les clients et le beau blond bizarre, il n'en pouvait plus... et il avait mal au cul. Sa dernière passe avait été particulièrement désagréable, transformant son derrière en zone douloureuse et sensible.

Les deux types qui l'avait suivi dans la venelle avaient voulu le prendre en sandwich, et même si ses fesses étaient plus fréquentées qu'un hall de gare, deux d'un coup c'était beaucoup et il l'avait senti passé. Cette fois, il n'avait pas eu besoin de se forcer à crier ou à faire semblant quand ils s'étaient déhanchés. C'était venu tout seul, mais pas vraiment des cris de plaisir. Mais bon, ses clients n'avaient visiblement pas fait la différence ou bien s'en foutaient, après tout ils avaient payé. Quand il avait remonté son pantalon, il avait clairement senti quelque chose lui couler le long des cuisses et en y regardant de plus près, il avait constaté que c'était du sang.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que d'ici demain soir ce serait guéri, parce que sinon la nuit prochaine risquait d'être longue... très longue. Une heure plus tard, son rail de coke sniffé, Taka s'effondra sur son matelas et s'endormit, bercé par les sempiternelles disputes de Suigetsu et Karin. La dernière image qui flotta dans son esprit cotonneux fut celle d'un visage hâlé aux joues marquées de trois cicatrices, et d'une paire d'yeux bleus surmontés de cheveux blonds.

**~oOo~**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Hier soir, il avait pourtant convenu avec lui-même qu'il était inutile de revenir, que Sasuke était bel et bien mort, et que ce jeune homme qui lui ressemblait vaguement n'était pas lui. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pu s'empêcher de revenir dans cette rue ? Pourquoi était-il à nouveau là, assis sur ce trottoir, à observer le prostitué ? Naruto soupira de dépit, même avec toutes ses bonnes résolutions, ses pas l'avaient mené ici, presque malgré lui.

Il était toujours là, adossé à son mur, tirant sur sa cigarette comme un condamné à qui on risque de la faucher. Il l'avait vu boire aussi, à même le goulot d'une bouteille d'alcool de bas étage, comme un assoiffé perdu en plein désert. Et il avait une sacrée descente, ce n'était pas peu dire. Oui, il lui ressemblait, mais... ce n'était pas lui. C'était sûrement à cause de cette fichue ressemblance qu'il se sentait quelque part touché par le sort de ce prostitué.

Naruto souffla et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il devenait fou, ce devait être ça... Il était ridicule, assis là, à regarder l'autre s'envoyer en l'air pour quelques billets. Il fallait qu'il renonce. Il n'aurait qu'à faire comme ses parents lors de ces prétendues soirées de charité : signer un gros chèque pour apaiser sa conscience. Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours trouvé ces mondanités barbantes, mais maintenant qu'il touchait du doigt la réalité, il se demandait bien à quoi servait tout cet argent versé et où il passait.

En tout cas, dans le quartier où il s'était perdu avec Kyuubi, il était bien certain qu'il n'y avait pas l'eau courante, et à peine l'électricité. Il n'avait pas vu d'écoles non plus pour les gamins qui y jouaient au foot avec ce ballon de fortune. Et là, il n'y avait personne pour dire ou faire quoi que ce soit pour tous ces types qui se vendaient. Pas même une camionnette d'une ONG quelconque pour leur rappeler les dangers du Sida, des MST, et tout ça.

Un sourire désabusé étira les lèvres charnues de Naruto. Ah oui, c'était vrai. La dernière collecte en date assortie d'un bal tout ce qu'il y avait de plus chic avec champagne, tenues de soirées et rubis, était pour de pauvres petits biafrés en Afrique ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. La misère humaine, c'était toujours plus vendeur quand il s'agissait d'une cause perdue à l'autre bout du monde. Sa propre chance d'être né dans un milieu si aisé l'écœura...

Et pendant ce temps, les voitures passaient dans cette rue, profitant de la mauvaise étoile ou du mauvais karma de tous ces jeunes et de Taka en particulier, dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Est-ce que quelqu'un irait pleurer ce brun s'il venait à faire une mauvaise rencontre ? Y aurait-il quelqu'un pour venir fleurir sa tombe, à supposer qu'on lui en fasse une ? Cette pensée lui tordit l'estomac au point d'en vomir. Non, certainement pas... Personne ne se ferait du souci si Taka disparaissait ou mourrait, il en mettrait sa main au feu.

Mais lui, il n'était ni Mère Thérésa, ni l'abbé Pierre, et encore moins Mary Poppins. Il était juste lui, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, un jeune ordinaire, né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, hanté par le souvenir de son meilleur ami décédé voilà plus de dix ans. Sasuke ressemblerait à peu de choses près à Taka aujourd'hui s'il avait vécu... Et s'il avait été encore de ce monde, lui-même ne serait pas là à regarder celui qui occupait le bout de trottoir d'en face gagner sa vie en vendant son corps. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là bon sang. Pourquoi était-il assis là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ?

**Taka manqua** s'étouffer autour du sexe puant d'urine qui s'enfonçait dans sa gorge sans la moindre aménité et sans préservatif. Pour le coup, il aurait préféré que son client prenne l'option, même si ça voulait dire un manque à gagner pour lui, parce que là, c'était franchement répugnant. La poigne douloureuse dans ses cheveux se durcit alors que les coups de reins qui forçaient le membre dans sa gorge s'intensifiaient.

Encore un peu, juste un tout petit peu... Tenir bon... Son consommateur du moment allait bientôt jouir. Il fronça le nez comme il put et fit jouer adroitement sa langue percée et ornée de la petite boule d'acier, l'enroulant avec écœurement autour de la virilité qui distendait sa bouche. Les pavés disjoints de la rue s'enfonçaient dans ses genoux. Il fut violemment tiré en avant par ses cheveux et son nez se retrouva enfoncé dans une toison bouclée et plus que foisonnante, loin d'être propre.

Un râle guttural échappa à l'homme debout devant lui qui le malmenait. Il se retrouva brutalement propulsé d'avant en arrière, le gland turgescent et infect tapant dans sa glotte, manquant de le faire vomir. Le mouvement forcené se répéta encore et encore, secouant sa tête comme un prunier.

- Tu la sens là, hein ! Tu la sens bien ma queue mon salaud ! Tiens... prends ça... Ah ! Oui ! Tu vas voir ce que je vais t'envoyer ! Sale petite traînée t'aimes ça hein ! Sale petit enfoiré ! Ah ! Mh ! Aaahh... oui ! oui! ouiiiiii !

Un flot âcre et épais se déversa directement dans la gorge de Taka, le faisant soudain tousser et cracher. Sa bouche se remplit de liquide séminal à vitesse grand V, débordant de ses lèvres autour de la chair puante. Merde, songea Taka, depuis combien de temps il ne s'était pas lavé et vidé les couilles celui-là ? Il fut violemment repoussé en arrière et tiré vers le haut par ses mèches brunes. Une poigne féroce écrasa ses joues et broya sa mâchoire, lui maintenant la bouche close.

- Avale enfoiré !

Taka déglutit difficilement, sentant des haut-le-cœur lui tordre l'estomac. L'homme, suffisant et fier de lui, essuya soigneusement son sexe sur sa joue, étalant largement la substance poisseuse. Taka serra les poings mais força une expression suave sur son visage.

- Tu as aimé hein petit enculé. Vous n'êtes bon qu'à ça vous les pédales.

Son client lui cracha alors copieusement au visage un bloc de **salive bien gluant.**

Il pensait qu'il avait enfin son compte et que l'autre le payerait quand la poigne dans ses cheveux se relâcha enfin. Taka s'essuya rapidement la bouche alors que le type remballait ses bijoux de familles. Il lui tardait qu'il le paye et qu'il se casse celui-là... Ce qu'il reçut avant son dû le prit par surprise. Le poing de l'homme s'abattit à toute volée sur sa figure, le faisant basculer en arrière. Mais cela ne s'arrêta pas là. Un puissant coup de pied le cueillit à l'estomac, suivi d'un autre et encore un autre. Trop tard pour réagir, complètement KO, Taka ne put que subir.

Son souffle se coupa et il se roula en boule sur lui même pour tenter d'échapper à l'abattage en règle dont il était la cible. De temps à autre, il était soulevé par le col et un poing brutal s'abattait sur son visage. Des myriades de points blancs dansèrent devant ses yeux alors que la douleur et la souffrance se répandaient dans tout son être. Une pluie d'insultes chaleureuses allant de "Sale Tarlouze" jusqu'à "enfoiré de suceur de bites" accompagnèrent la gratification et les remerciements de son si charmant client pour ses services.

**A un moment** donné, il se sentit vaguement relevé et bousculé contre l'un des murs de briques de la venelle. Son front rencontra les arrêtes dures avec fracas, aidé par une main féroce qui lui arracha même une poignée de cheveux. Un râle indistinct sortit de sa gorge, trop sonné pour réagir, pour appeler à l'aide, pour faire venir Jûgo à son secours. Son pantalon glissa sur ses genoux et le type, qui avait visiblement apprécié lui refaire le portrait et le couvrir d'injures, le viola.

Sons étranglés, bouillie douloureuse dans son cerveau, lumières qui clignotaient d'une drôle de manière devant ses yeux. Souffrance... un peu partout... éclatant comme des houles plus ou moins fortes qui le traversaient. Il hoqueta, perdant son souffle, broyé entre le mur si dur et l'homme derrière lui qui l'écrasait de tout son poids. Voilà pourquoi il détestait traiter avec les armoires à glaces... En cas de problèmes, il ne faisait **pas le poids**.

Son mantra habituel quand il souffrait trop prit le pas sur toute pensée logique, son esprit se détachant de son corps brutalisé et avili. Il serra les mâchoires et se laissa partir, ne se débattant pas plus qu'une vulgaire poupée de chiffons, aussi vide qu'un coquillage mort. Il était là sans vraiment y être, regardant son corps souffrir et subir alors que son esprit s'éloignait. Il était devenu un oiseau, un aigle, et volait dans la chaleur et le réconfort d'un océan de ciel bleu, un bleu lumineux et particulier, pas n'importe quel bleu... un bleu unique... toujours le même… chaleureux... accueillant... réconfortant… Là, il se sentait bien...

**Le type** baraqué repoussa Taka au sol et se masturba au-dessus de son visage inexpressif aux grands yeux vides. Il se vida une nouvelle fois, éclaboussant son visage et ses vêtements. Un rire gras et heureux retentit dans la venelle alors qu'il tirait quelques billets de son portefeuille. Il en jeta une partie sur Taka, le reste directement dans le caniveau qui fendait les pavés. Il avait presque envie d'uriner sur le corps exsangue étendu à ses pieds, mais il se contenta de cracher une dernière fois dessus.

- Il parait qu'il faut bien arroser les fleurs de trottoir ! Je crois que je t'ai mis ton compte. Je t'ai bien arrosé, hein ?! Je reviendrais voir un de ces quatre si t'as **bien poussé ! **

Le rire gras résonna en échos infinis entre les murs de la ruelle crasseuse. Un dernier coup de pied, une dernière insulte, une paire de pièces supplémentaires jetées sur le sol en guise de "pourboire"; et l'homme s'en fut, sur un dernier éclat de rire, un dernier crachat. Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches, y pêcha les clefs de sa voiture et s'en alla en sifflotant. Il marcha d'un pas tranquille, presque léger malgré sa stature massive et son air patibulaire. Le véhicule quitta la rue, ses phares trouèrent la nuit et se glissèrent dans la circulation, redevenant anonyme.

Naruto pencha la tête en avant, contemplant le trottoir sous ses yeux. Il détendit les muscles raidis de sa nuque et fourragea dans ses cheveux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait assis là bon sang ? Au lieu d'être tranquille chez lui ou en soirée avec des amis... En plus, ça faisait un moment que l'objet de son obsession complètement tordue avait disparu dans la toute petite ruelle sombre et encaissée, avec un type deux fois plus grand et plus épais que lui.

Le gars était ressorti après un moment, mais pas Taka... Et il avait entendu de drôles de bruits. Mince, il devenait complètement barjot. Au point de se dire que ce qu'il avait entendu était différent de ce qu'il percevait d'habitude quand le brun disparaissait avec ses clients dans la venelle. Là, c'était sûr, il fallait qu'il aille se faire soigner... Il était complètement obnubilé par ce prostitué... Il perdait complètement la boule… Et ça prenait vraiment des proportions tordues.

Il fourragea plus intensément dans ses mèches blondes, leva un regard vide vers le ciel sombre et sans étoiles, couvert de pollution. Ça faisait combien d'heures qu'il était assis là à observer Taka, à agir comme un détraqué ? C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer et de penser... Oui, mais... Il ressemblait tellement à ce que Sasuke aurait pu être aujourd'hui... Bon le tempérament et les piercings en moins, ça c'était sûr, probablement un peu plus épais aussi...

Mais il aurait eu ces mêmes cheveux bruns qui rebiquaient vers l'arrière, jusqu'à ces deux mèches un peu plus longues encadrant un visage aux traits plus adultes, moins enfantins. La même stature et la même silhouette élancée... Jusqu'à cette couleur de peau neigeuse. Ils auraient été à la fac ensemble, il aurait été avec lui dans ces soirées et ces sorties entre amis. Il aurait été là pour l'anniversaire de Sakura... soufflant probablement d'indifférence, ses yeux noirs aussi impénétrables qu'à l'accoutumée... hautain pour les autres, différent avec lui... Un gargouillis difficile lui fit baisser la tête vers la venelle, délaissant le ciel sombre.

Taka s'appuya au mur, son estomac se contractant brutalement, l'obligeant à se plier en deux. Il vomit, le bruit qu'il fit plus proche d'un râle d'agonie douloureux qu'autre chose. Il fixa la petite flaque à ses pieds. De l'alcool et du sperme... voilà tout ce que contenait son estomac. Ce constat le fit presque rire alors qu'il se tenait les côtes, grimaçant de souffrance. Une fleur de trottoir bien arrosée... Elle était bien bonne celle là ! Quel enfoiré ! Il croyait quoi ce con, que son cul allait soudain fleurir au printemps ? La seule chose qui finirait par pousser c'était des hémorroïdes ! Rien à voir avec des roses ou des pâquerettes !

Quand il s'était relevé, il avait bien cru qu'il avait quelque chose de cassé. Peut-être... Peut-être pas... Ses côtes le faisaient atrocement souffrir, et son visage aussi. Bon ses fesses n'avaient pas encore totalement récupéré de la double pénétration de la veille, donc il avait déjà mal avant... Il avait péniblement ramassé son dû, chèrement gagné pour le coup, semé dans la crasse des pavés. Il y avait même des billets piétinés. Mais il y avait le compte, un peu plus même... Un pourboire ! Vraiment trop aimable ! Il avait difficilement rangé le tout dans sa botte, s'essuyant le visage avec le dos de ses mains. Quel connard !

Il avait dû ramasser les petites coupures crasseuses à quatre pattes, incapable de se remettre debout. Il avait tout récupéré, jusqu'à la moindre pièce jetée. Il n'y avait pas de petit bénéfice, et là, il l'avait plus que mérité sa paye. Il avait tâté le sol plusieurs fois, histoire d'être sûr qu'aucune menue monnaie ne lui avait échappé, posant ses mains dans des substances non identifiées. Le ménage n'était pas souvent fait dans cette venelle ! Ensuite, il s'était adossé au pied du mur et avait soufflé, palpant sa mâchoire et ses joues du bout des doigts pour vérifier l'étendue des dégâts.

Un coquard au moins, plusieurs bleus sur sa tronche. Merde... Comment il allait faire maintenant hein ? Attirer le client, c'était pas compliqué avec une belle gueule... Mais là, ça compromettait sévèrement son rendement pour le reste de la nuit. Et sans clients, pas de fric, sans fric, pas de toit, pas d'alcool, pas de bouffe et pas de poudre... et Hidan serait en pétard... Et un Hidan mécontent, c'était pas la panacée, surtout si on voulait survivre...

Un rire désabusé lui échappa. Là, il allait être dans la merde... La vraie... Il ferma péniblement les yeux et défit le talon de sa botte. Là, tout de suite, il avait besoin d'un petit remontant. Il essuya le dos de sa main couverte de salissures sur son pantalon. Récupérant le précieux sachet, il en saupoudra une fine ligne qu'il rectifia avec la tranche d'un billet plié en deux. Un reniflement et un coup de langue plus tard, il se sentait déjà mieux... au point de voir des petits points blancs harmonieux danser dans le ciel vers lequel il leva la tête, ses orbes sombres dilatés par la drogue, vides et hagards.

Quand il était un peu redescendu, il s'était appuyé au mur, s'y était accroché avec les ongles, et s'était enfin redressé. Sa tête tournait comme un manège fou. Il avait un peu mal, comme s'il avait eu un point de côté. Mais il se sentait mieux, beaucoup mieux; sûrement un effet de son fix. Taka avait enroulé spontanément un bras sur son ventre qui faisait des loopings en même temps que son cerveau. Sa main s'était agrippée aux briques disjointes et il avait avancé, un pas après l'autre, vers la sortie qui donnerait immanquablement sur son carré de trottoir.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était que son estomac déciderait de se vider encore quand il sortirait de l'ombre. Des rires moqueurs résonnèrent autour de lui, se répercutant le long des murs sordides.

- Ben alors Taka, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu tiens plus l'alcool mon lapin ?

Les remarques mordantes fusèrent de toutes parts. Il cracha par terre, incapable de répliquer comme il en avait l'habitude. L'homme était un loup pour l'homme, et c'était encore plus vrai ici qu'ailleurs.

A la moindre faiblesse, ses très chers collègues ne le rateraient pas. Par pure rivalité, par jalousie, par pure méchanceté ou bien par envie, juste pour avoir une promotion, avoir un meilleur coin de trottoir et se faire bien voir de l'organisation... Il se redressa, son regard devenant dur et acéré.

- Vos gueules ! hurla t-il de son ton le plus froid et le plus cassant.

Les rires moururent, les remarques désobligeantes aussi, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il le vit.

De l'autre côté de la rue, le blond, le mec jeune, beau, riche mais louche, était debout, les poings serrés, dardant son regard bleu sur lui. Il avait l'air d'être prêt à traverser la rue et à lui casser la gueule tant il était tendu et tremblant de colère. Dommage mon joli, pensa amèrement Taka, si tu es venu pour me péter les gencives, ce soir c'est déjà fait. Le bleu de ce regard d'acier le fit tiquer. Taka se fit vaguement la réflexion que ça ressemblait à peu de choses près à cet océan bleu dans lequel il voyageait sous forme de grand aigle aux ailes déployées quand c'était trop dur.

Le mauvais éclairage et la nuit ambiante ne lui permettaient pas de décider clairement si c'était exactement la même couleur. Mais c'était peut être pour ça que ce type étrange le perturbait autant, sans aucun doute pour ça même, il n'y avait pas d'autre raison de toute façon. Il se dirigea maladroitement vers la planque de sa bouteille et la descendit de quelques gorgées. L'alcool bas de gamme effaçant le goût acre et amer de sa bile et du sperme de l'autre porc. Puis il s'adossa à son mur, mal en point, plus très en forme pour ce qui lui restait d'heures à faire et de clients à satisfaire. Il s'alluma une cigarette, toute tordue, forcément après ses ébats "musclés", et tira avidement dessus. Il lui tardait de rentrer. C'était une putain de semaine de merde...

Naruto observa le jeune homme qui tituba jusqu'à sa bouteille, puis s'adossa, allant jusqu'à s'allumer une cigarette comme si de rien n'était, impassible. Pourtant, malgré la faible lumière blafarde des quelques rares lampadaires, le blond perçut les ombres violacées qui avaient fleuri sur le visage et le torse mince sous le gilet sans manche. Taka avait l'air de souffrir et avait une attitude bizarre, tanguant légèrement sur ses pieds alors qu'il était immobile, ses yeux noirs balayant la rue comme s'il ne la voyait plus vraiment, de légers tics agitant de temps à autres ses traits fins.

Sa colère et sa rage enflèrent, sans qu'il sut foncièrement pourquoi. Il avait deviné juste, le type d'avant en avait profité pour cogner le prostitué. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent. Le fils de pute ! Prendre son corps et payer pour ça, ça ne suffisait pas ? S'il lui remettait la main dessus à celui là, il lui causerait du pays à ce salaud ! Utiliser son corps c'était pas assez ? Il avait fait du mal au brun. Et Naruto doutait que Taka ait été d'accord pour ça, même contre un peu plus de blé.

Les traces de coups marquaient la peau pâle de la silhouette aux mèches brunes. Il avait eu l'intuition que ça ne se passait pas bien et que quelque chose n'allait pas quand le consommateur vicieux était ressortit seul de la ruelle. Il était prêt à bondir au secours du jeune homme qu'il imaginait déjà à moitié mort la tête dans le caniveau quand l'objet de toute sa préoccupation maladive était enfin ressorti de son antre, en piteux état.

Il n'avait plus osé bouger quand il avait entendu les quolibets, les moqueries et les rires qui avaient fusé. Il était inutile de jeter de l'huile sur le feu qui couvait. Il ne voulait pas créer plus de difficultés au jeune homme qui en avait déjà un paquet, alors Naruto s'était rassis. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Taka était tout à fait capable de se débrouiller. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'il arrive sur son grand cheval blanc pour le sauver. Mais quand même, tout ça lui laissait un goût amer dans la gorge.

Jûgo s'assura que le nouveau poulain de l'Akatsuki qui venait de démarrer son nouveau travail tout au fond de la rue, sur la dernière place du trottoir, avait eu plus de peur que de mal. Il avait immédiatement réagi en recevant le SMS contenant les trois lettres du signal. C'était simple : S.O.S, et il accourait pour régler le problème. C'était la première chose qu'il leur apprenait. Il fit craquer ses phalanges. Il détestait la violence. Pourquoi certains clients ne comprenaient pas qu'ils en avaient pour leur argent. Il leur en fallait toujours plus…

Le petit gars était encore tout tremblant sur son bout de trottoir quand il était revenu vers lui après avoir réglé son compte au mal élevé qui n'avait pas bien compris les règles. Il était tellement frais dans ce métier qu'il s'était même caché les yeux quand Jûgo avait levé son poing et refait le portrait du gars, lui donnant une bonne leçon. On abîmait pas la marchandise. C'était l'une des règles de l'Akatsuki. Et il était là pour veiller au grain.

Sa grande main avait tapoté l'épaule de la frêle créature. Le client était reparti dans sa caisse en crachant des insultes avec quelques dents en moins. Grand bien lui fasse, on ne sortait pas un couteau pour l'utiliser sur les outils de travail d'Hidan. Et si le mec revenait à la charge, il serait toujours aussi bien reçu. Son regard se posa sur le nouveau. Celui-là, il ne savait pas trop si c'était vraiment un mec tellement il était androgyne. Y avait vraiment de drôles d'oiseaux qui atterrissaient ici.

En tout cas, il était tellement fin et féminin que Jûgo n'était pas sûr qu'il fasse long feu sur sa portion de trottoir. Il la garderait sûrement si le prochain qui arrivait était plus costaud que lui. En même temps, quand Hidan les débarquait là pour la première fois, ils n'étaient jamais très vieux. Mais celui-là vraiment, il n'était pas du tout sûr qu'il tienne le coup longtemps, surtout dans une telle fosse aux lions. Il échangea deux trois phrases rassurantes avec le jeune homme à la beauté éthérée, se faisant la réflexion que dans quelques semaines, il serait déjà bien moins frais et bien moins en forme.

Certains se suicidaient ou mourraient d'une overdose après à peine un mois de tapin dans cette rue. On pouvait même cumuler les deux : le suicide par overdose... Il fallait avoir du tempérament pour survivre dans cet enfer, l'envie de survivre chevillée au corps même. Il n'aimerait pas être à leur place. Lui, il n'avait jamais fais la pute. Il était tombé dans l'Akatsuki dès tout petit. Son père étant un cousin d'un haut gradé, il avait baigné dedans et avait suivi le chemin tout tracé.

Au début, il avait fait le passeur ou le guetteur. Personne ne se méfiait des mômes, jamais. Et puis, il avait protégé et tué sur commande. De toute façon, c'était tout ce qu'il savait faire. Et comme il n'était pas bien malin, la plupart du temps il se servait de ses poings. Les armes c'était déjà trop compliqué pour lui. Sa forte carrure d'armoire à glace lui avait bien servi au fur et à mesure qu'il avait grandi. Il n'avait jamais été bon à l'école. Il savait à peine lire et compter. Alors pour lui, ses poings c'était du pain béni, c'était tout ce qu'il savait faire et encore heureux qu'il ait la carrure pour.

Hidan l'avait enrôlé après lui avoir offert son premier mec qu'il l'avait obligé à se farcir sous ses yeux. C'était une récompense pour avoir accompli sa mission avec succès. Faire peur au fils d'un politicien et lui refaire assez gentiment le portrait. Le papa posait un peu trop de questions aux mauvaises personnes et il fallait que ça s'arrête; et pour ça, rien de mieux que l'intimidation. Après ça, il l'avait pris sous son aile comme sentinelle pour sa rue. Sûr et certain qu'il ne toucherait pas à sa marchandise, il avait bien vu que se taper des gars c'était pas vraiment son truc, et qu'il la protégerait avec brio, et ça c'était ce que Jûgo savait faire de mieux.

Jûgo faisait ça depuis, et il en avait vu défiler des minots qui avaient battu le pavé de ce trottoir, mis là par Hidan après avoir "appris le métier". Ils avaient tous une histoire, triste à pleurer : dettes des parents dont l'organisation s'était emparée des gamins, fils de prostituées appartenant déjà à l'Akatsuki et dans l'incapacité de protéger leur progéniture et de la sortir de leurs griffes, jeunes enfants de riche extraction kidnappés et devenus les jouets de ces bandits,...

Autant d'histoires que de visages... Une fois dans le système, impossible d'y échapper. Le petit nuage blanc cerné de rouge sur fond noir broyait impitoyablement tous ceux qui avaient des velléités de fuite. Il ne restait plus qu'à courber l'échine et faire avec si on ne voulait pas mourir. Même lui serait exécuté si jamais il désobéissait, on lui ferait aussi sauter la tête s'il ne donnait pas satisfaction dans son travail. Il s'assura que l'adolescent aux longs cheveux châtains se remettait de ses émotions et redescendit tranquillement le trottoir.

Pour chaque prostitué qui était mort à cause d'un client, il risquait sa propre peau. Ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois, une seule fois où le temps qu'il arrive, le consommateur de chair "fraîche" avait étranglé sa victime. Hidan l'avait tabassé si fort en représailles que le lendemain il n'avait pas réussi à se lever tellement il avait mal. Et il le lui avait dit tout net : "La prochaine fois, je te tue. Je te découpe en rondelles." Et il savait, pour l'avoir vu faire, que c'était vrai. Plus aucun bien d'Hidan n'était mort à cause d'un client. Il faisait tout pour que ça n'arrive pas; et il priait chaque matin les Dieux de la nature, les seuls qu'il connaissait, pour que ça dure.

Les règles étaient simples :

- On payait pour le service.

- On n'abîmait pas et on ne tuait pas la marchandise.

Facile. Mais à croire que les mecs qui venaient "chasser la queue" étaient plutôt durs à la comprenette, encore plus bêtes que lui. Sortir un couteau sous le nez de l'un de ses poulains, c'était le S.O.S assuré et un règlement de compte en bonne et due forme.

Il marcha d'un pas lent, vérifiant du coin de l'œil que tout allait bien pour tout le monde. Quand ils réglaient leurs querelles de territoire entre eux, ce n'était pas la même chose. Il n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Hidan remettait de l'ordre dans tout ça quand ça dérapait un peu trop. Une fois, il avait même flingué à bout portant l'une de ses poules qui cherchait trop de noises à celui qui lui rapportait le plus. Ce mac était un primaire, tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était le fric. Le reste, c'était du détail. De toute façon, ici, une place vide ne le restait jamais longtemps grâce à l'organisation.

C'était un samedi soir comme un autre. Les voitures défilaient, les prostitués travaillaient. Tout était calme. La nuit serait bonne en profits pour Hidan qui serait content. C'était une bonne rue. Il était rarement mécontent. De temps en temps, il embarquait la poule qui rapportait le moins pour lui "causer du pays", histoire de remettre un coup de pression aux autres. Mais c'était un business qui tournait, et qui tournait bien. La machine était bien huilée, et le sexe était l'une des rares industries à ne jamais connaître ni crise, ni chômage.

Il ralentit ses pas en approchant du nouveau pré carré de Taka, son préféré, son protégé. Il l'aidait autant qu'il le pouvait dans la mesure de ce qui lui était possible de faire. C'était son favori. Il n'y pouvait rien et ne s'en cachait pas. Il ressemblait trop à son meilleur ami, celui dont la disparition pesait sur son cœur. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le protéger, de s'inquiéter pour lui. C'était plus fort que lui. C'était comme ça, voilà tout.

Un coup d'œil vers la silhouette adossée qu'il allait saluer gentiment lui fit écarquiller les yeux, et il se précipita.

- Taka ! Merde, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ! lâcha t-il en se jetant sur lui.

Il fit pivoter le visage entre ses paumes vers la lumière d'un réverbère pour être sûr de ce qu'il voyait et constater l'étendue des dégâts. Les orbes sombres étaient vides, ne clignant même pas sous l'éclairage blafard. La figure aux traits fins se contracta légèrement sous la douleur quand il appuya doucement sur les bleus qui marbraient la peau pâle.

Il l'examina sous toutes les coutures, découvrant avec consternation le champ de bataille, de larges flaques violacées tachant l'épiderme sur le torse, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la saleté.

- Un client... se borna à lui indiquer le brun d'une voix atone, pendant qu'il vérifiait qu'il n'avait rien de cassé et palpait chaque os, chaque centimètre carré de buste et de jambe.

- C'était qui cet enfoiré ! L'un de tes réguliers ?

Taka se laissa faire sans rien dire, grimaçant quand les paumes du roux passaient sur des endroits sensibles.

- Non... lâcha t-il platement.

- Merde, t'es dans un sale état. Pourquoi tu m'as pas envoyé le signal ! Tu t'es laissé faire ou quoi ?

L'énervement audible dans la voix du sentinelle agaça Taka qui répliqua vertement :

- Ça va pas non ? Ce connard m'a pris par surprise. A la fin de sa pipe, il m'a collé un taquet direct. Une telle patate que j'ai été sonné d'entrée !

Jûgo serra les poings, son visage crispé par la rage, il attrapa le bras du brun et grogna en le secouant :

- A quoi il ressemble ce tas de merde, tu le reconnaîtrais si tu le revoyais ?

- Aie ! Touche pas là, tu me fais mal, protesta Taka. Ouais, je crois. Une armoire à glace, le genre coupe en brosse et tout en muscle, style ancien de l'armée avec une tronche à faire peur.

- Bouge pas, faut que je vérifie... T'as peut être un truc de cassé ou une hémorragie !

Taka souffla douloureusement entre ses dents, les grandes paluches de Jûgo l'examinant sous toutes les coutures. La figure inquiète et préoccupée du géant lui fit du bien malgré tout. Compter pour quelqu'un, ça l'aidait à tenir. C'était pas grand chose, mais il en avait besoin, surtout après le sale quart d'heure qu'il venait de passer. Ça lui donnait l'impression, même illusoire, d'être un peu plus qu'un sac à foutre, d'être un peu important malgré sa vie de merde.

- Si cet enfoiré reviens, tu me le dis ! Je vais lui expliquer la vie moi à ce salaud ! Putain, il t'a pas raté... T'es sûr que ça va ?

Le ton inquiet de celui qui était le plus proche d'un ami pour lui, toucha le prostitué.

- Ouais... Je suis encore debout, c'est bon... répondit il mollement, heureux que sa voix ne tremble pas.

Le motard chargé de leur surveillance s'écarta de lui, dubitatif.

- Bon... Fais quand même gaffe, hein ?

- T'inquiète. J'en ai vu d'autres, répondit-il avec un léger rictus qu'il espérait rassurant.

Le pire, c'est que c'était vrai. Il en avait effectivement vu d'autres, des pires même. Sa vie était loin d'être rose, mais c'était la sienne. Il survivrait. Cette nuit pourrie se terminerait, demain le soleil se lèverait, et une autre recommencerait. Il n'espérait pas, il n'espérait plus s'en sortir, juste vivre sa vie telle que la destinée la lui avait tracée. Il finirait la gueule dans le caniveau avant ses trente ans, mais au moins il aurait vécu, sans baisser les bras.

Il se redressa, échangea encore quelques phrases avec Jûgo et se radossa à son mur, tirant une autre cigarette de son paquet défoncé. Et puis, il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver devant Kabuto, l'un des médecin de l'organisation, pas pour quelques bleus en tout cas. Le docteur à lunettes était du genre libidineux et sadique, à se demander s'il n'avait pas eu son diplôme dans une boite spécialisée dans le SM. Alors moins Taka le voyait, mieux il se portait.

Jûgo lança un dernier regard à Taka, se promettant de garder un œil sur lui pour le reste de la nuit. Il reprit son poste, non loin de sa moto, à l'entrée de la rue. Au passage, il nota bien le type assis par terre sur le trottoir face à l'emplacement de Taka. Un concurrent en freelance qui cherchait à s'installer là ? Non... pas assis et pas aussi bien habillé. Les cheveux dont la blondeur se détachait nettement malgré le peu d'éclairage lui rappelèrent vaguement quelque chose sans qu'il arrive vraiment à mettre le doigt dessus.

Il haussa les épaules. Tant qu'il ne créait pas de problèmes... C'était peut être juste un type qui avait trop bu ou un badaud un peu curieux qui partirait quand il aurait eu son compte de spectacle, ou bien un paumé qui cherchait un sens à sa vie et s'était arrêté là par hasard. Le bruit d'une voiture qui approchait détourna ses pensées. Il vérifia que tout se passait bien, assistant à la parade des prostitués le long du trottoir, et il s'assura que le client avait l'air réglo et qu'il ne recevait pas de sms de détresse. Une autre voiture suivit et le ballet recommença. Jûgo augmenta sa vigilance.

Naruto avait observé l'échange avec l'armoire à glace qui avait descendu la rue. Visiblement, c'était le type chargé de surveiller les putes. Il avait eu l'air de se faire du souci pour Taka, l'examinant plusieurs fois dans tous les sens, son visage froncé d'inquiétude. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots dont il n'avait saisi que quelques bribes. L'un dans l'autre, ça l'avait bizarrement rassuré de voir qu'au final il y avait quand même quelqu'un qui se souciait de Taka.

Peut-être que l'autre s'inquiétait surtout de savoir si Taka avait été payé et s'il pourrait continuer à bosser ce soir, mais c'était quand même mieux que rien. Il se sentit encore plus idiot à rester assis là, à attendre il ne savait quoi, à regarder cet ersatz de son ami d'enfance version jeune adulte mener une vie si misérable, à des années lumières de celle que Sasuke aurait eu s'il avait vécu. C'était sans doute ça en fait son problème.

Malgré les dix ans écoulés, il n'arrivait pas à accepter la mort de Sasuke. Là, dans son cœur, il y avait toujours ce trou béant laissé par son meilleur ami trop tôt disparu, et regarder Taka vivre lui faisait autant de mal que de bien, mais un peu de bien quand même. Il en voulut à Dieu et à toutes les instances de là haut. Pourquoi lui avoir pris Sasuke et avoir laissé quelqu'un comme Taka en vie ? Là, maintenant, tout de suite, est-ce qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire un effort, une entorse, et échanger Taka contre Sasuke ? Il était presque certain que le jeune homme sur le trottoir d'en face serait plus qu'heureux de monter direct au Paradis.

Réalisant la portée de ses pensées, Naruto se morigéna mentalement. Souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un, lui... N'importe quoi... Si Sasuke le regardait de là-haut, il devait bien se marrer. Il pouvait presque l'entendre le traiter de crétin avec ce ton inimitable qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Le jeune homme blond passa une main sur son visage fatigué. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête ses conneries. Sasuke était mort et Taka était un prostitué qui certes lui ressemblait mais ne le remplacerait jamais, et lui, il avait sa vie à vivre et besoin d'oublier, pour de bon.

Il se leva et épousseta son jean rempli de la poussière du trottoir. Kyuubi devait trouver le temps long, et ses amis allaient finir par se poser des questions. Il était temps de rentrer et d'arrêter tout ça. Il fallait qu'il tourne la page. Fort de sa résolution, Naruto fourra ses mains dans ses poches, debout au bord du trottoir. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la silhouette si évocatrice de souvenirs, soupira en sentant ses yeux devenir un peu humides, et lui fit silencieusement ses adieux ainsi qu'à son ami disparu.

Taka avait mal partout. Il laissa filer les voitures porteuses de clients les unes après les autres, se disant que à la prochaine, oui, à la prochaine, il ferait son cirque habituel, mais que là, juste là, il avait bien trop mal pour bouger. Un rail de poudre et deux ou trois cigarettes plus tard, son corps était toujours aussi lourd que du plomb et lui faisait toujours aussi mal, tout comme son visage. Une petite pause, juste une toute petite pause, et c'était sûr, après il y retournait.

Il savait qu'il lui faudrait se crever le cul pour combler le manque à gagner, mais là tout de suite, de toute façon, il pouvait à peine bouger la mâchoire pour fumer, alors sucer une bite et parler, ça allait être compliqué. Le seul avantage était qu'il gémirait sans le moindre effort. Le bruit caractéristique d'un moteur bien particulier lui fit brusquement lever les yeux de ses ongles sales et cassés, jaunis par la nicotine. Taka se décolla de son mur et déglutit. Déjà ? C'était pas possible, c'était bien trop tôt pour être déjà la fin de la nuit...

Il sortit son téléphone portable bas de gamme de sa botte et se mordilla les lèvres. Trop tôt... Hidan leur rendait juste une petite visite surprise. Le jour ne se lèverait que dans trois heures et le mac n'effectuerait sa tournée pour prélever son dû qu'à ce moment là, à l'heure pile, toujours la même depuis que lui était arrivé dans cette rue. Hidan se gara et échangea quatre mots avec Jûgo, puis il se paya le luxe de remonter tranquillement la rue à pied avec le géant sur ses talons.

Certains des prostitués se mettaient au garde à vous, d'autres tremblaient de peur, d'autres encore lui faisaient des courbettes et lui lançaient des salutations sucrées, ou faisaient semblant de ne rien éprouver de particulier à le voir. Pourtant, l'atmosphère dans la rue avait radicalement changée. Il suffisait d'un claquement de doigts de cet homme pour que vous soyez mort ou subitement promu, ou bien sévèrement corrigé. Il avait tout pouvoir sur eux, et ça se sentait.

Il passa, ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés en arrière, les talons de ses Santiags cloutées toujours flambant neuves résonnant sur le macadam. Un grand et long manteau noir tout en cuir, comme son pantalon, était négligemment posé sur ses épaules, flottant derrière lui comme une cape. Ce soir là, il portait une chemise rouge sang, dont les boutons étaient largement ouverts sur son torse et laissaient voir plusieurs chaînes en or épaisses. Jûgo marchait un pas derrière Hidan, en silence, la tête un peu basse en signe de respect.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de la rue, là où le nouveau avait commencé il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Hidan était sans doute venu s'assurer à l'improviste que le dernier arrivant avait bien pris le pli, ou bien il avait du temps à tuer et avait décidé de faire le tour de son cheptel. Une voiture quitta la rue, une autre y entra. Que le mac soit là ou non, il y avait de toute façon toujours des hommes qui venaient satisfaire leurs pulsions ici, faisant tourner son commerce.

Taka tira plus avidement sur sa cigarette, des souvenirs émus du personnage cruel lui revenant en mémoire bien malgré lui, comme à chaque fois qu'il le croisait. L'homme auréolé de pouvoir n'échappait pas à la règle. Il lui était passé dessus un bon nombre de fois avant même qu'il n'arrive dans cette rue, tout comme le reste des membres les plus influents l'organisation. Et sa mémoire restait vivace, son corps savait qu'il fallait craindre son mac capable des pires horreurs sur un corps humain.

Il se remit bon an mal an au turbin. Les deux clients suivants qu'il réussit à attirer lui faisant la grâce et l'honneur de le prendre dans l'habitacle de leurs véhicules, l'un directement à califourchon sur le siège avant, l'autre à quatre pattes sur la banquette arrière, avec préservatifs tous les deux, s'il vous plaît. **Le troisième **ne fut pas une mince affaire : il le paya pour qu'il s'empale sur son levier de vitesse pendant qu'il le regardait faire tout en s'astiquant le manche.

Quand le dernier consommateur repartit après avoir aussi exigé qu'il lui taille une pipe pendant qu'il se tapait, oui, vraiment, son levier de vitesse, Taka retrouva **son bout de trottoir**. Bientôt, il pourrait écrire le Guiness Book des tendances les plus tordues. Un sourire cynique étira ses lèvres fines. Si jamais il arrivait à dépasser ses trente ans, ce serait vraiment un truc à faire. Il aurait des tas de choses bizarres à y mettre dans ce bouquin, il en avait vu déjà tellement. Et peut-être qu'il ferait fortune...

Il s'adossa nonchalamment à son sacro-saint mur qui n'avait pas bougé mais repéra immédiatement Hidan qui descendait dans sa direction, échangeant quelques mots avec certains de ses "salariés". Il avait secrètement espéré l'éviter, souhaitant que le temps qu'il se fasse ses trois clients, l'homme aurait déjà dépassé son prés carré. Hidan arriva à sa hauteur et Taka réprima le frisson instinctif qui descendit le long de son échine. L'homme aux cheveux coiffés en arrière lui fit face, un sourire jouant sur son visage à l'air satisfait.

Le mac fit un pas en avant et attrapa sans ménagement son menton, le levant vers lui sans douceur, l'examinant de plus près. Jûgo, toujours derrière lui, eut l'air embêté, ses yeux croisant ceux du jeune homme qui se faisait examiner et scruter comme une bête de foire.

- Alors Blanche-Neige, il parait que tu as eu quelques ennuis ce soir.

Taka avala difficilement sa salive, les doigts de celui pour qui il s'échinait sur ce bout de trottoir, dans cette rue, s'enfonçant douloureusement dans ses joues alors que ses orbes sombres croisaient celles d'une étrange couleur mauve de son tourmenteur.

- T'en es où de tes recettes ? reprit le mac d'un ton sucré.

- J'en sais rien, j'ai pas encore compté... biaisa Taka, ne détournant pas le regard de celui qui le possédait, au même titre qu'un animal, aux yeux de l'organisation.

Il fut brutalement relâché, manquant de tomber sur ses fesses qui avaient été grandement mises à contribution ce soir.

- Et bien compte !

Taka serra les dents. Pas de chance pour lui, Hidan avait visiblement décidé de lui chercher des noises ce soir, ce qui était assez mauvais signe. Sans rien dire, il se pencha et sortit la liasse de petites coupures de sa botte qu'il feuilleta entre ses doigts. En réalité, il savait exactement combien il avait sur lui, mais il gagna un peu de temps. Le résultat de sa cagnotte était quasiment deux fois moindre que l'habituel, et ça, ça risquait de lui coûter cher, très cher.

- Alors ? exigea son vis-à-vis d'une voix mielleuse.

Taka donna le chiffre et le visage anguleux du mac se plissa, des rides disgracieuses se formant sur son front.

- C'est deux fois moins que ce que tu fais d'habitude... Blanche-Neige.

Il n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer, se faisant saisir par le col de son gilet sans manche et ramener avec force à deux centimètres de la figure aux traits durs. Il aurait pu arguer que les consommateurs étaient pas très friands de gueules amochées, mais ça aurait mis Jûgo en difficultés, et il s'y refusait. Hidan le relâcha et le fusilla du regard.

Une baffe sonore s'écrasa sur sa joue, en même temps qu'un souffle cuisant.

- Tu crois que je te vois pas depuis tout à l'heure ? Tu gardes ton cul bien au chaud dans ton pantalon, tu fous rien ou presque. Tu te prends pour qui ce soir, une foutue princesse ? Tu crois peut être que parce que tu rapportes bien d'habitude, t'as le droit de te tourner les pouces ? Hein, Blanche-Neige !

A chaque phrase, une gifle puissante avait claqué, laissant une marque rouge sur son visage.

- Toutes mes poules travaillent, et tu sors pas du lot. Tu me rapporte pas encore assez pour ça. Je garderai pas un tir-au-flanc, c'est mauvais pour les affaires et ça donne des idées aux autres. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te remettre vite fait au boulot et d'activer tes petites fesses. Même si pour ça, tu dois te trimbaler cul nul au bord de ce putain de trottoir. C'est clair !

La large main ornée de grosses bagues en or cingla sa figure avec force à chaque sentence, la voix calme et posée en parfait contraste avec les gestes violents. Ses yeux devinrent humides, sa tête résonna comme un tambour, jusqu'à ce que Taka titube et manque de tomber au sol.

Aucun des autres prostitués n'osa se moquer de Taka, ni lancer le moindre quolibet de peur d'attirer sur eux les foudres du patron. Naruto, que le changement d'atmosphère avait retenu par curiosité à l'arrivée du mac qu'il avait observé tout du long de sa parade sur le trottoir d'en face, avait blêmi, debout, de l'autre côté de la rue devant le spectacle qui se déroulait maintenant sous ses yeux. Il avait repéré Hidan la veille, quand il était parti au petit matin et qu'il avait vu les prostitués lui donner de l'argent et s'en aller.

Maintenant, il comprenait un peu mieux l'engrenage dans lequel Taka et les autres étaient pris. Ce type faisait vraiment froid dans le dos. Il savait y faire pour inspirer la crainte et se faire respecter. Naruto le constatait de ses propres yeux. L'homme clinquant poussa Taka qui tomba sur ses genoux et se rattrapa comme il put sur ses mains. La sentinelle chargée de la sécurité du cheptel du mac retint le bras de ce dernier et dit quelque chose que Naruto ne saisit pas.

Hidan repoussa brutalement Jûgo et le saisit directement à la gorge, le prenant au dépourvu. Il serra assez pour rendre difficile la respiration de son homme de main qui devint laborieuse.

- Reste en dehors de ça toi. J'en ai rien à foutre qu'il se soit fait arranger le portrait par un client pendant que tu réglais un autre problème. C'est dommage, certes, mais ça devrait pas l'empêcher d'agiter son cul au bord de ce trottoir. persifla t-il avec toujours ce même calme détaché.

Il relâcha Jûgo tout aussi vite qu'il l'avait attrapé, le défiant du regard de contester son autorité. Le géant porta une main à son cou et baissa la tête. Il savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids. Taka serra les poings sur le revêtement gris de poussière du trottoir, mais releva vaillamment la tête, ses yeux lançant des éclairs silencieux. C'était vraiment pas sa veine ce soir, et Hidan était particulièrement dur et injuste avec lui. Il voulait faire un exemple, et c'était malheureusement pour sa pomme. Décidément, il était garni...

Ses lagons noirs croisèrent les pupilles mauves qui dardèrent sur lui un regard supérieur. Un sourire mauvais fit son apparition sur le visage d'Hidan qui le toisait avec arrogance.

- Baisse ton froc, Blanche-Neige.

L'ordre fut susurré sur un ton presque religieux et Taka grinça des dents. A quatre pattes sur le bitume, il obtempéra. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez morflé pour la nuit...

Le bruit d'une ceinture qui se défaisait et glissait de la taille d'un pantalon fit couler une sueur froide le long de son épine dorsale. Taka ferma les yeux, se préparant mentalement autant que possible à recevoir la correction qu'Hidan lui réservait. Il fallait qu'il soit fort, il savait que ça allait être douloureux en plus d'être humiliant. Il n'allait pas en prime leur faire le plaisir de crier, il ne demanderait pas grâce non plus, et il ne supplierait surtout pas. Il avait sa fierté.

La pièce de cuir fendit l'air, Hidan esquissant un sourire sadique. Il leva son bras bien haut, serrant fermement la boucle dans sa main leste. Son bras s'abaissa avec vigueur et un bruit sec retentit avec force dans le silence de la rue. Jûgo serra les poings, impuissant, et les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent alors que sa mâchoire se contractait de colère. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur Taka et son mac; le jeune brun à quatre pattes, les fesses à l'air et son tortionnaire.

Le premier coup tomba en un claquement sonore, son corps s'arquant sous la douleur cuisante du cuir clouté mordant sa peau. Taka serra les dents pour ne laisser filtrer aucun son, ses ongles griffèrent le bitume sale, s'y cassant. Il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier sous ses paupières closes et concentra tout ses efforts pour retenir ses larmes. Pas question de laisser voir sa souffrance ! Il devait tenir, ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

A peine baissé, le bras d'Hidan se releva sans attendre. La ceinture fouetta le fessier pâle avec violence une nouvelle fois. Le rictus sur le visage du mac s'agrandit devant le silence de sa victime. Ce silence ne l'incitait que plus encore à agir avec une brutalité renouvelée, ce qu'il ne se priva pas de faire à la vue de la première large marque rouge qui fleurit sur la peau fine couleur de neige. Les coups avaient plu avec force, Hidan mettant du cœur à l'ouvrage.

Il abattit son bras toujours plus violemment avec un plaisir sadique. Une marque apparaissait après l'autre, mais ce n'était jamais assez. La cruauté du membre de l'Akatsuki n'avait pas de limite. Le cuir marquait l'épiderme laiteux de larges stries rouges qui viraient déjà au violet par endroits. Les clous métalliques qui ornaient la ceinture accentuaient la couleur carmine qui s'étendait sur les fesses du prostitué, mordant la peau fragile. Mais, ça ne l'arrêta pas, les meurtrissures continuant à fleurir les unes après les autres, les claquements sinistres continuant à résonner.

Hidan arma son bras et eut un rictus sadique en voyant des gouttes purpurines couler sur la peau lésée. Il aimait le sang, la peur et la douleur, et il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de profiter de Taka. Il abaissa sa main d'un mouvement sec du poignet. Il savait exactement comment faire pour que ce soit le plus douloureux possible. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, briser le silence de sa proie. Il n'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir obtenu le son de sa voix.

Debout au coin de la rue, Naruto regardait, choqué, les agissements de ce type qui devait être le mac. Pourquoi s'en prenait-il ainsi à Taka ? N'était-il pas censé protéger ses prostitués ? Et pourquoi personne n'intervenait ? Les autres jeunes hommes alignés sur le trottoir continuaient leur parade à chaque nouvelle voiture qui passait, les conducteurs ne s'attardaient pas dans la rue, et le géant roux se tenait près des deux autres sans rien faire.

Il voulut aller porter secours à celui qui lui rappelait si douloureusement Sasuke mais le péripatéticien le plus proche de lui l'en dissuada d'un simple regard et d'un "Non" vigoureux de la tête, silencieux. La peur qui hantait les yeux du jeune homme était non feinte et il avait bien compris que s'il bougeait il ne ferait qu'empirer la situation de Taka. Pourtant, le voir ainsi, encaisser coup après coup était un spectacle insoutenable. Le type qui le battait n'aurait-il donc aucune pitié pour le jeune homme qui pourtant lui rapportait de l'argent ?

A quatre pattes sur le trottoir, Taka subissait son châtiment en silence, muselant les cris douloureux qui voulaient sortir de sa gorge. Putain, ça faisait mal ! Il sentait clairement le sang couler sur ses cuisses dénudées et il avait le cul en feu. Un coup encore plus brutal si c'était possible le projeta en avant, son corps se raidissant et commençant à trembler, montrant des signes de faiblesse. Il raffermit sa position, à quatre pattes sur le trottoir, mais Hidan dut noter qu'il fatiguait car le cinglement du cuir s'intensifia, le faisant grincer des dents, ses larmes silencieuses finissant par déborder de ses yeux. Même si un sifflement douloureux lui échappa, ce fut bien tout ce que lui extorqua sa punition.

Hidan sourit diaboliquement, il avait oublié à quel point Taka était dur à la tâche. Continuer à le battre ne servirait qu'à fendre plus encore la peau de plus en plus sanguinolente. Et un prostitué au cul abîmé serait moins appétissant pour les clients donc lui rapporterait moins. Il finit par abaisser définitivement son bras, déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à briser le jeune homme avec ça. Il perdait la main avec celui-là. En même temps, ça faisait combien de temps qu'il ne l'avait pas touché ? Taka travaillait bien et il l'avait sans doute un peu trop épargné jusque-là.

**Le bruit caractéristique** d'un cran de sécurité que l'on retire lui fit brutalement ouvrir les yeux, un frisson de panique courant sur son échine. La froideur, de ce qu'il devina sans mal être le canon d'une arme à feu, parcourut lentement le bas de ses reins avant de glisser entre ses fesses.

- Dis-moi Blanche-Neige... ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas amusés ensemble toi et moi...

La voix froide et cynique d'Hidan résonna à ses oreilles, lui rappelant par ces seuls mots les horreurs dont était capable l'homme derrière lui.

Le mac vit avec une satisfaction sadique le corps pâle de Taka se cambrer pour échapper au contact du métal de son revolver. Il passa le canon de son arme sur les fesses rougies et blessées, dessinant des arabesques abstraites avec le sang qui coulait en fines rigoles sur la peau pâle. Oui, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué avec Taka, c'était pourtant son trou préféré quand il était plus jeune. Il était plus que temps de se rappeler à son bon souvenir.

Taka serra les poings, essayant de contenir les tremblements de son corps et de cacher sa panique. Même si sa vie était merdique, il ne tenait pas à mourir ce soir, et surtout pas ainsi. Mais il savait pertinemment qu'Hidan était un sadique, il aimait trop faire souffrir pour lui accorder une mort rapide et douce. L'arme allait et venait lentement presque avec douceur sur son cul et le bas de son dos. Un glapissement, vite étouffé, lui échappa quand le canon de l'arme pénétra brusquement et en son entier dans son anus déjà éprouvé par ses clients précédents.

Hidan ricana en entendant la plainte de sa Blanche-Neige et enfonça plus profondément le pistolet dans l'intimité du jeune homme, jusqu'à ce que la crosse ne touche les fesses blessées. Lentement, il tourna l'arme dans un sens puis dans l'autre, appréciant de voir la peau fragile se distendre autour du canon argenté.

- Sois sage Blanche-Neige... mon chargeur est plein. Ce serait dommage de faire exploser ton si joli petit cul.

Taka déglutit, des gouttes de sueur dégoulinant le long de ses tempes. Il ferma fortement ses paupières. Non, il ne voulait pas mourir ce soir. Il s'obligea à rester coi, se mordant l'intérieur des joues, immobile, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses paumes serrées alors que le froid du métal le pénétrait et entrait en lui toujours plus profondément, sans douceur. Ses fesses irradiaient de douleur et le bas de ses reins vibrait d'une façon si cuisante qu'il était certain de ne pas pouvoir s'asseoir demain, ni les jours suivants. Mais merde, il voulait les vivre ces jours suivants...

Hidan pénétra plus profondément le rectum du jeune homme avec son arme, se délectant des légers tremblements et tressaillements qui parcoururent le corps pâle. Tout doucement, il retira le canon jusqu'à le sortir complètement à l'air libre. Portant la tige métallique à son visage, il la lécha sur toute sa longueur.

- Mmh… Blanche-Neige… Toujours aussi savoureux...

A ces mots, il rengaina son revolver dans le fourreau de chair avec violence, faisant claquer la crosse contre la croupe blême.

Ses yeux hermétiquement clos ne voyaient plus ni le bitume sale du trottoir, ni le noir sous ses paupières. Il était un oiseau, un aigle majestueux volant en toute liberté dans un ciel bleu. Ce bleu si particulier qui l'emmenait si loin de son corps malmené et douloureux. Des hauteurs où il se trouvait, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, ni la peur, ni la souffrance, ni la crasse des hommes qui ne le considéraient que comme un trou depuis dix ans maintenant. Il était libre, fier et en sécurité dans ce bleu là.

Se penchant sur le dos encore couvert de l'éternel gilet de costume sans manches, le mac alla mordre la nuque fine. L'absence totale de réaction du brun le renseigna sur le fait que celui-ci s'était évadé loin de son enveloppe charnelle. Hidan gronda furieusement. C'était pour cette raison que lui et ses acolytes l'avaient surnommé Taka, parce qu'il s'évadait dans son esprit, se coupant de toutes sensations physiques... tel un faucon fuyant le chasseur à ses trousses.

L'homme de l'Akatsuki sourit sadiquement et retira sans vergogne l'arme de l'intimité du prostitué. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de ramener Taka parmi eux : la violence. C'était pour ça qu'il était son préféré... il pouvait assouvir sur lui ses pires perversions. Rien ne l'excitait plus que de voir le visage absent se réveiller soudainement dans la souffrance la plus extrême. Plaquant d'un geste violent la tête brune sur le sol, il ouvrit sa braguette et encula sans plus de manière celui qu'il tenait à sa merci. Il allait très vite couper les ailes à l'oiseau et le ramener ici avec lui.

Un déchirement brûlant le fit brutalement tomber du ciel pour se retrouver en enfer, la gueule écrasée sur son bout de trottoir et le sexe d'Hidan lui labourant les entrailles. Un cri de souffrance lui échappa quand son mac lui donna un coup de boutoir particulièrement violent. L'homme était bien monté et savait exactement comment faire pour que la douleur soit la plus intense possible.

- Alors Blanche-Neige... de retour parmi nous ?

Le léger rire satisfait qui résonna derrière lui lui tordit l'estomac et lui fit serrer ses poings avec plus de force, ses phalanges s'écorchant sur l'asphalte et devenant blanches. Sa voix s'échappa une nouvelle fois de sa gorge, emplie de douleur. Hidan savait s'y prendre pour le faire crier, bien malgré lui. Il mordit férocement dans sa lèvre inférieure, le goût du sang emplissant sa bouche alors que son corps suivait et subissait les poussées virulentes de son tortionnaire.

- Mmmh... Aaah... Blanche-Neige... Tu as beau faire le trottoir tous les jours, tu es toujours aussi serré. Un vrai bonheur, ou un vrai miracle...

Les hanches larges et puissantes d'Hidan se rengoncèrent dans le conduit étroit, en appréciant les spasmes et la chaleur. Ses mains s'enfonçaient dans les flancs maigres et tendres, ses doigts agrippant la chair sans aménité. Il ne prit pas de gants et viola avec barbarie et sans aucune retenue l'intimité qui suinta bientôt des perles de sang.

Taka enfonça ses dents avec plus de force dans sa lèvre inférieure, ses quelques cris de douleur involontaires étouffés dans sa bouche fermement close de cette manière. Oui, il était au courant qu'il était étroit, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il souffrait autant alors que la verge dure et épaisse de son bourreau plongeait en lui encore et encore, la vive brûlure des frictions de pénétration aiguillonnant ses sens et les noyant **de souffrance.**

Des points blancs dansaient de plus en plus nombreux sur l'écran noir de ses paupières closes. Il fallait qu'il se détache de son corps, mais son calvaire était trop intense et le retenait irrémédiablement collé à son enveloppe physique. Des perles cristallines se précipitèrent sur ses joues, les sillons d'eau salée gonflant ses paupières et dévalant ses pommettes, tachant le trottoir sombre de petits ronds humides toujours plus nombreux.

Hidan baisait sa pute préférée sous les yeux de tous, grognant de temps en temps quand la pression sur son sexe se faisait trop forte et bien trop agréable. Il ne se préoccupait pas le moins du monde du corps qui l'accueillait, se bornant à prendre son pied tout en faisant le plus de mal possible à sa victime, labourant ses entrailles. Il éperonnait violemment l'antre humide et serré, collant et éloignant la taille étroite de son bas ventre avec des mouvements brusques et forcenés. Son plaisir enflait dans ses reins et grondait des ses veines, lui apportant une satisfaction intense à chaque fois que Taka laissait échapper une plainte savamment muselée.

S'ils avaient été dans un endroit un peu plus adapté, il se serait fait un plaisir de le faire hurler. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, jamais Taka n'aurait touché le trottoir, c'était le jouet le plus amusant qu'ils avaient eu. Mais Madara avait décidé qu'il était trop vieux, et comme les autres, il l'avait viré pour les ruelles, les clients et les membres eux-mêmes préférant des proies plus jeunes. Pourtant aucun de ceux qui avaient succédé à Taka n'avait valu le jeune homme, dur à briser et si délicieux et étroit de son propre avis.

Heureusement qu'il avait été attribué à son quartier, ça lui permettait de profiter de lui de temps en temps. La résistance dont le prostitué faisait preuve forçait le respect, et il adorait le tourmenter. Ça le divertissait toujours énormément de voir jusqu'où il pourrait tenir. Peu de leurs victimes résistaient aussi bien, la plupart suppliant dès que ça devenait un peu trop douloureux, se répandant en lamentations agaçantes et en suppliques larmoyantes dès que ça faisait un peu mal.

**Il continua** à ramoner le puits chaud, s'amusant des réactions du corps qu'il pliait à son bon vouloir, le torturant toujours plus par ses perforations brutales. Il sortait presque en entier de l'antre dans lequel il se rengainait à grands coups de reins, ramenant la taille mince contre lui avec férocité. Il exprimait sans vergogne tout son art consommé de cruauté. Savoir faire mal était une science qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection, et il savait que son baiser de Judas était difficilement supportable. Taka encaissait, alors qu'il le prenait comme un chien.

Douleur et souffrance à chaque aller-retour. Il suffoquait, son souffle se bloquant dans sa gorge qui se contractait sous le trop plein de sensations déchirantes qui le crucifiaient. Et Hidan ne semblait pas se lasser de le baiser, et pour son plus grand malheur, le membre de l'Akatsuki faisait partie des plus endurants question montée de plaisir et jouissance. Cette punition là, il la sentait passer, et bien. Il s'accrocha malgré tout. Il fallait qu'il tienne, s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à **cette pensée. **

Hidan se lassa finalement. L'impassibilité latente de Taka était amusante et le faire souffrir encore et encore divertissant, mais il était temps de passer à autre chose, quelque chose d'encore plus avilissant, d'encore plus amusant. Il voulait voir la peur hanter les yeux noirs de son petit préféré. C'était tellement délectable. Il poussa encore un peu son sexe dans l'intimité souillée avant de l'abandonner définitivement, donnant une grande gifle à ce fessier si tentant.

- Ah !

Taka sursauta sous l'effusion de douleur qui le traversa, le prenant au dépourvu. Les marques cuisantes sur l'une de ses fesses se ravivèrent sous la large paume qui le percuta si énergiquement. Le cri de pure souffrance et de surprise qu'il lâcha lui fit ouvrir la bouche, relâchant sa lèvre qu'il avait transpercé de ses dents.

- Tourne-toi.

Taka prit le temps de retrouver un peu contenance avant d'exécuter l'ordre impérieux, prenant le risque d'une nouvelle tape sur ses fesses qui, heureusement pour lui, ne vint pas. Lentement, il se traîna sur ses mains et ses genoux et opéra un demi-tour sur lui même. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à se remettre debout s'il ne voulait pas risquer un châtiment encore plus difficile, châtiment qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter.

Hidan observa avec un plaisir satisfait et vicieux le jeune homme s'exécuter. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et le rapprocha de lui, levant son visage vers lui. Les orbes sombres semblèrent le défier malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait déjà fait endurer. Ah, Taka... Qu'il aimait le voir si rebelle et décidé. Il reprit lentement en main son arme qu'il avait glissé dans le creux de ses reins tout le temps qu'il l'avait pris avec sauvagerie.

- Tu es vraiment un mets de choix, Blanche-Neige. Quel dommage que tu aies grandi. Mais tu vois, moi je ne t'oublie pas. Allez, on va faire un petit jeu tous les deux. Tu vas voir, ça va être amusant.

Les yeux de Taka s'agrandirent, ne quittant pas du regard le pistolet menaçant dans la main de son tortionnaire qui s'approcha dangereusement de son visage.

- Ne fais pas cette tête. On va bien se marrer, surtout moi en fait.

Le canon de l'arme frôla sa lèvre inférieure gonflée et sanguinolente, étalant un peu de sang sur son menton avant de s'écarter.

- On va jouer à la roulette russe. J'adore ce jeu.

Le rire mesquin et grave de son mac glaça le sang de Taka. Il ne goûtait pas du tout la plaisanterie lui, mais visiblement il était le seul. Devant ses yeux démesurés, Hidan fit glisser le chargeur de son flingue et en fit sauter les balles qu'il contenait une par une. Les petits obus ricochèrent sur le trottoir alors que la peur viscérale de mourir apparaissait peu à peu sur les traits du jeune homme toujours à quatre pattes.

Hidan glissa une balle qu'il tira de la poche intérieure de la veste qu'il portait dans le barillet avant de le remettre en place en le faisant tourner avec un cliquetis métallique peu engageant. Il vérifia qu'aucun projectile n'était engagé dans la chambre de l'engin porteur de mort et le réarma avec un sourire féroce.

- Alors Blanche-Neige, vas-tu mourir ce soir ? C'est une belle soirée pour mourir. Tu ne trouves pas ? Une occasion comme une autre d'abréger ta vie misérable.

Le rire du membre de l'organisation mafieuse résonna une nouvelle fois dans la nuit. Le bout du pistolet vint s'appuyer contre sa tempe, l'effroi étreignant tout son être. Non ! Non ! Lui n'avait pas décidé de mourir ce soir, même si sa vie était effectivement dure et misérable, même si elle ne valait rien. Il y tenait à sa chienne d'existence. Il devait écrire son putain de bouquin sur les pratiques sexuelles les plus bizarres !

- Suce-moi.

**Taka ferma** les yeux et déglutit avant de tendre son cou vers son tortionnaire. Il se lécha rapidement les lèvres avant de les ouvrir peu à peu autour des chairs turgescentes encore enduites de son propre sang tout droit sorti de son arrière train. La situation était cauchemardesque. A quel moment Hidan appuierait-il sur la détente ? Et s'il le faisait est-ce que l'unique balle dans le chargeur de l'arme serait là, le tuant sur le coup ?

Il voyait déjà son cerveau éclaboussant le macadam. A bout portant, il n'avait aucune chance de survivre. Finalement, peut-être qu'il ne finirait pas la gueule dans le caniveau, peut être que sa vie s'achèverait ce soir... Le sexe épais glissa dans sa bouche et Hidan empoigna ses cheveux l'obligeant à l'accueillir jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Il recula sa tête petit à petit, le phallus imposant, plissé et veiné, glissant sur sa langue.

Hidan grogna avec concupiscence. Son regard fixé sur le visage aux traits délicats. Oh oui, cette fois, il l'avait vue cette lueur de peur, envahir les deux lacs noirs puis descendre hanter toute la figure gracile de sa victime. Cette expression avait été un vrai nectar. Faire réagir Taka, le pousser jusque dans ses derniers retranchement était un délice incommensurable. Son sexe disparut dans la cavité chaude et humide, râpant agréablement sur la langue qu'il savait douée.

- Hmmm... Oui, c'est ça Blanche-Neige. Suce-moi et suce-moi bien. C'est peut-être la dernière fellation que tu feras sur cette terre. Qui sait, tu pourras peut-être tenter de négocier ton entrée au Paradis grâce à ce genre de talents quand tu verras Saint Pierre.

Le ventre de Taka se tordit d'angoisse, la pression froide de l'arme si prégnante sur sa tempe qu'il ne pouvait l'occulter. Il douta fortement que celui qui détenait les clefs du Paradis serait sensible à son charme au point de lui extorquer une petite gâterie contre sa place dans les nuages. Et tant qu'à faire il préférait le bleu du ciel au blanc cotonneux des nuages.

D'une main ferme, le mac imposa un rythme soutenu au jeune homme, lui baisant la bouche sans la moindre compassion. C'était délicieux, dire qu'il avait failli oublier à quel point ce gamin était doué. Pas étonnant qu'il fasse partie de ses putes les plus rentables. Il sentit monter en lui les prémices de la jouissance. Ses doigts se crispèrent un peu plus sur la gâchette de l'arme appuyée sur la tête du prostitué.

Taka déglutit tant bien que mal, retenant son envie de vomir à chaque fois que le sexe imposant tapait sa glotte. Il n'arrivait pas à occulter la pression du canon métallique sur son crâne, incapable d'oublier que sa vie était suspendue à cet index posé sur le petit bout d'acier déclencheur de tir. Les doigts d'Hidan lui arrachaient presque les cheveux à chaque mouvement tant ils étaient crispés dans sa chevelure.

Lentement le patron de la rue fit glisser son revolver sur la joue pâle, retraçant le chemin d'une larme, jusqu'à la commissure des lèvres largement étirées autour de sa bite. Il se déhancha plus brutalement encore dans la cavité humide qui l'accueillait, son excitation augmentant d'un cran en voyant un filet de salive sanguinolent couler sur le menton blême. Vraiment, il devrait profiter plus souvent de son prostitué.

Fermant fortement les yeux pour ne pas voir le pubis poilu sur lequel son nez s'écrasait régulièrement Taka laissa celui qui avait droit de vie ou de mort sur sa personne abuser de sa bouche comme il l'entendait. De toute façon, il n'était bon qu'à ça n'est-ce pas ? Depuis dix ans, c'était la seule chose qu'il savait faire, la seule chose qu'il avait appris. Ne pas s'étouffer, ne pas vomir, ne pas mordre, n'être rien d'autre qu'un vide-couille...

- Hmmm... Blanche-Neige... Est-ce ton jour de chance ?

Hidan sentit son orgasme prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur. Ses gestes se firent plus violents, plus rapides, plus secs. Ses yeux mauves ne quittaient pas le visage trempé de larmes, de salive rougeoyante, et bleuis par endroit. Une aussi jolie gueule, quel dommage de l'abîmer !

- Oh putain ! Tu es toujours aussi doué...

Oui, merci il savait qu'il était doué. ça faisait dix ans qu'il faisait ce métier donc c'était normal qu'il soit un minimum doué non ? C'était son gagne-pain quotidien après tout... Et il aimerait bien continuer, même si certes, ce n'était pas très reluisant comme boulot. L'angoisse lui noua la gorge, le canon de l'arme rentrant dans sa joue, l'obligeant à ouvrir plus encore sa mâchoire déjà largement écartelée autour de la virilité épaisse.

Hidan observa Taka à quatre pattes devant lui pendant qui lui enfonçait sa jolie petite gueule dans son pantalon, son sexe entrant et sortant de ces lèvres fines et maculées de sang. Sa poigne se resserra sur les courtes mèches brunes, forçant toujours plus brutalement cette bouche si impassible la plupart du temps. Ah, faire réagir Taka, voir la peur hanter les yeux noirs qui croisaient de temps en temps les siens. Vraiment, ça avait du bon. Ses hanches poussèrent en avant et en arrière avec violence au fil de sa jouissance qui montait et montait à l'assaut de ses reins.

Le sexe qui le vilipendait s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans sa gorge, l'obligeant à se concentrer pour contrer le réflexe nauséeux naturel. La main brutale qui lui tirait les cheveux plaqua son visage sur le bas ventre poilu de son mac, le faisant chanceler sur ses genoux qui râpèrent le bitume du trottoir. Un râle retentit au dessus de lui, et le corps du membre de l'organisation se raidit. La semence visqueuse se déversa en longs jets acres au fond de sa bouche.

Mais Taka ne prêta aucune attention à tout ça. Il ferma les yeux avec force, le pistolet revenu sur sa tempe se pressa contre sa peau. Est-ce que toute sa vie avait défilé devant ses yeux ? Non, son esprit était juste resté vide, immensément vide, la peur formant une boule dans son estomac. Il était figé comme une statue de glace, l'anticipation de voir son cerveau se répandre sur le trottoir, et tout se finir ainsi, à cet instant. Hidan pressa la gâchette, son sperme remplissant la bouche de Taka qui ne pensa même pas à avaler tant le bruit métallique du déclencheur le glaça.

L'homme aux cheveux gris jouit violemment, pressant la tête brune contre son aine avec force et appuya sur la gâchette. Le "clic" qui retentit le fit éclater d'un rire sadique alors qu'il maintenait le jeune homme à ses pieds plaqué contre lui, donnant quelques derniers coups de reins pour drainer son orgasme. Une fois sa jouissance consommée, il repoussa sans ménagement sa victime, riant encore plus quand celui-ci tomba lourdement sur le sol les quatre fers en l'air, un sifflement douloureux lui échappant quand ses fesses blessées rencontrèrent le bitume.

- En ben voilà ! Il semblerait que ce soit ton jour de chance finalement. Hein, **Blanche-Neige !**

Taka s'empêcha tant bien que mal de s'exploser le crâne sur son bout de trottoir. Son jour de chance ? Quelle blague ! Entre son client qui l'avait tabassé et la visite surprise d'Hidan, il était vraiment verni ce soir. Le bruit d'une braguette qui se refermait le renseigna sur le fait que visiblement c'était fini pour ce soir. Son menton fut soudain saisi par une poigne brutale, l'obligeant à regarder son agresseur penché sur lui.

- Allez Blanche-Neige, retourne au turbin. Et démerde-toi comme tu veux, mais pas question que tu me fasses perdre du fric. Alors va agiter ton joli petit cul devant toutes les bites qui passent !

Les yeux mauves étaient si durs quand ils plongèrent dans son regard que Taka en oublia d'avaler sa salive et accessoirement une partie du sperme qu'il avait encore dans la bouche. La substance visqueuse coula à la commissure de ses lèvres jusque sur son menton alors que les doigts de son mac s'enfonçaient dans ses joues sans la moindre aménité.

- Quand je passerai tout à l'heure, tu as intérêt à avoir remonté le niveau. Il se pourrait bien que je ne sois pas aussi magnanime, et la chance cette fois ne sera pas de mise. Une balle dans ton joli petit crâne, et ce sera la fin du conte de fée.

Hidan relâcha la figure souillée, rejetant Taka en arrière, satisfait de l'expression sur le visage exsangue. Puis il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa voiture, non sans lâcher quelques réflexions désobligeantes aux autres jeunes hommes qui croisèrent sa route.

Péniblement Taka se releva, s'appuyant contre le mur pour réussir à tenir debout. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir, et remonter son pantalon sur ses hanches fut une épreuve douloureuse. Un gargouillis immonde tordit ses entrailles alors qu'il se vidait l'estomac sur le trottoir. Aucun de ses charmants collègues ne fit de remarque cette fois, certains même osaient le regarder avec pitié. N'ayant plus la force de les envoyer paître, il se traîna piteusement jusqu'à la ruelle sombre où il emmenait ses clients. Remonter le niveau ? Dans son état, ça n'allait pas être simple. Il avait mal au cul, mal aux genoux et mal à la mâchoire, et il était dans un sale état, bref tout ce qu'il fallait pour plaire au client.

Là, maintenant, tout de suite, il avait besoin d'un fix. Avec difficulté, il réussit à ôter sa botte pour prendre son matériel, serrant les dents sous les protestations de son corps meurtri. S'adossant au mur, il ouvrit le petit sachet contenant sa précieuse poudre blanche. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour y arriver. Il inspira profondément, essayant de contenir les mouvements incontrôlés de ses doigts, puis se prépara son aller direct pour les étoiles. Il en avait tellement besoin...

Un reniflement sonore, un coup de langue et il se sentit beaucoup mieux. Pas au point de danser la gigue, mais suffisamment pour se laisser glisser le long du mur et s'accroupir au sol, attrapant sa bouteille de rhum bon marché au passage. D'une longue rasade, il se rinça la bouche, la brûlure de l'alcool ôtant l'amertume du sperme et du sang qui stagnaient sur sa langue.

Accroupi contre le mur, les bras mollement posés sur ses genoux, sa bouteille de gnôle dans une main, son sachet de poudre dans l'autre, Taka fixa le sol entre ses pieds sans vraiment le voir. Jour de chance, hein ? Bordel, pour que ses collègues en arrivent à ne pas se foutre de sa gueule c'était qu'il devait être salement amoché quand même ! Et c'était vrai qu'il avait sacrément mal au cul. Un ricanement amer lui échappa à cette pensée. Hidan ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié, et vu son état il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il crève au petit matin. Finalement, il ne l'écrirai jamais son livre. Dommage, il était sûr que ça aurait été un best-seller.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Commentaire des auteures :

Taka souffre... mais c'est la dure réalité de la rue. On est désolée si ça vous choque (mais on avait prévenu !). Naruto serait-il vraiment la bonne étoile de Taka ? Ou lui porterait-il plutôt la poisse ?

* * *

Bureau des plaintes et réclamations des personnages martyrisés :

Taka fixe les deux auteures et râle.

- Putain, c'est ma fête là ! Vous pourriez pas changer un peu et écrire une fic où le pire truc qui m'arrive c'est de me casser un ongle ?

Les deux demoiselles, un brin sadique, secouent négativement la tête.

Naru râle aussi.

- Et moi je vois et je fais rien ! Comme si c'était mon genre !

- Oh toi, tais-toi ! Tu as vu la vie de rêve qu'elles t'ont pondue ? proteste Taka.

Les deux garçons commencent à se disputer violemment.

Assis dans un canapé Sasu et Ita regardent la scène en silence. Puis Sasu se penche vers Ita et demande :

- Tu crois qu'elles nous ont oubliés ?

- J'espère. Mais chut ! J'ai trop peur de ce qu'elles pourraient nous faire si on l'ouvre sur ce coup, répond Ita.

Les deux auteures le fixent alors sans mot dire, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

- Trop tard... je crois qu'elles ont déjà plein d'idées pour nous !

- Gloups...

Se tournant vers les lecteurs, Sasu dit :

- Une petite review pour nous sauver ? On peut encore être sauvés ! Alors reviewez !

* * *

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : Chapitre 4 : Qu'est-ce que tu me veux...


	5. 4 Qu'est-ce que tu me veux

_**Avertissement **__**: **__ Là encore quelques scènes hautes en couleurs. Comme vous commencez à le savoir, elles sont signalées par le premier et le dernier mot en gras. _

Bonne lecture !

Yzan et Lili.

* * *

**~ 4 : Qu'est-ce que tu me veux… ~**

Naruto avait envie de vomir. Il n'avait rien raté de la scène, et le comportement de ce type lui retournait les entrailles. Comment pouvait-on traiter un être humain de cette façon ? L'abaisser au rang d'objet, et même pire. Où étaient les soi-disant bonnes œuvres dont il entendait tant parler ? Et que faisait la police ? Ne devrait-elle pas empêcher ce genre d'abus ? Et tous ces pervers qui continuaient de passer dans la rue, de suivre les putes dans les ruelles, et parfois même s'arrêtaient pour regarder le spectacle... Il avait envie de vomir.

Depuis le début, il se retenait à grand peine de se jeter sur le mac pour lui refaire le portrait. Et quand celui-ci avait sorti son flingue, il avait prié tout les Dieux qu'il connaissait pour que quelqu'un intervienne, ou n'importe quoi d'autre pourvu que le calvaire du brun se termine. Ses poings étaient si serrés qu'il sentait ses ongles s'enfoncer douloureusement dans ses paumes. Il suivit des yeux cet ersatz d'homme quand il quitta la rue, l'envie dévorante de lui faire bouffer ses dents chevillée au corps.

Une fois sûr que l'homme aux cheveux gris était bel et bien parti, Naruto jeta un œil vers Taka qui se relevait péniblement. Il le vit s'engouffrer dans la ruelle sombre où il emmenait ses clients et hésita un instant à le rejoindre. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement passer son chemin ? Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il du sort du prostitué ? Pourquoi était-il revenu en premier lieu ? D'une main lasse, il ébouriffa ses mèches blondes. Il devenait fou, n'est-ce pas ?

Le ballet des voitures se poursuivait dans la rue, les jeunes putes postés sur le trottoir vendaient leurs charmes comme si de rien n'était. A quelques mètres de là, les badauds allaient et venaient, indifférents à la misère tapie dans l'ombre. Le géant roux qui avait accompagné le mac reparut et fut immédiatement alpagué par l'un des prostitués qui rencontrait quelques difficultés avec son client.

Naruto ne quittait pas l'entrée de la venelle des yeux, attendant de voir Taka en sortir, espérant que celui-ci n'était pas mort. Mais rien ne venait. Il fit un pas en direction du bout de trottoir vide, hésitant encore un peu sur ce qu'il devait faire ou pas. Une voiture se gara juste devant la place attitrée de Taka, la portière s'ouvrit et un homme entre deux âges et de carrure massive en descendit.

- Il est où Taka ?

La voix grave de l'homme qui venait de s'adresser au prostitué le plus proche fit enrager Naruto qui se mit à courir. Non ! Pas question que ce type touche à un seul cheveux de Taka ! Pas alors qu'il venait d'être battu et violé ! Il ne laisserait plus personne lui faire du mal ! Il atteignit la venelle au moment où le voisin de trottoir du brun la pointait du doigt.

Dans l'obscurité de la ruelle, Naruto vit une forme avachie contre un mur et se précipita vers elle. La tête brune ne se releva même pas vers lui quand il s'arrêta juste devant elle. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la bouteille à moitié vide que serrait mollement une main pâle.

- Tu vas bien ?

Naruto se serait giflé de n'avoir rien trouvé de mieux à dire. Il était évident que le jeune homme en face de lui n'allait pas bien.

La question fit naître un ricanement douloureux chez Taka. Sérieux, c'était qui ce guignol ? La réponse ne sautait-elle pas aux yeux ? Levant la tête, il croisa le regard soucieux posé sur lui. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour identifier le beau blond bizarre qui squattait depuis la veille le trottoir en face du sien.

- La grande forme. Pourquoi ? T'es intéressé tout à coup ? lança t-il d'un ton cynique et pâteux.

Le blond secoua négativement la tête et s'accroupit, se mettant ainsi à sa hauteur. Une main douce écarta l'une de ses mèches de cheveux, la ramenant derrière son oreille. Un sourire presque tendre s'étendit sur le visage, marqué de trois cicatrices parallèles sur chaque joue, quand celle-ci reprit immédiatement sa place.

- Combien il te manque ?

Taka leva un sourcil interrogateur. C'était quoi cette question ? Il voulait quoi au juste ce type ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ? cracha-t-il hargneux.

Nerveusement, il fouilla sa botte pour en sortir son paquet de clope. Il avait besoin de nicotine. Portant la tige de tabac à sa bouche, il batailla avec son briquet pour l'allumer, ses mains tremblantes ne l'aidant nullement dans la manœuvre. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ce foutu feu ? Lui aussi avait décidé de l'emmerder cette nuit ?

Des doigts bronzés se refermèrent sur les siens, lui prenant son briquet récalcitrant. Il allait protester contre ce vol manifeste de son bien quand la flamme orange et bleue jaillit. Se penchant, il alluma sa cigarette et récupéra son feu en marmonnant un vague "merci". Il inspira une profonde bouffée de nicotine et recracha la fumée à la figure du blond toujours devant lui. Le soupir que poussa le jeune homme le fit tiquer. S'il n'était pas content, rien ne l'obligeait à rester là. Surtout pas lui, hein !

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi... grinça Taka en appuyant son bras sur son genoux, sa cigarette se consumant lentement entre ses doigts.

Les orbes sombres du jeune prostitué rencontrèrent deux billes azur, et Taka se perdit un instant dans ce ciel d'été. Pourtant, il n'était pas un aigle à l'heure actuelle, juste un laissé pour compte, un moins que rien oublié par la vie, la chance et le bonheur, dans cette ruelle, le nez dans son caniveau, les veines pleines de poudre, l'estomac rempli d'alcool et de sperme, et le cul en feu.

- Combien il te manque ? répéta le blond d'un ton ferme et décidé.

Taka fit rapidement le compte malgré la drogue et l'alcool qui rendaient son esprit cotonneux, sans parler du reste. Il tira sur sa cigarette.

- Beaucoup trop pour toi... et comme tu vois, de toute façon, je suis pas vraiment en état de te faire quoi que ce soit.

Leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois à travers les volutes de fumée blanche, aucun d'eux ne bougea, accroupis l'un en face de l'autre, comme les deux faces d'une même pièce qui se rencontraient pour la première fois. Si différents. L'un gâté par la vie, né du bon côté de la barrière, gavé par le soleil et la richesse, l'autre beaucoup moins, né du côté des caniveaux et des ruelles sombres, couvert de sperme et de crasse.

Naruto soupira et sortit son portefeuille de la poche arrière de son jean. Taka, à l'heure actuelle, avait vraiment une sale tête. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, la peau de son visage marquée de bleus et de contusions, des traces noires et d'autres plus indéfinissables sur ses joues et son menton. Il avait eu plus que son compte pour la nuit, c'était certain. Ses grands yeux noirs dilatés et presque exorbités, vides, étaient là pour le prouver.

Le blond ouvrit son portefeuille, attirant plus ou moins l'attention du fumeur, et en sortit une liasse de billets, comme ça, comme par magie. Ce n'était pas des petites coupures, non, c'était des grosses, le papier monnaie fraîchement sorti du distributeur crissant sous les doigts bronzés. Le blond était un nanti, un vrai; mais c'était si naturel pour lui. Naruto calcula de tête, se souvenant des prix que le brun lui avait annoncé la première fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés. Pour lui, de toute manière, ça ne faisait pas grande différence.

Pour Taka, en revanche, il y en avait une et de taille. Cela conditionnerait s'il serait encore de ce monde quand le jour se lèverait, après le passage du mac aux pratiques violentes. Alors Naruto estima le nombre de clients qu'il manquait encore et prit une marge plus que suffisante. Il plia les billets en deux entre ses phalanges, sous l'œil ahuri de celui qui vendait son corps. Ça faisait une toute petite liasse, normal, c'était des grosses coupures, et toutes propres en plus, pas même froissées. Si Taka avait pu, il les aurait encadrées.

- Tiens. Je pense qu'avec ça tu devrais avoir assez.

L'étrange blond tendit à Taka l'équivalent d'une très grosse moitié de nuit. Avec ce qu'il avait déjà, ça satisferait largement Hidan, et de loin. Le brun hésita un instant à prendre l'argent qui lui était tendu avec tant désinvolture et légèreté. L'autre ne devait même pas avoir conscience du nombre de pipes ni de ramonages de son cul que ça représentait. Lui par contre, le savait parfaitement.

Taka saisit prestement la liasse après une nouvelle seconde d'hésitation et la glissa dans sa botte sans même recompter. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Ses yeux noirs se firent incisifs et se posèrent sur le visage tanné marqué par ces étranges cicatrices qui généraient en lui toujours ce sentiment étrange qu'il ne savait pas expliquer.

- Et tu veux quoi en échange ? Parce que là, tu vois... Si c'est le grand chelem, tu vas être plutôt déçu... J'écarterais bien les cuisses jusqu'à ce que tu sois satisfait mais...

- Tais-toi. J'en ai assez vu et assez entendu pour ce soir...

Le ton de voix qui le coupa était triste, presque empreint de pitié. Si les anges étaient descendus sur cette terre, ça se saurait. Et Taka doutait qu'ils viennent s'égarer dans cette rue misérable, encore moins à le regarder pendant des heures de l'autre côté de la rue.

- Rentre chez toi, repose-toi et soigne-toi. Ne prends pas d'autres clients après moi. C'est tout ce que je te demande en échange.

Si Taka l'avait pu, il aurait hurlé de rire. Ce type venait en gros de lui payer ses premières heures de chômage ou de congé, il n'était pas vraiment sûr pour le coup, les premières depuis dix ans.

- … T'es sérieux ?

- Ouais... On ne peut plus sérieux.

- … Tu... veux rien en échange ? … vraiment rien ?

- Rien à part ce que je t'ai dit. Fais-le. Tu en as besoin.

Les orbes sombres, écarquillés puis méfiants, observèrent le visage qui leur faisait face avec la plus grande attention. Mais rien... Pas de trace de moquerie, ni de tromperie, aucun air mauvais, ni calculateur, rien, juste une mine attristée et inquiète. Les yeux bleus contemplèrent à leur tour son visage, comme s'ils étaient à la recherche de quelque chose, plongeant dans son propre regard, fatigué que le destin, ce soir, lui joue sans cesse des tours à répétition. Le blond ne sembla pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait en Taka et soupira tout en se levant.

- Pas d'autres clients ce soir, promets-le moi...

- Tu te fous de moi ? Regarde-moi, t'es aveugle ou quoi. Même si je voulais, je pourrais pas.

- Pfff... promets-le moi quand même, juste au cas où.

Son bienfaiteur tendit une main vers lui où tous ses doigts étaient repliés à part l'index et le majeur. Sans vraiment réfléchir, Taka leva son bras et deux phalanges identiques pâles et plus fines croisèrent les premières tannées par le soleil, s'y agrippant brièvement.

- Tch... Voilà... content ?

- Si tu es encore en vie demain, oui.

Naruto enfonça ses mains dans ses poches après avoir rangé son portefeuille. Il observa Taka tirer une autre latte sur sa cigarette et fut quelque part rassuré.

- Bonne nuit Taka, soigne-toi bien, ajouta t-il.

Puis il tourna les talons et quitta la venelle, marchant sur le trottoir qui avait vu le jeune homme souffrir et frôler la mort, poursuivant sa route à travers les prostitués dont certains qui étaient libres firent la roue devant lui, comme des paons enfarinés mais maigrelets.

Naruto quitta ce coin de misère humaine, où les macs faisaient durement la loi sur les pauvres ères, un peu soulagé. Il était pressé de rentrer chez lui, dans le confort de son appartement, de retrouver son chien et la réalité de sa vie. Sasuke n'était pas ici. Il poursuivait une ombre qui n'existait plus depuis longtemps, même si ce jeune homme avait imité son geste sans réfléchir, comme les promesses et les paris qu'ils liaient autrefois, son meilleur ami et lui. Ce n'était pas Sasuke, ça ne le serait jamais... C'était juste un mirage en plein désert que ses yeux s'obstinaient à fixer et ses mains à saisir alors qu'il n'y avait rien, juste un écran de fumée.

Taka observa longuement sa main et ses doigts. Il venait de se faire payer une véritable fortune juste pour promettre quelque chose que, de toute manière, il était bien incapable de faire.

- Crétin...

Ce type était un idiot. Il se prenait pour qui avec ses airs de bon samaritain ? Il lui avait fait quoi là exactement ? C'était quoi ça ? de la pitié ? de la compassion ? Et comment il pouvait croire qu'il passerait une "bonne nuit" après tout ce qu'il venait de subir... Ses premières heures de chômage ou de congé payées, comme n'importe quel fonctionnaire ou salarié, comme l'un de ces types qui le baisaient...

Quelques notes d'un rire désabusé résonnèrent dans le silence de la venelle envahie d'ombre. Les heures passèrent, les voitures et les clients défilèrent, mais Taka resta assis au même endroit, le regard perdu dans ce décor qui était le sien et auquel il n'échapperait jamais, pas même avec tous les meilleurs bons samaritains du monde. Personne ne se défaisait de l'Akatsuki; vous lui apparteniez, vous ne la quittiez que les pieds devant.

Quand l'organisation vous tombait dessus, c'était comme la gangrène, il était impossible de s'en défaire, et ce n'était pas un peu de générosité donnée par un mec choqué par ce à quoi il avait assisté qui allait changer ça. Il cracha par terre. Pitié, espoir, chance, bonheur, compassion, richesse, liberté,... autant de choses auxquelles il n'aurait jamais droit. Il ne faisait pas bon rêver quand on était un prostitué.

Il se moqua avec cynisme de lui-même et du blond quand il toucha les billets fraîchement empochés et les mêla à sa cagnotte, pour les replacer ensuite bien au chaud dans sa botte. Avec un château à défendre et un dragon à vaincre, on se serait presque cru dans un conte de fées. Mais il n'était pas Cendrillon, il en était plutôt loin même; et Hidan ne se transformerait pas en citrouille au petit matin. Et l'autre con avait beau l'appeler Blanche-Neige, ça ne changeait rien. Il fuma jusqu'à sa dernière clope, toujours aussi incrédule de sa bonne fortune, la première depuis des lustres. Une somme astronomique en échange d'une promesse... Un client qui le payait pour finalement ne rien faire...

Il était en train de boire quand Hidan passa, signifiant la fin de la nuit. Quand l'homme s'arrêta sur sa portion de trottoir, Taka ne put retenir un frisson qui le fit grimacer de douleur. Le mac recompta deux fois ce qu'il lui tendait, surpris lui aussi par les gros billets tout frais. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant de lui tapoter la joue avec rudesse, chaque petite claque donnée pour faire un peu mal.

- Ça, c'est ma Blanche-Neige. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais tu viens de remonter dans mon estime. Je devrais te punir plus souvent.

Taka grinça des dents, lui au contraire préférerait qu'Hidan oublie jusqu'à son existence. Il n'avait aucune envie de renouveler l'expérience, ou en tout cas le plus tard possible.

- Je te pardonne. Tâche de bien faire ton boulot. Il ne faudrait pas que ton si joli petit cul s'engraisse. Y a pas à dire, une bonne raclée de temps en temps, rien de tel comme motivation, hein Blanche-Neige ?

Le mac empocha son dû avec un rire moqueur et poursuivit son ramassage avant de partir. Taka en aurait presque soufflé de soulagement. Quand il grimpa sur la moto de Jûgo, il siffla douloureusement. Le sentinelle n'osa pas le regarder, ni même lui demander si ça allait. Il le déposa chez lui en silence, la culpabilité tordant ses traits. Taka le salua d'un geste vague de la main, pressé de retrouver son matelas miteux. Suigetsu et Karin poussèrent des cris d'orfraie à sa tronche tabassée; mais il les fit taire, se couchant directement avec des gestes lents et leur tournant le dos sans un mot.

Ce matin-là, les éclats de leurs disputes n'accompagnèrent pas son sommeil. Ses deux colocataires ne pipèrent mot; Karin se contentant d'essuyer ses lunettes, Suigetsu veillant sur le brun jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, nettoyant sa figure avec un linge humide que Taka ne sentit même pas. Ce fut sur un étrange visage aux yeux si bleus qu'il s'endormit, rompu, son corps si fourbu qu'il ne sentait plus rien, pas même la douleur.

**~oOo~**

**Taka siffla **entre ses dents et reprit sa litanie, laissant quelques expressions soi-disant chaudes filtrer de ses lèvres de temps en temps, ses mains appuyées sur le mur de briquettes rouges sales, la bite de son client enfoncée entre ses fesses. Il serra ses mâchoires quand le type en question donna une violente tape sur son derrière qui devait ressembler à un champ de bataille.

- T'aimes ça hein !

Non, pas vraiment non, mais c'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. C'était le troisième de la soirée qui le baisait et qui, à la vue de son postérieur, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y donner quelques claques, comme pour vérifier si ça lui faisait bien mal. Bande de porcs sadiques... Ils croyaient quoi ? Que c'était juste du maquillage pour faire joli ? Le sexe recouvert de latex plongea plus profondément en lui, irritant ses parois pas tout à fait remises de ce qu'il avait subi la veille au soir.

Heureusement pour lui, le type avait tout de même eu la décence de cracher dans sa main et de recouvrir le préservatif de salive avant de le prendre debout contre le mur. Tu parlais d'un cadeau, mais au moins il ne souffrait pas trop. La queue du gars était bien trop petite pour qu'il la sente vraiment. C'était juste cette satanée irritation qui ne semblait pas vouloir passer. Les coups de reins prirent de l'ampleur et s'accélérèrent. Ah, il n'allait pas tarder à en voir la fin de celui-là, songea Taka **pragmatique.**

Son réveil avait été plus que douloureux, son corps mâché par les événements de la nuit d'avant. Suigetsu et Karin avaient tenté de faire comme si de rien n'était, se forçant à agir comme d'habitude. Mais il avait bien vu leurs regards en coin sur lui, et la petite glace miteuse qu'ils utilisaient lui avait bien confirmé qu'il avait une tête à faire peur avec ses bleus et ses contusions sur la gueule. Il avait passé la journée couché sur le flanc, à fumer et à sniffer sa poudre, pas vraiment capable de bouger sans douleur.

C'était Suigetsu qui avait été faire les courses, et qui avait même été revendre la camelote qu'il avait subtilisée à certains de ses clients de la veille. Karin lui avait silencieusement tendu un tube de fond de teint bon marché, sans rien dire, quand il s'était définitivement levé pour retrouver son bout de trottoir. Les jours d'arrêt maladie, ça n'existait pas dans ce métier, et c'était bien dommage. Il en aurait bien posé un ou deux.

Jûgo s'était excusé de ne pas avoir pu intervenir quand il était passé le prendre avec sa moto. Taka avait vaguement balayé son blabla d'un geste de la main, rassurant le géant.

- T'inquiète... c'est pas grave. T'y es pour rien, avait-il lâché en enfourchant précautionneusement l'engin de l'armoire à glace.

Jûgo s'en était contenté, soulagé, et l'avait déposé avant de prendre lui-même son poste de surveillance habituel, guettant la rue et son téléphone portable.

S'il y avait un moyen de déconnecter son cul de son cerveau, il aurait bien aimé le connaître, parce que merde ça faisait un mal de chien aujourd'hui. Heureusement, on était Dimanche soir. Le Lundi était toujours le jour le plus mort de la semaine, et ça allait lui faire un bien fou.

-... Oh... oui... souffla-t-il mécaniquement.

L'homme dans son dos enfonça ses doigts dans ses hanches et accéléra la cadence, ses halètements emplissant le silence de la nuit qui commençait.

Taka sortit de la venelle après son client. Il en avait profité pour soulager sa vessie trop pleine un peu plus loin entre les murs étriqués. Il sortit une clope du paquet acheté par Suigetsu, et alluma la tige de tabac tout en retrouvant son bout de macadam attitré. Ses pas marquèrent un léger temps d'arrêt et ses sourcils se froncèrent. De l'autre côté de la rue, sur le trottoir face au sien, une silhouette auréolée de mèches blondes avait pris place, assise au pied du mur. Il était revenu... Taka haussa les épaules et but une ou deux gorgées de rhum avant de s'adosser à la bâtisse et attendre le chaland.

Naruto observa la silhouette longiligne qui se découpait contre le mur du bâtiment d'en face, appuyée sur la paroi entre une porte délabrée et une fenêtre. Il était venu, juste pour voir si le brun était toujours en vie. Et il avait été soulagé de constater que c'était bien le cas. Taka était là, fidèle au poste, attirant ses clients et vendant son corps. Même s'il n'avait franchement pas l'air de s'être remis de ce à quoi le blond avait assisté la veille. En l'observant avec attention, on pouvait remarquer qu'il boitait légèrement et qu'il avait une démarche curieuse, les jambes un peu trop écartées, comme un cow-boy qui serait descendu trop vite de son cheval et avait encore l'impression de l'avoir entre les jambes.

Taka allait, pas forcément bien, mais il était toujours en vie. Le mac l'avait épargné. Naruto aurait dû rentrer chez lui après ce constat. C'était même ce qu'il s'était dit, ce qu'il voulait faire au début. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Une fois arrivé là, Taka sous les yeux, il s'était automatiquement installé, assis au pied du mur, ses pieds battant parfois l'asphalte gris du trottoir quand un client mettait trop de temps, selon lui, à profiter des charmes du brun.

Dis Sasuke, c'est à ça que tu ressemblerais si tu étais encore en vie. Naruto transposa dans son esprit la forme de Taka dans une tenue plus classe, aux couleurs moins voyantes, l'imaginant marcher à ses côtés sur le campus de sa fac. Tu aurais fait quoi ? Probablement Médecine ou Droit. Tu as toujours été tellement plus intelligent que moi, plus doué à l'école. Naruto ne lâchait pas Taka des yeux, rêvant à un avenir avec son meilleur ami, un avenir qui n'aurait lieu que dans son esprit.

Sa conversation avec le prostitué dans la venelle lui revint en mémoire. Il lui avait donné l'argent sans même y réfléchir deux fois. De toute façon, il n'en manquait pas, et il avait été content de pouvoir l'aider. Voir leurs doigts se croiser l'avait rendu heureux. C'était comme au bon vieux temps... Naruto fronça les sourcils, essayant de se remémorer la scène avec acuité. Est-ce que Taka avait hésité ? Le geste n'avait pas eu l'air de le surprendre, pourtant, peu de monde scellait promesses et paris en s'attrapant l'index et le majeur.

D'habitude, c'était le petit doigt, mais comme Sasuke et lui ne faisaient jamais rien comme tout le monde, ils avaient décidé, sans même en parler, que pour eux ce serait toujours comme ça : l'index et le majeur. Il leur était même arrivé de se tenir la main, comme le faisaient les gamins à leur âge, de cette façon là aussi. C'était leur manière à eux de se montrer qu'ils étaient "spéciaux" l'un pour l'autre, une espèce de pacte tacite qui démarquait leur amitié de celles qu'ils avaient avec les autres enfants. Ils étaient meilleurs amis, les meilleurs des meilleurs des meilleurs... Naruto ne se souvenait même plus du nombre de fois où il avait chantonné cette phrase ridicule à Sasuke.

Cette histoire de doigts le turlupinait. Taka avait agi avec tellement de naturel. Il n'avait pas fait la moindre remarque, ni le moindre commentaire. Il n'avait pas hésité, comme si... comme s'il connaissait le geste secret... Le blond soupira, se passant une main sur la figure, alors qu'une nouvelle voiture s'arrêtait devant la portion de trottoir de Taka. Ridicule... Le prostitué avait simplement imité son geste, sûrement trop heureux de faire ce qu'il voulait pour le fric qu'il lui avait donné. Il lui aurait dit de faire le poirier contre un mur la tête en bas, l'autre l'aurait fait, ou aurait au moins essayé, parce que vu son état il se serait plutôt fracassé la tête par terre.

Il se montait la tête pour rien, encore à la recherche de ce fantôme qui nourrissait ses espoirs déçus. Ça lui faisait si mal. Depuis qu'il avait croisé Taka, il ne cessait d'espérer, de perdre la tête, d'essayer de se convaincre de quelque chose qui n'existait pas mais que son cœur désirait. Sasuke était mort et enterré, il était six pieds sous terre, le peu qu'il restait de son corps d'enfant après l'incendie pourrissant dans le cercueil sous la pierre tombale gravée à son nom.

Naruto savait que c'était ça la réalité, il le savait. Il avait tellement pleuré lors de l'enterrement, la main de son père pressant son épaule maigrichonne, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se détacher de Taka et de sa silhouette si semblable à celle de Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ? Le sauver en mémoire de son meilleur ami parce qu'il lui ressemblait ? Pourquoi doutait-il ? Pourquoi s'accrochait-il à de menus détails qui semaient la confusion dans sa tête...

Le jeune homme désœuvré bascula la tête en arrière, tapant son crâne contre le mur derrière lui à quelques reprises. Le doute, toujours ce doute... Et si Sasuke avait survécu à l'incendie, et s'il était toujours en vie, et si c'était lui là de l'autre côté de la rue... Mais c'était absurde et stupide. Sasuke était mort. Sasuke était m-o-r-t. SASUKE était M-O-R-T ! Et tout ce qu'il pourrait faire pour Taka ne le lui rendrait pas. Pourtant, il aimerait tellement qu'il revienne. Son meilleur ami lui manquait terriblement, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait pour l'oublier. Un glapissement de souffrance qui s'échappa de la venelle lui tordit l'estomac.

**Taka geignit**, bien malgré lui. La poigne dans ses cheveux s'intensifia et le fit se courber en arrière, debout face à son mur habituel. Son tortionnaire pinça férocement sa peau, là où elle était déjà bien bleue sur sa fesse. Encore un sadique... Y avait pas à dire, il avait de la veine. Celui là avait payé un extra pour pouvoir lui donner la fessée... Il ne faisait rien d'autre, mais il s'en donnait à cœur joie.

- Vilain garçon ! Tu t'es très mal comporté ! Papa est très fâché.

Encore un qui avait un complexe d'œdipe mal résolu, songea Taka, alors que la fessée recommençait. Il fallait croire que les séances avec une pute ça coûtait moins cher que le psy, et c'était sans doute plus confortable aussi de déverser tous ces trucs dégueulasses sur un inconnu qu'on payait pour subir et fermer sa gueule. Un prostitué n'irait jamais vous juger, vous dire de vous faire soigner, ni vous prescrire du prozac. C'était bien pratique, pensa-t-il cynique, il était docteur, mais sans en avoir **les honoraires.**

Ça lui rappela la fois ou l'un de ses clients de semaine l'avait embarqué à l'hôtel et l'avait fait s'habiller en infirmière, lui faisant subir force lavements dans le costume sexy qui le couvrait à peine. Il se mit à énumérer mentalement tous les métiers qu'il avait exercé en cosplay, cherchant à détourner son esprit de la douleur qui fusait de sa croupe et remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Taka fit le constat, un peu amer, qu'il était une véritable agence d'intérim à lui tout seul. La plupart du temps, ses clients fêlés lui faisaient porter des trucs de filles. Les gens étaient quand même foncièrement dérangés, la gent masculine en particulier.

**- Ce n'est** pas bien de désobéir à Papa !

Et allez, on était reparti pour un tour. C'était sûr, à ce rythme, il ne pourrait plus s'asseoir. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous en ce moment. Il avait un panneau clignotant sur ses fesses ou quoi ? Ce serait bien qu'ils lui lâchent un peu la grappe tous, sinon ses muscles fessiers ne tiendraient jamais la distance. Pour son plus grand malheur, la génétique l'avait trop bien doté. Il plaisait beaucoup trop. S'il avait été moche, il aurait eu moins de succès. Et il serait probablement déjà mort aussi, parce que pas assez rentable.

Ah, le fardeau de la beauté et du sex-appeal... Considérations triviales pour un simple prostitué, mais qui avaient toute leur importance quand le corps était un gagne-pain quotidien, et une garantie de survie. Un coup plus fort que les autres, ou bien placé sur l'une des zones déjà mâchée le fit sursauter et glapir de douleur. Désobéir à Papa, hein ? Il avait largement dépassé l'âge. Il ne savait même pas ce que ça voulait dire. Il avait toujours été un jouet dont on use et on abuse, et les punitions, il en avait eu son comptant, à but éducatif peut-être, mais bien loin de ce qu'on pouvait voir des familles dans les séries télé.

Quand le type s'arrêta enfin de le martyriser, ce fut pour lui enfoncer sa queue dans la gorge. Ça avait été rapide, quelques aller-retours forcenés dans sa bouche et il avait largué sa purée, tout satisfait. Le contact des pavés froids sur son derrière, son pantalon coincé à la pliure de ses genoux avait fait du bien à Taka, un bien fou même. Assaisonné d'un peu de neige ou de glace, ça aurait été parfait. Son client rallongea sa mise pour la turlutte imprévue et lui tapota le haut du crâne avant de partir, le laissant agenouillé, le cul nu sur les pavés.

- Tu as été un bon garçon. Papa reviendra te voir **si tu es sage.**

Complètement marteau le gonze, mais au moins il l'avait bien payé, ajoutant même un tout petit billet pour qu'il aille s'acheter des bonbons lui avait-il dit avec un sourire de patriarche de bonne famille. Taka essuya le coin de ses yeux où la douleur avait fait naître une humidité saline résiduelle. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas quel plaisir il pouvait y avoir à se taper un type ou à lui faire des choses sordides, mais c'était la grande tendance du moment. Le monde ne tournait décidément pas bien rond.

Une dose de poudre sur le dos de sa main, un reniflement profond et un coup de langue. Son esprit partit dans une spirale tournoyante, l'éloignant de toutes ces considérations bien trop complexes. Se taper des mecs et prendre leur fric, sa routine quotidienne à affronter : simple et efficace, sans prise de tête. Un seul challenge, vivre et survivre jusqu'au jour d'après. La vie était facile quand on passait le plus clair de son temps le cul à l'air, une bite entre les fesses. Taka eut un léger sourire, levant son nez vers le ciel trop pollué pour être parsemé d'étoiles, la drogue pulsant dans ses veines.

Naruto vit la voiture repartir et Taka se traîner plus qu'autre chose hors de la fine ruelle encaissée quelques instants plus tard. Il reprit sa place, adossé à la façade de son immeuble décrépit, sa masse trop mince engoncée dans son éternel pantalon rouge et son gilet noir et sans manches. Le prostitué alluma une cigarette, la brève flamme du briquet éclairant ses traits ombrés d'hématomes et ses yeux élargis et vitreux.

Taka sentit le regard du blond sur lui, mais l'ignora superbement, sentant sa descente s'amorcer. Merde, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il abuse trop de sa poudre. D'une part, c'était cher; et de l'autre, c'était dangereux. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à crever d'une overdose, tout comme revoir de si tôt la gueule de Sasori. Pourtant, il avait incontestablement envie de planer, encore, de s'éloigner de tout ça, d'adoucir encore un peu sa soirée. Il renifla inconsciemment, une perle de sang gouttant de son nez aquilin. Il essuya sa narine du dos de sa main et des phares trouèrent la pénombre de la rue, ajoutant leur lumière à celle jaunâtre des réverbères clairsemés.

Les heures défilèrent, les voitures et les clients aussi, la nuit poursuivant son cours dans cette rue sordide. Taka serra les dents, noyant sa douleur dans l'alcool bon marché et la coke, baissant son pantalon si souvent qu'il en vint à se demander pourquoi il en portait un. De temps en temps, il croisait le regard étrangement mélancolique du beau blond bizarre assis sur le trottoir d'en face, ce type étrange qui ne regardait que lui.

Quand, enfin, il pu s'étaler sur son matelas miteux, il ne sentait plus son cul. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu aussi mal. Un coup d'œil sur sa réserve de poudre le fit soupirer profondément. Il avait trop abusé, il n'aurait jamais assez pour tenir la semaine, surtout que visiblement c'était la semaine des sadiques. L'idée de retourner voir Sasori aussi rapidement ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Peut-être devrait-il essayer de trouver un autre fournisseur, juste pour cette fois.

Naruto referma la porte de son appartement, caressant la tête massive de Kyuubi qui l'accueillit d'un grand coup de langue. D'un pas lourd, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, fermement décidé à se coucher pour bénéficier de quelques heures de sommeil avant d'aller en cours. Il avait encore une fois passé la nuit à observer Taka, ses pensées oscillant entre le prostitué et son ami défunt. Il avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, il en arrivait toujours à la même conclusion : Sasuke était mort, mort et enterré. Taka n'était qu'un inconnu, à des années lumières de son meilleur ami.

Il n'avait aucune raison de retourner là-bas assister, silencieux et impuissant, au ballet avilissant de ces pauvres hères avec leurs clients. Lui avait une vie à vivre, un avenir à construire, des études, des amis. Il devait tirer un trait définitif sur cette obsession qui le rongeait, arrêter de courir après une chimère. Fort de ses résolutions, il se glissa sous la couette moelleuse et douce et s'endormit, râlant d'avance sur le peu d'heures qui lui restaient avant la sonnerie du réveil.

**~oOo~**

Un éclat de rire retentit, vite suivi par d'autres et des protestations s'élevèrent autour de la table basse où un groupe de jeunes gens était installé. Kyuubi joignit sa voix puissante à celle des amis de son maître venus passer la soirée du vendredi chez lui. Naruto rit avec les autres, ravi de passer un bon moment en compagnie de ceux qui formaient sa famille de cœur. Assis en tailleur sur un pouf posé à même le sol, il apprécia cet instant de détente loin du stress des cours et des révisions en prévision des prochains examens.

La semaine avait été particulièrement difficile. Les partiels de milieu d'année approchaient et les professeurs mettaient la pression sur leurs étudiants, les assommant de concepts, principes et textes de lois obscurs, arguant qu'il était absolument indispensable de bien comprendre tout ça pour les examens. Tout son temps libre était passé en relecture des notes prises en cours et en recherches plus ou moins poussées sur les sujets abordés. Alors quand Kiba avait débarqué à l'improviste quelques heures auparavant, suivi des autres, des bières à la main, il avait accueilli avec joie cette soirée de détente improvisée un vendredi soir.

En plus, ça lui donnait une parfaite excuse pour ne pas retourner dans la rue où Taka battait le pavé. Naruto se morigéna intérieurement, il s'était pourtant promis de ne plus y penser. Malheureusement, le visage pâle aux traits fins encadré d'une chevelure noire et aux yeux sombres l'avait hanté toute la semaine. Ses nuits étaient peuplées par le prostitué, son image se mêlant à celle de Sasuke, ne formant parfois plus qu'une.

Lors de l'un de ses rêves, un détail lui était revenu, un détail sans importance, un tout petit truc de rien du tout... mais qui tournait depuis, sans cesse, dans son esprit : la tâche de naissance que Sasuke avait sur la hanche gauche. Une petite tâche à peine plus sombre que l'épiderme laiteux. Cette marque à peine plus grosse qu'une phalange qu'il avait trouvé si jolie quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Ils avaient, quoi... cinq ans ? six ans peut-être. Mais il s'en souvenait parfaitement, parce qu'elle avait la forme d'un V, comme les oiseaux qu'il dessinait à l'époque.

A son réveil, il s'était demandé si Taka avait la même, et surtout comment réussir à le savoir. Poser la question au jeune gigolo était proscrit. Au mieux il lui rirait au nez, au pire il appellerait le géant roux pour qu'il le jette hors de la rue. Se rendant compte de ses pensées, Naruto s'était frappé violemment le front avec l'une de ses paumes, se répétant à voix haute que cela ne le regardait pas, qu'il devait oublier, passer à autre chose. Mais l'idée était restée, revenant régulièrement dés que son esprit dérivait un tant soit peu de ses études de Droit.

**Un gémissement douloureux **résonna dans la voiture quand la main qui lui tenait les cheveux écrasa un peu plus son visage dans la toison sale d'une quinquagénaire obèse. Taka se tortilla vainement pour s'éloigner du levier de vitesse qui s'enfonçait dans ses abdominaux. Quelques minutes auparavant, le coupé sport d'un jaune pétard s'était arrêté devant son bout de trottoir, le conducteur et sa passagère l'invitant à monter avec eux.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il se retrouvait actuellement, dans une position aussi inconfortable, à genoux sur le siège du conducteur, son pantalon baissé sur ses chevilles, le sexe du chauffeur dans le cul et la tronche entre les jambes écartées de la femme. Un cunilingus... voilà bien une chose qu'il faisait rarement, très rarement même. En dix ans de pratique, il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une seule main le nombre de fois où il avait dû accéder à ce genre de demande.

Pas qu'il s'en plaigne. S'il devait choisir, il préférait sucer des bites que brouter du gazon. Question hygiène, c'était souvent bien pire. Cette charmante dame n'avait pas dû voir une douche depuis des lustres. Et son budget esthéticienne devait être quasi-inexistant, il était perdu en pleine forêt vierge là. Qu'on lui donne au moins une machette !

- Ah... ouiiiii... gémit bruyamment sa cliente.

- Il te fait jouir, pupuce ?

Taka leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la question de celui qui le baisait sans vergogne. Quel pouvait bien être l'intérêt de payer une pute pour un couple ? Sa bonne femme refusait la sodomie ? Un fantasme supposé pigmenter leur vie sexuelle ? Machinalement, et retenant une forte envie de vomir, il passa sa langue percée sur le petit bout de chair érectile qui, si sa mémoire était bonne, devait procurer plus de plaisir à la plantureuse représentante du sexe féminin.

- Ouiiii... Mon roudoudou... c'est si bon...Haaannn...

Non, mais c'était quoi ces surnoms ? Taka retint un ricanement sarcastique en les entendant. Pupuce ? Mon roudoudou ? Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder plus sur la question, la quinquagénaire lui saisissant violemment un poignet et l'obligeant à enfoncer ses doigts dans l'intimité suintante qu'il léchait. Un frisson de dégoût le parcourut alors qu'il doigtait cet antre humide qui lui faisait penser à une plaie béante et sanguinolente.

Déséquilibré, il s'écrasa un peu plus sur le pubis poilu et malodorant de "pupuce". Le cher et tendre de celle-ci accéléra soudainement la cadence de ses coups de reins, l'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'entrejambe féminine et sur le levier de vitesse. Avec ça, il allait se retrouver avec des bleus sur le bide lui. Déjà que ceux sur son visage n'avaient pas encore complètement disparu, l'obligeant à se tartiner la tronche de fond de teint, et que son cul n'était pas au mieux de sa forme non plus. Si en plus son ventre en prenait aussi pour son grade, il n'allait bientôt plus ressembler à rien.

Un coup de boutoir plus violent lui arracha un cri, son piercing situé dans son nombril s'arrachant presque en se frottant contre la boule chromée sous lui. Par chance, un râle vite suivi d'un cri suraigu annonça la fin de son calvaire. Taka retrouva avec joie son bout de trottoir, plus qu'heureux d'échapper au couple en mal de sensations. Ceux-ci l'avaient grassement payé avant de repartir, échangeant des mots doux qui **accentuèrent sa nausée. **

Une rasade de whisky bon marché, un fix et une clope plus tard, il baissa les yeux sur son ventre pour constater l'étendue des dégâts. Des rougeurs annonciatrices d'un bel hématome parsemaient ses abdominaux, et le dragon à son nombril était légèrement tordu. Il râla en tentant de redresser tant bien que mal le bijou. Décidément, cette semaine ce n'était vraiment pas sa semaine. Il aurait vraiment besoin d'avoir un peu de veine, ou au moins qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Non, ce n'était pas sa semaine. Le lundi, il avait tellement sucré les fraises pour supporter la douleur qu'il avait été obligé de retourner voir son dealer le jour suivant. Sauf que fonds en berne oblige, il avait dû d'abord battre le pavé de quelques stations de métro pour délester quelques touristes et autres personnes en tout genre de leurs portefeuilles et de leurs bijoux. Il était passé voir Sasori le mardi en fin d'après-midi, et pas de gaieté de cœur. Mais il était tellement en manque que lui ou un autre n'avait plus d'importance tant qu'il obtenait sa précieuse poudre blanche.

Sasori lui avait tenu la jambe comme à son habitude, faisant durer le plaisir devant ses yeux injectés de sang, ses claquements de dents et ses sueurs froides. Quel enfoiré celui-là ! Il lui avait finalement offert un peu de drogue supplémentaire pour gratos à condition qu'il puisse profiter de son "Ange", et Taka avait cédé... trop perturbé par le désir d'obtenir enfin ce qu'il était venu chercher.

**Le dealer a**vait reconnu sans peine l'oeuvre de son collègue Hidan quand il s'était déshabillé entièrement devant le fauteuil confortable, tremblant et en sueur. Il n'avait pratiquement pas supplié, non presque pas, pendant que Sasori abusait de lui, avec un art consommé de la lenteur et de la délectation. Ce qui faisait bander le vendeur c'était d'attacher ses victimes et de les manipuler comme de vulgaires marionnettes, les contorsionnant dans une position ou une autre pendant qu'il profitait de leur bouche ou de leur cul, assaisonnant ses rapports de coups de cravaches ou d'utilisation de jouets variés.

Le supplice avait duré ce qui lui avait paru des heures, son corps attaché dans une position puis une autre et encore une autre. Sasori savait faire durer... Et il était en manque... Au moins, il avait épargné ses fesses, se contentant de fustiger son torse, son dos, ses cuisses ou son sexe, exposé dans des angles improbables grâce au jeu de cordes rouge sang. Sasori avait joui de son pouvoir sur lui, tirant sur une corde ou une autre pour le libérer ou bien l'entraver un peu plus, totalement **à sa merci.**

Mais au moins, il était reparti avec ce qu'il voulait, agrémenté d'un petit supplément, et de quelques marques supplémentaires. Mais bon, il n'était plus à ça près. A peine le vendeur de rêve lui avait-il donné son sachet qu'il se faisait un rail direct tout en se rhabillant. Le jeune homme, par jeu, avait jeté son paquet au sol où il l'avait ramassé comme un chien, se jetant dessus comme la misère sur le pauvre monde. Taka détestait quand il se retrouvait dans ces états là. Mais après Hidan, les jours avaient été merdiques et il fallait bien tenir... d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Bizarrement, Ibiki, son client en temps normal le plus sadique était celui qui s'était montré le plus gentil et le plus attentionné. Quand Taka s'était dénudé dans la même chambre d'hôtel que d'habitude, le géant avait à peine osé toucher ses fesses devant l'étendue des dégâts. Il lui avait même demandé si ça allait aller. La séance avait été moins longue que d'habitude, moins douloureuse aussi. Son client avait préféré passer son temps à masser ses chairs violentées par les uns et les autres avec une crème apaisante.

Quand le tube blanc avait atterri dans ses mains pendant que son client rangeait son attirail, il n'avait pas compris.

- C'est du Dermoclar, ça fera du bien à tes hématomes. Utilise-le tous les jours jusqu'à ce que ça s'arrange.

Un bête tube de crème, offert par un client, mais Taka en était resté sans voix. Ibiki s'était montré particulièrement sympa et préoccupé. Taka n'avait pas cherché à savoir si c'était par peur de perdre son jouet préféré ou par réelle compassion pour lui et son corps malmené.

Une voiture s'engagea dans l'allée et Taka se remit en lice pour s'accaparer le nouvel arrivant. Ce qui se fit sans trop de mal, même si son voisin d'à côté prit la mouche, car il le lui avait plus ou moins soufflé sous le nez. Mais bon, à la guerre comme à la guerre. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à repasser entre les mains d'Hidan. Le gars avait garé sa rutilante berline allemande devant sa portion de trottoir et était descendu avec classe du véhicule.

Une belle montre en or, une tenue de vacancier décontracté, mais un regard glacial et un accent étranger. Ils s'étaient enfilés dans la petite ruelle sordide. Pas question de tacher les sièges en cuir, ni de risquer de les abîmer, encore moins de faire monter un déchet de l'humanité qu'il avait comparé à une poubelle dans son habitacle. Taka avait grincé des dents : une poubelle... sympa. Sauf que voilà, le gars en question était aussi du genre sadique, et cette fois maniaque des tétons. Décidément, c'était sa semaine, y avait pas à dire… et ça durait...

**Deux couches** de préservatifs sur un membre épais dans sa bouche et des mains torturant ses mamelons alors qu'il était à genoux sur le sol : la classe... Les mains dures tirèrent avec violence sur ses tétons percés, ramenant sa bouche en avant. C'était comme ça depuis le début qu'il s'était agenouillé devant la braguette du jean hors de prix. Et l'autre pinçait, tirait sur son torse, abusant ses deux monts de chair fragile. Il ne lui **manquait plus que ça.**

Le gars était enfin reparti avec une moue dégoûtée. Du genre : je ne suis jamais venu ici. Pourtant ses pauvres mamelons eux se rappelaient de sa visite, pulsant et gonflés, devenus aussi rouges que des cerises sous son gilet. Mais un peu de poudre magique avait arrangé ça, heureusement pour lui. A peine sorti de la venelle, son voisin d'à côté lui avait sauté dessus, tous poings dehors pour régler ses comptes.

- Tu me l'as piqué sale traître !

Taka esquiva le premier coup lancé et riposta sans attendre mais son adversaire ne s'était pas dégonflé.

- Enfoiré ! s'était exclamé son rival éconduit.

Un coup de pied avait suivi et le brun avait encore été assez souple pour l'éviter aussi, mais pas le poing qui le cueillit à l'estomac.

- J'y peux rien si t'es long à la détente, avait rétorqué froidement Taka avant que sa respiration ne soit brutalement coupée.

Son propre poing s'était abattu sur la mâchoire puis l'œil de son voisin. Ils s'étaient proprement crêpés le chignon dans les règles, mais son adversaire était en bien meilleure forme que lui avec sa semaine merdique dans les pattes. Un cri l'avait déconcentré et un genoux brutal s'était précipité à la rencontre de son menton.

- Je vais te faire bouffer ton trottoir Taka. Y en a marre de te voir nous piquer les meilleurs clients !

Tout le décor avait basculé et l'arrière de son crâne avait tapé avec violence le pavé alors qu'il s'étalait sur le macadam. Taka fut sonné, l'abus de poudre et d'alcool n'aidant rien. Son voisin lui décocha un, puis deux méchants coups de pieds dans les flancs et il vit trente six chandelles danser devant ses yeux hagards. Cette fois, c'était le pompon. Il leva péniblement une main à son visage, son adversaire lui crachant dessus avant de se foutre copieusement de sa gueule.

- Tu fais moins le fier maintenant hein ! T'as que ce que tu mérites ! La prochaine fois, je t'éclate la tronche à coups de taloche !

Du bleu et du doré vint remplacer le haut des grattes-ciels, les lampadaires et le ciel noir dans lequel il se perdait mollement.

- Taka ! Ça va ?

Non mais franchement, est-ce qu'il avait l'air d'aller bien ? Ce postulat était tellement ridicule qu'il en aurait rit. Sa vue devint un peu moins floue et un visage se forma, à l'envers. Des yeux bleus, des mèches blondes... le type étrange qui venait l'observer, assis de l'autre côté de la rue.

Était-il si chargé ce soir avant même de commencer à "travailler" qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ? Son esprit se mit à tanguer comme sur un bateau ivre, le faisant grimacer.

- Merde... t'as pas l'air d'aller bien... hé ! Tu m'entends ?

Il avait à nouveau mal. Il en avait marre d'avoir mal. Ses côtes, son torse... Partout... ça explosait et ça rayonnait, et il ne trouvait pas l'interrupteur dans son cerveau pour que ça s'arrête...

- Taka bordel, qu'est-ce que t'a foutu encore ! C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?

- Ah ! Lâche-moi toi, bien sûr que non que c'est pas moi ! T'es malade ou quoi !

Comme dans un rêve étrange, Taka vit Jûgo arriver, sa figure se superposant sur un autre coin de décor, à la verticale. Le géant attrapa soudain le blond par le col, l'agrippant fermement, l'air mauvais. Taka lutta pour faire sortir le coton de son cerveau et eut enfin la présence d'esprit de se redresser à demi.

- Jûgo, arrête. C'est pas lui, cracha-t-il d'une voix pâteuse, se massant les tempes. Et puis, merde qu'est-ce que tu veux toi au juste ? T'as pas bientôt fini de passer ton temps à me mater ? lança-t-il en direction de Naruto.

- Quoi ? Il te mate ? Il se la joue pervers en plus ? s'exclama Jûgo, son air devenant de plus en plus patibulaire et dangereux. Je vais te dégager moi, tu vas voir ! dit-il à l'adresse de Naruto qui essayait de se défaire tant bien que mal de la poigne sur son col.

Taka posa une main sur le bras de son protecteur.

- Non, laisse... Je m'en occupe. J'en fais mon affaire. Et puis t'as pas la rue à surveiller toi par hasard ? rétorqua-t-il platement sa mâchoire le faisant atrocement souffrir.

- T'es sûr ? lui répondit le géant, ses yeux soucieux plongeant dans les siens.

- Ouais... t'inquiète.

Jûgo lâcha abruptement Naruto et se releva.

- Bon... comme tu veux... Si jamais tu as besoin, tu sais quoi faire.

- … Hn.

Le sentinelle partit, presque à contrecœur, laissant les deux autres seuls à seuls. Taka assis sur le trottoir, les jambes allongées, et le blond accroupi à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux... souffla Taka tout en se massant la nuque.

Naruto l'observa avec appréhension. Merde... il avait vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien. Finalement, vouloir passer du temps seul avec lui ne lui semblait plus une si bonne idée que ça. Le prostitué avait l'air vanné et en mauvais état, peut être même pire que le dimanche d'avant. Un mélange de compassion et de pitié l'envahit. Peut-être qu'il devrait juste le laisser tranquille et laisser tomber tout ça...

Mais, même si ce n'était pas Sasuke, au moins il lui permettrait de passer une nuit tranquille. Le brun avait vraiment l'air d'être au bout du rouleau...

- Un week-end entier avec toi, c'est combien ? dit-il sans réfléchir.

Naruto se surprit lui même. Un week-end entier ? Il avait juste besoin d'une nuit, et de vérifier cette stupide lubie de tâche de naissance... Taka le fixa sans comprendre.

- Quoi ? marmonna-t-il tout en se relevant difficilement, tanguant sur ses jambes.

- Hey, mon chéri ! Si t'es prêt à banquer ! Je suis ton homme moi ! Et je suis dix fois mieux que lui si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! lança son adversaire qui l'avait battu à plate couture un peu plus tôt.

Taka lui lança un regard mauvais.

- Ta gueule toi ! Mêle-toi de ton cul ! On t'a pas sonné ! jeta-t-il à l'adresse de ce dernier.

- Ben quoi ! Tu veux encore bouffer du pavé Taka ? lui rétorqua l'invectivé sur le même ton mordant.

- Ta gueule ! répondit Taka avec tout autant de gentillesse.

- Viens par là toi... lança-t-il à l'adresse du blond.

Taka referma sa main sur un bras tanné par le soleil et entraîna le type étrange qui avait passé son temps à le mater en direction de la venelle.

- T'as dit quoi ? reprit-il quand ils furent à l'abri des yeux et des oreilles indiscrets dans la ruelle noyée d'ombres.

- Combien pour un week-end entier avec toi, répéta fermement le blond.

Taka écarquilla les yeux et failli bien exploser de rire. Mais il avait tellement mal aux cotes qu'il se retint.

- C'est une blague ? demanda-t-il à son vis à vis, s'allumant une clope au passage qui le fit un peu tousser.

- Je suis sérieux, s'énerva Naruto. Combien pour un week-end avec toi ?

Taka lui souffla sa fumée au visage, retrouvant contenance.

- Beaucoup trop cher pour toi, finit par lâcher le brun.

- J'ai de quoi payer. Ton prix sera le mien, alors annonce la couleur ! Et arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile.

Taka l'observa à la dérobée. Le blond avait l'air on ne peut plus sérieux. Le jeune prostitué fit un rapide calcul de ce qu'il gagnait sur son morceau de trottoir en un week-end.

- 2500, lâcha-t-il finalement d'une voix froide et atone.

Naruto ne cilla même pas. Et tira son portefeuille de sa poche arrière de pantalon.

- La moitié maintenant et le reste à la fin du week-end. trancha-t-il en commençant à sortir des gros billets qui attirèrent la convoitise de Taka, tout à coup totalement remis de sa semaine merdique.

- Non. Tout maintenant, sinon je marche pas, répliqua-t-il.

Son vis-à-vis lui lança un regard acerbe.

- Ça va pas non ? Et si tu te barres, je me serai fait avoir. Pas question.

Taka cracha froidement, vexé.

- Je me barrerai pas, pour qui tu me prends ! Je viens pas avec toi si tu payes pas d'avance. Je sais pas où je vais foutre les pieds, alors je veux une assurance. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard, puis Naruto leva les yeux au ciel et finit par céder.

Ouvrant son portefeuille, il en sortit une belle liasse de billets qu'il tendit au prostitué. Taka s'en saisit immédiatement et compta soigneusement, tournant presque avec révérence les feuilles de papier monnaie. Le beau blond bizarre attendit qu'il ait fini de vérifier avant de reprendre la parole :

- Pour ce prix, tu restes avec moi jusqu'à lundi matin, et tu fais tout ce que je veux ?

Le brun se contenta de hocher la tête avant de sortir de la venelle, tombant presque nez-à-nez avec Jûgo qui squattait son bout de trottoir.

Ce dernier attrapa son protégé par le bras et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart du blond, et avant même que Taka ait pu ouvrir la bouche, il attaqua d'emblée :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ce mec ? Je le sens pas !

Avec un soupir, le brun répondit calmement :

- Il veut que je passe le week-end avec lui.

-Quoi ! Non mais ça va pas !

L'exclamation du géant roux retentit dans la rue, attirant les regards curieux des autres gigolos sur le trottoir. Taka tendit à la sentinelle les billets que venait de lui remettre son client et trancha :

- Je reviendrai lundi matin. Donne ça à Hidan et explique-lui, ok ?

Il s'apprêta à tourner les talons quand Jûgo le retint :

- Envoie moi des SMS. Au moins pour me dire que tu es en vie. Un par jour, minimum.

L'inquiétude parfaitement audible dans la voix de celui qui le protégeait plus souvent qu'à son tour radoucit le jeune brun qui lui fit un maigre sourire et approuva d'un signe de tête, avant de rejoindre le voyeur devenu son riche client en un battement de portefeuille.

Naruto n'avait rien perdu de l'échange entre les deux protagonistes. Quelque part, ça le rassurait de voir que quelqu'un se souciait de Taka. Passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, il soupira intérieurement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il aurait dû accompagner ses amis quand ceux-ci lui avaient proposé d'aller en boite, mais il avait prétexté des révisions importantes pour se défiler...

Après s'être retrouvé seul chez lui, il avait résisté environ trente minutes avant de se précipiter ici pour s'assurer que Taka allait bien. L'idée obsédante de savoir s'il avait une tache de naissance chevillée au corps le tourmentait. Il avait observé le jeune homme, se demandant sans cesse comment il pourrait réussir à le découvrir. Et au final, il venait de l'embaucher pour le week-end... elles étaient belles ses promesses de tirer un trait sur toute cette histoire ! Mais c'était sa dernière tentative, une sorte de baroud d'honneur... après ça, c'était sûr, terminé de se prendre la tête avec Sasuke et Taka...

- T'as une voiture, ou on va y aller à pied ?

La voix grave de son employé temporaire le tira de ses pensées. Lui enjoignant de le suivre d'un signe de tête, il quitta la rue sordide et s'engagea sur l'artère commerçante, plus éclairée, et très fréquentée.

- Je suis garé plus loin, répondit-il finalement, songeur.

Taka écarquilla les yeux devant la petite citadine qui attendait effectivement son propriétaire. Le véhicule était de l'une des marques les plus chères, visiblement toutes options. Pas de doutes, son client avait vraiment de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent, et ce n'était pas un euphémisme. Toutefois, le jeune prostitué tordit le nez devant la couleur flashy, un bel orange rutilant. C'était quoi cette horreur ? Il aurait pu choisir plus discret et plus classe, non ? Noir par exemple, ou bleu foncé, ou gris. Mais orange ?

Naruto appuya sur la télécommande et invita le brun à monter dans le véhicule d'un geste. Taka ouvrit la portière et s'installa, sans un commentaire. L'habitacle sentait le neuf propret, une vague odeur de chien aussi, et il y régnait un joyeux désordre. Des feuilles couvertes d'écritures jonchaient la banquette arrière, des bouteilles d'eau vides aussi et quelques boites de ramen instantanés. L'avant n'était guère mieux, Taka dut se faire une place pour ses pieds entre les boites de mouchoirs, les emballages de gâteaux et d'autres petits cartons non identifiés.

- Désolé pour le bazar, marmonna Naruto en mettant le contact.

Son passager se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de perdre son regard sur le paysage qui commença à défiler derrière la vitre teintée. Mais où est-ce qu'il l'emmenait ? Bah, peu importait, avec tout le fric qu'il lui avait filé, ce n'était qu'un détail. La vague réflexion de se retrouver dans une tournante lui traversa l'esprit lui collant une sueur froide.

Ça, ce serait un très mauvais week-end... Taka coula un regard suspicieux vers le conducteur qui semblait tranquille avant de reporter son attention sur le décor mouvant de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Avait-il bien fait d'accepter ce plan foireux ? Ce beau blond bizarre avait certainement des pratiques pas nettes... après tout, il venait le mater le soir sans jamais consommer. C'était forcément un psychopathe en puissance ou bien un dérangé aux mœurs étranges. Il allait peut-être avoir encore autre chose à mettre dans ce fameux bouquin qu'il écrirait...

Les yeux fixant le macadam devant lui, Naruto réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire là ? Passer le week-end entier avec le prostitué ? Quelle brillante idée ! Il allait en faire quoi ? Pas question de coucher avec lui. Mais ils n'allaient pas se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant deux jours, si ? Au moins, il finirait bien par trouver le moyen de vérifier cette histoire de tache de naissance qui le turlupinait depuis quelques jours.

La voiture tourna dans une rue largement illuminée et Taka écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant l'un des quartiers les plus huppés de la ville. Putain, mais où il l'emmenait ? Ils s'engagèrent dans une allée bien nette, bordée d'une haie d'arbres fleuris et éclairée par des lampadaires finement ouvragés. La citadine orange s'arrêta devant l'entrée d'un grand hôtel luxueux, un voiturier en uniforme venant immédiatement à leur rencontre pour ouvrir les portières du véhicule.

Naruto descendit, laissant l'employé de l'hôtel prendre sa place. Il commença à se diriger vers le large escalier en pierres blanches qui menait vers les portes d'entrée du bâtiment fastueux. Surpris, il constata que Taka ne le suivait pas et il se retourna. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres quand Naruto vit l'expression stupéfaite du jeune homme. Les orbes sombres regardaient tout autour d'eux, incrédules; son passager était immobile, toujours dans la voiture.

- Allez viens, lança-t-il.

L'injonction de son client, super riche pour le coup, tira Taka de sa contemplation ébahie. Un coup d'œil vers le siège à côté de lui, lui apprit que le blond était sorti de son véhicule. Doucement, il quitta l'habitacle à son tour, avançant précautionneusement vers l'escalier. Il n'en revenait pas. C'était quoi cet endroit ? Avisant le nom de la bâtisse, il sortit rapidement son portable pour l'envoyer à Jûgo. Au moins, s'il crevait ce week-end, ce serait dans un endroit classe.

La vibration au fond de sa poche attira l'attention de la sentinelle. D'un geste rapide il sortit le portable et regarda le nom qui s'afficha sur l'écran digital. Taka. Inquiet pour celui qu'il considérait comme un petit frère, il lut le SMS.

" Hôtel Royal".

Sous le coup de la surprise, Jûgo faillit lâcher son téléphone. Hôtel Royal. L'hôtel le plus huppé de toute la ville. Rien que ça !

Et ben... si ce blond était riche au point de pouvoir se payer une chambre dans ce genre d'hôtel, Taka avait décroché le gros lot. Enfin, sauf si ce mec était aussi barré que certains membres de l'Akatsuki. Avec un soupir, le géant roux rangea son portable, espérant que le brun ne passerait pas un trop mauvais week-end et qu'il reviendrait entier et vivant lundi soir, comme promis. Et s'il ne revenait pas... au moins il saurait où commencer à le chercher, espérant ne pas retrouver un cadavre.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Commentaires des auteures :

On espère que vous avez noté à quel point on fait preuve d'imagination pour les clients de Taka. Pour ceux qui craignent soudain un remix d'une célèbre comédie romantique, rassurez vous ce n'est pas le cas. L'ambiance n'a rien à voir avec une comédie romantique. On en est loin même.

* * *

Bureau des plaintes et des personnages martyrisés :

Naru soupire et se pince l'arrête du nez.

- Pourquoi je le sens pas ce week-end ?

Taka approuve d'un hochement de tête.

Jûgo donne une tape sur l'arrière du crâne de Taka :

- Te plains pas ! Un hôtel cinq étoiles ! C'est la grande classe !

Karin se jette sur Taka :

- Tu penseras à nous, hein ! Enfin à moi surtout !

-Moi ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'elles en sont déjà au quatrième chapitre et qu'on n'a toujours pas pointé le bout de notre nez... marmonna Ita.

- Chut... laisse-moi croire que je suis vraiment mort, répliqua Sasu.

- Si ça se trouve, pour une fois tu l'es vraiment… Avec elles, il faut s'attendre à tout.

Ita se tourne vers le(a) lecteur(rice) et lance :

- Une petite review pour savoir ce que vous en pensez vous ? Parce que nous franchement, on a du mal à suivre ce scénario tordu...

* * *

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : Chapitre 5 : Deux mondes.

Naruto a volé au secours de Taka. Mais est-ce vraiment une si bonne idée que ça ? Taka aura-t-il la tâche de naissance sur la hanche ? Et surtout... Taka survivra-t-il au luxe d'un hôtel cinq étoiles ? Quand deux mondes opposés se rencontre... tout peut arrivé.

_C'est le retour des petits phrases pour annoncer le chapitre suivant ! Elles nous avaient manquées... Alors on a pas pu résister et on en a remise. Ça vous plait au moins ? _


	6. 5 : Deux mondes

_**Avertissement **__**: **__Pour la première fois dans cette fic, un chapitre SANS scènes signalées, parce qu'aucune scène choquante ! Profitez-en ! ça ne durera pas... _

Bonne lecture !

Yzan et Lili.

* * *

**~ 5 : Deux mondes.~**

Taka entra dans le hall de l'hôtel, n'en revenant pas de voir autant de luxe étalé sous ses yeux. On était loin,bien loin, de son bout de trottoir et de sa piaule miteuse. La grande salle était ronde et entourée de hautes colonnes de pierres ocres. Le sol, ressemblant à un miroir, était noir et orné d'arabesques beiges, sauf dans un rond central qui était uni. Une table en bois finement ouvragée et décorée d'un énorme vase rempli de fleurs était dressée au centre de cet immense hall.

Les deux plus grandes plantes vertes que Taka ait jamais vues encadraient une ouverture qui menait vers un petit salon richement meublé. De là où il était, le brun fut sûr que ces fauteuils et ces canapés devaient être très confortables. Il suivit son client jusqu'au comptoir en verre de l'accueil, le nez levé vers le plafond blanc et rond d'où pendait un gigantesque lustre à pampilles. Il eut une pensée moqueuse pour la femme de ménage qui devait avoir bien du mal à entretenir la transparence des trucs qui pendouillaient tout autour des ampoules.

Taka s'accouda au comptoir, son regard errant sur le décor luxueux qui l'entourait. Quand il raconterait ça à Suigetsu et Karin, ils n'en reviendraient pas. Dommage que son portable ne fasse pas appareil photo, il aurait pu les faire baver d'envie. Ses orbes sombres se posèrent sur les personnes qui se trouvaient là. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la façon dont ceux-ci le regardaient. Quoi ! Ils voulaient sa photo ?

Bon d'accord, il faisait clairement tache dans le décor avec ses fringues sales et bon marché, et sa gueule amochée. Mais quand même, ils n'étaient pas obligés de le mater comme s'il était un alien ! Foutus richards ! Ils ne connaissaient rien de la vie et se permettaient de se croire au-dessus des autres. Taka était sûr que dans le lot, il y avait probablement des clients à lui ou à l'un de ses charmants collègues.

- Une suite pour le week-end, jusqu'à lundi midi.

La voix grave du blond attira l'attention de Taka sur ce qui se passait à côté de lui. De l'autre côté du comptoir, l'hôtesse vérifia les disponibilités avant de s'adresser à eux, enfin au beau blond bizarre surtout.

- Bien sûr Monsieur. Un instant... La suite coloniale est disponible.

Taka retint un ricanement en voyant avec quel acharnement la demoiselle s'efforçait de ne pas le regarder. Après un hochement de tête, son client sortit son portefeuille et tendit sa carte bleue pour payer la suite. Les yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent en voyant la dite carte, pour le coup loin d'être bleue... une carte... platine. La vache ! C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait une d'aussi près. Ce type était sacrément riche ! Peut-être qu'il pourrait devenir sa poule aux œufs d'or ? Enfin, s'il lui laissait la vie sauve. Non parce que, vu le prix qu'il avait accepté de payer, Taka avait de sérieux doutes sur sa survie et sur ce qui l'attendait durant ce foutu week-end.

Naruto récupéra sa carte en même temps que le passe pour la suite était confié à un groom. L'homme en livrée les précéda, les guidant dans le grand hall. Naruto lui emboîta le pas et se retourna vers le prostitué toujours accoudé au comptoir.

- Allez viens, lança t-il, avant de prendre la direction des ascenseurs sur les pas de l'employé de l'hôtel, beaucoup plus à l'aise ici que dans la rue où il avait passé son temps à observer Taka.

Il entendit les pas du brun résonner derrière lui, signe que le jeune homme le suivait. Le groom leur ouvrit les portes de l'ascenseur, non sans les détailler avec insistance.

S'adossant contre la paroi de la cabine ascendante, Taka fixa sans vergogne l'homme en livrée. Il se lécha sensuellement la lèvre supérieure avant de se mordiller l'inférieure. Non sans une certaine satisfaction, il vit l'employé en uniforme déglutir péniblement avant de détourner les yeux.

- Arrête ça !

Le murmure à son oreille lui fit tourner la tête vers son client qui le fixa d'un air réprobateur.

Le prostitué haussa nonchalamment les épaules avant de se perdre dans la contemplation du sol recouvert d'une moquette rouge. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ce mec ? C'était tout de même pas sa faute à lui, si les gens le reluquaient bizarrement. Il n'avait pas sa place ici, et ça se voyait. Sa place c'était sur un trottoir sordide ou dans des chambres pouilleuses... pas dans un palace. Bon il se plaignait pas, hein... mais quand même. C'était très différent de son cadre habituel de "travail".

Il n'aimait pas la façon dont ces bourgeois le regardaient, ça lui donnait l'impression de n'être rien d'autre qu'une merde, une sous-merde même.. Il savait ce qu'il valait, ce qu'il était, pas la peine de le lui rappeler. Le tintement annonçant l'arrivée à l'étage de destination le tira de ses sombres réflexions. Le blond quitta la cabine, l'employé les devançant toujours. Taka les suivit sans mot dire, admirant le couloir lambrissé et illuminé par ses appliques richement décorées.

Le groom inséra le passe dans la serrure et poussa la porte qui menait à la suite Coloniale. Il entra, déposant le passe sur la console dans l'entrée, allumant ensuite toutes les lumières. L'homme, engoncé dans son costume strict et impeccable, présenta ensuite à Naruto le contenu du mini bar et lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire, lui rappelant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il hésite à faire appel à la réception s'il avait besoin de quelque chose.

Durant toute la visite des lieux, l'employé de l'hôtel ignora superbement Taka, ne s'adressant qu'à Naruto. Quand il se dirigea vers la porte, il attendit patiemment, s'attirant un nouveau regard noir de la part du prostitué qui écarquilla les yeux devant la scène qui se déroula sous ses yeux. L'étrange blond sortit une nouvelle fois son portefeuille de sa poche et en tira un petit billet qu'il glissa dans la main de l'homme tout en le remerciant. Ce dernier salua son client et passa enfin la porte, non sans lancer un ultime regard hautain à Taka.

Un soupir désabusé échappa à Naruto. Une fois encore, il se demanda ce qu'il était en train de faire. Pourquoi avait-il embauché le prostitué pour le week-end entier ? Une nuit aurait largement suffit... Mais non, sa bouche avait parlé toute seule, sans lui demander son avis. Ses amis avaient raison, il devrait vraiment apprendre à réfléchir avant de parler. Il manqua se cogner dans le prostitué, debout non loin de lui, dont les orbes sombres étaient grandes ouvertes.

Taka hallucinait. Ce stupide pingouin en livrée venait de se faire du blé juste pour les avoir accompagnés du hall jusqu'ici, leur avoir ouvert la porte et fait fonctionner l'ascenseur... Il n'en revenait pas.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Naruto.

-... tu lui as donné combien ?

- Hein ? J'en sais rien... un pourboire...

- Juste pour nous avoir montré le chemin et ouvert la porte ? C'est... c'est du vol !

Naruto haussa les épaules, et dépassa le jeune homme qu'il laissa planté là, prenant ses aises dans ce cadre qui serait le leur pour ce week-end. Il était spontanément venu dans cet hôtel, certain de n'y croiser personne de sa connaissance, ou de l'entourage de ses parents. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à se retrouver nez à nez avec quelqu'un de son milieu, ami ou vague relation, alors qu'il était en compagnie d'un prostitué, qui en plus ne passait pas inaperçu avec ses fringues et sa gueule ravagée. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour trouver la profession du brun, c'était presque imprimé en lettres clignotantes sur son front.

Naruto se laissa tomber dans le canapé, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il avait agi sur un coup de tête, et devait à présent faire face aux détails de cette petite escapade imprévue. Pour commencer, il n'avait pas de pyjama pour ce soir, ni même de sous-vêtements de rechange pour le week-end, quand à Taka, inutile de se poser la question. Autant dire que le jeune homme n'avait que ce qu'il portait sur le dos, et qu'il attirait un peu trop l'attention. Il faudrait aussi, sans doute, qu'il pense à commander quelque chose à grignoter.

Du coin de l'œil, Taka examina son environnement pour le week-end. Le petit couloir où il se tenait comportait deux portes. Il supposa qu'elles ouvraient sur des toilettes et une salle de bain. Il hésita un instant à les ouvrir pour regarder à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ces deux pièces, mais un coup d'œil vers le salon où le blond était assis lui rappela qu'il n'était pas là en touriste, mais bel et bien pour faire son boulot, boulot déjà grassement payé et à faire dans un décor de rêve...

D'un pas tranquille, il se dirigea vers son client, avachi dans le canapé. Il en profita pour faire rapidement le tour du salon. Des murs blancs, une moquette beige, des voilages blancs qui cachaient de grandes baies vitrées, de lourds rideaux gris, deux grands canapés taupe et des coussins assortis. Tout respirait le confort luxueux, rien pour le mettre franchement à l'aise. Il se figea un instant quand il vit la taille de la télévision. Dommage qu'elle soit trop grande pour être embarquée facilement. Et puis ça aurait pris toute la place dans sa piaule...

Quand il fut devant le beau blond bizarre, il se déshabilla entièrement et lui expliqua les règles de bases :

- Tu peux me prendre où tu veux, dans toutes les positions que tu veux, tu peux utiliser tous les accessoires que tu veux et même faire du SM si t'en as envie. Tu peux inviter des potes, si ça te tente. Je peux te sucer autant que tu veux. Par contre, quand tu me prends préservatifs obligatoires et j'embrasse pas. Jamais.

Les yeux couleur de ciel s'arrondirent puis se durcirent au fur et à mesure du discours bien rodé du prostitué qui dévoilait son corps avec tout un naturel lié à l'habitude et à la pratique. Bien sûr que Naruto avait assisté au quotidien du brun sur son bout de trottoir, mais le voir et l'entendre agir ainsi, avec lui, lui fit un choc. Et quand l'épiderme pâle se dévoila sans aucune pudeur, son regard ne put manquer les larges bleus, les ecchymoses et la minceur bien trop prononcée de cette silhouette devant lui.

Il détourna la tête, gêné et frappé par la dure réalité de la vie de celui qui ressemblait tant à Sasuke.

- Je ne suis pas intéressé, finit-il par lâcher d'un ton totalement dénué d'intérêt.

Taka, persuadé que c'était ce qui l'attendait pour ce week-end dans un tel palace, croisa les bras sur son torse, ses vêtements en tas à ses pieds, déstabilisé.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux alors si c'est pas me baiser ?!

Naruto plongea son regard dans les orbes sombres. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment lui-même... Son obsession pour une certaine tache de naissance lui revint en mémoire et il se leva lentement. Après tout, c'était l'occasion rêvée, et le prostitué la lui tendait sur un plateau d'argent. Il se déplaça souplement et Taka déglutit. Il connaissait la musique pourtant, et ce client là, même ultra riche, n'était pas différent des autres, il en était certain. Il se donnait peut-être des airs de ne pas y toucher, mais au final, le prostitué savait déjà comment ça finirait.

Le jeune homme blond s'approcha de lui, sans rien dire, et les pupilles océan quittèrent le fin visage tuméfié pour glisser sur le corps en tenue d'Adam, offert à sa vue. Taka décroisa lentement ses bras, les laissant tomber le long de ses flancs. Voilà, ça y était, on y était. Exactement comme tous les autres, malgré ce qu'il pouvait bien dire. Il finirait, comme d'habitude, avec sa bite dans la bouche ou dans son cul... exactement comme tous les autres.

L'étudiant observa la silhouette élancée, la détaillant sans vergogne. Il effleura du bout des doigts, bien malgré lui, l'entaille discrète et assez ancienne sur l'arcade sourcilière du brun, avant de reporter son attention sur quelques cicatrices, certaines récentes, d'autres moins ici ou là. Il ne manqua pas les côtes et les hanches un peu trop saillantes, ainsi que le ventre plat presque creux. Il se détourna de tout cela, agrémenté de bleus, de bosses et de meurtrissures diverses, et fit le tour du jeune homme.

Son regard navigua sur le dos finement musclé exposé à sa vue avant de descendre plus bas sur la cambrure des reins. Naruto s'était presque fait une raison, se disant qu'il poursuivait simplement un fantôme et que cette activité prendrait fin ce week-end, quand il comprendrait enfin que ce n'était pas Sasuke et que ça ne le serait jamais. Il s'était suffisamment tourné en ridicule comme ça. C'était la dernière fois qu'il se conduisait comme un imbécile. Sa vie, loin de Taka, loin de Sasuke et de toutes ces chimères, l'attendait.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa gorge se serra. Oui, il s'était promis de laisser tomber après tout ça mais... Ses doigts tremblèrent quand ils se posèrent sur le haut des reins. Là, à gauche et sur le côté, un peu plus grosse qu'une pièce de monnaie, juste au dessus de l'os de la hanche, bien visible sur l'épiderme, immanquable... une coloration plus foncée sur le derme couleur de neige... une tâche... Il en redessina les contours, essayant de frotter pour être bien certain de ce que c'était, mais la marque bien visible ne s'effaça pas sous ses doigts... Sasuke...

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait soufflé le prénom à voix haute, le prénom de celui qui lui aussi possédait une marque identique à celle-ci, une tache en forme de V inversé évoquant vaguement un oiseau. Sasuke... Cette fois, aucun doute n'était possible... Un sosie n'aurait jamais eu la même marque, ça c'était infaisable. Sasuke... Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Ses orbes azurés devinrent humides, sa voix refusant de sortir de sa gorge nouée.

Chaque bleu, chaque ecchymose, chaque meurtrissure, chaque cicatrice, sa maigreur et son attitude... un prostitué... Son cœur se broya, prêt à exploser. A la fois content de le retrouver, vivant ! Mais avec un passé qui avait dû être terrible... Témoin de sa vie misérable et effroyable sur son bout de trottoir... C'était un soulagement tout en étant un crève-cœur. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Comment s'était-il retrouvé là ? Il était censé être mort ! Il avait vu le cercueil descendre dans la tombe et être recouvert de terre ! Et il avait tant pleuré la perte de cet être si cher à son cœur, son ami, son meilleur ami !

Il y croyait sans y croire, c'était trop gros, trop difficile à avaler... Taka était Sasuke ! Il fit un pas en arrière comme s'il venait de se brûler, ne pouvant quitter des yeux la tache marron clair, n'osant plus regarder ce corps maltraité, ne sachant plus quoi faire face à tant de détresse. Pendant que lui vivait sa petite vie bien tranquille et protégée, Dieu seul savait ce qui était arrivé à Sasuke... Sasuke... Cette fois, les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux et il tomba à genoux sur la moquette, des émotions contradictoires crevant sa poitrine, le choc de cette réalisation le faisant presque trembler. Il avait tant cherché à se convaincre que ce n'était pas lui, mais au final son instinct ne l'avait pas lâché et il avait persévéré... Et maintenant ?

Les larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues tannées et marquées de trois cicatrices parallèles pareilles à des moustaches félines. Sasuke était vivant ! Il l'avait retrouvé ! Sasuke, son Sasuke, son meilleur ami, le complice de ses jeux d'enfants... mais dans quel état... qui menait une vie si horrible et cauchemardesque... son corps esquinté, ses beaux yeux noirs si vides de tout ce qu'il y avait par le passé, si changé... C'était un prostitué qui avait la vie dure aujourd'hui, qui menait une existence catastrophique... Sasuke… Sasuke… vivant...

Durant tout le temps que dura l'inspection, Taka resta stoïque, réprimant la pointe d'appréhension qui le parcourut en sentant les doigts de son étrange client se poser sur lui. C'était un client comme un autre, peut-être juste un peu plus riche et aimant un peu plus son confort que les autres. Finalement, il comprenait mieux ce que ce type venait faire sur le trottoir face au sien : il faisait son marché, comme tous les autres. Il avait juste pris un peu plus de temps pour choisir, rien d'autre.

- … Sasuke...

Un long frisson couru le long de son échine à l'entente de ce prénom à peine soufflé d'une voix blanche. Encore ce prénom. Il lui avait déjà dit pourtant, non ? Il s'appelait Taka. Il avait une mémoire de poisson rouge ou quoi ? Il tourna la tête vers le blond et fut surpris de voir le visage hâlé sillonné de larmes et visiblement choqué. Naruto tomba à genoux, laissant le brun hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Il devait faire quoi là au juste ? Depuis quand ses clients pleuraient devant son corps nu ? Il était si beau que ça ? Si moche que ça ? Il lui faisait quoi là ?

Les yeux azur se relevèrent vers lui et le perturbèrent par l'émotion intense qu'ils contenaient. Ne sachant que faire, Taka dit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ?

Il s'attendait à tout, mais il musela sa peur, offrant une expression de défi à son vis-à-vis. Il en avait vu d'autres, il avait même son compte niveau expériences étranges en tout genre. Ce n'était pas un bourgeois trop émotif qui allait l'impressionner.

Naruto vit toutes les cicatrices et les marques diverses qui marbraient le corps face à lui. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Sasuke pendant toutes ces années ? Pourquoi, lui qui était censé être mort, était-il debout devant lui, devenu un prostitué qui faisait le trottoir pour gagner sa vie ? Une vague d'inquiétude le submergea, les images de la correction que son ami avait subi le week-end d'avant lui revenant en mémoire. Il était maigre, il était mal en point, il était sale... et il faisait le trottoir. Et s'il avait en prime attrapé une maladie quelconque ? Le sida ou une chose du genre ? Il se souvenait aussi du quartier mal famé qu'il avait visité, un bidonville plus qu'autre chose... Comment Sasuke vivait-il quand il n'était pas sur son bout de macadam ?

Naruto serra les poings et s'essuya les yeux brusquement. C'était pas le moment de se laisser abattre, de s'apitoyer sur son sort sans rien faire, de pleurer sur ce qui avait dû être et qui ne serait plus jamais. Il l'avait retrouvé, et c'était ça qui comptait. Sasuke était là, devant lui, bien vivant, et il allait tout faire pour que les choses s'arrangent. Peu importait qu'il soit un prostitué ou Dieu savait quoi. Il était là, avec lui; et c'était ça qui comptait. Pour le reste, il aviserait.

Taka vit le blond se relever, et plonger son regard dans ses yeux. D'une voix ferme, son client déclara :

- Je veux te retrouver... Sasuke.

Tout son corps se crispa, une impression étrange lui nouant les entrailles. Encore ce prénom... et ces yeux... si bleus... si sérieux tout à coup. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce type déclenchait autant de trucs si bizarres en lui ? Il était pourtant certain de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré avant, alors pourquoi ?

Il ne devait pas se laisser submerger par ces émotions qu'il ne comprenait pas. S'il perdait le contrôle... il signait sa perte. Il le savait. Taka soupira profondément avant de répondre, sa voix un peu adoucie, bien malgré lui, mais restant ferme.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne suis pas Sasuke. Je ne connais même personne avec ce prénom. Je lui ressemble peut-être, mais ce n'est pas moi. Tu te trompes.

Devant le manque de réaction de son client, il enfonça un peu plus le clou, un rictus méprisant étirant le coin de ses lèvres.

- En plus, Sasuke : c'est quoi ce prénom ? Ses parents ont pensé à quoi en l'appelant ainsi ? C'est sûr qu'avec un nom pareil, il doit pas passer inaperçu ce mec. Les gens doivent bien se foutre de sa gueule. Désolé de te décevoir blondie, mais ton Sasuke n'est pas là. Peut-être...

- Naruto.

L'interruption et le ton décidé de celle-ci surprit le brun, qui leva un sourcil interrogatif vers le blond. Ce dernier sourit devant cette expression qu'il avait tant vue étant enfant. Il avait bien essayé, lui, de ne lever qu'un seul sourcil, allant jusqu'à s'entraîner devant son miroir. Mais il n'avait jamais obtenu le même résultat que Sasuke. Exactement comme ce qu'était en train de faire actuellement le brun sans même s'en rendre compte tant c'était naturel pour lui.

- Tu m'as appelé blondie. J'aime pas vraiment. On va passer le week-end ensemble, alors ce sera plus simple que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, non ?

Taka haussa les épaules avant de répliquer.

- Si tu veux. Et donc, tu t'appelles ?

- Naruto.

- Comme les pâtes en forme de tourbillon ?

Naruto se renfrogna en entendant la question éberluée du brun. Celui-ci cacha sa bouche avec sa main en voyant le hochement de tête de son client. Il ne put retenir un ricanement amusé qu'il étouffa du mieux qu'il put dans sa paume.

- Hé te moque pas ! râla le blond.

Taka prit sur lui pour contrôler son hilarité naissante et répliqua :

- Reconnais que porter le même nom que des pâtes pour ramen, c'est un peu la honte.

- Parce que tu crois que Taka c'est mieux ? rétorqua Naruto, vexé.

- Carrément. Ça signifie Faucon. C'est quand même vachement plus classe que "pâtes en tourbillon" !

Les deux jeunes appartenant à deux mondes si différents s'affrontèrent du regard, les bras croisés sur leurs torses, chacun défiant l'autre silencieusement. Naruto se sentit soudain vivant comme ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis des lustres. Se disputer de cette façon... avec Sasuke... ça lui avait tellement manqué. Un immense sourire éclaira son visage surprenant son vis-à-vis. Un léger rire lui échappa alors qu'il disait :

- Ça m'a manqué tu sais de me disputer avec toi comme ça !

Le froncement de sourcils du brun lui indiqua clairement que celui-ci ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il disait. Ce que Taka confirma quelques secondes plus tard.

- De quoi tu parles, crétin ? On se connaît pas, pourquoi ça t'aurais manqué ?

Taka vit le sourire lumineux disparaître petit à petit en même temps que les yeux bleus se teintaient d'incrédulité, puis de compréhension avant de se faire décidés.

Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? C'était pourtant évident. Il en avait entendu parler à la télévision, il s'y était particulièrement intéressé à cause de son grand-père. Et cela expliquerait tout. Pourquoi Taka lui soutenait mordicus ne connaître aucun Sasuke, pourquoi il ne l'avait pas reconnu, pourquoi ce monde qui aurait dû être le sien lui était totalement étranger : Amnésie post-traumatique. Son grand-père paternel était victime de cette amnésie particulière.

Le vieux se souvenait de tout, de toute sa vie, sauf des trois ans passés dans l'armée, de ces trois ans de guerre où il avait défendu sa nation sur les champs de batailles. Il était revenu au pays gravement blessé et traumatisé par les horreurs qu'il avait vues, qu'il avait vécues, celles qu'il avait dû faire subir à ses ennemis. A sa sortie de l'hôpital, il avait tout simplement occulté les trois années précédentes. Le psychiatre avait expliqué à sa grand-mère que c'était un mécanisme de défense inconscient, mais qu'il était possible que sa mémoire revienne un jour.

Sasuke avait dix ans quand sa maison avait brûlé, dix ans quand ses parents étaient morts. Si les journaux disaient vrai, il était fort probable qu'il ait été torturé ce soir-là. Et vu ce dont il avait été témoin dans la rue où le jeune homme tapinait, il y avait fort à parier que sa vie après cette nuit n'avait pas été rose. Rien d'étonnant au final que le subconscient de son ami ait effacé les années précédentes de sa mémoire. Naruto regarda intensément celui qui lui faisait face et qui attendait son bon vouloir.

Face à lui ce n'était pas vraiment Sasuke, c'était Taka. Génétiquement ils étaient une seule et même personne, mais Sasuke n'existait pas dans l'esprit de Taka. C'était à lui, Naruto, de le faire revivre. C'était le seul moyen pour retrouver son ami perdu. Soupirant doucement, il se dirigea vers le téléphone pour appeler la réception, tout en expliquant :

- Je vais nous commander à manger. Tu te laves, on mange et après on se matera un film.

- Tu te crois dans Pretty Woman ou quoi ? claqua le brun d'une voix froide.

Taka retint un grognement quand son client décrocha le combiné sans même lui répondre. Les changements d'attitudes de ce dernier lui donnaient le tournis, une vraie girouette ce type. Il tiqua en entendant le programme de la soirée. Il grommela dans sa barbe inexistante et pesta contre ce planning pour le moins inhabituel, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce que son client commandait à la réception.

Et puis pourquoi il devait se laver d'abord ? Il lui faisait quoi là comme plan. En temps normal, ses consommateurs le baisaient et ensuite il se lavait quand il en avait l'occasion. Quel intérêt de se laver, de manger et de regarder un film ? De toute façon tôt ou tard, il passerait à la casserole et selon lui, mieux valait le plus tôt possible, histoire qu'il sache à quoi s'en tenir pour le reste du week-end. A quoi bon tourner autour du pot ?

Naruto raccrocha le combiné, surpris de voir que Sasuke était resté planté là, un air boudeur sur son visage. Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Taka, va te laver. Tu verras, tu te sentiras mieux après.

- Et je peux savoir à quel moment tu comptes me baiser ? Histoire que je sois pas surpris si tu te pointes comme une fleur dans la salle de bains.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne suis pas intéressé. Va prendre une douche. Ensuite, on regardera ensemble ce qu'il y a comme films à la télé, le temps que le repas arrive.

- Et ensuite ?

- Et ensuite rien... On ira dormir. Allez va te laver, tu pues le sexe et t'es crade. Comment tu peux vivre en étant aussi sale, sérieux !

Taka se renfrogna pour de bon et marmonna, tout en se dirigeant vers le couloir, où il supposait que se trouvait la salle de bain :

- Et toi, comment tu peux vivre en étant aussi con ?

C'était quoi ce mec ? Un maniaque de l'hygiène ? Il ouvrit l'une des deux portes au hasard et entra, entendant la voix de son client lui crier :

- Surtout frotte bien partout ! Et ne lésine pas sur le savon !

La porte claqua avec force, alors que le prostitué maudissait ce foutu blond saletéophobe. Il faisait le trottoir ! Où est-ce qu'il avait vu une douche dans sa putain de rue, l'autre là ? Évidemment qu'il sentait le sexe. C'était la preuve qu'il travaillait ! Quel crétin ! Il s'attendait à quoi, hein ? A ce qu'il soit aussi pimpant qu'une princesse ? Cessant de fusiller des yeux le battant de bois qui le séparait du reste de la suite, Taka se retourna et se figea sur place. Ses précieuses bottes, qu'il avait ramassées au passage, tombèrent au sol avec un bruit sourd.

Sur le mur à sa gauche, un meuble en bois supportait deux grandes vasques blanches surmontées d'un immense miroir dont les contours étaient en bambou tressé. Face à lui, une grande baie vitrée remplaçait tout le mur du fond, ouvrant sur un balcon arboré. La spacieuse douche se trouvait devant la baie vitrée, faite de parois totalement transparentes. Accolé entre la cabine de douche et le mur de droite, un bassin creusé à même le sol servait de baignoire, des marches permettant d'y descendre sans mal.

Les yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire pendante, Taka n'en revenait pas. Ça... une salle de bains ? On était loin des petites cabines miteuses en plastique, étriquées et défraîchies, accompagnées de moisissures, qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter dans les hôtels de bas étage où il avait parfois la chance de passer quelques heures en semaine avec certains de ses clients. Et dire que pour lui ces cabines rudimentaires, c'était du grand luxe ! Dans son bidonville, il se lavait dans un baquet rempli d'eau de pluie... Froide la plupart du temps.

Il s'approcha, presque timidement, du meuble soutenant les vasques, garni de flacons de toutes sortes. Il tendit doucement la main vers l'une des petites bouteilles avant de la retirer rapidement, ayant l'impression de commettre un sacrilège. Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait vu autant de produits de toilette. Il y avait même une paire de brosses à dents attendant sagement d'être déballées, dans des gobelets si propres qu'il pouvait voir son reflet dedans.

Il déchiffra les étiquettes, lisant les marques calligraphiées sur les emballages. Yves Saint Laurent, Dior, Nina Ricci... que des noms qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Probablement des noms donnés pour faire bien par les gérants de l'hôtel. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait : un gel douche et un shampoing, estampillés Jean-Paul Gauthier. L'autre crétin lui avait dit de bien frotter... il allait s'en donner à cœur joie. Dans le doute, il prit aussi un lait pour le corps Channel et un soin capillaire Pacco Rabanne. Bon, il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était que ces trucs là, mais ça ne pouvait qu'être bien, non ? En plus, c'était écrit dessus : pour le corps et les cheveux.

Il bouda le simple petit savon parfumé dans sa petite boîte en plastique stylisée. Non, vraiment, Nina Ricci, ça faisait trop fille et de toute façon, le savon comme ça, il connaissait. Quoi que d'habitude, il était minuscule, sous emballage transparent et aussi fin qu'une feuille de papier, dans les établissements qu'il fréquentait en temps normal. Ayant une pensée subite pour sa colocataire, il se ravisa et prit la savonnette pour la glisser dans ses bottes. Il faudrait qu'il pense à piquer un truc pour Suigetsu aussi.

Taka pénétra dans la cabine de douche, y déposant son fardeau dans un coin et ferma la porte transparente. A sa grande surprise, dés qu'elle fut close la paroi vitrée devint floue, ne lui laissant plus voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Inquiet de ce phénomène, il rouvrit précautionneusement le battant de verre qui retrouva son aspect transparent.

- Ouah ! C'est cool ! lâcha-t-il avec un léger sourire après avoir renouvelé plusieurs fois l'opération avec curiosité, histoire d'être bien sûr qu'il n'y avait aucun danger pour lui.

Toujours aussi émerveillé, il se retourna vers la douche. Bon, ok, il n'était pas idiot hein ? D'habitude c'était juste une poignée ou un bouton en aluminium avec chaud ou froid n'est-ce pas ? Et ben là... mystère... Il n'y avait qu'une seule grosse manette ronde et chromée qui lui faisait presque mal aux yeux tant elle brillait. Pas de côté chaud, pas de côté froid... rien... Il lui fallut un moment pour voir la petite bague supplémentaire qui la sertissait avec des degrés.

Perplexe, Taka fit tourner la bague qui émit un petit clic discret quand il s'arrêta sur trente sept degrés. Quand sa main fit ensuite pivoter le gros bouton chromé, un véritable déluge s'abattit sur lui, plusieurs petits jets denses martelant son corps. Un glapissement surpris lui échappa sous l'agression qu'il subit. Il découvrit après coup qu'un autre bouton permettait de régler les différents jets, faisant fonctionner certains, en coupant d'autres, intensifiant ou baissant la pression de l'eau qui en sortait.

Après quelques pérégrinations, il ajusta tant bien que mal la puissance des différentes buses, levant son visage sous la cascade agréable qui le parcourait. Il augmenta la température de l'eau, des nuages de vapeur envahissant peu à peu toute la pièce et formant de la buée sur les miroirs. C'était bien la première fois qu'il devait réfléchir autant pour prendre une simple douche. Franchement, ces bourgeois aimaient vraiment se compliquer la vie pour rien !

Après avoir bien profité de la sensation de l'eau chaude coulant sur son corps meurtri, il décida de passer à la phase suivante de l'opération "Satisfaire les lubies d'un maniaque blond de l'hygiène". Attrapant le pot de soin capillaire, il l'ouvrit, restant un instant dubitatif face à la crème blanche qui s'y trouvait. Il y plongea finalement ses doigts, pensant, à juste titre, que cette texture ne sortirait pas seule de son contenant. Quelle idée de faire un truc pour les cheveux qui ne se versait pas facilement.

Il vida soigneusement le pot dans sa paume et se frotta énergiquement le crâne avec. A part lui graisser les cheveux, ça ne faisait strictement rien, pas la moindre petite mousse. Peut-être avait-il raté une étape ? Reprenant le pot qu'il avait posé au sol, il lut tant bien que mal les instructions écrites en tout petit sur le dos du contenant. Laisser reposer trois minutes avant de rincer ? Et comment il les comptait lui les trois minutes ? Il n'avait ni montre, ni minuteur et son portable était dans ses bottes loin de la cabine, et pas question de le prendre : il n'était pas étanche.

Sûrement que ces richards de bourges en avaient eux, des portables étanches... Décidé malgré tout à laisser reposer le produit pendant le temps imparti, il se saisit du lait corporel, prenant grand soin de lire les conseils d'utilisation avant de s'en servir. Bon visiblement, ça ne servait pas à se laver, mais à hydrater la peau. Pourquoi vouloir l'hydrater alors qu'elle était déjà sous l'eau ? Taka renonça à comprendre les raisonnements de ces fous qui se prenaient la tête pour trois fois rien, et jeta son dévolu sur le gel douche.

Un peu inquiet, il ouvrit le flacon et le porta à son nez. Jean-Paul... avec un prénom pareil, c'était pas sûr que ça sente très bon ce truc... Finalement c'était pas si mal que ça. Il entreprit donc de se savonner, faisant mousser abondamment le gel sur son épiderme fragile. Il allait se rincer quand le conseil du blond lui revint en mémoire : "Surtout frotte bien partout !" Partout ? Avec un soupir désespéré, il s'assit sur le sol humide et s'attaqua à ses orteils, faisant bien attention de frotter entre chacun d'entre eux.

Il s'occupa de la même façon de chaque partie de son corps, de la plante des pieds jusqu'à ses oreilles, en passant par son nombril et ses mamelons piercés, son sexe mou, et ses fesses martyrisées. Il hésita un instant, se demandant si par "partout" le blond incluait aussi l'intérieur de son cul, avant de décider qu'un simple coup d'eau ferait l'affaire. Il n'avait nullement envie de se foutre un doigt dans l'anus, et quelque chose lui disait que le gel douche n'était pas conseillé à cet endroit particulièrement fragile chez lui en ce moment.

Fatigué d'attendre et supposant que les trois fameuses minutes devaient maintenant être largement passées, Taka se rinça soigneusement. Utiliser le dernier produit, le shampoing, s'avéra décidément bien plus simple et normal. Le gel parfumé moussa à qui mieux mieux dans ses mèches brunes à présent parfaitement "soignées". Il prit son temps, puisque pour une fois il l'avait, et il se délassa sous les jets massant, profitant de la chaleur de l'eau bienfaisante alors qu'il massait son crâne avec dextérité.

Sortir de la douche fut presque un crève-coeur tant l'endroit était agréable. Résigné, Taka coupa enfin la cascade bienfaitrice, car il ne restait plus la moindre goutte de produit sur lui qui pourrait servir d'excuse pour demeurer là plus longtemps. Il ne prit pas la peine de se regarder dans le miroir encore embué, et replaça ses cheveux rapidement, avec ses doigts. Il s'empara de l'une des serviettes sous les vasques et faillit perdre l'équilibre en la dépliant tant elle était grande... et douce... S'enrouler dedans et se sécher avec fut encore un petit moment délicieusement appréciable. Finalement, tout ce luxe avait des bons côtés.

Jamais il n'avait eu droit à une serviette aussi grande, ni d'aussi bonne qualité. Il pouvait presque intégralement disparaître dans le rectangle épais. Avisant le dos de la porte close de la pièce, il y trouva une paire de peignoirs tout aussi immaculés et épais. Sans se poser plus de questions, il en enfila un, lâchant la serviette sur le sol, appréciant le contact molletonné du vêtement confortable sur sa peau. Il remit ses bottes et, la main sur la poignée de la porte, marqua un temps d'arrêt. Devait-il aussi se brosser les dents ?

Taka hésita un court instant, avant de décider que ce serait plus sage, surtout s'il voulait éviter une réflexion désagréable du blond à tendance maniaque. Il se résigna et se saisit d'une brosse à dent encore dans son emballage. Par curiosité, il lut ce qui était écrit au dos du carton, surpris de voir que celle-ci était électrique et brossait aussi la langue. Électrique ? C'était pas un peu dangereux ce truc ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se lança dans son nettoyage bucco-dentaire, faisant bien attention à éviter son piercing lingual. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à s'électrocuter avec l'appareil qui effectivement vrombissait curieusement, activant sa brosse.

Naruto raccrocha le combiné après avoir passé commande pour tout ce qu'il voulait : pyjama, sous-vêtements, de quoi grignoter un peu. Bref, tout le nécessaire pour la soirée. Heureusement que dans l'hôtel, il y avait quelques boutiques vestimentaires entre autres. Il aviserait demain pour le reste. Son regard tomba sur les vêtements du prostitué abandonnés en un tas informe sur le sol au beau milieu du salon. Il plissa le nez avant de s'en saisir du bout des doigts.

Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas été lavés ? Ce fut le bras tendu loin devant lui, qu'il alla déposer les frusques du brun dans le sac prévu à cet effet. Sac qu'il referma soigneusement avant de l'accrocher sur la poignée extérieure de la porte de la suite, afin que le personnel de l'hôtel les récupère pour les nettoyer. Naruto leur souhaitait d'ailleurs bien du courage car les vêtements déposés étaient toujours prêts pour les clients le lendemain.

Il bénit sa bonne étoile. Grâce à la fortune de ses parents, payer la facture de leur petit séjour qui serait bien salée ne poserait aucun problème, ses fonds étant quasiment illimités. Il commença à s'inquiéter quand le room-service apporta sa commande et que Taka n'avait toujours pas reparu. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Il n'avait quand même pas fait un malaise dans la baignoire, si ? Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand le brun sortit de la pièce au même moment.

Naruto se figea un instant devant le jeune homme. Les cheveux encore humides et ébouriffés, les joues rougies par la chaleur de la douche, comme en témoignait le gros nuage de vapeur qui s'échappa de la salle de bain. Le peignoir blanc était largement ouvert sur le torse d'albâtre… Son ami d'enfance avait l'air si fragile, si éthéré... Naruto secoua brusquement sa tête et d'un geste vif il rajusta le tissu blanc et cotonneux mal positionné sur le corps trop mince.

- Tsss... C'est pas comme ça que ça se met...

Taka posa un regard surpris sur ce type qui s'échinait à le couvrir soigneusement. D'habitude, ses clients l'aimaient le moins vêtu possible, pas emmitouflé jusqu'aux oreilles ! Un paquet sous cellophane atterrit dans ses bras et il fut repoussé dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter, le blond lui ordonnant d'une voix ferme :

- Va t'habiller. On est dans un endroit convenable ici. Et puis, tu vas attraper froid !

La porte se referma sous son nez, laissant un jeune brun dubitatif avec son paquet dans les mains, une paire de mules blanches siglées du logo de l'hôtel par dessus. Visiblement, le blond faisait partie de ceux qui aimaient le cosplay. Rassuré de se retrouver dans un domaine qu'il connaissait, Taka ouvrit le sachet pour découvrir quel fantasme il allait devoir assouvir ce soir. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, il n'était pas plus avancé sur les lubies étranges de l'individu qui avait payé ses services pour tout le week-end.

Quel genre de dingue fantasmait sur ce genre de fringues ? Un pantalon bleu foncé en une sorte de satin, enfin il supposait que c'était du satin, avec une taille élastique, et la chemise manches longues de même couleur avec une rangée de tout petits boutons ronds et blancs sur le devant. Le tout était en plus bien trop grand pour lui, le pantalon lui tombait des hanches et il avait dû faire plusieurs revers aux pieds pour ne pas marcher dessus, la chemise baillait devant et lui cachait entièrement les mains. Non mais c'était quoi ce trip ? D'habitude, les tenues qu'on lui faisait porter, il avait de la chance quand elles se composaient de plus de vingt centimètres de tissu.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Naruto passa la tête pour voir où en était son invité. Éberlué, il vit le jeune homme nager dans le tissu soyeux, la veste largement ouverte sur le torse trop mince et marbré d'ecchymoses. Entrant définitivement dans la pièce, il étouffa un soupir désabusé.

- Mais c'est pas possible ça, tu sais même pas mettre un pyjama correctement, tu le fais exprès ou quoi !

Faisant face au brun, il se mit en devoir de boutonner le haut, un pincement au cœur en constatant à quel point le vêtement était trop grand pour celui qui le portait. Le pantalon tombait de travers sur les reins maigrelets et le moindre geste finirait par le faire définitivement tomber.

Préoccupé d'éviter tout accident, Naruto tira sur la ceinture élastique pour y faire un nœud qui résoudrait le problème de façon temporaire, resserrant la taille trop lâche. Il finit de faire passer tous les boutons, sans la moindre exception, dans les encoches prévues à cet effet et retroussa également proprement les manches trop longues. C'était décidé ! Dès demain, ils iraient faire quelques emplettes ! Et puis, il allait le faire manger aussi et lui faire prendre le soleil ! Sasuke était bien trop maigre et la couleur du pyjama faisait ressortir son teint bien trop pâle, presque cireux.

Taka observa son client qui le rajustait avec une maniaquerie obsessionnelle. C'était quoi ce dingue qui fantasmait sur des "pyjamas" ? Et c'était quoi au juste un "pyjama" ? Décidé à faire preuve de professionnalisme, il posa la question à son consommateur :

- C'est quoi un pyjama ?

La tête blonde se releva si vite vers lui qu'il fut certain d'avoir entendu les os du cou craquer.

Devant le silence de son vis-à-vis, il précisa sa pensée :

- Non parce que moi, je connais le costume d'infirmière, de soubrette, de plombier, de père Noël, de mère Noël, de fée, d'hôtesse de l'air, de cuisinière,... Bref, je connais plein de cosplays, mais pas celui de pyjama. Alors si tu veux que je fasse ça bien, faut que tu m'expliques, que je puisse me mettre dans la peau du personnage. Tu comprends ?

Naruto hésita entre rire et pleurer en entendant le discours du brun. Rire parce que du haut de ses environs vingts ans, Taka ne savait même pas ce qu'était un pyjama. Et pleurer parce que l'énumération qu'il venait de lui faire n'était que le triste reflet de la réalité de la vie de celui qui avait été son ami d'enfance. En plus, ce dernier semblait persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu pervers érotique, bien que Naruto lui ait précisé que ce n'était nullement dans ses intentions.

Se résignant à éclairer la lanterne très obscure du prostitué, il lui répondit d'une voix douce :

- Un pyjama, c'est un vêtement qui sert à dormir. Juste à dormir. Rien d'autre.

L'incrédulité se lut sur le visage de Taka, brisant un peu plus le cœur du blond.

- A... dormir ? Ça existe ça ? Des vêtements juste faits pour dormir ? Mais tu fais comment alors pour baiser après ? C'est ça qui t'excite ? Tu veux que je te fasse un strip-tease en plus ? C'est idiot ! Autant être tout nu... mais bon, si c'est ton trip...

Naruto se frappa le front de la paume de sa main avant de poser un regard exaspéré sur le prostitué.

- Non. Je ne veux rien de tout ça. Rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute : JE. NE. TE. BAISERAI. PAS. On va passer le week-end ensemble, c'est tout. POINT.

- Mais... tu as payé une fortune juste... pour rien ? s'étonna Taka. T'as si peu d'amis que ça que tu payes pour en avoir ? Achète-toi un chien dans ce cas, ça te reviendra moins cher.

- J'ai déjà un chien, et j'ai beaucoup d'amis, rétorqua Naruto. Et non, je ne les ai pas payé pour qu'ils le soient, rajouta t-il en voyant le brun ouvrir la bouche.

Taka croisa les bras sur son torse et fit une moue dubitative.

- Je vois pas l'intérêt de te payer une pute si tu te la fais pas. T'es vraiment barge comme mec.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement, alors qu'il pointait un doigt vers son client récalcitrant.

- Je sais... en fait, t'es impuissant, c'est ça ? Bah, c'est pas grave tu sais ! Une petite pilule bleue et hop, ça repart. Et puis, je suis très doué de mes mains et de ma bouche, on devrait réussir à faire quelque chose.

Naruto envisagea sérieusement la possibilité de se noyer dans la baignoire face à l'entêtement du prostitué. Il stoppa les mains blanches qui entreprenaient déjà de défaire sa braguette, et s'énerva franchement :

- Mais merde ! J'ai dit NON ! Tu aimes ça à ce point que tu en réclames ? T'es en chaleur ou quoi ! Et je ne suis pas impuissant ! Tout va très bien de ce côté là, Dieu merci.

Le visage de Taka se ferma comme une huître à ces mots. Il relâcha l'avant du pantalon de son client et quitta la pièce d'un pas rageur.

Pour qui il se prenait ce mec ? La Sainte Vierge ? Non, il n'aimait pas se prendre des bites dans le cul à longueur d'année, mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était soit ça, soit il crevait. Et puis, c'était quoi cette histoire débile de pyjama ! Il avait rien demandé lui d'abord. Et puis, d'où il n'allait pas le toucher ? Ça faisait dix ans qu'il faisait ça, et jusque-là personne... non... PERSONNE ne l'avait épargné. Pas une seule fois, pas une... même quand il avait mal à hurler, même quand il n'en pouvait plus... Alors, pour qui il se prenait ? Merde !

Avisant les victuailles posées sur la table basse, Taka attrapa un truc ressemblant vaguement à un hamburger et croqua dedans à pleines dents. Il ne s'attarda pas outre mesure sur le goût différent de ce qu'il connaissait. C'était mangeable, pas besoin de plus. Le bruit des pas de l'autre crétin retentit dans la pièce silencieuse.

- Taka...

- Y'a pas à boire ? le coupa t-il d'une voix polaire.

Naruto retint un soupir, visiblement il l'avait vexé. Mais merde, pourquoi Taka ne voulait-il pas comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui ? Il posa son regard sur ce qu'il avait fait livrer et désigna les bouteilles.

- Ben si, regarde j'ai pris de l'eau plate, de l'eau gazeuse, du jus de fruit et du soda.

Sans même le regarder, le brun se dirigea vers le mini-bar qu'il ouvrit et commença à fouiller.

Se laissant tomber sur le canapé, Naruto observa son invité qui revint vers la table, les bras chargés de mignonnettes en tout genre.

- Tu vas pas boire tout ça quand même ?! s'exclama-t-il.

Taka s'assit sur le second canapé, ses bouteilles sur les genoux et posa ses pieds, toujours chaussés de ses bottes, sur le coin de la table.

- Enlève tes bottes ! Et ne pose pas tes pieds sur la table !

Pour seule réponse Taka montra un majeur tendu bien haut à son client et ouvrit une première mignonnette qu'il descendit cul sec.

- Pas mauvais... mais trop petit, marmonna t-il pour lui même, avant de replonger sa main dans le tas sur ses genoux.

- Tu devrais pas boire autant, tu vas te rendre malade. Déjà que t'es pas épais ! Et vire-moi ces bottes ! Elles sont bonnes à jeter.

Les orbes sombres de son employé temporaire fusillèrent Naruto sur place, alors qu'une seconde bouteille se vidait dans la gorge pâle. Le blond soutint sans ciller le regard meurtrier et insista une nouvelle fois.

- Y'a des mules dans la salle de bains. Tes bottes toutes crottées n'ont rien à faire à côté du repas. Enlève-les !

Non, mais il lui faisait quoi là ? Enlever ses bottes ? Pas question. Y'avait sa came dedans, ses clopes et les quelques biftons qu'il s'était fait avant que le blond ne l'embarque. D'ailleurs... maintenant qu'il y pensait :

- Elles sont où mes fringues ? Je te conseille de pas les avoir foutues à la poubelle, parce que là sinon je te refais le portrait ! Et puis propre ! Aucun chirurgien esthétique ne pourra te ravaler la façade ! Crois-moi ! s'énerva t-il.

Naruto leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, Taka était assez effrayant avec cet air de psychopathe. Il ne tenait pas à se battre avec lui, il ne voulait pas se battre avec son meilleur ami et risquer de provoquer de nouvelles blessures à la silhouette déjà abîmée.

- Elles étaient sales. Je les ai juste envoyées au pressing. Tu les récupéreras tout à l'heure, propres. Alors zen, ok !

- Hmphf... Ils ont pas intérêt à me les bousiller.

Plongeant sa main dans le tas de petites bouteilles sur ses genoux, Taka en ressortit une au hasard et jeta un œil sur l'étiquette. "Suze". Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Il n'en avait jamais vu dans les rayons de la supérette où il faisait toujours ses courses. Il ôta le bouchon à vis et renifla avec curiosité le contenant de couleur indéfinissable. Pas vraiment convaincu, il enquilla malgré tout le liquide d'une seule traite. L'amertume qui emplit sa bouche le fit tousser, et l'obligea à avaler rapidement la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, un espèce de beignet, probablement aux crevettes s'il en croyait la queue rose qui en dépassait.

Un léger ricanement à ses côtés attira son attention sur Naruto qui visiblement se retenait de rire. Toussant encore un peu, Taka fusilla la bouteille fautive des yeux et râla :

- Non, mais c'est quoi ce truc ? C'est dégueulasse ! Comment des gens peuvent payer pour boire un truc pareil ?

Devant la colère du brun, le blond éclata franchement de rire. Avisant la moue boudeuse de ce dernier, il tenta de s'expliquer malgré son fou rire.

- Tu au..rais vu … ta têteeee...

- Pff... crétin... marmonna Taka en se radossant dans le canapé.

Le temps que Naruto se reprenne, Taka déposa son lot de mignonettes à côté de lui et s'intéressa à la nourriture étalée sur la table. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait un repas complet. Depuis Noël en fait... Avec Suigetsu, Karin et Jûgo, ils avaient pour habitude d'aller manger au fast-food pour marquer l'événement. C'était pas le grand luxe, mais c'était le seul restaurant qu'ils pouvaient s'offrir.

Et là, sous ses yeux, s'étalaient une véritable montagne de nourriture. A tel point qu'il ne savait pas quoi choisir, certains aliments lui étant totalement étrangers. En même temps, sorti de ses boîtes de conserve et de ce maigre festin de fin d'année, il n'y connaissait pas grand chose. Il avait reconnu la crevette pour en avoir vu au rayon surgelé de la supérette où il faisait ses courses, mais il n'avait jamais pu se permettre d'en acheter. Ses orbes sombres brillèrent de convoitise. Par quoi commencer ?

Il piqua dans quelques plats ici et là, directement avec les doigts, sentant parfois le regard azur se poser sur lui. Taka descendit du canapé et s'agenouilla sur la moquette, histoire d'être plus près du buffet improvisé. Il enfourna quelques petites brochettes d'une viande curieusement caramélisée, mais délicieuse, et croqua dans des bâtonnets qui s'avérèrent être des légumes. Des carottes... C'était bien la première fois qu'il en mangeait sous cette forme. D'habitude c'était des petits machins tout orange et rabougris, tout mous dans une boite en alu qu'il faisait bouillir comme il pouvait sur la vieille plaque chauffante.

Naruto l'observa, perplexe, presque mal à l'aise de manger sans faim réelle avec son assiette, son couteau et sa fourchette. Taka ne devait pas manger tous les jours à sa faim, c'était clair, pendant que lui se permettait parfois de jeter ses restes sans arrière pensée. Probablement que même Kyuubi mangeait mieux que lui... Kyuubi ! Il sortit rapidement son téléphone portable de sa poche et envoya un message à Kiba. Son pauvre chien allait se morfondre tout seul pendant tout un week-end ! Heureusement, il savait d'avance que son ami, amoureux des animaux et se destinant à être vétérinaire, ne ferait aucune difficulté pour aller s'occuper de l'animal en son absence.

- Tu sais, tu lui ressembles vraiment beaucoup...

La voix grave et mélancolique de son client fit relever la tête brune de Taka.

- A qchi ? demanda t-il la bouche pleine.

Un doux sourire étira les lèvres charnues de Naruto qui répondit doucement :

- A Sasuke...

Taka cligna des yeux, un peu étonné par la tristesse perceptible dans l'attitude de son client. Ne sachant que dire, il lâcha un "Oh." atone.

- C'était mon meilleur ami. On était comme les deux doigts de la main. On faisait tout ensemble, et quand j'imaginais mon avenir, il en faisait forcément partie...

Le prostitué écouta d'une oreille la litanie des mots qui se poursuivit pendant qu'il continuait lui de son côté à grignoter, produisant de temps en temps quelques onomatopées.

Quand le discours de son consommateur blond se termina, Taka se sentit dans l'obligation d'au moins faire semblant de s'y intéresser.

- Et pourquoi tu le cherches ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? s'enquit-il.

Naruto planta ses yeux azur dans les iris noirs du brun avant de lâcher :

- Il est mort. Il y a dix ans...

- Ah... c'est triste. Mais s'il est mort, alors pourquoi tu le cherches ?

Le regard bleu se fit moins mélancolique, plus déterminé.

- Parce que j'ai appris que peut-être il était encore vivant. Alors je le cherche. Les assassins de sa famille faisaient partie d'une organisation criminelle : l'Akatsuki.

A ce seul mot, Taka avala de travers et se mit à tousser violemment. La nourriture qu'il avait dans sa bouche manqua de lui ressortir par le nez, une sueur froide s'emparant de lui.

Soucieux devant l'état soudain du prostitué, Naruto se leva et lui tapota doucement le dos.

- Hey ! Va pas t'étouffer non plus ! Tu mange trop vite ! Tiens, bois un coup, ça ira mieux.

Il tendit son verre d'eau au brun qui l'avala d'une traite, surpris et essayant de reprendre contenance.

- Va te passer un coup d'eau sur le visage, ça va t'aider. Tu es rouge comme une tomate.

Taka ne se fit pas prier, il avait besoin de s'isoler là. Il s'enferma rapidement dans la salle de bains, tournant la clé pour être sûr que le blond ne viendrait pas à l'improviste. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Dans quel merdier s'était-il fourré encore ? Ce type ne voulait pas le baiser, il cherchait un mec mort depuis dix ans qui lui ressemblait... et il avait parlé de l'Akatsuki. Ce type cherchait probablement des infos ! Si ça se trouvait, c'était un flic. Bordel ! Il était dans la merde là !

Avec des gestes frénétiques il ôta sa botte, décala le talon et sortit son sachet de poudre. Il avait besoin d'un remontant et d'avoir ses idées au clair. Il réfléchissait mieux avec sa blanche... Les mains un peu tremblantes, il se fit un rail sur le dessus du meuble bas, entre les deux vasques. Il sniffa avidement sa dose, lécha les restes de coke et se laissa glisser au sol, s'étalant sur le carrelage jaune pâle. Les plafonds qu'il avait l'opportunité de contempler d'habitude étaient souvent sales et pleins de taches. Celui-ci était d'un blanc propre et éclatant...

Les yeux toujours fixés sur le plafond, les bras en croix, Taka laissa son esprit dériver, la drogue calmant efficacement le début de panique qui l'avait saisi. C'était juste une coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? Ce mec ne ressemblait absolument pas à un flic, et il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que la rue où il l'avait ramassé était l'un des fiefs de l'Akatsuki. Il lui avait juste dit ça pour répondre à sa question, rien d'autre. C'était une stupide coïncidence, rien de plus… Pas de quoi gamberger.

Quand à ce Sasuke auquel visiblement il ressemblait... là encore, juste un hasard. Si ce gamin était tombé dans les mains de l'organisation... peu de chance qu'il ait survécu longtemps. C'était probablement un gosse de riche, comme le blond. Ouais, aucune chance qu'il ait survécu bien longtemps. Il fallait être fort pour survivre aux membres de l'Aka. Et un gosse habitué au luxe n'avait aucune chance. Il en savait lui-même un rayon sur le sujet...

Et puis ce n'était qu'un week-end. Deux jours et trois nuits. Rien de plus. Son client constaterait qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec son pote mort, et ne reviendrait plus le faire chier. Il devait tenir juste le temps d'un week-end. Plus calme et rasséréné, il se releva, rangea son matos dans sa botte et s'apprêta à sortir. Avisant la paire de mule, il se dit qu'il pouvait bien faire un effort, et les chaussa. C'était confortable ces trucs là, finalement; ça valait bien la bouffe hors de prix sur la table...

Resté seul dans le salon, Naruto soupira puis se décida à migrer dans la chambre. Il réunit dans trois grandes assiettes ce qu'il restait encore de nourritures et les porta jusqu'au lit. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé de la pièce et feuilleta le programme télé. La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit et il entendit Taka en sortir.

- Viens, je suis dans la chambre, indiqua t-il.

Le brun arriva et se figea sur le seuil de la pièce. Naruto le détailla, fronçant les sourcils en remarquant les yeux explosés et le mince filet de sang qui coulait d'une narine. Il n'aima pas l'idée étrange qui lui traversa l'esprit à cette vue, mais il la chassa bien vite. Une main pâle essuya la petite rivière carmine, attirant les yeux bleus sur les bottes que Taka portait dans ses bras. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres alors que Naruto remarquait à voix haute :

- Tu ne les quittes jamais ?

La voix taquine de son client le tira de sa contemplation et il osa s'aventurer dans ce que ces bourgeois appelaient une chambre. La pièce était claire, éclairée par une immense baie vitrée ouvrant sur le balcon. Un grand lit blanc trônait au centre de l'espace, des voilages immaculés l'encadrant, accrochés à un cadre de bois suspendu au plafond. Un canapé taupe se trouvait à proximité de la couche faisant face à un immense écran de télévision encastré dans une grande armoire de style colonial, adossée au mur.

Les yeux de Taka détaillèrent l'espace. Il allait vraiment dormir ici ? Quand il avait la chance de pouvoir fermer l'œil, c'était sous son toit de tôles gondolé et humide, ses fringues sur le dos, sur un matelas miteux et trop petit pour ses trois occupants. Il fit un pas dans la pièce. Est-ce que son client étrange allait lui sauter dessus maintenant ? Après tout, ils étaient dans une chambre avec un lit, non ? Et ce n'était pas ce stupide truc, ce "pyjama" qu'il portait qui le protégerait.

Si l'autre avait vraiment envie de lui sauter dessus, ce n'était pas quelques pièces de tissus qui l'en empêcheraient... Taka s'approcha du lit, osant à peine le toucher. Le matelas avait l'air si épais... et que dire des draps écrus qui le recouvraient... C'était juste... trop beau... trop beau pour être vrai. Un type qui le payait pour le laisser dormir tranquillement dans un endroit pareil, quelle farce n'est-ce pas ? Ses doigts rencontrèrent les draps frais, confirmant sa première impression à vue d'œil : luxueux et confortables... Attirants... Il était fatigué, si fatigué… et son corps le faisait encore souffrir… il était fourbu, mâché...

Il jeta un coup d'œil au blond qui lui demanda il ne savait quoi à propos de genres de films. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait lui ? L'autre croyait vraiment qu'il avait le temps et l'argent d'aller au ciné peut-être ? Est-ce qu'il avait une tronche de critique de cinéma ? Il le laissa déblatérer, tout sourire, et se décida à monter sur le matelas si tentant. C'était comme dans un rêve. Le lit s'enfonça doucement sous son poids, sans le moindre bruit.

- Il te plaît ? C'est assez confortable ?

Taka éprouva le sommier. Non, aucun son, vraiment aucun... Une irrépressible envie de sauter à pieds joints sur le matelas le saisit, juste histoire de tester. Un lit silencieux... C'était presque magique... Pas de grincements, rien de rien, pas même un petit couinement. Il prit peu à peu ses aises, s'installant plus confortablement. Un lit plus que confortable et un pyjama... Y avait presque de quoi rire. Il lui faisait quoi l'autre comme plan foireux encore...

Naruto jeta un plaid au jeune homme qui ne semblait montrer aucune velléité de se glisser sous les draps, et qui, en plus, avait posé ses sacro-saintes bottes tout près de lui. Un regard noir empreint de méfiance se tourna vers lui quand la couverture tomba sur la silhouette en pyjama bleu foncé. Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne avec un soupir fatigué.

- Je vais dormir sur le canapé. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise... Je veux juste passer du temps avec toi...

- Mouais...

Taka empila des oreillers tellement moelleux qu'il ne put s'empêcher de les triturer un peu avant de s'y adosser. Il replia un peu ses jambes et étala la couverture sur lui, picorant au passage quelques trucs dans les assiettes. Shit, ses mignonnettes n'étaient pas là... Trop confortablement installé pour bouger, il y renonça, se contentant d'allumer une cigarette après avoir repêché son paquet dans l'une de ses bottes élimées.

- Tiens, si tu fumes là, utilise au moins un cendrier !

Rah ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il le gonflait celui là ! C'était Monsieur propreté absolue ou quoi ! Les pensées du brun s'arrêtèrent net en voyant l'objet que le blond lui tendait. Putain, c'était quoi ce truc ?! Ça brillait de mille feux et ça pesait une tonne ! Au moins s'il devait se défendre, il saurait quoi utiliser ! Un cendrier ça ? Ces bourges alors... ça ressemblait plus à une sculpture en cristal taillé... C'était presque un crime de mettre des cendres là-dedans tellement c'était joli.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent lourdement dès les premières secondes d'images à l'écran. Il était crevé. Sa nuit avait commencé tôt en plus. Heureusement pour lui, la douche extraordinairement agréable avait chassé une bonne partie de la douleur dans ses muscles fourbus. N'empêche, il en devait une à son voisin de trottoir, il était pas prêt de l'oublier celui-là ! Et puis, c'était bien la première fois qu'il avait droit à pareil traitement : un endroit luxueux, de la bouffe, et même un pyjama... D'aussi loin que Taka s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais eu une soirée comme ça. Il fallait qu'il se méfie, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à se réveiller d'un coup, la bite de ce beau blond bizarre entre les fesses… Il allait le garder à l'œil, juste au cas où…

Naruto observa à la dérobée le brun installé sur le lit blanc. Blotti contre les oreillers, la couverture posée sur lui, celui-ci s'était finalement endormi pendant le film qui était pourtant un excellent film d'action. Avisant la cigarette qui se consumait encore entre les doigts pâles, il s'extirpa du sofa et alla éteindre la tige incandescente. Ses yeux détaillèrent le visage apaisé dans le sommeil, s'attardant sur les hématomes qui bleuissaient l'épiderme laiteux.

D'une main douce il repoussa une mèche brune, caressant du bout des doigts une tempe blême. Un minuscule soupir s'échappa des lèvres fines et à peine rosées de l'endormi, faisant sourire le blond. Naruto repoussa les assiettes, maintenant presque vides, les posant sur la table de chevet, puis entreprit d'installer un peu mieux le prostitué. Glisser la silhouette menue sous les draps sans la réveiller ne fut pas une tâche aisée, mais il y parvint. Par contre, il renonça après quelques vaines tentatives à lui faire lâcher la paire de bottes usées que le jeune homme serrait convulsivement entre ses bras, jusque dans son sommeil.

Un soupir désabusé lui échappa encore, ses yeux bleu fixant le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Confortablement installé dans le canapé de la chambre, Naruto réfléchit à ce qu'il ferait le lendemain avec son invité. Acheter des vêtements décents... ça c'était la première chose. Ensuite... Il devait aider Taka à retrouver la mémoire, pour que Sasuke lui revienne. Vaste programme. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment faire ça.

Et après quoi ? Et si Sasuke ne redevenait plus jamais celui qu'il avait connu... Que ferait-il ? Il l'avait retrouvé, mais... il restait encore tant de chemin à parcourir, tant de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas du brun. Il ne savait presque rien de lui. Comment Sasuke s'était-il retrouvé à faire le trottoir ? Depuis combien de temps ça durait ? Par quoi avait-il bien pu passer pour oublier à ce point qui il était et se retrouver dans cette situation si catastrophique ?

Et surtout, avait-il vraiment envie de tout savoir ? Il se doutait que la vie du brun n'avait pas été rose, voulait-il vraiment les détails en plus ? Enfin, ça c'était si celui-ci acceptait de les lui donner. Et là, il avait de sérieux doutes sur la question. Se passant une main lasse devant les yeux, Naruto se dit qu'il aviserait demain matin. Après tout, ne disait-on pas que la nuit portait conseil ? Même si la sienne allait être courte...

Il avait retrouvé Sasuke... son meilleur ami, celui qu'il croyait mort et enterré... C'était tellement incroyable... S'ils n'avaient pas décidé ce soir-là de passer non loin de cette rue pour aller dans cette boite avec ses amis, jamais il n'aurait soupçonné l'existence de Taka... Et jamais il n'aurait eu de doutes quand à la mort de son ami... La vie était parfois faite de drôles de coïncidences. Sasuke était là, bien vivant dans ce lit, et Naruto emporta cette ultime pensée presque euphorique au pays des songes.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Commentaires des auteures :

Pfiouuh ! Déjà cinq chapitres ? Et oui, celui là est quand même plus tranquille. Ça change non ? Et puis ça y est, Naruto a enfin retrouvé Sasuke ! Champagne et cotillons ! Bon il reste encore pas mal de chemin à parcourir mais c'est un bon début ! Non ? Taka est-il Sasuke ? Si oui, Sasuke va t-il retrouver la mémoire ? Naruto va t-il le sortir des griffes de l'horrible organisation ? Que va t-il se passer ? Karin appréciera t-elle le souvenir que Taka va lui ramener ? On vous sent suspendus à nos doigts...

* * *

Bureau des plaintes et réclamations des personnages martyrisés :

Naru, désespéré, regarde Taka.

- Tu connais pas Jean-Paul Gauthier ? Mais d'où tu sors ?

- Je connais Jean-Paul Gauthier, crétin ! C'est ces deux folles qui font rien qu'à me faire des misères ! J'en ai marre ! Elles peuvent pas trouver une autre victime ? Genre Sasu ?

- Ah ben non ! s'exclame Sasu.

- Demande à Utakata... Il en chie pas mal avec Yzan en ce moment... le pauvre, temporise Naruto.

Uta et Sasu se regardent.

- On va créer le club des Uke martyrisés, soupire Uta.

- Je vois pas de quoi tu te plains. Toi y'a surtout Yzan... moi j'ai les deux ! rétorque vertement Sasu.

- Ouais ben Yzan dans ses mauvais jours elle en vaut bien deux ! Si c'est pas trois... Et puis toi tu... Ah ben si tiens, toi aussi tu es dans ce foursome bizarre et déjanté maintenant... Pfff... On est pas aidés.

- De quoi ! hurle Sasu.

- Hein ? où ? demande Naru.

Kakashi pâle comme un mort pointe du doigt un écran d'ordinateur.

- Non, mais j'avais rien demandé moi...

Sur le canapé, Iruka et Itachi sirotent tranquillement un café.

- Vous dites rien vous deux ? s'inquiètent les deux auteures.

- Ben non. Pour une fois qu'on a le beau rôle on se tait, hein.

- Oui, on apprécie. Ça fait du bien des fois d'être seme. Ça devrait toujours être comme ça. N'est-ce pas "Amour" ?

- Hn...

- Une petite review pour encourager les auteurs dans cette voie ?

- Non, mais ça va pas ! hurlent les trois Uke.

* * *

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : Chapitre 6 : Te redécouvrir.

Naruto pense avoir retrouver Sasuke... Mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? Et si oui, réussira-t-il à lui rendre la mémoire ? Quoiqu'il en soit il devra découvrir ou redécouvrir celui qu'il pense être son ami. Mais ne risque-t-il pas de se perdre en route ?


	7. 6 : Te redécouvrir

_**Avertissement : **__Rien de rien ici non plus. Pas de scènes choquantes._

Bonne lecture !

Yzan & Lili

* * *

**~Te redécouvrir... ~ **

Le soleil était déjà relativement haut dans le ciel quand Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver ses esprits. Il bâilla et s'étira pour faire jouer ses muscles. Même si le canapé s'était avéré confortable, et vu le prix qu'il allait payer pour cette chambre d'hôtel, y avait plutôt intérêt... ça ne valait tout de même pas un bon lit, et le sien en particulier. Il récupéra son portable sur la table basse, observant l'heure d'un œil torve.

Juste à temps pour commander un bon petit déjeuner, son ventre sonnait affreusement creux. Un tour rapide de ses messages lui apprit que Kiba s'était bien occupé Kyubi, à charge de revanche l'avait-il prévenu. Le blond se leva doucement, rassuré sur le sort de son animal de compagnie et s'approcha sans bruit du grand lit encore plongé dans la pénombre. Sasuke dormait toujours à poings fermés. Il avait craint un instant que celui-ci n'ait joué les filles de l'air pendant la nuit, mais non. Il était toujours là, profondément assoupi.

Naruto se remémora le programme auquel il avait songé la veille au soir. Acheter des vêtements et faire en sorte que Sasuke retrouve la mémoire, et les deux ne seraient très certainement pas une mince affaire. Il fourragea dans ses mèches blondes et se dirigea d'un pas de somnambule vers la salle de bain, non sans avoir jeté un ultime coup d'œil à Taka qui dormait comme un bienheureux. Un petit détour par une pharmacie s'imposait aussi. Les bleus sur l'épiderme pâle ne lui disaient vraiment rien qui vaille, et il y avait sûrement pire ailleurs...

L'image de son meilleur ami endormi, devenu il ne savait trop comment un prostitué, alors qu'il le croyait mort depuis dix ans le poursuivit jusque sous sa douche. Les mèches brunes répandues sur l'oreiller, la trop mince silhouette, couchée en chien de fusil, disparaissant sous les draps, les lèvres fines entrouvertes sur une respiration régulière. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remonter le drap sur les épaules découvertes, vêtues du pyjama bleu marine. C'était tellement Sasuke. Une fois endormi, c'était vraiment lui. Le lui d'avant, celui de son enfance qui aurait grandi à ses côtés, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Naruto soupira et se plongea derechef sous les jets d'eau chaude.

Commander le petit déjeuner fut la partie la plus simple de sa journée. Il en commanda un continental, très copieux, toutes options. De toute façon, Taka devait manger. Et il ne savait absolument pas ce que ce dernier mangeait le matin, alors autant faire le tour de la carte, comme ça au moins il était paré. Il s'installa dans le canapé du salon, attendant patiemment que les mets soient livrés, zappant d'une chaîne à l'autre sur le bouquet satellite plus que complet de la télé. Son choix s'arrêta sur un animé qu'il connaissait vaguement. Une histoire de ninjas...

Les paupières de Taka papillonnèrent difficilement. Merde, il n'était pas du matin... Il se frotta les yeux lourdement, ne reconnaissant pas vraiment ce qui l'entourait. Réunissant difficilement les bribes de ses souvenirs, il se rappela être allé dans un hôtel cinq étoiles avec le beau blond bizarre qui avait refusé de le toucher et qu'il devait y passer le week-end. Il se redressa mollement, pas bien sûr que tout ceci ne soit pas un rêve, et regarda tout autour de lui.

Le bruit d'une télévision qui marchait en sourdine attira son attention sur le salon, enfin sur ce qui en était visible depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il écarquilla les yeux en constatant que son client s'était levé, sans que lui ne s'en soit rendu compte. Habituellement, il avait un espèce de radar qui le faisait se réveiller au moindre mouvement des types qu'il accompagnait. C'était une question de survie. Endormi, il était plus vulnérable, et Dieu seul savait ce qui pouvait passer par la tête de ces porcs.

Il constata que ses bottes, ses précieuses bottes, étaient toujours en sa possession et que ses vêtements étaient soigneusement pliés au pied du lit. Et il portait encore le pyjama qu'il avait enfilé la veille. Incroyable ! Pour une fois qu'il se réveillait habillé ! Alors le blond ne lui avait vraiment rien fait ? Là, c'était sûr, il hallucinait ! Il ne voyait que ça comme explication rationnelle. Il avait trop forcé sur ses doses et du coup il se tapait un sacré trip.

Sa vessie se rappela à lui, le forçant à quitter le cocon douillet dans lequel il serait bien resté encore un peu. D'un pas lourd, il quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers la seule porte qu'il n'avait pas poussée la veille, et qui, selon toute logique, devait être les toilettes. Il referma la porte derrière lui, et se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait peut-être dû demander un GPS avant d'entrer tant la pièce était grande. Pas croyable, il planait ou dormait encore ou quoi ?

Debout devant la cuvette immaculée, il s'apprêtait à se soulager quand un éclat brillant attira son attention sur un cendrier posé sur une jolie colonne juste à côté du WC. Ébahi, il se pencha pour confirmer que c'était un cendrier, hyper classe, qui se trouvait dans cet endroit grand comme un hall de gare. Un "Pchit" le fit sursauter, une délicate odeur de fleur se répandant dans la pièce. Putain, des chiottes qui pétaient la rose ! Incroyable !

C'était trop, il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un. Fermant le couvercle des toilettes, il s'y assit et sortit son portable de ses bottes pour envoyer un SMS à Jûgo.

" Tu savais toi que dans les hôtels cinq étoiles, y'avait des cendars en cristal et des chiottes qui sentaient la fleur sauvage ?"

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : "Content de savoir que t'es vivant. mais qu'est-ce que tu as pris ?".

"Ben rien justement. C'est ça le pire." répondit Taka.

Ses mouvements pendant qu'il tapotait sur le mini clavier déclenchèrent une nouvelle avalanche de parfum fleuri, à chacun de ses gestes en fait...

"Putain. Je viens de me faire agresser par un diffuseur masqué. Je te jure, j'ai rien pris."

" Tu veux de l'aide pour te défendre face à ton agresseur ? Ou tu vas t'en sortir seul ?"

La réponse de Jûgo fit enrager le brun qui lui répliqua :

"Fous toi pas de moi ! La prochaine fois je prendrai des photos!", avant de remettre son portable dans sa botte.

Toujours en ronchonnant après le géant roux qui le prenait pour un con, il termina ce pourquoi il était venu dans cette pièce. N'empêche, il n'en revenait pas. C'était quoi cet endroit ? Taka eut un autre moment de flottement quand il constata qu'il n'y avait pas de chasse à tirer... Le tourbillon se déclencha tout seul quand il s'éloigna de la cuvette, le laissant encore une fois émerveillé. Merde, des chiottes intelligentes... Trop classe ! Ces bourges pouvaient bien se la péter avec des trucs pareils !

Le prostitué redescendit de son petit nuage étonné et quitta la pièce pour se diriger dans celle d'en face. Il retrouva le même carrelage jaune pâle que la veille, rutilant et si propre qu'il en eut mal aux yeux. Il se passa rapidement un peu d'eau sur le visage, constatant du coin de l'œil que ses bleus n'avaient pas vraiment disparu de sa figure. Cependant, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se réveillait aussi bien reposé et en aussi grande forme. Même si certains de ses muscles tiraient un peu, il était dans une forme olympique comparé à d'habitude. La cerise sur le gâteau ? Il n'avait même pas mal aux reins... C'était la première fois depuis... depuis...

Jamais en fait. Avoir mal au bas de ses hanches faisait partie de ces douleurs quotidiennes dont il avait l'habitude dès le réveil. Et là, rien... pas le moindre élancement... C'était presque étrange, comme s'il manquait quelque chose. Il s'était tellement habitué à ses réveils difficiles, en mode loque humaine, qu'être autant en forme relevait du miracle. Il fit fébrilement glisser le talon de sa botte, vérifiant son stock de poudre. Non pourtant, il n'avait presque rien consommé, en tout cas pas plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

On frappa à la porte de la suite et Naruto alla ouvrir au groom qui livra le petit-déjeuner. Une fois celui-ci parti avec les reliefs du repas de la veille empilés sur sa desserte à roulette, le blond ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour prévenir Taka.

- Taka ? Le petit-dejeu...

Il se figea devant le spectacle qui s'étala sous ses yeux.

Penché au dessus du meuble supportant les deux vasques, le brun sniffait bruyamment une ligne de poudre blanche. Choqué, Naruto vit le jeune homme lécher les résidus présents sur la tablette et sur ses doigts avant de se redresser, un filet de sang coulant de sa narine.

- Quoi ? demanda Taka en avisant son client à la porte, alors que ses pupilles se dilataient.

- Qu'est-ce... Non, mais t'es malade ! rugit ce dernier. C'est hyper dangereux ces trucs-là !

Naruto entra dans la pièce d'un pas militaire et saisit le brun par le poignet, sa figure décomposée par la colère.

- Depuis quand tu te balances cette merde dans les narines ? T'es accro ? Et puis c'est quoi d'abord ! Réponds !

Taka n'eut pas le temps de réagir, son précieux sachet de poudre se retrouvant prisonnier des doigts tannés par le soleil de l'autre main de son agresseur.

- Tu sais à quel point c'est dangereux pour la santé ? poursuivit le blond furieux. Tu veux te foutre en l'air ou quoi ? Merde Sas'ke !

Non, mais il se prenait pour qui celui-là ? Le brun se dégagea brusquement de la poigne de son client et récupéra son précieux sachet.

- Et toi, connard ! Tu sais à quel point c'est cher ? Tu sais quoi de moi pour me faire la morale ! Rien ! Alors fous moi la paix et va te faire voir !

La porte de la salle de bains claqua avec brusquerie sur le dos du brun, laissant Naruto figé sur place. Sasuke se droguait... La consternation, la stupeur, le choc et la colère s'affrontèrent en lui. Il ne manquait plus que ça... Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'il faisait le trottoir ? Pour se payer ses doses ? Profondément affecté, le blond s'appuya contre le meuble sous le grand miroir. Il était abasourdi, et en colère... tellement en colère. Sasuke vendait son corps pour de la drogue, il était tombé si bas que cela l'effraya presque. Que lui cachait-il encore ?

Quand il rejoignit le salon, ce fut pour trouver Taka assis devant la table basse en train de manger un croissant. Son air curieux amusa un peu le blond, Taka regardant la viennoiserie comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne le morde. Sans un mot, il s'attabla à son tour, réprimant un pincement au cœur quand il vit l'expression du brun se fermer dès qu'il entra dans son champ de vision. Ignorant royalement son voisin de table, Taka se concentra sur les aliments étalés devant lui.

Il avait déjà goûté à toutes les viennoiseries, ravi de pouvoir enfin déguster ces douceurs qui lui faisaient tellement envie dans les vitrines des boulangers, mais qu'il n'avait jamais pu s'offrir. Sa tentative de boire du café s'était soldée par un échec cuisant, c'était âcre et amer, et même généreusement sucré, ça ne passait pas. Un verre de jus d'orange apparemment fraîchement pressé fit passer le goût déplaisant encore présent sur sa langue. Le thé n'avait pas été plus concluant, se révélant fade et sans saveur particulière, sentant la pastille de menthe à plein nez.

Avec précaution, il se versa un peu de chocolat chaud dans une nouvelle tasse et se risqua à y tremper le bout des lèvres. Le goût sucré et la saveur douce du cacao emplirent immédiatement sa bouche, ravissant ses papilles. Satisfait, il se servit un peu plus de ce délicieux breuvage, prenant son temps pour choisir sa prochaine victime culinaire. Des espèces de petits pains carrés avec des pépites noires attirèrent son attention. Ça avait l'air bon ça. En kidnappant un, il en testa le moelleux avant d'en prélever une microscopique bouchée. Effectivement c'était bon, mais un peu sec. Ce serait meilleur avec de la confiture, tiens.

Naruto regarda le brun étaler de la confiture d'abricot sur le scone, puis s'évertuer à y rajouter une généreuse couche de beurre. Résigné, le blond prépara une tartine de brioche grillée avec un peu de beurre et de la confiture de fraise avant de la tendre à son invité.

- Tiens, goûte ça. Ce sera meilleur que le mélange que tu nous fais là.

Avec une réticence visible, Taka prit la tartine tendue et l'inspecta soigneusement, allant jusqu'à la renifler, avant de mordre dans un coin, un tout petit coin.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Naruto soupira :

- Je vais pas t'empoisonner tu sais.

- Mouais... on sait jamais. T'es trop bizarre comme mec, marmonna le brun.

Malgré ses dires, il ne mit pas longtemps à engloutir sa tartine, léchant soigneusement ses doigts pour ne rien perdre de la confiture qui avait coulé.

Taka observa son hôte à la dérobée pour apprendre à se préparer une autre de ces tartines qui au final n'était pas dégueulasse du tout, mais le blond surprit son manège et lui tendit obligeamment une seconde tranche soigneusement réalisée que le brun tenta cette fois de tremper dans son chocolat. Dépité, il constata l'échec de sa manœuvre, le morceau beurré et couvert de confiture sombrant définitivement dans l'océan marron clair tout en se rompant.

Quand il se lança dans un sauvetage risqué de la brioche naufragée avec ses doigts, Naruto intervint une nouvelle fois.

- Dans ces cas-là, on utilise une cuillère... souffla t-il, amusé.

- Une quoi ?

- Là sur la table, à côté de ta tasse...

Taka baissa les yeux sur l'endroit indiqué, constatant que plusieurs ustensiles identiques étaient soigneusement alignés. Identiques, mais de taille différente... où était le piège ? Perplexe, il s'empara de la plus grosse. Loupé, trop gros pour récupérer la noyée dans sa tasse. Il tenta donc la plus petite, mais là aussi ce fut peine perdu... trop petit pour le morceau qui surnageait de temps en temps dans son breuvage. Au bout du quatrième essai qui éclaboussa le pyjama de taches chocolatées mais se révéla fructueux, il engouffra le tout dans sa bouche, son menton dégoulinant de gouttes marron clair.

Naruto, cette fois, se mit à rire franchement. Voir Sasuke se débattre avec sa tartine qui avait fait un naufrage catastrophe dans la tasse de chocolat valait vraiment son pesant d'or. Ses iris azurés se teintèrent toutefois d'un peu de tristesse. Qui aurait cru qu'il avait devant lui un descendant de l'illustre et si policée famille Uchiwa ? Sasuke avait même oublié comment on mangeait proprement, jusqu'à l'utilisation d'une simple petite cuillère.

Le blond soupira et se pencha, essuyant avec sa serviette le chocolat, le beurre et la confiture qui maculaient le menton et les coins de la bouche fine.

- Tu en as partout... se justifia t-il quand les orbes sombres méfiants croisèrent son regard.

Taka haussa les épaules et picora encore un peu de ceci ou de cela. Après tout, il ne savait pas quand son prochain repas aurait lieu et s'il aurait encore droit à quelque chose d'aussi fastueux. Il se gava jusqu'à ce que son ventre affiche complet, finissant de ruiner son pyjama qui se constella de tâches et de miettes.

- Bien, si tu as fini tu devrais t'habiller. Tes affaires sont sur le lit, je t'ai mis un boxer aussi.

- Hmm ? Pourquoi faire ? s'étonna le brun. On va pas rester ici toute la journée ?

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, et soupira.

- Non. Je veux t'emmener faire un tour, mais avant il faut t'acheter des vêtements décents.

Un sourcil noir se souleva, montrant toute l'incompréhension de Taka. Conciliant, ce dernier se leva et alla dans la chambre pour s'habiller donc. Visiblement, le "pyjama" n'était plus de mise. En même temps, si on suivait la logique du blond, ils avaient fini de dormir. Dommage... Maintenant qu'il était repu, il n'aurait rien eu contre un petit moment supplémentaire échoué dans cet oasis bienfaiteur qu'était ce lit.

Sans se soucier outre mesure d'être vu ou non, Taka se déshabilla, bataillant un peu avec les boutons de la veste de pyjama. Il finit par capituler et passa directement la pièce de tissu par dessus sa tête. Voilà, comme ça, c'était beaucoup plus simple. Il tendit la main vers son pantalon rouge quand un truc de couleur grise attira son attention. Curieux, il déplia l'objet encore non identifié et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un sous-vêtement, en lycra en plus.

Dubitatif, il l'enfila, se faisant la remarque que ça comprimait son service trois pièces et le cul. C'était désagréable. Il se tortilla un moment pour essayer de trouver l'astuce qui rendrait ce truc confortable, mais en vain. En désespoir de cause, il retourna vers son client et l'interpella :

- Hé... blondie... ah, non. Euh... pâtes de ramens !

- Naruto ! répliqua l'interpellé, avant de se retourner.

L'étudiant manqua s'étouffer dans sa tasse en voyant le brun vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer gris moulant, très moulant.

- Ouais, si tu veux, grogna Taka. Bref, ce truc là... c'est obligé que je le mette ?

Après s'être repris, le blond fronça les sourcils et rétorqua :

- Oui. En règle générale, les gens portent des sous-vêtements. Surtout quand ils vont acheter des vêtements. C'est une question d'hygiène.

- T'as un vrai problème avec l'hygiène toi, non ? remarqua le brun.

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? C'est quoi le problème ? s'enquit Naruto, appréhendant la réponse.

- …

Naruto prit sur lui pour ne pas montrer sa peur, le silence du brun ne lui disant rien qui vaille.

- C'est trop serré... ça me rentre dans le cul, finit par lâcher son invité.

Le blond se mordit férocement les lèvres pour ne pas rire, mais ne put retenir une remarque sarcastique :

- Tu te fous de moi ?

Comprenant parfaitement le sous-entendu de son client, le prostitué croisa les bras sur son torse et bougonna :

- Oui, bon d'accord... mais là, c'est pas pareil.

Pris d'une illumination subite, Taka tenta sa chance :

- Et si je le mettais par dessus mon pantalon ? Ça irait non ?

L'éclat de rire qui accueillit son idée lumineuse le vexa. Ben quoi, il faisait des efforts, non ?

- Tu... tu... te prends pour … Superman ? réussi à articuler Naruto entre deux fous rires.

L'image de Sasuke vêtu de son pantalon rouge avec le boxer gris par dessus avait eu raison de son self-control. Il ne lui manquerait plus que la cape ! Et le grand S sur la poitrine !

Taka posa un regard compatissant sur le blond qui venait de perdre l'esprit et renonça à lui faire entendre raison. Il retourna dans la chambre pour enfiler le reste de sa tenue, râlant contre le sous-vêtement qui le serrait bien trop et le gênait plus qu'autre chose. Remarquant que le blond avait soigneusement plié sa couverture, il tenta d'arranger son pyjama et son plaid du mieux possible. Mais à son grand désespoir, il n'obtint au final qu'une masse informe et bancale, bien loin du tas soigné sur le canapé.

- Tu es prêt ?

L'assertion poussa le prostitué à rejoindre son client dans le couloir menant à l'entrée. Sans un mot, il suivit le blond à travers les couloirs de l'hôtel et l'ascenseur jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Naruto passa devant le comptoir et se dirigea vers les boutiques situées au cœur même de l'établissement. Le brun observa le décor extérieur qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir jusque là. Dans une cour intérieure, arborée et décorée de colonnes ouvragées, les clients de l'hôtel se prélassaient sur des transats autour d'une immense piscine, se faisant servir par des employés en uniforme.

Sous les arches soutenues par les colonnes, des vitrines s'étendaient, les unes à côté des autres. Taka continua de mettre ses pas dans ceux de son client qui visiblement cherchait quelque chose de précis. Son œil s'égara sur la devanture d'un magasin ou deux. Les prix n'étaient même pas affichés sur ce qui était vendu, que ce soit des sacs, des chaussures ou des vêtements. Il manqua se cogner dans le dos de Naruto quand ce dernier s'arrêta devant l'une d'entre elles.

Le blond poussa la porte, soupirant d'avance face à l'épreuve qui l'attendait. Il tint la porte à Taka qui resta un instant planté devant la vitrine, dubitatif et perplexe. "Gentrys". Le nom de la boutique s'étalait en lettres dorées sur la surface vitrée et brillante. Des mannequins en tenue classieuse étaient figés dans la vitrine, dont un en costume noir, chemise blanche et nœud papillon. Il ne comptait tout de même pas lui faire porter ça ? se demanda le prostitué passant enfin l'entrée, faisant tinter une clochette discrète.

L'intérieur était encore une fois luxueux. Des vêtements masculins étaient soigneusement rangés par tailles, par genres, et par couleurs, sur des portants dorés. L'espace était clair et brillamment éclairé, des petits bancs molletonnés disséminés ici ou là. Même la supérette où il avait l'habitude d'aller faisait petite et étriquée à côté de cet endroit spacieux et aéré. Une jeune femme se dirigea vers eux, contournant son comptoir rutilant où s'affichait encore le nom de la boutique en lettres d'or sur le devant.

Taka se sentit mal à l'aise, totalement déplacé dans ce lieu. Pour preuve, la vendeuse habillée et coiffée avec style, parfaitement maquillée, ne lui adressa pas un regard, conversant à voix feutrée avec son client blond. Ce ne fut que quand ce dernier indiqua que les vêtements seraient pour lui que la demoiselle de la boutique daigna le dévisager. Et quel regard... Une moue réprobatrice et dégoûtée traversa les traits féminins, avant de vite disparaître sous un sourire obséquieux destiné au possesseur de carte bleue.

- Par ici je vous prie.

La jeune femme les mena vers un petit couloir derrière un rideau de brocard, et Taka fit connaissance avec le "salon d'essayage". La pièce était ronde, des cabines dissimulées derrière d'autres lourds rideaux rouges la bordant. De grands miroirs couvraient certains des murs et au milieu une immense banquette confortable, entourée de deux petites tables carrées.

La gardienne de ce temple cossu tira l'un des rideau tout en proposant à Taka de se "mettre à l'aise". Le prostitué tordit le nez, mais un rapide coup d'œil vers son beau blond bizarre qui s'installait sur la banquette lui apprit que oui, il allait devoir en passer par là... La cabine ? On pouvait y rentrer à dix là dedans... Sa piaule paraissait minuscule à côté. Il en fit le tour, testant le petit banc molletonné tendu de velours à côté d'une tablette, la brillance des portemanteaux sur les parois attirant son œil. Il tendit l'oreille, surprenant quelques bribes de la conversation des deux autres.

- … quelque chose de sobre... pas de couleurs trop flashy... pas de chemise, plutôt des polos ou des t-shirts, un pull léger aussi... et des chaussures...

La jeune femme abandonna Naruto pour partir à la recherche de ce qu'il lui avait demandé avec quelques vagues indications. Dans son souvenir, Sasuke détestait les teintes trop voyantes et il supportait de moins en moins de le voir avec cet hideux pantalon rouge trop moulant. C'était presque à se demander comment il faisait pour rentrer dedans, quoi que vu sa minceur...

La jeune femme commença à apporter quelques vêtements, accompagnés d'un café et de petits gâteaux. Naruto renvoya tout net le pantalon de costume et donna sa faveur à deux jeans de couleur sombre assortis d'un polo à manches longues bleu marine. Elle déposa le tout dans la cabine, un sourire faux sur son visage pour Taka avant d'en refermer le rideau. Le ballet infernal commença pour le jeune prostitué.

Les pantalons étaient trop grands, les teintes trop sombre lui donnaient une allure de "croque mort" selon son client, en bref il avait fini par renoncer à se rhabiller et attendait la jeune femme en boxer, prenant un malin plaisir à s'exhiber exprès devant celle-ci qui rougissait et prenait des airs outrés de sainte nitouche. Plusieurs allées et venues plus tard de la vendeuse et enfin, oui enfin, un pantalon reçut l'approbation du beau blond bizarre, ce dernier râlant presque quand Taka sortit de la cabine, ne prenant même plus la peine de fermer le rideau.

C'était un jean gris, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple, enfin simple dans un monde de bourge s'entend. L'employée revint encore, porteuse de plusieurs polos qu'elle soumit à Naruto pendant que le prostitué s'observait, torse nu dans les miroirs. Y avait pas à dire, le vêtement lui tombait impeccable, peut être un peu trop long aux jambes et bâillant légèrement dans la cambrure de son dos. La vendeuse déglutit en le voyant s'observer, son regard choqué croisa le sien, dur, dans son reflet.

Naruto jeta à Taka un t-shirt à manches longues couleur aubergine.

- Enfile ça au lieu de te promener à moitié nu. Tu vas finir par attraper la crève.

- Hmpf...

Taka se plia toutefois à ce qui lui était demandé, ne faisant aucune remarque sur le fait que c'était un peu sa faute s'il en était là. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, ils seraient restés bien au chaud dans la suite au lieu de sortir.

Un autre polo fit son apparition entre les mains du blond, mais cette fois Taka tiqua.

- Essaye ça aussi.

- Ah non, là y a pas moyen ! répliqua froidement le brun.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Orange, c'est moche !

- Parce que ton pantalon rouge, il est mieux peut-être ?

- Rouge c'est classe, Orange... c'est juste moche...

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel et rendit le polo identique dans la coupe à celui qu'il portait déjà à la vendeuse, lui glissant quelque chose à voix basse que le prostitué n'entendit pas. Un autre jean noir s'ajouta à la pile ainsi qu'un bleu clair. La question du pull fut épineuse, et se solda par une veste à capuche munie d'une fermeture éclair, couleur café crème. Plus le temps passait et plus les yeux de l'employée du magasin affichaient clairement le signe dollar au fond de ses prunelles, son obséquiosité ne connaissant plus de limites.

Au bout de deux bonnes heures d'essayages, même Taka eut droit à sa boisson accompagnée d'un sourire mielleux. Le jeune homme tordit le nez quand la jeune femme déposa une tasse de café à son intention. Avec un petit sourire mesquin, il lui adressa la parole, ce qu'elle-même n'avait pas fait depuis son arrivée.

- Vous auriez pas plutôt le truc marron là ? Ça, j'aime pas.

Naruto faillit bien mourir de rire sur sa banquette devant la tête que fit la demoiselle. Il essuya une larme à sa paupière avant de clarifier la pensée de son invité.

- Du chocolat, il veut dire du chocolat. Vous pourriez lui en apporter s'il vous plaît ?

- … Mais bien sûr Monsieur.

- Ensuite, on passera aux chaussures. Ah, il nous faudrait des chaussettes aussi.

- Quel genre ?

Taka décrocha de la conversation après quelques répliques qui n'avaient aucun sens pour lui. Tennis ? Fil d'écosse ? Bio ? C'était quoi tous ces trucs bizarres encore... Et puis comment ça des chaussures ! Il avait ses bottes non ? Il s'observa dans l'un des grands miroirs sur les murs. Il se reconnaissait à peine tant il avait l'air classe comme ça. Ça lui faisait une tête de premier de la classe. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux noirs et souffla. Il commençait à en avoir marre de jouer les mannequins pour son client. S'il voulait jouer au bon samaritain, il aurait mieux fait de rhabiller tout un orphelinat. Comme ça, il gagnerait à coup sûr sa place au paradis.

La jeune femme revint avec son chocolat et des "mignardises" souligna t-elle tout en posant l'assiette et la tasse sur la table basse avant de repartir. Taka s'avachit sur la banquette et trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage qu'il avait découvert le matin même et qui se révélait toujours aussi bon.

- Ça te plaît ? lui demanda Naruto.

- C'est super bon ce truc... comment tu dis que ça s'appelle, déjà ?

- Je parlais de tes vêtements... mais ça, c'est du chocolat.

- … Ah.

Comprenant que le blond attendait réellement qu'il lui donne son avis, Taka se força à délaisser deux secondes son délicieux breuvage pour lui répondre.

- Ouais, c'est pas mal... Mais t'as pas l'impression d'être en plein cliché ?

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Naruto.

- Ben, tu es le prince qui couvre la demoiselle en détresse de cadeaux... c'est cliché.

- Tu n'as rien d'une demoiselle en détresse...

- Pas faux... C'est plutôt la godiche là qui était en détresse avec toutes ces fringues.

Naruto ne put retenir un ricanement moqueur au souvenir de l'air désespéré qu'avait affiché la vendeuse au début de la séance, avant qu'ils ne trouvent, enfin, la taille et la coupe adéquate à la silhouette menue de Taka.

Ladite victime revint porteuse de paquets et de boites diverses qu'elle déballa. Le visage de Taka se ferma quand il vit apparaître des paires de chaussures en tout genre sur le sol devant lui. Il en coûta à la jeune femme, accroupie sur le sol devant lui, de lever les yeux, et elle préféra détourner son regard vers Naruto, tout en lui demandant quel style.

- J'ai pas besoin de chaussures... grogna le prostitué.

Naruto soupira et planta son regard azur décidé dans les orbes sombres posées sur lui.

- Si. Tu en as besoin. On risque de beaucoup marcher et j'ai pas envie que tu te retrouves avec les pieds en sang avec tes machins là. Tu seras beaucoup plus à l'aise avec autre chose aux pieds.

Taka croisa les bras sur son torse et son visage se ferma un peu plus. Il était grandement tenté de renvoyer cet empêcheur de tourner en rond dans ses cages. Il les aimait bien lui ses bottes, et plus que tout, il en avait besoin. Il trimbalait toutes ses affaires dedans. Comment il allait faire pour sa came et le reste s'il ne les avait pas avec lui...

Naruto ne lui prêta pas plus attention et s'adressa à l'employée qui attendait, savourant visiblement l'échange piquant entre eux.

- Classique, les Converses là elles sont très bien, mais pas cette couleur, quelque chose de plus passe-partout. L'imprimé Léopard, ça ne va pas du tout.

Le regard de la jeune femme étincela avant qu'elle ne réponde :

- J'ai pensée que cet imprimé serait ce qui correspondrait le mieux à monsieur.

- Et pourquoi pas un boa en plumes roses aussi tant que tu y est ! explosa Taka en se levant brusquement.

- Non, merci. Une couleur neutre serra très bien. Bleu ou Noir... Quelle pointure tu fais ?

Naruto adressa un sourire éclatant à l'employée de la boutique en disant ces mots. Il insista lourdement sur les couleurs avant de se retourner vers le brun avec un sourire plus engageant et charmeur, l'enjoignant silencieusement à se calmer d'un regard bleu particulièrement aiguisé.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi. Et puis je te l'ai dit, j'ai pas besoin de chaussures !

Le sourire de Naruto se pinça légèrement mais il se retourna vers la vendeuse qui rangeait les articles éparpillés sur le sol.

- On va commencer par... un trente-neuf, si j'ai bonne mémoire, il n'a jamais eu de grands pieds.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et s'en fut.

- Mes pieds, ils t'emmerdent. Je quitterai pas mes bottes ! râla Taka en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

- Tu pourras les garder tes bottes, je vais pas les jeter. Mais pour aujourd'hui, tu seras mieux dans des tennis. Et puis elles sont bien, non ? T'aimes pas ?

Les yeux sombres se posèrent sur les pieds du blond, chaussés de la même fameuse paire de chaussures mais blanches. Bon d'accord, elles étaient assez classes, mais ça ne résolvait pas son problème. D'ailleurs, là, maintenant, tout de suite, un bon fix ne serait pas de refus... Il le fatiguait avec ses bonnes intentions l'autre-là, il lui ferait presque, presque hein, regretter son trottoir. Ses clients habituels au moins n'en avaient pas après ses bottes, ni après ses fringues d'ailleurs. Ils le prenaient à poil, point. Y'avait bien qu'un fils à papa pour faire autant de chichis !

Un essayage de chaussures plus tard, le trente-neuf s'étant avéré trop petit, une paire flambant neuve de Converses noires était aux pieds de Taka, malgré ses nombreuses récriminations diverses et variées.

- Alors ? C'est pas mieux que tes godillots tout usés ?

- J'ai les orteils tout serrés, je peux enlever les machins là ? Ça me gêne.

- Non, ça se porte comme ça, AVEC des chaussettes. Tu vas finir par attraper des mycoses si tu continue comme ça. Et puis t'as toujours des tout petits pieds, ça, ça n'a pas changé, j'étais pas loin avec mon trente-neuf.

Naruto sourit franchement au jeune homme qui s'essayait à marcher avec la nouvelle paire de chaussures, ne pouvant s'empêcher de continuer à râler dans sa barbe inexistante.

- T'en foutrais moi des petits pieds... sont très bien mes pieds d'abord... tu vas voir où je vais te les mettre moi mes pieds si tu continues à me courir comme ça... et puis c'est quoi encore cette manie avec ces... ces "chaussettes" hein ? Il en avait pas marre l'autre là d'être à cheval sur l'hygiène ? …'spèce de maniaque...

- Bon, là je crois qu'on a fait le tour, annonça le blond en se levant enfin de la banquette.

A l'arrivée à la caisse, une colonie de chaussettes fut rajoutée aux achats, une série de boxers en taille XS aussi, bien que la vendeuse ait proposée des slips kangourous et des strings, toujours avec un regard plein de fiel adressé à Taka qui se renfrogna, pensant intérieurement qu'il avait déjà assez de mal avec son "sous-vêtement" sans en plus se lancer dans l'aventure d'une ficelle, merci bien. Pour une fois qu'on laissait son cul tranquille, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce que ça change avec un triangle de tissu ridicule. Il fut secrètement soulagé de voir le blond écarter fermement les propositions de la godiche.

Toujours avec ses bottes dans les bras, il pensait qu'ils en avaient fini des singeries de bourges, des chichis et des questions d'hygiène, quand Naruto fit rajouter en plus deux pyjamas de la même taille à la pile. Un nouveau débat eut lieu avec la vendeuse qui proposa des couleurs et des articles franchement hideux. Taka laissa son regard dériver sur les présentoirs qui mettaient en avant des sacs résolument masculins tout autour du comptoir.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un grand sac besace rouge écarlate au devant orné d'une grande étoile noire. Pendant que la vendeuse scannait soigneusement tous les articles, Naruto suivit le regard désireux du jeune brun à ses côtés, s'étonnant de son silence. Surpris de voir le prostitué s'intéresser à l'un des articles du magasin, il décida de le lui prendre. Il décrocha le sac et le posa sans un mot sur le tas attendant encore d'être encaissé.

Taka cacha son étonnement, mais fut secrètement touché par l'attention de son client. Dès que le sac fut passé entre les mains de la jeune femme, il s'en empara et l'ouvrit pour fourrer ses bottes dedans. Il passa la bandoulière autour de son cou et de l'un de ses bras et se mira dans le miroir le plus proche. Oui, ce sac lui plaisait beaucoup. En plus rouge comme ça... c'était vraiment la classe ! Et ses bottes rentraient impeccable dedans, plus besoin de stresser pour sa came, son téléphone ou ses biftons qu'il avait eu peur de devoir planquer dans la piaule. En homme averti, il vérifia la bonne fermeture du sac et le plaça de telle sorte qu'il fut sûr qu'aucun pickpocket n'irait lui rafler ses biens.

La caisse enregistreuse tinta et la jeune femme annonça le montant tout en emballant les achats dans de grandes poches cartonnées. Le jeune prostitué en eut le tournis et coula un regard discret en direction du blond qui ne tiqua même pas et tendit sa carte platine. Lui, avec une somme pareille, il pourrait vivre pendant au moins deux vies. Tout ça pour des fringues, des chaussures et un sac ? Non, y avait erreur là, forcément. Elle lui avait refourgué tout le magasin ou quoi ? Mais Naruto paya sans faire d'histoires, sans même lever un sourcil ou s'étonner.

La jeune femme lui offrit le plus beau de ses sourires roucoulant et mielleux pendant qu'il tapait son code. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, ce mec était plein aux as, à un point que Taka n'osait même pas imaginer... Entre l'hôtel et ça... C'était sûr que c'était pas un employé à la petite semaine... Il faisait quoi ce gars ? Un flic ne gagnait pas autant... A moins qu'il ne soit sous couverture ? Non, jamais l'Etat n'accepterait de payer des sommes pareilles pour une couverture. Alors quoi ? Du coin de l'œil, il étudia plus attentivement son client, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il faisait dans la vie.

L'employée tendit les paquets à Taka, mais ce fut Naruto qui s'en saisit, se plaçant stratégiquement entre son invité et la jeune femme qui affichait un air qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait. Décidément, Naruto avait vraiment bien fait de venir ici avec lui. Au moins, habillé comme ça, la "profession" de son invité était moins évidente. Il n'y avait qu'à voir l'expression de la vendeuse quand elle avait emballé du bout des doigts le pantalon rouge et le veston sans manches avec le reste des achats. Elle semblait craindre que des microbes ne viennent l'infecter, par simple contact avec le tissu.

Taka jeta un regard dans son reflet qui se réverbéra dans la vitrine quand ils sortirent. Oui, décidément il avait la classe comme ça. Bon ok, son "boxer" et ses "chaussettes" le faisait chier, mais avec sa besace, il faisait presque... normal. Il se demanda si son client allait vraiment lui filer les vêtements. Il pourrait en tirer un joli paquet en les revendant. De quoi vivre comme un pacha pendant deux vies, et s'acheter du chocolat et des tartines...

Naruto s'arrêta au comptoir pour y déposer le résultat de ses emplettes et demander à ce qu'elles soient déposées dans sa suite. Puis, il se tourna vers le brun et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Maintenant que tu es présentable, on va pouvoir sortir.

- Je comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens à sortir. On était bien dans la suite. Et vu le prix que ça coûte autant en profiter à fond, non ? rétorqua Taka.

- Demain, on pourra y rester toute la journée si tu veux. Mais aujourd'hui, j'aimerais beaucoup te montrer quelque chose, insista Naruto.

- Si y'a que ça pour te faire plaisir...

Alors qu'il suivait le blond vers la sortie du bâtiment, Taka s'inquiéta des intentions de son client. Parce que c'était bien joli de le rendre "présentable", mais s'il voulait le baiser vite fait dans une allée ou dans sa voiture, avec toutes ces fringues sur le dos, ça n'allait pas être simple. Entre le boxer, le pantalon, les chaussettes et les chaussures à lacets... ils étaient pas sortis de l'auberge, sans parler de la veste à capuche et du "polo". Sa tenue habituelle était bien plus appropriée pour le coup.

**~ oOo ~**

Taka regarda autour de lui avec appréhension. Le beau blond bizarre l'avait emmené dans un parc... pour enfants. Son client aurait-il des tendances pédophiles ? Non, parce que dans ce cas, il passait son tour. D'une il avait déjà donné, de deux il était un peu trop vieux pour ça. Son client lui sourit et entra dans l'espace de jeux pour se diriger vers les balançoires. Le brun haussa un sourcil. Il ne comptait quand même pas le prendre sur une balançoire alors qu'il y avait plein de marmots autour, si ?

- Allez, viens !

Naruto appela Taka qui était resté planté à l'entrée de l'espace "enfants". Amusé, il vit le brun s'avancer doucement, tout en jetant des regards soucieux autour de lui.

- Ils vont pas te bouffer tu sais ! se moqua t-il.

Le regard noir que lui jeta son invité le fit taire, comprenant que quelque chose n'allait visiblement pas.

- Si ton trip c'est les mômes... c'est sans moi ! lâcha froidement le brun.

Choqué, Naruto s'apprêta à protester avec véhémence quand l'un des enfants bouscula Taka. Le regard doux que le jeune homme posa sur la silhouette enfantine l'étonna et lui fit prendre conscience que le problème n'était pas les enfants en eux-mêmes, mais l'idée qu'il soit pédophile. Taka craignait qu'il ne se jette sur l'un des bambins tout simplement, et cela le perturba. Il mesura à quel point la tournure d'esprit du brun était différente de la sienne, et à quel point il était marqué par sa "profession".

Avec un sourire, il entreprit de rassurer le jeune homme face à lui.

- J'aime les enfants, mais pas comme ça. Je voulais juste te montrer les balançoires, c'est tout.

Il vit la fine silhouette se détendre avant qu'elle ne se rapproche de lui, pas trop près cependant.

- Si tu voulais faire de la balançoire, on est passé devant au moins trois parcs avant d'arriver ici. Dont un juste à côté de l'hôtel, remarqua le prostitué.

- Ah, mais ce parc là, il est spécial. C'est là qu'on venait quand on était petits. Tu te souviens ?

Seul le silence lui répondit, les orbes sombres le fixant, vides de toute expression.

- Une fois, on avait même fait un concours de celui qui monte le plus haut. Tu es tombé de la balançoire et tu t'es ouvert l'arcade sourcilière. Itachi s'est précipité, complètement affolé parce que ça saignait énormément. On a eu peur ce jour-là. Tu te souviens ?

- … C'était pas moi ça... Tu te trompes de personne, rétorqua platement Taka.

Non, mais sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là ? En plus, il commençait à être vraiment en manque. Il en avait pas marre l'autre là de le traîner d'un bout à l'autre de la ville ? Tout ça pour des balançoires... S'il avait su, il lui aurait fait payer plus cher son week-end. Il vit son client s'approcher de lui, tendant la main vers son visage. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit un doigt effleurer son sourcil droit.

- Pourtant... tu as encore la cicatrice... juste là, murmura ce dernier.

- … Des cicatrices, j'en ai plein. Si tu crois que je me souviens de comment je me les suis faites...

Naruto soupira devant l'air glacial et renfrogné de celui qui avait partagé ses jeux d'enfants. Se détournant de lui, il s'assit sur l'une des nacelles et lui lança :

- Allez, viens. Je suis sûr que je peux te battre à plate couture !

- Tch...

De mauvaise grâce, Taka alla s'asseoir sur la balançoire voisine à celle de son client et attendit la suite des instructions. C'était bien sa veine ça, un client complètement barge... riche, mais avec l'esprit complètement retourné. Il vit le blond, vraiment bizarre pour le coup, s'élancer et s'élever dans le ciel en rythme avec la planche de bois sur laquelle il était assis.

- Ben alors, Sas'ke ! Tu te dégonfle ?

La voix railleuse fit grommeler le brun qui pesta vertement :

- Déjà c'est Taka, pas Saké ou je ne sais quoi ! T.A.K.A. Ensuite... je ne me dégonfle pas, je cherche comment ça fonctionne, nuance !

- Ben c'est simple, tu n'as qu'à pousser... TAKA, ronchonna Naruto, piqué au vif.

Pousser ? Il pouvait pas faire encore plus clair ! Pousser où ? Pousser quoi ? et dans quel sens ? Râlant contre ce crétin qui lui faisait faire des trucs pas possibles et complètement stupides, le brun saisit les cordes suspendues avec ses mains et poussa vers l'avant. Il devait avoir l'air con comme ça, la tête et les pieds en avant en train de forcer comme un âne pour faire bouger ce truc de malheur. Non, mais vraiment ! La prochaine fois, il demanderait une prime !

Naruto observa les essais infructueux de son voisin de jeux, abasourdi. Comment pouvait-il avoir oublié quelque chose d'aussi simple, quelque chose qu'ils avaient tant fait étant enfants ? Avec un pincement au cœur, il freina son envol et finit par se relever.

- Attends. Je vais te montrer, tu vas voir, c'est tout simple.

Taka grommela, s'inquiétant de le voir monter debout derrière lui, plaçant ses pieds de chaque côté de ses hanches.

- Replie tes jambes. Il ne faut pas qu'elles touchent le sol.

Taka obtempéra, arrimant instinctivement plus fermement ses mains sur les cordes. Naruto se pencha en avant, poussant sur ses jambes et donna peu à peu de l'élan à la balançoire, alternant avec des poussées plus franches quand ils basculaient en arrière. Le jeune prostitué se laissa porter, éberlué. Mais c'était qu'ils montaient haut avec ses conneries à l'autre-là !

- Tu vois, il faut que tu plies tes jambes quand tu descends et tu les lèves quand tu montes. Allez essaye. Je te pousse au départ.

Le blond sauta de la balançoire sans même l'arrêter et la freina ensuite.

- Tu es prêt ?

Taka hocha silencieusement la tête. Il ne savait pas vraiment dans quoi il s'embarquait là... Naruto disparut de son champ de vision et il le sentit dans son dos.

- Allez, c'est parti ! Vers l'infini et au-delà ! lança le blond, joueur.

Taka sentit une franche poussée dans son dos et s'envola vers le ciel bleu.

- Déplie tes jambes !

Instinctivement, le brun s'exécuta, tendant ses jambes fines devant lui, puis les repliant quand il se sentit repartir en arrière.

- Super ! Tu te débrouilles comme un chef !

Naruto observa Taka qui s'élevait de plus en plus haut, ses mouvements devenant rapidement fluides et parfaitement coordonnés. Finalement, son ami ne semblait pas avoir tout oublié. Si son esprit ne se souvenait pas, son corps lui se rappelait. Il sauta sur sa propre balançoire et en quelques poussées puissantes, rattrapa bien vite son invité.

- Alors ? T'en penses quoi ? cria t-il pour se faire entendre.

Mais Taka ne répondit pas, il ne l'entendit même pas en fait. Il avait l'impression de voler. Il était un aigle flottant dans un ciel bleu. Le vent qui sifflait à ses oreilles et lui fouettait le visage, le mouvement de balancier qui envoyait son corps vers la voûte céleste, tout cela le grisait totalement. Il était libre, libre et vivant. Plus de soucis, plus de trottoir, plus rien. Juste lui et l'horizon azur. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, un franc sourire se dessina sur son visage, éclairant ses traits altiers.

Le blond ne réitéra pas sa question, perdu dans la contemplation de ce visage souriant, de ce sourire surtout. Le sourire de Sasuke. Son vrai sourire, pas cette espèce de rictus qu'il affichait habituellement. Il avait bien cru ne jamais le revoir. Et pouvoir à nouveau en profiter le rendait bêtement heureux. Ils continuèrent à faire de la balançoire pendant de longues minutes, peut-être même des heures, aucun d'eux ne prêtant attention à la course du temps, perdu dans ses souvenirs pour l'un, dans ses rêves de liberté pour l'autre.

Quand enfin, ils redescendirent sur le plancher des vaches, ils avaient les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent, les joues rougies et les yeux brillants. A cet instant plus que jamais, Taka ressemblait au Sasuke de dix ans que Naruto avait connu et s'évertuait à retrouver. Avec un sourire, il tendit spontanément sa main au brun en lui disant :

- Allez viens, j'ai encore plein d'autres endroits à te montrer.

La voix du blond ramena Taka sur terre, lui faisant réaliser que cette liberté qu'il avait touchée du bout des doigts n'était d'éphémère. Il posa un œil dubitatif sur la paume tendue, et en réponse plongea ses propres mains dans ses poches. Parce que maintenant, il avait des poches. C'était bien pratique ces trucs-là.

- Je te suis, marmonna t-il.

Toute la journée se poursuivit ainsi, d'une école maternelle à une école primaire, un restaurant que le blond et sa famille fréquentaient souvent avec le fameux "Sasuke" et sa propre famille. D'un autre parc arboré à un quartier résidentiel particulièrement cossu aux maisons immenses et proprettes qui ressemblaient aux manoirs qu'il avait vus parfois dans les films à la télé. Un trajet sur un trottoir menant à la boulangerie du coin puis chez un marchand de glaces et de bonbons. Sasuke par ci, Sasuke par là, la vie de l'incroyable Sasuke en dix tomes.

Taka n'eut bientôt plus qu'une hâte, rentrer à l'hôtel. Tous les menus détails de la vie du génial Sasuke et de son meilleur ami Naruto ne l'intéressaient pas plus que ça. Par contre, il avait mal aux pieds avec ces stupides chaussettes, l'intérieur de ses cuisses le brûlait à cause du boxer, et il avait obtenu avec difficultés un arrêt dans un bureau de tabac pour se ravitailler en clopes. Et là, pour couronner le tout, il commençait à transpirer. Il était en manque... et aucun moyen de s'isoler quelque part pour s'envoyer un rail. Il avait bien réussi dans les toilettes du restaurant, mais depuis, que dalle et ça commençait à faire long...

Naruto remarqua que Taka suivait avec de moins en moins d'entrain. Maintenant, il tirait une tête de plus en plus fermée. Peut-être qu'il en avait trop fait ? Le visage du jeune prostitué s'éclaira quand il proposa de rentrer à l'hôtel. Retournant à la voiture, Taka se jeta dedans, appréciant de pouvoir enfin s'asseoir sans avoir à marcher en tous sens derrière le blond. De légers tremblements commencèrent à agiter ses mains, et une sueur froide le gagna. La voiture roulait déjà, insérée dans la circulation.

- Gare-toi... grogna Taka, ses dents serrées, attrapant sa besace sur ses genoux et commençant à l'ouvrir pour fouiller dedans à la recherche de sa botte au talon garni.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Naruto en lui jetant un bref regard interrogatif.

- Fais ce que je te dis... trouve un coin tranquille, n'importe où...

Naruto obtempéra face à la mine de plus en plus défaite de son passager.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es malade ? Tu te sens pas bien ? demanda t-il inquiet en bifurquant sa voiture vers l'entrée d'un parking dans le centre ville.

- … On peut dire ça comme ça...

Taka n'attendit pas l'arrêt complet du véhicule au dernier étage du bâtiment et sortit son sachet de poudre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ! Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était mauvais pour ta santé, range-moi cette merde !

Les yeux de Taka, maladifs, se plantèrent dans les siens, son teint pâle, ses frémissements à présent clairement perceptibles maintenant que le véhicule était à l'arrêt.

- … Je crois pas non. Sauf si tu veux gérer une crise de manque... Parce que tu vois là, c'est exactement ce qui m'arrive. Et crois-moi, t'as pas envie de vivre ça, ni moi non plus d'ailleurs...

Sans plus prêter attention à son conducteur, Taka ouvrit précipitamment le sachet, sentant déjà l'angoisse et l'anxiété le tenailler, son cœur s'emballer. Ça faisait pratiquement cinq heures depuis son dernier shoot, c'était sa limite, et il ne le savait que trop bien même. Bientôt suivraient les spasmes musculaires, l'envie de gerber; l'impression d'étouffer et de ne plus arriver à respirer, la douleur, et tout le reste.

Il traça un rail avec la fine poudre blanche, à même le tableau de bord. Il se foutait de savoir sur quoi il posait sa dope. Il avait besoin de sa dose, c'était tout, tout ce qui comptait, tout ce qui importait à l'heure actuelle. Le pire c'était l'angoisse, cette anxiété incisive qui montait et le torturait, c'était horrible. Il se connaissait assez pour savoir que très vite, il supplierait, il ferait n'importe quoi pour avoir son shoot libérateur. Il ferma les yeux et renifla un grand coup, léchant ses doigts ensuite et ramassant la moindre particule qui aurait pu lui échapper.

La drogue courut dans ses veines, pompée par son cœur qui battait trop vite, si vite. Ses yeux se dilatèrent et il ferma les paupières, sentant déjà les effets de son fix se manifester. Naruto observa, éberlué et choqué, Sasuke, son Sasuke, son meilleur ami, se jeter sur sa came comme un naufragé sur sa bouée. Un mince filet de sang coula de la narine encore légèrement enfarinée, lui tordant l'estomac.

- … J'en ai besoin... Tu comprends ? souffla Taka, se laissant aller, les yeux fermés, contre le siège qu'il occupait dans le véhicule.

Non, Naruto ne comprenait pas. Ses mains se serrèrent convulsivement sur le volant. Il en avait besoin ? Il avait sérieusement besoin de s'envoyer cette merde qui le bouffait de l'intérieur ? Il avait tant besoin que ça de planer ? Et soudain, le blond réalisa... Il réalisa que oui, probablement que Taka avait besoin de planer, qu'il avait besoin de décrocher de son bout de trottoir et de ses clients qui le martyrisaient ou le traitaient comme un moins que rien. Il devait même sûrement avoir beaucoup de choses à noyer dans cette poudre si précieuse à ses yeux.

Un goût de bile, amer, remonta dans sa bouche. Sasuke n'aurait jamais fait un truc pareil, avant... Mais le Sasuke de maintenant devait sûrement en avoir besoin pour tenir, pour vivre sa vie misérable de catin à la solde d'un mac violent. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, son cœur se comprimant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Sasuke, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pendant toutes ces années ? Son impuissance lui sauta à la gorge.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça devant moi. C'est tout ce que je te demande... finit-il par dire d'une voix blanche où la tristesse était clairement perceptible.

Taka rangea mollement son matos dans le talon de sa botte, bien au chaud dans sa besace, et le véhicule repartit, un silence de mort régnant dans l'habitacle. Le reste du trajet se fit dans ce même silence, Naruto perdu dans ses pensées sur ce qu'avait dû être la vie de Sasuke ces dix dernières années, sur ce qu'elle était encore probablement aujourd'hui, et Taka savourant l'effet planant que lui procurait sa précieuse blanche.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la suite, Naruto leur commanda à manger, prenant une quantité astronomique de nourriture. Il espérait secrètement que cela dériderait Taka, devenu bien trop silencieux et atone à son goût. De son côté, le brun ouvrit les sacs contenant leurs emplettes matinales, découvrant les articles que son client avait fait rajouter. Avec une certaine horreur, il constata que l'abominable polo orange faisait partie du lot. Jamais il ne porterait un truc pareil ! Il pensa un instant à le jeter avant de se souvenir de son colocataire. Voilà un cadeau qui lui ferait plaisir.

A part ça, il trouva deux autres jeans, un noir et un bleu clair, et deux autres polos, un rouge et un gris. Sans compter la montagne de chaussettes et de boxer de toutes les couleur, et les deux pyjamas. Il aurait dû s'en douter de la part de ce pyjamaphile.

- Taka ? Tu vas te laver avant ou après moi ?

L'interpellé leva les yeux au ciel, Monsieur le maniaque de l'hygiène le retour ! Il répondit calmement :

- Avant !

Non, faudrait pas non plus qu'il lui pique toute l'eau chaude ! Et il ne tenait pas non plus à trouver des poils ou autres joyeusetés du même genre ! Pour une fois qu'il pouvait faire le difficile, il n'allait pas se priver. Et il ne voulait pas non plus que son client ait tout d'un coup des idées si jamais il le croisait au sortir de sa douche, après tout ces "vacances" lui faisaient le plus grand bien et il ne tenait surtout pas à ce que ça change. Le blond n'avait pas envie de lui, et ça lui convenait très bien comme ça. Ce fut donc avec sa besace et un pyjama neuf dans les bras que Taka s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Après tout, dans un tel décor, il faudrait être vraiment difficile pour refuser de se laver.

Assis autour de la table basse, les deux jeunes hommes mangeaient avec entrain. Leur promenade dans les rues de la ville, les avait affamés et les odeurs qui émanaient des différents plats devant eux aiguisaient leur appétit. Si le brun vidait son assiette avec voracité, goûtant à tout, découvrant des saveurs qu'il ne connaissait pas et n'aurait certainement pas l'occasion de remanger de sitôt, Naruto, lui, jouait plus qu'autre chose avec sa nourriture, hésitant à poser la question qui le turlupinait de plus en plus.

Prenant finalement son courage à deux mains, il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son invité. Les orbes sombres se posèrent sur lui, une pointe d'interrogation brillant au fond des deux lacs couleur encre de Chine.

- … Je peux te poser une question ? osa timidement Naruto.

Taka le fixa, surpris de la gêne visible de son client. Reposant sa fourchette, il se redressa légèrement et hocha la tête, invitant ainsi le blond à parler.

Ne sachant trop comment poser sa question sans prendre le risque de vexer son interlocuteur, Naruto opta pour la méthode directe :

- C'est pour payer ta drogue que tu te prostitues ?

Le prostitué le fixa froidement, ses sourcils noirs légèrement froncés.

- T'es con ou quoi ? C'est parce que je fais la pute que je me came.

Puis, il enchaîna directement :

- Au fait, on regarde quoi ce soir ?

Naruto comprit parfaitement que le brun n'en dirait pas plus. Quelque part, il était rassuré de savoir ça, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit mieux. C'était même certainement pire, maintenant qu'il y pensait, parce que ça signifiait que Taka était aux prises avec une organisation quelconque. Ne préférant pas s'attarder sur le sujet, même en pensée, il répondit :

- Ce que tu veux. Ce soir, c'est toi qui choisis.

Après avoir épluché consciencieusement le programme télé, Taka choisit un film de zombie comique. Un truc où il était sûr de ne pas entendre parler de sexe ou d'amour, juste de l'humour potache, ça lui convenait très bien. Il s'installa confortablement sur l'immense lit qui était le sien pour le week-end, un bol de friandises au chocolat recouvertes de sucre de toutes les couleurs sur les genoux.

De son canapé, Naruto observa bien plus son employé temporaire que le film lui-même. En le voyant comme ça, ricanant des blagues de plus ou moins mauvais goûts qui défilaient sur l'écran plasma, en se gavant de Smarties, il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie sans ce drame dix ans plus tôt. Cette tragédie qui les avait séparés, emportant Sasuke dans les ténèbres où il tentait de survivre encore aujourd'hui et dont visiblement il était prisonnier.

Mais même ça, il l'avait oublié. Quand il l'avait emmené dans leur ancien quartier, il n'avait rien dit devant l'endroit où avant, se dressait sa maison, son foyer. Aucune réaction non plus devant leurs écoles, juste un regard attendri en voyant les gamins jouer dans la cour. Il lui avait raconté leur enfance ensemble, cette enfance dont Taka ne se souvenait plus. Il avait parfois fait quelques remarques, mais jamais celles que Naruto espéraient, celles qui lui prouveraient que Sasuke était toujours là, bien caché dans un coin de l'esprit de Taka. Mais rien...

Pourtant, les ressemblances étaient si frappantes. Outre le physique, certaines expressions du brun le renvoyaient des années en arrière. Le fameux haussement d'un unique sourcil, le regard noir estampillé Sasuke, les rictus moqueurs ou méprisants, la moue boudeuse, et surtout... ce sourire qu'il avait vu sur les balançoires. Ce sourire qui l'avait bouleversé. Le sourire de Sasuke. Alors que le générique défilait et que Taka sombrait peu à peu dans le sommeil, Naruto se fit la promesse de tout faire pour aider Taka à sortir des ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Et peu importaient les risques, il était prêt à mourir pour sauver son ami, son meilleur ami enfin retrouvé.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Commentaires des auteures :

Voilà, voilà, voilà... Taka découvre le luxe et les joies d'une carte bleu couleur platine. Naruto découvre un Sasuke qu'il ne reconnaît pas et a du mal à composer avec tout en tentant de retrouver son meilleur ami. Et nous, on souffle enfin, parce que bon, on avance pas à pas mais c'est pas facile (oui, oui, des heures à regarder ce que Naru pourrait bien acheter à Sasu, des heures à choisir l'intérieur de la suite, photos à l'appui, etc etc). Bref, comme d'habitude, on est des acharnées des détails et on espère que, quand même, ce chapitre beaucoup plus tranquille vous a plu ! Ben oui quoi, vous croyez quoi qu'ils allaient se sauter dessus et qu'on allait faire du lemon à tout va ? Ben non, perdu !

* * *

Bureau des plaintes et réclamations des personnages martyrisés :

Naru regarde les deux auteures et leur demande :

- Vous êtes sûres que c'est pas un remix de Pretty Woman votre truc, là ? Non, parce que la scène dans le magasin, ça y ressemble, non ?

- Ben, non. Rien à voir. Compare pas Taka avec Julia Roberts !

- Mouais... je suis pas convaincu...

Taka assis sur le canapé, boude. Ita et Sasu à côté de lui s'en inquiète :

- Raconte nous les misères qu'elles t'ont encore fait…

- Je passe pour un con, moi, avec leur scène de balançoire et je suis un junkie en plus ! Pitié... sauvez-moi !

- On aimerait bien, mais tu vois... On a jeté un œil à leurs idées et... crois-nous, on va pas tarder à souffrir nous aussi !

- … Et moi ? Non, ne me dites rien ! Je crois que savoir à l'avance serait pire ! boude Taka.

Kyuubi arrive en râlant, toutes ses queues dehors et celles de chakra aussi :

- Ce foutu Inuzuka a voulu me donner de la pâté pour chien ! De la pâté pour chien ! A moi ! Protestez ! Reviewez !

* * *

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : Chapitre 7 : Un dimanche ensoleillé.

La fin du week-end approche... Comment se passera ce dernier jour ?


End file.
